Thunder Maidens: Aratana Hajimaru
by Chidori Eiso
Summary: Following a series of unfortunate events, Naruto finds himself in a strange new era, separated from his family. With only his mom at his side, Naruto must adjust to life in a strange world where a powerful conglomerate rules over Japan with an iron grip and aliens known as Sekirei battle it out in the capitol. How will the blonde fair when he finds himself bound to a pair of twins?
1. Prologue

_This story is strictly for entertainment purposes only. I don't own anything. (Yet...)_

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

"Ouch!" a voice cried out in agony. "Mom!"

"Oh no!"

The smaller figure fled to safety behind her mother. "I not mean to mommy!" the young girl whined. The woman could only sigh. It was much too early for their shenanigans. She looked ahead to see her eldest holding his hand in pain. He held a kunai in the other while blood steadily dripped from the fresh wound.

"What happened?" she sighed.

"That little brat is what happened!" the boy sneered. "She took one of my Kunai. _Again!"_

The woman glanced down at her youngest who was doing her best to vanish from sight. "Well young lady?"

The small girl's features held a troubled expression. "I just wanted to be ninja like Aniki!" she whined. The woman took a deep, steady breath. It wasn't even nine and they were already causing trouble. "Come here, let me see," she called out to her son. The boy complied and carefully shuffled over to his mother. She gently took his hand in her own, careful not to aggravate the wound. It was a good sized gash, but nothing some salve and gauze couldn't fix.

As she reached around into her pouch to retrieve her medical supplies, she caught sight of her daughter peeking out from behind her leg. "And what have I told you little miss?" she asked as she tended to her son's injury. If she had to guess, he cut his hand on the blade of the kunai trying to get it back from his sister.

"When I get bigger…" the girl said sullenly. She knew she messed up big time. "But Mama and Aniki are so cool! I jus-"

"No buts!" her mother interrupted. "I've told you time, and time again that kunai and shuriken aren't toys. What if your brother had gotten seriously hurt?" she chided. She glanced behind her to see remorse spread across the child's features, tears threating to spill from her eyes. With a sigh, she finished bandaging her son's hand and picked up her daughter. She set her down next to her brother and knelt down to their level.

"Now, now," she said wiping away the fresh tears from the four year-old's eyes. "I know playing ninja is fun but these are only for big kids," the woman said holding up a kunai in her hand. "I'm sure if your brother wasn't so unthinking this could've all been avoided."

"What!?" The boy exclaimed.

"You heard me," his mother said, rising to her full height. "If you wouldn't have left you're your pouch open then your sister couldn't have gotten to them in the first place," she chided. "And you let a four year-old sneak up and disarm you. Looks like someone isn't taking his training all that seriously." She discreetly winked at her youngest, eliciting a giggle from the small girl.

"Wha…but.." The boy was too exasperated to form a coherent thought.

"Maybe I should train her instead. She would make quite the infiltration specialist…" The woman spoke thoughtfully as she mused over the idea.

"Mom! That's not fair!" the boy exclaimed. "You know how she is!"

"Okay, okay calm down," she laughed. "Don't you have something to say?" her gaze was directed down at her youngest. The girl sulked and turned to her brother. "I sorry Aniki," she said with outstretched arms. The boy crossed his arms over his chest did his best to remain stoic. Unfortunately, he spared his younger sibling a glance. It was in that brief moment that he spotted those shiny, almost sparkling green orbs staring up at him in expectation. The way she had her arms extended could only mean one thing.

' _Troublesome little sister…'_ He groaned to himself. "I forgive you," he sighed as he crouched down. He heard her cry out in glee as a new weight landed on his back. He glanced up as his mother as her hoisted his sister onto his back. She was staring at them with an amused expression.

"What?" he inquired.

"Oh nothing," She said saccharinely, much to his annoyance. The woman could only smile as she gazed upon her children. His spiky, blonde locks jutted haphazardly, much like his father's, while her platinum curls danced in the wind. She glanced down the road and spotted a town in the distance.

"Hey I'll make you guys a bet," she said, piquing the young boy's interest. "Race you to the town ahead. If you win, I'll treat us to some ramen-"

"RAMEN!"

She flinched at the simultaneous exclamations. She could practically see the fantasies running amok through their little heads. "But," she continued, "If you lose we double your training for the next week. Since you can't seem to defend yourself from you little sister," she smirked.

"Mooooooom," The boy whined.

"And you've got some catching up to do. Don't drop Tsuki-chan," With that, the woman blurred from sight. The boy's jaw hung open as he watched his mother teleport away. He was brought out of his stupor by his sister slamming her tiny palm against his back, as if he were a mount. "Run Naruto! Mama get away!" The blonde clicked his teeth in annoyance as he took off after his mother.

* * *

Even in the early hours of the morning, the streets of Tanzaku Town were bustling with activity. The city sat deep within the Land of Fire and served as a hub for gambling opportunities and prostitution. A woman with flowing red hair slowly pushed her way through the crowd, trying her best to hide her disgust. This wasn't exactly the most ideal place to bring children, but it was her best chance of finding the drunkard.

"Mama!" Speaking of which, she turned at the sound of the shrill voice to spot her offspring. Tsuki was still mounted upon her brother's back, waving enthusiastically while Naruto huffed in exhaustion. The smaller blonde leapt to the ground with much more grace than you'd expect from a small child and sprinted at her mother. Kushina scooped the tiny bundle of energy into her arms, all the while showering her daughter with butterfly kisses.

"Ah! No Mama!" Tsuki squealed with delight. Naruto slowly made his way over to the two, finally having caught his breath. They were causing a scene in the middle of the street, much to his embarrassment, and they didn't even seem to care. "You cheated mom!" Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at his mother.

Kushina looked down at her eldest as she ceased he ministrations with her daughter. "Why Naruto, to accuse your own mother of duplicity? I'm cry," she teased as she brushed away non-existent tears. She and Tsuki both chuckled at the blonde's expense. "We get ramen now Mama?" Tsuki suddenly asked. Kushina sighed, as she was hoping that the young girl would forget. That was wishful thinking on her part considering it was their favorite food. Even she could not deny the savory cuisine that was a gift from the gods.

"CAN we get some ramen," Kushina corrected. The child's grammar was still a work in progress. Tsuki was had been talking ever since she could form syllables. "And I don't know, your brother did lose our bet after all," She replied, ignoring her son's cries of treachery. Tsuki scratched her chin as she thought to herself. "Aniki to slow. Me and Mama get ramen right?" she asked jovially.

"You little brat!" Naruto sneered.

"Mama! Naruto being mean again!" Tsuki cried out as she wedge her face in her mother's hair. "She's right you know. The deal was that you had to win, which you didn't. I don't see why Tsuki-chan and I have to suffer," Kushina grinned. Naruto stared at his mother flabbergasted. It didn't help that the little troll attached to her hip was blowing raspberries at him.

"But….that's not fair!" he exclaimed.

"Life's not fair Naru-chan, especially that of a ninja," was her reply. Naruto was about to retort when he heard a voice behind him.

"I thought I heard a pack of Uzumakis."

He turned to see a woman grinning at them. She was of average height with brown eyes and waist-length blonde hair with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. Her feet were adorned with open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wore a soft pink lipstick.

"Baa-chan!" Tsuki screamed. Kushina hadn't even noticed her daughter from her grasp. One moment she was hugged snuggly at her side, and the next she was in the older blonde's clutches. "There's my favorite grandchild," The woman said as she held Tsuki in a tight embrace. The woman was none other than The Hidden Leaf's Slug Princess and Legendary Sannin Tsuande. While she was busy coddling the smaller blonde, another woman stepped out from behind her. "Nice to see everyone again," she smiled.

She was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and shoulder-length hair with bangs that covered her ears and framed her face. She donned a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Cradled to her chest was Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig .This woman was Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice.

Many years ago, Tsunade had left the Hidden Leaf after the Third Shinobi World war. The death of her younger brother Nawaki and lover Dan were too much to bare. Shizune was Dan's niece and with no other living relatives, she took it upon herself to look after the young girl. Over the course of a few years, Tsunade had trained Shizune in the Shinobi Arts and medical Ninjutsu, molding her into a fine kunoichi. In return, Shizune acted the Sannin's overseer.

Tsunade was notorious for her reputation as a terrible gambler, thus earning the title "The Legendary Sucker." The woman had incurred such a debt that she had yet to repay that most would've find themselves thrown behind bars long ago. It was only because of Shizune's wit and voice of reason that kept her mentor out of jail. That and the woman's colossal strength.

"Hey Shizune-neechan," Naruto said a bit dejectedly.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Shizune queried. She wasn't used to seeing the jovial blonde so melancholy.

"He lost a bet and now his training will be double as a reward instead of ramen," Kushina explained, causing the brunette to nod in understanding. It was no secret as to how much the boy craved said meal.

"I thought the brat looked a bit under the weather," a new voice said.

They all turned to catch sight of the approaching man. He was an imposing, tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He was dressed in a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil", denoting his affiliation with the toads of Mount Myōboku.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. To must, the man was known as Jiraiya the Great Toad Sage and another of the Legendary Sannin. But to the younger blonde, he was nothing more than an old perverted hermit.

"Oi brat, when are you going to stop calling me that and show me the respect I deserve?" Jiraiya scolded.

"I don't know, when are you going to stop being sleazy pig?" Naruto huffed.

"Cheeky brat!"

"Old fart!"

"Degenerate imp!"

"Pevry geezer!"

"Despicab-"

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty!" Kushina interjected with a chuckle. Honestly, she didn't know whether to be disappointed in her son for antagonizing his godfather or the older man for stooping to the boy's level. But all witticisms aside, Kushina gazed upon the group before her with fondness in her eyes. They were family and she wouldn't have it any other way. Naruto and Jiraiya continued to glare before turning their back to one another, childishly folding their arms across their chests.

Jiraiya felt a tug on his pants and glanced down to see the pearliest set of teeth grinning at him. He could always count on little Tsuki brighten his mood. He scooped her off her feet and placed the small girl atop his shoulder, much to the tiny blonde's excitement.

"Cheer up Naruto," Tsunade said ruffling the boy's hair. "You don't want to be all gloomy your birthday of all days." That brought a smile to Naruto's face. Today he got to celebrate his tenth year of life with his family, something he'd been looking forward to all year. Ever since he could remember, he had been travelling the lands with his mother and sister and each year on his birthday they would meet up with his godparents here in Tanzaku Town. It was sort of a tradition.

"Right! Does that mean we can go get ramen now?" he turned towards his mother. Kushina gazed down at her son's pleading face. The little deviant thought he was being slick and that he could get out of the little bet. "Oh Please Mama? Pretty please?" Tsuki chimed in. Those sparkling emerald eyes always did make her heart melt. And it didn't help that their man-child of a godfather wore the same beseeching expression.

"Alright, alright," She sighed as three loud cries rang out. "But I'm still doubling your training," she quickly added.

"Ah man…" Naruto grumbled, his family all sharing a laugh at his expense.

* * *

"Finally…..sleep," Naruto moaned as he fell face first onto the bed. There was a quick pitter patter of feet across the floor and Naruto soon found a new weight on his back. "Oof!" he grunted as Tsuki landed on him. "Ow my back! Tsuki!" the blonde snarled. "Oopsy, sorry Aniki," the girl replied sheepishly as she slid off her brother.

Kushina walked in the room to see her children resting on the bed. Naruto was groaning about something or another while Tsuki tenderly rubbed his back. "You two aren't causing trouble again are you?" she queried.

"No!" her youngest quickly, cried out, making her even more suspicious. "I just rub Aniki back. He really tired," Tsuki half lied. Kushina could shake her head in amusement. She crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed, pulling her daughter into her lap. "You two are really something else," she said.

"We love you too Mama," Tsuki giggled as she nuzzled her mother's hair. Naruto only grunted in agreement. Kushina reached over and ruffled the boy's hair, much to his ire. "Happy birthday son. Your father would be proud," She said, trying be best not to let the sadness show through her tone. Upon hearing that, Naruto raised himself into a sitting position. "Am I old enough now mom?" he asked.

Kushina could only sigh as she pulled her son into a hug, holding both of her children in a gentle embrace. Ever since Naruto could form a logical thought, he'd asked about his father. But she told him he'd have to wait until he was older. His father had a lot of enemies across the the Elemental Nations, most notably in the Land of Earth, and she had to make sure he could properly defend himself before she bestowed him with such knowledge.

"Not yet my love. Your father-"

"I know, I know," Naruto interrupted. "It's just that…" he trailed off. Kushina pulled him closer, sympathizing with her son. "Papa…" Tsuki said sullenly, doing her best to fight back tears as she held onto her mother like a lifeline. "Some days my lovelies, I promise," Kushina said as she planted a soft kiss on both their foreheads. "But until then you're stuck with just me."

Naruto mused over his mother's words as he fiddled with the small gem hanging from his neck. It was a finely crafted Crystal Gem that once belonged to the First Hokage. It was given to him today by Tsunade as gift. _'I believe in you brat. I'll be waiting to see what you can do.'_ His godmother's words echoed in his mind and further inspired him to be the greatest ninja the world has ever seen.

Thinking back on it, today had been his best birthday ever. His godmother gave him her most prized possession. Shizune had given him new sets of kunai and shuriken, seeing as his own were worn from consistent training. Tsuki gave him big, sloppy kisses for each year he'd turned. She has miscounted of course which made him chuckle. But the highlight of the day were the gifts he received from his mother and godfather. He gotten not one, but swords. The first was kodaichi given to him by his mother. The other two chakra-steel katana that Jiraiya had specially forged for him. The thought of Kenjutsu excited Naruto like no other, those he couldn't fathom wielding three blades at once. He'd heard tales of shinobi from the Land of Lightning accomplishing such a feat but it still seemed rather farfetched.

Kushina wasn't too happy that Jiraiya had gotten him something like this while he was still so young, but she wouldn't spoil her son's big day. There was also a part of her that was salty that the old pervert's gift overshadowed her own. She had explained to her son that she would teach him the ways of their clan's Kenjutsu style. He wouldn't learn the more advanced methods of dual wielding until she deemed him ready. And until that day, Jiraiya would hold onto his other swords.

Naruto was brought out of his thought by a loud yawn. He glanced over to see a heavy-eyed Tsuki trying her hardest to fight back the forces of sleep. "Looks like someone is all tuckered out," Kushina chuckled as she rose to her feet. "Nuh uh mama. I wide…awake…" Tsuki yawned as her mother carried her over to the head of the bed. "But I not sleepy Mama," the child whined as she was tucked in bed. Kushina smiled in amusement when she saw her daughter shut almost immediately when her head hit the pillow. "You should get some rest too," she said turning to her son. "We have a long trip ahead of us." He was too young to know who his father was, but she could at least show him their ancestral homeland.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto yawned. He had even realized just how tired he was. With a stretched, he leapt to his feet and approached his mother. "Thanks mom, for everything. I love you," he said encircling his arms around her waist. Kushina's heart warmed at the action and she returned his embrace. "And I love you too Naru-chan." Naruto's head snapped up and he stared at his mother with great displeasure. "Don't give me that look, you'll always be my little Naru-chan!" Naruto found himself being oppressed in his mother's clutches as she showered him with kisses. Kushina finally released the boy after much struggling on his part and amusement on her. She could hear him grumbling incoherently as he climbed into bed besides his sister. Almost immediately, Tsuki latched onto his side, clutching her brother as if he were a life line. It was the same every night and it didn't seem to bother Naruto as he too slipped into the land of dreams.

Kushina gazed upon her sleeping as a smile lit up her face. They were her little bundles of joy and meant the world to her. But she couldn't shake this feeling that had been haunting her all day. It was almost as if they were being _watched._ _'We'll head out at first light…'_ She thought to herself before retiring got the night.

* * *

And that's it for this time around. I really wanted to finish the original first but this came to me one night in my sleep and I figured what the hell. I do ask that you give me some time so that I can figure out to reincorporate everyone back into the story. Unlike last time (which most people didn't know because the A/N was erased) I'm actually starting with a plot in mind. Everything will pretty much remain the same (for the most part) but it'll be better explained this time around. Also if some has a better title I'm so open to opinions lol. You shall be properly credited.

And I think that's it...

Like, comment, subscri- oh wait wrong website.

R+R :D

(P.S. I could use a beta reader. I think faster than I type so a lot of mistakes just slip right under my nose, even when I go back to reread)


	2. A New Beginning

Sorry for the wait guys! Things got a little hectic this past week.

* * *

Chapter I: A New Beginning

* * *

"MOM!"

"MAMA!"

Kushina's eyes snapped open at the call of her name. A quick glance towards the window was enough to tell her that it was way too early in the morning for this. She couldn't possibly fathom how her children could awaken before Lady Amaterasu herself. A groan escaped the crimson haired woman as she cowered underneath the blanket. She could hear them bickering from where she assumed to be the bathroom. She made a quick hand sign and a clone appeared beside the bed.

"The underlings are bickering again," Kushina groaned.

"Then why don't you do something about it? You're they're mother after all," The clone retorted.

"They are yours as well."

"More so yours than mine."

"I could always have you try potty-training Tsuki again."

"Lazy bitch…"

"Insubordinate whore."

The clone scoffed in annoyance as she left the room. There was no chance in hell she was going to go through something like that again. She made her way towards the bathroom where she found the children arguing about something or another. She didn't care what it was, she was going to put a stop to it.

The two blonds spotted their mother standing in the doorway, a looks of irritation etched onto her features. Naruto immediately recognized this as one of him mother's shadow clones. They were unique compared to normal clones. The user's chakra was equally distributed between them, thus giving them physicality. The only downside was that they consumed a considerate amount of chakra and making too many could prove fatal. It was because of this reason that his mother had taught him this jutsu. He had too much chakra and not enough control to form a normal clone, but creating a shadow clone was as easy as breathing. The cross look his mother bore was reminiscent of his own clones whenever they defied him.

"Mama! Ani-"

"We were just wondering what was for breakfast?" Naruto quickly lied as he placed a hand over his sister's mouth. Tsuki was about to protest but her brother's stern look told her to stay quiet.

The clone eyed the two suspiciously. Not two minutes ago they were bickering and all of a sudden they're acting like angels. "Try to keep it down you two. Not everyone wakes before the sun rises," She chided.

"Yes ma'am!" the two blondes mock saluted.

"I swear y'all will be the death of me," the clone sighed as she stepped away from the doorway.

"We love you too Mama!" Tsuki called out into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Kushina was failing miserably in her effort to fall back to sleep. _'I love my babies with all my heart, but they'll be the death of me,'_ she moaned. Sleep wasn't going to claim her anytime soon so with much reluctance, she forced herself out of bed. Her ruby tresses were flayed out in disarray and bags were clearly visible beneath her eyes.

Naruto emerged from the bathroom and spotted his mother rising out of bed. "Whoa someone didn't get much beauty sleep," he chuckled. The room seem to darken even more and the air itself seemed to solidify.

" _I'm not in the mood right now Naru-chan."_ A sweet voice echoed in the darkness. Naruto's breath hitched as he stared at the demon before him. He could only look on in horror as what looked to be a reincarnation of a legendary Tailed Beast stood before him. He heard footsteps behind him and Tsuki came running out of the bathroom.

"Mama I hungry!" she wailed.

Almost immediately, the dark aura encompassing Kushina dissipated and she smiled at her daughter. "I know baby. We'll go get breakfast as soon as we all shower and get dressed."

"Ok!" with that, Tsuki darted back into the bathroom. Kushina didn't trust her enough to bathe herself and it just saved time if the showered together. She ruffled her son's hair as she passed him and stepped into the bathroom.

Naruto turned toward the door and felt a chill creep up his spine. _'Man, mom can be really scary when she wants to be!'_

* * *

"Where is that old pervert?" Tsunade grumbled. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," Shizune stated, trying to keep her master calm.

Everyone was waiting on the outskirts of Tanzaku Town for the Toad Sage to show up. It was customary for them to all travel to Shibuya Village just half a day's journey away before going their spate ways. Their annual reunion wouldn't be quite the same without final goodbyes.

Kushina checked her watch and saw that it was a little after seven. Knowing the geezer he was probably busy peeping in on some hot spring. Naruto has contented himself to playing Ninja with his younger sister while an irate Tsunade aired her grievances about her old teammate.

"I swear, he's been like this ever since we were kids. You'd think he'd learn some responsibility after all these years!" She ranted. Just then, the object of her annoyances landed beside her.

"Morning everyone! Sorry I'm late," Jiraiya said as he rubbed the back of his head. He was rewarded with a jaw-shattering punch that sent him careening into a nearby tree.

"And just where the hell were you!?" Tsuande raged.

Even after such a hit, Jiraiya managed to laugh it off. "Would you believe me if I told you my alarm didn't go off?" he chuckled as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"You're insufferable!" the blonde huffed.

"Aw I love you too Hime," Jiraiya said as he peeled himself from the tree.

"If you two are done with your lover's quarrel we can be on our way now," Kushina sighed. For such legendary and revered shinobi, they were as childish are her own kids.

"We're not lovers!" The two elders exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Tsuki was more than happy to get on the road again. "Yay! Aniki!" Tsuki glanced around in search of her brother only to spot him already walking ahead with Shizune. She pouted and was about to take off after him when she was lifted off her feet. Tsuki yelped in surprise and found herself seated high above the ground.

"Don't worry Tsuki-chan. You can spend some quality time with me," Jiraiya smiled as he held her steady.

"Yay!" Tsuki exclaimed in excitement. "Onward J ī-chan! Don't let Aniki get away!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jiraiya saluted before breaking out into a light jog with Tsuki squealing in delight.

Tsunade was left behind with Kushina and she could only smile at the sight. "Those kids of yours are something else."

"Yeah well I could say the same for your man-child of a boyfriend," Kushina sighed as she began walking after the others. Tsunade had to suppress another chuckle at her remark when realization finally hit her.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

"I spy with my little eye…something white," Naruto said lazily.

"Oh! Is J ī-chan's hair!?" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Yep. Right again. You sure are good at this game Tsuki-chan," Naruto replied. Tsuki pumped her fist victoriously while her brother received a smack to the head for his smugness, courtesy of Jiraiya.

"Alright Tsuki-chan, it's your turn," the hermit stated.

"Ok!" Tsuki placed a finger on her chin as she began to look around. She searched high and low before a glint in the trees caught her eye. "I spy with my little eye something orange!"

"Is it my jacket?" Naruto queried.

"Nope!"

"I give up then," he the blonde said lazily.

Jiraiya frowned at his godson's lack of enthusiasm. "Hm…is it the flowers?" Jiraiya asked pointing to the flora lining the roadside.

"Nope!"

"Then how about…your bracelet?"

"Not even close Jī-chan!" Tsuki giggled.

Jiraiya was at a loss. There wasn't really anything orange in sight. "Ok Tsuki-chan you got me. What is it?" he queried.

"That's no fun J ī-chan but I tell you. It's that man's mask," she stated pointing to the forest. The small child's statement brought the entire group to a halt. The air grew tense as all eyes fell upon the tree line.

"Seems I've been found out," a voice echoed.

A hooded figure materialized in from of them. He was clad in a dark cloak and wore an orange mask with black flames painted across the surface. "My, my, the little one is quite perceptive."

Everyone tensed at the new arrival while Kushina could only stare in horror. _'It's…it's him!'_ It had been ten long years but she could never that chilling voice and daunting orange mask. This was the man that attacked The Hidden Leaf on the night of Naruto's birth. She remembered how he forcibly ripped the Nine-Tails from her body and unleashed its wrath upon the village. But above all, this was the man responsible for the death of her beloved husband.

"Naruto, Tsuki come here now!" she exclaimed.

Naruto turned to his mother in confusion. "But mom wha-"

"Listen to your mother kid. Here take your sister," Jiraiya said as he passed off Tsuki to her brother, keeping his eyes locked on the mysterious man. Naruto was stunned. He'd never seen his mother, let alone his godfather so serious before. This man must be big trouble if he made this act this way.

"Right!" Naruto quickly situated his sister on his back and made a beeline for his mother's position. He stood behind her and watched as she drew her sword. Whoever this man was, he was definitely bad news.

"It's been a while seen we last met…Kushina-san. Ten years to the day if I'm not mistaken," The man stated calmly. Kushina scoffed at his words. The situation was dire. She wanted nothing than to gut him where he stood. Not only was this the bastard that tore her family apart and caused them so much suffering, he was the very reason they were in hiding now.

"I've only come for the Nine-Tails. If you give it up peacefully we can forgo any bloodshed," said the masked man.

"Kushina," Jiraiya spoke in a calm voice. "Is he the one you spoke of?"

"Yes and he is very dangerous," The red-head replied as she analyzed the situation. There wasn't a chance in hell she would let him get his hand on the Nine-Tails, even if it cost her life. "Shizune! Take the kids and get as far away from here as you can!" she barked.

"Right!" Shizune appeared at her side and took Tsuki into her arms. The poor girl was stricken with fear and was shaking uncontrollably. Naruto hesitantly stood behind his mother. "But mom-"

" **Naruto get out of here! Now!"** Kushina roared at her son. The blonde was taken aback. He'd never seen his mother worked up before and the almost demonic undertone to her voice terrified him.

"Hn. You think you actually stand a chance of escaping. How amusing," A voice behind them. They were surprised to see a doppelganger of the man flanking them. "Now I'm only going to ask again once more. Hand over the Nine-Tails," She spoke. **"Or else!"**

Jiraiya rolled his shoulders, shrugging the stiffness from his neck. "You unleash a demon upon my village and send it to ruins. You killed my Hokage and my beloved student. And now you attack my family," the sage spoke in a dark tone. **"Your life ends here."**

The man chuckled at Jiraiya's words, much to the Sannin's ire. "I hate to break it to you old man but the Fourth Hokage's death was no one's fault but his own." He immediately found himself under an onslaught of taijutsu. Jiraiya launched a roundhouse that should have caved the man's skull in. but his foot passed seamlessly through the man's head, leaving him completely unharmed. Not to be deterred, the Toad Hermit threw a punch and continued his onslaught. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't land a single blow on the man.

"So this is what it comes too…" The man grabbed Jiraiya's fist, holding the older man in place. Before Jiraiya could react, he felt a sharp pain in his chest as all the air exited his body. He doubled over, gasping for breath as the man stepped around him. He only took two steps before the ground beneath him shattered, causing a cloud of dust to shroud the area.

The fog eventually dispersed to reveal a glaring Tsunade. The man reappeared before her, still completely unharmed. "I don't care who you are. You attack my family and your life is forfeit," Tsunade barked. She couldn't see the man's face but she could feel him smirking.

"I have no qualms with you Senju Tsunade. But if you stand in my way I will not hesitate to kill you," the man said calmly.

"Just tried you bastard!" Tsuande spat as she settled into a combative stance.

"So be it…" Chains dropped down from the man's sleeve and he vanished from sight again. Tsunade suddenly found herself bound tightly, much to her surprise. "This is your end!" A chilling voice spoke behind her.

"Don't underestimate me gaki!" The Slug Sennin's chakra flared and in an act of brute strength, she shattered the chains that bound her. "You're dealing with a Sannin here!"

A brief moment of shock overcame the man but it quickly passed. It was to be expected of the Senju, who was renowned for her overbearing strength. The man pulled at a kunai and rushed the older woman. "Show me the extent of this strength then!" He lashed out with the blade, only to miss and find himself being kicked away. He regained his balance midflight and gracefully landed on his feet, skidding to a halt.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Jiraiya sneered. He wasn't sure what made his attempt to hit this man successful this time around, but it was enough to let him know that they had a chance. "You're facing two Sannin now!"

The man merely dusted himself off and leveled a glare at the two older shinobi. "Fine then. Let's see if you are as legendary as they say."

Kushina watched on as Tsuande and Jiraiya went toe-to-toe with the man and was trying to ascertain all of their options. _'We can't face him head on. He has some space-time Ninjutsu that even Minato-kun struggled with. And this clone of his will just stop any chances of escape. What do we do!?"_ She thought desperately. With no viable opportunities of escape, it was only a matter of time before the man overpowered them. _'Wait…I always have that. No, I don't know what would become of it. I mustn't use it unless absolutely necessary!'_

"Shizune I'm going create an opening. When I do, take the kids and get out of here," Kushina whispered. "Leave it to me!" the brunette said with resolve. Kushina turned to the clone and readied her sword. "If you want my son you'll have to go through me!"

"Shouldn't be much of a problem. You didn't put up much of a fight last time," the man stated.

Kushina scoffed and rushed forward, blade poised to strike. She wouldn't let his snide remarks get to her. She was nowhere near as strong as her husband, who just barely managed to defeat this man, but she didn't need to. She only needed to distract him long enough for Shizune to escape with the kids. _'I won't let you have my son!'_

She lashed out, aiming a for the man's head. Much like what happened with Jiraiya, her blade passed right through his body, leaving him unscathed. Kushina continued her relentless assault, which proved ineffective. _'It's as if he's not even here. But if he was able to catch Tsunade in those chains that can't be the case. Just what is he? Is the space-time jutsu Minato-kun spoke of?'_

After another failed attempt at striking the man, Kushina felt her throat constrict. She only managed a gasp as the man's hand tighten around her neck. "I'm done playing games. I'll kill you now and take the Nine-Tails by force!" the man spat. At his words, Kushina felt a fire ignite within her. She could clearly see Naruto being snatched from out of her arms mere moments after he was born. She could feel the Nine-Tails being forcibly ripped from her stomach. She could hear its demonic roar echoing throughout the forest. But most of all, she could distinctively hear her husband last words echoing in her head.

" _I'm sorry Kushina…please look after our son…"_

The man was shocked when red chakra began leaking out of the woman's body. As more and more memories the Kushina had suppressed began to resurface, she felt an immense power overcome her. **"You…you bastard! I won't let you hurt my son!"** Before it could react, Kushina tore through the clones face with a sharpened claw, dispelling it. _'It's just as I thought. He can't remain intangible when he attacks,"_ she thought analytically. Jiraiya and Tsunade felt the spike in chakra and turned to see Kushina enveloped in a shroud of red chakra.

' _Oh no…this can't be good!'_ both Sannin thought.

' _I see…'_ the man thought as he absorbed the information from his shadow clone. _'So she's figured it out. Things just got interesting.'_

" **Jiraiya, Tsunade, go with Shizune and get the kids out of here! I'll hold him off!"** Kushina ordered as she glared at the man.

"Tsunade you go with Shizune. I'll stay here and help buy us some time," Jiraiya stated. Tsunade turned to her teammate to protest but the stern look he bore left no room for argument.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood paralyzed as he watched the scene unfold before him. _'What's going on? What's happened to mom?"_ he thought as he stared at his mother. The foul chakra surrounding her was haunting and the feral expression set upon her features terrified him to no end. He knew she could be scary at times but this what a whole new level. _'Who is this guy? And what did he say to mom to make her like this?'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Shizune bearing a grim expression. "Naruto-kun we have to go." But the blonde only shrugged away from her touch. "No! I won't leave without mom!"

"Naruto now isn't the time! We have to go!" Tsunade barked at him as she tried to comfort Tsuki. The poor girl hadn't stopped shaking yet and she was not in the mood to put up with her godson's bravado. "That man is trouble and we have to get you and your sister to safety!"

"No, if mom is staying then I am too! We're a family!" Naruto said defiantly. He'd already lost a father he never got to know. He wasn't about to lose his mother too.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" Those were the last words Naruto heard before his world went dark. For his own safety, Shizune had knocked the boy out. She quickly grabbed his now limp body and threw him over his shoulder. "Tsunade-sama we have to go!"

"Right!" the blonde Sannin affirmed as she held Tsuki closer, doing her best to shield the young girl's eyes from the ensuing chaos.

The masked man spotted Tsunade and her apprentice attempting to flee with the Jinch ūriki and decided to make his move. _'No more wasting time. This ends now,'_ Kushina followed his gaze and her glare intensified. **"Just try it you bastard!"** she spat as she readied her sword. Jiraiya stood at her side, equally determined to stop him.

"Fine then…" he spoke calmly. Kushina barely registered his movement and was shocked when he appeared before her. **"Submit!"** He spoke as he locked gazes with her. Kushina spotted a Sharingan spinning wildly through the single eye hole of his mask and her mind went blank. Jiraiya reacted quickly and threw a punch at the man but he vanished once again.

"Kushina are you alright?" Jiraiya queried as he glanced around for any sign of the man. His reply came in the form of a slash that nearly took his head off. Jiraiya quickly summersaulted away and looked at the red head in bewilderment. "Kushina what's gotten into you!?" he barked. Almost immediately he noticed the empty look in her eyes as she stood there with a blank expression. _'Genjutsu…that bastard!'_

Before her could expand more on the thought, Kushina lunged at him again, lashing out with her sword. Jiraiya backpedaled to evade the strike at his chest and quickly made a hand sign. "Release!" he yelled. Much to his surprised, it had no effect as Kushina was clearly still under the effects of the genjutsu. Jiraiya's teeth clicked in annoyance as the red head continued her relentless assault.

' _Damn that cursed Sharingan!'_

* * *

Tsunade bound through the treetops at an incredible pace as she leapt from branch to branch. Shizune was running alongside her carrying an unconscious Naruto on her back. She hated herself for leaving Kushina and Jiraiya behind, but if this man was after Naruto then his safety was paramount. They had to escape at all cost. "Faster Shizune. We don't know how long those two can hold him off. I sense something foul about that man," Tsunade spoke as she pumped more chakra into her legs.

"Yes ma'am!"

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go…"

Before they could react, the air in front of Shizune distorted and the brunette felt an incredible pain in her chest that sent her tumbling to the ground below.

"Shizune!" the blonde cried out.

It was then she spotted the man standing on a branch looking down at them indifferently. She saw him jump down to ground level and knew she didn't have much time to react. Tsunade quickly set Tsuki down and bit her thumb, drawing blood. _**"Summoning Jutsu!"**_ A cloud of smoke erupted around them and quickly dispersed to reveal a human-sized slug.

"Tsuna-"

"No time to explain Katsuyu! Look after Tsuki-chan!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The slug didn't know why she had been called but the look on her summoner's face told her the situation was grim.

"Baa-chan!" a tearful Tsuki cried out as she reached out for her godmother. But the older blonde had already jumped away to confront their assailant and her cries fell on deaf ears. "Don't worry Tsuki, I'll protect you," Katsuyu said as she wrapped her body around the small child.

Shizune quickly gathered her bearings and took in her surroundings. Naruto was lying a few feet away, still unconscious. Her face hardened when she saw the masked man from earlier approaching the helpless blonde. "Get away from him!" she barked as she fired a volley of senbon from the launcher attached to her forearm. Like all other attacks directed at him, they small projectile passed through his body. Shizune took that time to place herself between him and Naruto. "I won't let you touch him!"

"You're in my way," the man spoke in annoyance. He was already behind schedule and didn't have time to deal with the woman's heroism. He felt a presence behind him approaching rapidly and phased out of existence. Tsunade crashed down a mere fraction of a second and growled in frustration. This guy was really starting to piss her off. The object of her ire materialized in front of them.

"I've had enough of you! I'm going to end you here and now!" the Sannin spat.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Jiraiya winced in pain as sharp metal tore into his flesh again. Much like the other cuts littering his body, it was small and not life-threatening. He always knew that Kushina was a demon with a blade and she was showing her prowess with one now. His many years of training and experience was the only reason he was still breathing now. _'You sure know how to pick them Minato'_ Jiraiya thought as his late student came to mind.

The Toad Sage parried another strike and took hold of Kushina's arm, using her momentum to fling her away. Jiraiya was at a loss for what to do. He'd tried every method of dispelling Genjutsu he could think of but nothing seemed to break the woman out of her trance. The fact that she was channeling the chakra of the Nine-Tails certainly wasn't helping.

' _Wait…'_

A thought occurred to the elder man as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a small slip of paper. Kushina lunged at him yet again and he rushed to meet her. He sidestepped the blade at the last second, allowing it to slice cleanly into his side. Jiraiya grunted as he exploited the opening created and slapped the seal tag on Kushina's chest. Almost immediately she slumped to her knees, the powerful aura surrounding her dispersed as the red chakra evaporated from her system.

' _It's just as I thought…He was manipulating the Nine-Tail's chakra and not Kushina directly,'_ The Sannin had come to this conclusion after recounting the events of the beast's invasion as told by Kushina. If this was the same man that was responsible then he could easily influence the Tailed Beast. Since Kushina was channeling its chakra that left her susceptible to his will.

"Ugh my head…" Kushina groaned as she regained self-control. Everything was spinning and she couldn't recall anything from the past few minutes.

"That man manipulated you using the Nine-Tails and went after Tsunade and the others," she heard Jiraiya speak. She glanced up at him and was shocked to see the myriad of cuts and bruises that littered the old sage's form.

"Oh my God Jiraiya! You're hurt!" the red head exclaimed as she jumped to Jiraiya's side to support him. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest at the thought of being the one responsible for his injuries

"No time! We have to catch up and save the others," Jiraiya spoke through clenched teeth. The gash in his side would slow him down considerably but he wouldn't let it faze him. Kushina wanted to protest, seeing as he was hurt, but he was right. He had already lost one of the important men in her life to that evil man and she wasn't about to lose another. _'Just hold on Naru-chan! Mama's on her way!'_

Tsunade roared with rage as her attacks continued to pass through the man. All her efforts proved futile but she couldn't let up. _'I don't know what kind of jutsu this but I have to keep him at bay for Naruto's sake!'_

Unbeknownst to the blonde, the man found his situation was becoming dire with each passing second. _'Damn it! I can't keep this up much longer. My five minutes are almost up.'_ This was the only downfall to his technique. It made him completely invincible but it wasn't mean for sustained combat. A roundhouse passed through his head and he retaliated with a palm strike that send Tsunade careening into the forest.

" _ **Poison Mist!"**_

The man almost deactivated his technique when he was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. _'So that's her angle…'_

Shizune couldn't help but smirk victoriously as she watched the man disappeared into the haze she created. The toxin was extremely potent and even inhaling a small amount would prove fatal. Her eye's widened and it grew difficult to breathe as she felt herself lifted into the air. She flailed about wildly in the man's grasp as he glared at her. "Enough!" his grip tightened, further constricting the brunette's airway.

Blackness slowly encroached into Shizune's vision as she struggled to take in air. _'I…failed…forgive me…Tsunade-sama…'_ was the last thought that passed through her mind as the darkness consumed her.

An irate Tsunade emerged from the tree line in time to see a comatose Shizune being tossed aside like a ragdoll. "You bastard!" the blonde roared as she charged the man. The man was unfazed by her fury and caught an iron rod that fell out of his sleeve. He easily sidestepped her fist and swept her legs. Tsunade tumbled to the dirt and felt something pierce her stomach. A pained scream escaped the Sannin and she looked down to see a metallic rod embedded in her navel. She tried to remove it but all her strength has left her. _'What is this thing!? It's disrupting my chakra!'_ she thought in alarm.

"Baa-chan!"

To her horror, she glanced up to see Tsuki running towards her. The smaller blonde ran to her godmother's side. "I save you Baa-chan!" she exclaimed. She took hold of the rod and attempted to pull it out.

"No Tsuki! Get out of here!" Tsunade yelled, but despite her pleas, the small child wouldn't leave. Tsuki mustered all the strength she could into the little arms, but the bolt refused to budge.

"Annoying child," the man scoffed. He channeled a small amount of chakra into his hand and pressed a finger to her head. Tsunade's eyes widened in fear the as she watch Tsuki collapse onto her chest. A relieved sighed escaped her lips when she heard the girl's light snoring. "You bastard! I'll get you for this!" she bellowed as she vainly tried to remove the spike that was pinning here to the earth. With Sannin incapacitated, the man turned his attention to Naruto, who was slowly starting to regain consciousness.

"huh…? Where am I?" he grumbled as he rubbed his head. His memory soon returned and his eyes widened in panic. "Mom!" the blonde scanned his surrounding for any sign of his mother. He grunted when he felt roughly seize the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"At last. The Nine-Tails Jinchūriki."

Naruto stared defiantly at the man as he struggled to escape his grasp. He spotted his godmother lying on the ground behind the man with a rod sticking out of her stomach. His little sister was lying on Tsunade's chest and Shizune was lying face down in the middle of the road. "You! What did you do to my family!?" Naruto roared.

"That is none of your concern. All that matters is that I can now fulfill my ambition!" the man said as the air around his right eye began to distort. Naruto felt his boy being sucked in by a powerful vacuum and more he seemed to struggle, the more it pulled him in him.

"LET GO OF MY SON!"

Before the man could react, a foot slammed into the side of his head with unrelenting force and he was sent hurtling down the road. Naruto landed on his feet and found himself wrapped in a tight embrace. It took him a moment to register that the red tresses brushing against his face belonged to his mother. "Oh Naruto, I'm glad you're ok!" Kushina sighed in relief as she nuzzled her son.

"Mom…you're crushing me…" Naruto managed to breathe out.

Kushina pulled back and gave her son a sheepish look. "I'm just glad you're not hurt baby. Where's your sister?"

"Over there." Naruto pointed to the downed Tsunade. She followed his gaze and spotted Jiraiya smashing a black bolt that had Tsunade pinned to the ground. Her youngest was slumber peacefully atop the older blonde's chest.

"Tsunade are you alright?" the toad sage asked worriedly as he looked over his old teammate. It also happened to be a perfect chance to sneak a peek down her blouse.

"It'll take a lot more than this to kill me," Tsunade scoffed. Her chakra was in disarray but the wound wasn't life-threatening. She would easily heal with time. "Check on Shizune for me. AND STOP PEEPING DOWN MY SHIRT YOU DEBAUCHED OLD BASTARD!" she roared as she slapped the Toad Sage away for his perversion. Jiraiya could only grumble as he walked away rubbing his cheek.

Kushina was relieved that her family was in good health. She couldn't fathom the thought of losing any of them. But the moment was short lived when a pulse of chakra erupted in front of her. Naruto yelped in pain as he crashed into a tre. A fist collided into her solar plexus and Kushina felt all the air leave her lungs. For the second time that day, she found herself being held up by her throat.

She glanced down to see the man sporting a menacing scowl. His hood was down, revealing raven hair that was spiky, much like Naruto's own. The left portion of his mask was shattered, revealing a wrinkled face and an intimidating Sharingan. But it wasn't like any she'd seen before. In place of the typical tomoe was an intricate configuration that radiated power. "Damn Uzumaki and your longevity. I should have killed you after extracting the Nine-Tails. I rectify that mistake now!" he spat as another black rod fell from his sleeve.

Even whilst staring death in the face, Kushina managed a smirk. "We'll see about that." Kushina quickly grasped the man's wrist and her hands began to glow with chakra. He man's eyes widened in shock as he saw the determination in her own.

" _ **Uzumaki Sealing: Dimension Lock!"**_

A sealing diagram appeared on the man's forearm and spread across his body at an alarming rate. He tried to activate his jutsu to escape her technique but found himself unable to. He released the woman and stared at the elaborate seal that now encompassed his body. _'What is this!? I can't use Kamui!'_

Kushina grinned as she fell to her knees. Her clan was renowned for their expertise in Fūinjutsu and this was one that was developed specifically to obstruct Space-Time Nnjutsu. The only downside was that it took a considerable amount of chakra and she was already running low.

"What did you do to me!?" the man roared. His calm demeanor had completely disappeared.

"Fūinjutsu is strong enough to hold the Tailed Beasts at bay. You think your cheap parlor trick can stand up to it?" Kushina smirked.

Completely overcome with rage, the man shot forth and drove the bolt in his hands into the woman's torso. Kushina coughed up blood as she held the offending object. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull it out. "You are quite the kunoichi, Uzumaki Kushina. But your life ends here!" he spat as another rod emerged from his sleeve.

A horrified Naruto watched the scene play out before him. Images of his wounded family began to cycle through his mind. He could see Tsunade bleeding profusely as she held on to his sister. A battered Jiraiya was tending to Shizune who was out cold. And now his own mother was suffering and it was all because of this man.

' _Mom…Tsuki…Baa-chan…Ero-Sennin, Shizune-neechan…no more. NO MORE!'_ the blonde thought as a fire lit in his chest. He was overcome with insatiable anger as his body exploded with crimson energy. The air grew heavy and shockwave exploded from the boy's position.

The man was caught off-guard when he was sent tumbling by the sudden burst of chakra. _'What the hell was that?'_ His gaze shifted to the young boy and was shocked at what he saw. Naruto encased in a shroud of red chakra and a single tail emerged from his backside. The boy was crouched down on all fours and glaring at him murderously. _'Even as such a young age, he is able to manifest the beast's chakra,'_ he thought in amazement.

" **You hurt my family! I'LL KILL YOU!"** Naruto disappeared from sight and the man's danger sense immediately kicked in. He rolled to the side just in time to avoid a transcendent claw that tore into the ground where he previously lay. He bounced to his feet as the boy growled in aggravation and charged again. With the help of his Sharingan, we was able to evade the indistinct assault. The boy was faster than he'd imagine but his attacks didn't have any form or technique to them.

' _He's attacking in blind fury and the Nine-Tail's Chakra is only fueling his rage more. I won't last long without Kamui,'_ the man mused. Whatever Kushina had done to him not only negated his jutsu, but it also left him feeling drained. He hated to admit it, but the longer this fight carried on, the less the odds were in his favor.

" **Stand still and die already!"** Naruto thundered. He roared in frustration and another tremor shook the forest. As the man watched the blonde descend into madness a single thought ran through his mind. _'I have to end this quickly.'_

A distressed Kushina could only watch as her son exploded in anger. _'No…no… no, no, no! This is bad! He's too emotional right now and that Nine-Tails is taking advantage of it. I have to stop him!'_ Kushina used all her willpower to rise to her feet. She carefully pulled the out the bolt that was lodged of her stomach and cast it aside. Whatever it was, it disrupted her chakra and couldn't heal herself. But that didn't matter as the only thing only her mind was calming her distraught son.

Jiraiya watched on in amazement as his godson reaped destruction upon the forest. With the way things were now, he knew it was only a matter of time before the boy lost himself to his anger. Due to his injuries, the Toad Sage wasn't left with very many options. He could easily suppress Naruto's chakra with a seal tag, but if he moved then Shizune, Tsuki, and Tsunade would be left defenseless. But if he sat by and did nothing, then Naruto would end up getting hurt, or worse hurting someone else. No matter how he looked at it, the situation was discommodious.

He spotted Kushina out the corner of his eye and watched as she stumbled toward her son. The woman never ceased to amaze him. Her drive to protect her family was like no other and it only intensified with Naruto's birth. He knew the Minato's death weighed heavy on her soul and that she would do anything to prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again. _'I don't know what you're planning Kushina, but please be careful…'_

An aggravated Naruto growled as the man eluded him once more. His wrath was building steadily with each passing minute. He would make the man pay for what he did to his family. Unbeknownst to the young Jinchūriki, a second tail had sprouted from his backside as the red chakra began to influence him more and more.

Upon noticing the emergence of the second tail, the man decided to quickly end the fight. He quickly ran through a set of hand seals as the blonde rushed him yet again.

" _ **Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu!"**_

His arm transformed into wood and branched out before shooting toward the charging Jinchūriki. Naruto attempted to bust through the flurry of branches but was surprised went they latched on and held him in place. Watching the boy struggle to break free, the man summoned chakra to his hand. Purple flames illuminated his fingertips as her dashed at his immobilized opponent.

 _ **"Five Elements Seal!"**_ spoke as he drove his palm into the boy's stomach.

The crimson chakra surrounding Naruto instantly dissolved. The boy passed out as the demonic power left his system. The man seized the now comatose Naruto by the collar once more and lifted him off his feet.

Kushina panicked we she saw the Nine-Tails chakra suddenly leave her son's body and he was left at the man's mercy. She racked her brains for solutions but only one came to mind. It was completely untested on her part and she had no way of knowing what would happened. _'But for Naruto's sake, I don't have any other choices!'_ Determination burning in her eyes, Kushina reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll. It was worn by the passage of time and sealed shut with the insignia of her clan.

She was nearly out of chakra and with no other options, she called upon the foul energy that resided in her. Her eyes flashed red and she felt reinvigorated as red chakra coursed through her system. Summoning all of her strength, she dashed at the masked man.

Said man felt a rapidly approaching presence and spotted the boy's mother making a beeline straight for him. She was carrying a scroll in one hand and he didn't particularly fancy finding out what it could do. He thrust his free arm forward at the woman and sent more branches to intercept her. He didn't have much chakra left but tying up one last loose end would be an easy task. Satisfaction set on his features when Kushina was ensnared in his attack. He was about to finish her off when she evaporated in a flash of yellow light.

" **WHAT!?"**

"I TOLD YOU TO LET GO OF MY SON!"

Before shock could even register in the man's mind, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and he was sent flying. An exhausted Kushina caught Naruto in her arms as they fell to the ground. Even with the extra chakra, using that technique left her drained.

Wasting no time, she bit her thumb and ran the bloody appendage across the Uzumaki emblem on the side of the scroll. The seal lit up briefly before unravelling to reveal a sealing array. She had never seen one so complex but there was an open circle in the diagram indicating where to focus one's chakra.

The man shook off the vertigo that overcame him and saw Kushina cradling her son. The scroll she was carrying before was now open and laid out in front of them. He locked eyes with the red head and saw the fierce determination burning in her eyes. _'No! I have to stop her!'_ he thought desperately as jumped to his feet. Kushina watched as the man ran barreled towards them and said a silent prayer before summoning the last of her chakra into her hand.

" _ **Uzumaki Sealing: Aratana Hajimaru!"**_ she roared as she slammed her palm onto the open parchment began to glow brightly, so much in fact that Kushina had to shield her eyes from the glare. The entire area was bathe in a dazzling light and time itself seemed to come to a standstill.

' _What…sort of jutsu is this?'_ The man thought as he found himself unable to move.

At the same time, Jiraiya was experiencing similar sentiments. _'I…I can't move! Just what did you do Kushina?'_ the Toad Sage mused. Tsunade was at a loss for words and pulled Tsuki tighter to her chest. _'I hope you know what you're doing Kushina!'_ she thought as she prepared for the worst.

Kushina herself was astounded by the power she had just unleashed. "So this is the power of our clan…" she whispered in awe. She suddenly felt a pull on her body and tightened her hold on Naruto. _'Now what's happening?'_ There was an imperceptible force that was tugging on her body and there was nothing she could do to fight it. Her eyes widened in realization as she noticed it was the scroll itself that was drawing them in.

The ground began quake violently as tremors shook the whole forest. A large shockwave exploded from the scroll and sent all the occupants in the vicinity flying. Another equally powerful force halted their flight and heaved them toward the illuminated parchment. Another great flash of light blinded Kushina before her world went dark.

* * *

"I'm home!" a voice called out.

The man closed the door behind him and tiredly kicked off his shoes. He had messy gray hair that hid part of his face and calm emerald eyes. He wore a turtle neck sweater and sweatpants that was covered by a white lab coat. He heard the pitter patter of feet racing across the wooden floors and two blurs came sliding out of the hallway into the foyer.

"Welcome home Takehito-sensei!" a pair of shrill voices exclaimed.

The man smiled at the two girls before him. They had jagged black hair that ran down their back, splitting into two ponytails and bright golden eyes that shone with mischief. Even for twins, they were strikingly similar. "Good Evening Hibiki-chan, Hikari-chan. I trust you two were well behaved while I was away?" he queried.

"Yes sir!" the twins mock saluted.

"For the most part at least," a new voice spoke. A woman emerged from the hallway and stared at the duo. She was a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She was wearing a purple hakama and a white haori with a sash-like belt. "There was a small _incident_ at lunch," she said.

"Is that so?" Takehito smiled as he turned to the girls. _"And to think you two promised me you'd stay out of trouble."_

The twins flinched and his sweet tone and cringed in fear as a demonic mask manifested behind Takehito. "Eep!" both girls shrieked in fear as they took off and disappeared up the staircase. He could only sigh as he scratched his head. "I hope they weren't too much of a bother Miya."

"No not at all," the woman giggled. "Though I must say that we'll have to plant a new oak tree in the backyard."

"I'll go have a chat with Seo then," Takehito groaned as he placed his lab coat on a rack beside the door and stepped into the house.

"Okay dear. Dinner will be ready shortly," Miya beamed, planting a kiss on his cheek as he stepped past her.

Takehito made his living room where he found the phone resting on its charging dock. He grabbed the cordless device and made his way toward the backyard. He slid opened the door and was shocked at the sight before him. The tall oak that once stood proudly in the yard was now charred and split down the middle, almost as if it had been struck by lightning. _'It seems they still need quite a bit of practice with their powers,'_ he thought as he took a seat at the edge of the deck.

Takehito attempted to call his best friend but when he placed the phone to his ear there was only white noise. He glanced at the screen in confusion to see that it was frozen. The air around him seem to grow heavier with each passing second, almost to the point that it was palpable. He then noticed small waves of static rolling across the ground.

The back door slid open and he turned to see wife standing there with a grim expression. "So you feel it too?" he queried, to which Miya nodded. Hibiki and Hikari were peeking out from behind her legs, also curious as to what was happening. A thunderous boom echoed throughout the neighborhood and put them all on edge.

The air in front of them began to pulsate and small shockwaves began to ripple out from what appeared to be the origin. Miya immediately jumped in front of her husband, forming an orb of violet light her hand that took on the shape of a small short sword. She could sense something powerful approaching and it made her uneasy.

The pulses steadily began stronger as the air grew denser. All of a sudden there was a bright flash that drowned area in light and blinded everyone. Miya was caught off guard and used her sleeve to shield her eyes. She didn't know what sort of weapon this was or who sent it, but it would end just like every other time someone made an attempt on her life. She had made a vow to her husband to give up fighting but she would gladly break it if it meant protecting him.

The light soon died out and Miya lowered her arm. Before her were two figures lying on the ground. The first was a woman with long, fiery red hair dressed in all black. Miya's eyes narrowed at the sword strapped to her back. She was clutching a young boy in her arms. He had bright golden hair and seemed to be unconscious. The woman herself seemed to be barely clinging to life.

"H-Help…"

Miya was surprised by the sudden plea. The two looked as if they had gone through a war of sorts. Even with the good distance between them she could easily spot the injuries that littered their bodies.

"S-Save…my son…."

Those where the woman's last words before she pitched forward. She passed out from exhaustion before her body even hit the ground. With speed she didn't know he possessed, Takehito moved forward to assess the two individuals. "Hibiki! Go get my cellphone from my bag and call Takami-Sensei. Tell her it's urgent!" He yelled out.

"Right!" the young girl exclaimed before disappearing into the house.

Takehito scooped the boy into his arms and turned to his wife. "Help me get them inside," he stated simply. Miya wanted to protest but the determination in burning in his eyes left no room for argument. Takehito was always one to help those in need, no matter who they were. It was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him.

She stepped forward and lifted the woman into her arms. As she carried her back towards the house, Miya couldn't help but notice the powerful aura that radiated from red head. _'Just who are these people and what the hell just happened?'_

* * *

Since there isn't very much reference materiel for Kushina's skill I did my best to make it believable and I actually have an explanation for everything this time. Now to (hopefully) answer some questions before they arise.

Kushina is nowhere near Jiraiya's level but he didn't want to hurt her seeing as she was under genjutsu. Since she wasn't holding back, he got injured. There's also a reason behind her still having Nine-Tails chakra.

No one knows exactly how powerful the Uzumaki were when it came to Fuinjutsu, only that they were extremely proficient in it and dangerous enough that they were exterminated. So I wouldn't put it beyond them to have counters for all sorts of techniques, to include Space-Time Ninjutsu.

Yes Naruto will still wing Uzume but I'm not too sure about Miya at the moment.

I can really explain too much without giving to much of the story away so you'll just have to wait and see :P

Before I move onto the next chapters I'm going to try and create a rough storyboard for the rest of the fic so that's easier to plan out and doesn't seem random like the original.

As always, let me know what you think and be sure to check out my mixta- Er I mean R+R! :D

-Chi


	3. Izumo Inn

Who knew adulting could be so hard. My life is kind of in shambles now but I'm getting myself together these days. I drunkenly cranked out the second halff of this chapter last night and sober me is pleased with it. Will probably do 2 more chapters before hitting the big time skip and picking up were the original story began. But without further adieu, I present chapter 2 (Oh I made a rhyme :D)

* * *

Chapter II: Izumo Inn

* * *

"So how are they? Will they pull through?" Takehito asked when he saw his coworker emerge from the room.

The woman gave a sigh as she slid the door closed behind her. "The boy will be fine. He's just unconscious and should awaken sometime soon. His mother I'm not too sure about. Both were severely exhausted but she is in much worse condition. I hooked up an IV and gave her a few meds so only time will tell."

"I see…" Takehito replied.

"Takehito just who are these people? I've only seen fatigue of such severity in some of the girls after they've push their powers past their limits. Any normal human would've died hours ago," Takami queried.

"Honesty…" Takehito began. "I have no idea. They just appeared in the backyard. They both look like they'd gone through hell and back.

"Appeared?" Takami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, out of thin air. All was quiet when there a bright flash and they were lying on the ground. I've never seen anything like it before," Takehito stated truthfully. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in in his life. And he had seen his wife take out a battleship in a fell swoop with nothing but a sword.

"Well whoever they are, they're stable now. I'd give them a few hours, maybe a day before they awaken." Takami said as she gathered her tools. "Do me a favor Takehito," she said as she began placing them in her bag.

"What's that?"

"Next time you have unexpected guests that need medical attention, take them to a hospital. I have a day job you know," the disgruntle doctor frowned.

Takehito could only chuckle nervously as he scratched his head. "But you're the best doctor I know. Anyone would be lucky to be in your care."

"Yeah whatever. Hope you know this makes us even. Now if you would excuse me, I have a book to finish reading," Takami replied as she saw herself out, eliciting another chuckle from her coworker.

He never could understand how people actually read those Icha Icha books. They were more smut than actual literature and whoever wrote them sure was one perverted bastard. Miya had made it abundantly clear that she wouldn't tolerate any of them in the house. Seo was the poor soul to spark her ire on the subject.

With a sigh, Takehito pushed himself to his feet. He stretched out his body as a yawn crept up on him. He'd already had a long day at work only to come home and have people teleport into his backyard. "As if my life wasn't weird enough…" he grumbled as he shuffled down the stairs towards his room.

* * *

"Um Hikari….I don't think we should be in here…" Hibiki stated from the door.

"Oh stop being such a chicken Hibiki," The older twin scoffed as she silently made her way into the room.

It was early in the morning and the twins had just woken up. Or more so, Hikari woke up her sister, curious about their guests. Hibiki was timid about the matter, considering they were complete strangers and in extreme conditions according to Takehito-sensei. But Hikari's overbearing and curious nature got the best of her and she knew she had to be there to get her sibling out of whatever trouble she was sure to get herself into.

Hikari slowly shuffled across the room to where the mysterious boy was sleeping. She glanced over him critically as Hibiki quietly crossed the room. The first thing she noticed was his vibrant blonde hair. It reminded her of Tsukiumi's, only it much shorter and messier. He also had 3 marks adoring each of his cheeks that resembled whiskers.

"Look Hibiki, he has whiskers!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Shh! Can you not be so lou- oh wow he really does," The younger twin said awestruck as she stood next to her sister. After observing the boy, she guessed that he had to be around their age, maybe a little younger. She had to admit the peaceful way he slept made him look cute. The only other boy they knew was Homura, and he was a recluse.

She was broken away from her thoughts when she heard Hikari rummaging through the boy's bag. "What are doing Hikari!? You can't just go through people's stuff!" she chastised her sister.

"What? I'm just looking. It's not like I'm going to take anything," Hikari said as she continued to dig around inside the backpack. So far she found some weird shape knives, metal stars, a few slips of paper with strange writing, and ten packs of instant ramen. Her eyes soon fell upon a sword that was resting nearby.

"No stop! Bad Hikari!" Hibiki said when she saw her sister snatch up the sword. Despite her protests, her sister slowly pulled the blade out of its scabbard.

"Shiny…" Hikari said in awe as she observed the blade.

"I mean it Hikari! We shouldn't be in here. Takehito-sensei won't be happy," Hibiki pleaded.

"Geez Hibiki, don't get your panties in a wad! I was just taking a look," Hikari scoffed as she carefully slid the sword back inside it's sheathe.

"Ow…my head…"

Both girls froze at the voice. Hibiki's fears were confirmed when turned to see the boy stirring.

* * *

"Great! Another dead end!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

He'd been wandering a dark sewer-like complex for hours and had yet to make any headway in finding a way out.

"I need to find mom and the others. There's no telling when that man will show up again," He said to himself as he moved down another corridor. Wherever he was, he was certain it was the masked man's doing. He was extremely dangerous and Naruto knew he was nowhere near strong enough to face him. _'I need to train harder so that I can protect mom and Tsuki-chan.'_

The blonde was pulled from his thoughts when he spotted a light at the end of the tunnel. _'Oh god…I hope I'm not dead or something…'_ He thought cryptically. Naruto continued toward the light and found himself in a large open room. Before him was an enormous gate that blocked off the back half of the room. Attached to the front was a piece of paper that simply read "Seal". To Naruto, it looked like a cage of sorts. "Damn it! _Another_ dead end!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

" **Shut up…"**

Naruto flinched at the booming voice. It emanated from behind the locked gate and put him on edge. He was certain that he was here alone. _'That bastard! He must be making his move.'_

"Who's there? Show yourself you bastard!" Naruto called out into the darkness.

" **I SAID SHUT UP!"**

It was more of a roar this time that seemed to shake the whole room and nearly knocked the blonde off his feet. Naruto steadied himself and looked back to the gate only to flinch. Staring back at him were a large pair of daunting crimson eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto called out, trying his best to mask his fear. He could see movement behind the bars and whatever it was, it was _big_. Alarms started to go off in the boy's head and he quickly jumped away, just barely evading the large paw slammed down on his previous position. It slowly retreated back behind the bars as its owner came into view. Naruto could only stare up in awe at the massive fox. It was covered in orange fur and bore a menacing expression.

"What are you?" he queried.

" **Let me out you filthy monkey!"** the fox bellowed.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he observed the beast. "Something tells me you're in that cage for a reason."

" **Boy, you will open this gate!"** the fox roared as it slammed its claws against the bars of the cage.

"Nah…I think I'm good," the blonde replied.

" **Insolent ape! Do you not know who stands before you?"**

"I don't actually. Hence why I asked 'Who are you?'" Naruto scoffed. He knew foxes were supposed to be crafty and clever, but this one was just plain annoying.

" **No one mocks the Great Nine-Tailed Fox!"** the beast roared.

"Huh? Nine-Tails?" Naruto took a better look at the fox and sure enough, he spotted huge tails flailing about behind it. And just as it said, there were nine of them. "Oh cool! You really do have nine tails!"

" **Of all the monkey's to be sealed into, it had to be the dumbest one out there,"** the fox grumbled as it banged its head against the gate.

"Oi! I'm not dumb!" Naruto retorted in irritation. "And I'm not a monkey!" he was so caught up in his annoyance that he almost missed the fox's words. "And what do you mean 'sealed into'?" Could this beast be the cause behind his rampage? The last thing he remembered was seeing the man in the mask attack his mother and being overcome with bloodthirsty rage. Everything after that was blank.

"So you're the source of that red chakra! Who the hell are you and what have you done to me!?" Naruto barked.

" **You dare raise your voice at me?"** The fox bellowed, rising to its full height. He expected the boy to cower in fear like every other human, but to his surprised he remained unflinching. _**'He's either really brave or really stupid. I'm more inclined to believe it's the latter.'**_

" **Listen well, boy your mother won't be there to save you next time. You'll lose yourself to anger again. And when you do, I will finally break free. Now be gone, your stench irritates my senses,'** The Nine-Tails said.

Naruto scoffed at being dismissed so casually. Just who the hell did this beast think he was? "Now wait just a min-"

" **I SAID BE GONE!"**

Naruto never got to finish as the beast's roar actually threw him off his feet this time and he was sent tumbling away. He slammed into a wall and everything went dark.

* * *

"Ow…my head…" Naruto moaned. Slowly but surely, he was starting to regain consciousness and he felt like utter crap. His head was throbbing and his body ached all over. It took him a moment to gather his bearings before he felt two signatures near him. _'So mom and Tsuki-chan are still here. Must've been a really bad dream then.'_

"Man…I really have to pee," he groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times to help his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. "Funny…I don't remember the hotel loo-" The words caught in his throat when he spotted two girls. They were staring at him fearfully and he couldn't help but stare back at them.

"Um…who the hell are you?" the blonde queried.

"I should be asking you that!" one of them retorted.

"Hikari!" the other exclaimed.

From what Naruto could tell, they had to be either twins or someone using a shadow clone. With how strikingly similar they were, he was more inclined to believe it was the latter. A quick glance at his surrounding was enough to tell him he wasn't in hotel back in Tanzaku liked he'd originally thought. And to make matters worse, his mother and sister were nowhere in sight. _'So it wasn't a dream…'_

Naruto's eyes fell upon the one called Hikari and noticed that she was wielding a sword, his sword to be precise. The blonde tensed and leveled a glare at the girls. "Who are you and what have you done with my mom and sister?" he spat.

"Hey, I'm the one asking questions around here! Who are you and where did you come from!?" Hikari raised her fist at him. Just who the hell did he think he was to start making demands like that? She was caught by surprise when the boy seemed to flicker then vanish from sight completely.

"Um…Hikari!" She felt Hibiki behind her and noticed that was pointing to the other side of the room. Hikari turned to see the boy standing across the room. He was only were black pants, exposing his chest. His torso was covered in bandages as well as his forehead. He had his sword drawn and bore a menacing expression.

"Don't think that just because you're girls that I'll go easy on you. Now where is my family?" Naruto spat. His head was still foggy and he couldn't sense either of them nearby which meant that they were being hidden elsewhere.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Hikari barked. "Stand back Hibiki!" she ordered as electricity sparked to life in her hands.

"No Hikari! We aren't supposed to use our powers!" Hibiki beseeched. They had yet to learn how to summon their powers proficiently, and even when they did, they couldn't control them.

' _ **Lightning Style**_ _huh?'_ Naruto mused. _'Two can play that game!'_ He concentrated and focused his chakra until sparks seemed to dance across his entire body. He yet to train in elemental jutsu but he could at least use his natural element to augment his speed and strength. It was the best he could manage at the moment but he figured it would be enough to deal with the two assailants.

The twin gasped at the sight of electricity enveloping the boy's body. _'I-Impossible! Takehito-sensei said that we were the only one with this power! Who is this boy?'_ Hibiki stared in fear. Hikari was quite angered at his display. "What is this, some cheap trick? Nice try, but I'll show you not to mess with me!" She roared and charged forward.

"Hikari don't!" Hibiki called after her sister.

Naruto frowned we he saw the girl rush him. He was hoping to resolve the matter without violence but fate never did seem to let him have his way. Hikari neared him and slashed at him with a lightning-entrenched fist. Naruto easily sidestepped the attack and hopped away. _'She's fast, but at the same time very sloppy,'_ He analyzed. He turned to the window and devised his next move. _'It'll be a pain to fight in an enclosed space like this. I need to take this to a more open environment.'_ Before the girl could turn to attack him again, Naruto jumped out of the window.

"Get back here you coward!" Hikari roared as she jumped after the boy.

"Wait Hikari!" Hibiki exclaimed but it was too late. She really hated that her sister could be such a hot-head at times. "This isn't going to end well." She could only think of one course of action to take before things got too out of hand. _'I just hope I'm no too late!'_ the worried girl thought as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Naruto rolled as he crashed onto the ground and quickly bounced to his feet. His body was littered with bits and pieces of broken glass but that was the least of his worries. Hikari landed outside and immediately charged. He could only backpedal as she continued to lash out with her lightning covered fists.

"Stand still you bastard!" she spat.

Naruto sidestepped a punch that she overextended and kicked her away. "You're annoying."

He heard a growl as she slowly rose to her feet. Naruto hadn't noticed her apparel before due to the darkness inside the room. But outside in the morning light, it was in clear view and he couldn't help but chuckle. She was sporting a dark purple onesie that was covered with chibi cats.

"Ha! That's kind of cute," he spoke out loud.

Hikari's face turned a deep shade of crimson when she heard him giggling. "That's it!" she roared as lightning erupted all around her. He was going to pay for embarrassing her like such.

' _Oh crap…'_ Naruto paled at the sight. _'She's much better at_ _ **Lightning-Style**_ _than I am! I'll be done for sure if I don't get away soon. I have to find Mom and Tsuki!'_ The blonde drew his sword and took a defensive stance. His only chance was to evade her attack and make a break for it once he found an opening. He didn't have much chakra at the moment, but it would be more than enough for a quick escape.

Hikari's body completely cloaked in electricity and it was overloading her senses. _'Wow I don't think I've ever summoned this much before!'_ She cleared her thoughts and looked to see the boy in a defensive posture with his sword drawn. "I'll obliterate you!" she spat. But before she could make her move, she felt a sharp pain in back of her head.

"Ow!" Hikari cried out as all of the energy dispersed and she fell to the ground clutching her head. "What the hell was th-" she immediately paled when saw it was Miya who'd hit her. She was holding her bokken and staring down at her with an eerie smile.

"Bad Hikari. Making such a fuss like this so early in the morning. It's bound to wake people up and we'll look like bad neighbors. We can't have that now, can we?"

"N-No ma'am!" Hikari said fearfully only to be rewarded with another smack to the head.

"And little girls shouldn't use such language. It's bad manners," Miya chastised, ignoring the girl's cries of pain. She glanced across the yard to see the young boy holding a sword cautiously. _'So he's finally awoken? And he looks much worse for wear than he was last night,'_ she thought as she took note of the scratches and shards of glass that covered his form.

"Put away your sword boy. No one is going to harm you," she spoke softly.

Naruto flinched at her words but kept his sword at the ready. "I think not. Tell me where my family is!" he spat.

He saw the woman flash away and appear right in front of him. "It wasn't a request," She smiled. Before Naruto could react, she quickly snatched his sword and scabbard out of his hands. "Children have no need for such things," Miya said as she quickly sheathed the blade.

Naruto stared at her in shock. _'I barely saw her move! Whoever this lady is, she must be really strong. I can feel the power rolling off her in waves,'_ He thought.

Miya turned back toward the house and spotted the broken window. "What's this?" she spoke. "Not only were you two fighting but you also managed to destroy my house. Such naughty children…" She said as an ominous aura surrounded her. A small peep escaped Hikari and Naruto paled considerably. He'd felt this same menacing sensation whenever his mother was very angry. It was almost demonic. He could've sworn he saw a demon hovering behind her, smiling down at him. _'That's one freaky genjutsu…'_

"Now, now Miya. It's nothing that can't be fixed without a little hard work. What's important is that the kids are alright," a new voice spoke.

Naruto glanced toward the house and spotted a man in a green tracksuit standing on the porch. He has shaggy hair much like his own, only it was grey. Hiding behind his leg was the other girl he'd seen in the room.

"Where's my family?" Naruto spoke bluntly.

Takehito raised his hands to reassure the young boy. "Your mother is safe son. She's in the house sleeping soundly."

"Take me to her. And no funny business!" Naruto spat.

Takehito couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's demand. _'He's putting up quite the façade but even I can tell he's just nervous and scared,'_ He thought. And he couldn't blame him. Waking up in a foreign land surrounded by unfamiliar faces would be enough to put anyone on edge.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Takehito responded. "Follow me," he said turning back toward the house. "Hibiki-chan, you and your sister go wash up. I'm sure Miya will have breakfast ready in no time," he said before walking away.

"Yes sensei!" the young girl reply as she scampered off to reclaim her sister, who was still writhing in pain.

Naruto was quite surprised. He didn't think it would be so easy. For this man to be willing to take him to his mother meant he couldn't possibly have any ill intentions. _'But at the same time it could be a trap…to get me to let my guard down,'_ he pondered. He turned toward the woman who took his sword and shuddered at the sight. She was simply staring up at the broken window he'd jumped through earlier. But what made him uneasy was the oppressive, dark aura she was radiating.

' _That woman sure is scary. I wouldn't stand a chance against her if she got serious. I should just go find mom. Anything to get away from this overbearing killer intent!'_ He thought before chasing after the man.

* * *

Naruto stared blankly at the figure before him.

"Mom…"

As promised, the man, who introduced himself as Takehito, led him to his mother, and he was glad that she was alright. Well, for the most part at least. Her body was littered with cut and bruises, but she was alive nonetheless.

"And that's when the two of you appeared in my backyard. Your mother asked that we save you just before she lost consciousness and she's been like that ever since," Takehito explained. He could tell from the boy's vacant expression that he wasn't really paying him much attention.

"The doctor who examined the both of you is a good friend of mine and she said that your mother will make a full recovery. We're not sure exactly when, but your mother will wake up," Takehito said, hoping to ease the boy's mind. He noticed Naruto's eyes widen ever so slightly and he knew his words reached the boy this time.

Naruto was indeed pleased to hear such news. It was just the sort of pick me up he could use in his current situation. "Um…" the small blonde began. "You only found me and my mom correct?" he queried, taking hold of his mother's hand in his own.

"Yes. There was no one else," Takehito confirmed.

"And you said that we just appeared out of thin air?" the blonde asked.

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe, but that's exactly what happened. I've never seen anything like it before in my life," the older man answered honestly.

Naruto merely nodded his head. _'So something happened and me and mom were teleported away from the others,'_ he concluded. He figured it was a Space-Time Ninjutsu of some sort, and a highly advanced one at that. Considering they were still alive, he wrote off the possibility of it being the masked man's doing. _'I'll have to ask mom when she wakes up.'_

He was just glad to be alive and be away from that malicious bastard. He even had his mother with him. But at the same time, Naruto was overcome with sadness. _'Tsuki-chan…Baa-chan…Ero-Sennin…Shizune-neechan…where are you guys? I hope you're alright…'_

Takehito could feel the aura of depression that suddenly enveloped the young boy. _'He's been through a lot. I don't know what exactly, but whatever it is it's taken quite a toll on him.'_

"Hey kid liste-"

"Naruto," the blonde interrupted him. "My name is Naruto."

A small smile crossed Takehito's features. _'He seems to be opening up slightly. That's a good sign.'_

"Ok then…Naruto, how about we go downstairs and get something to eat. My wife should be finishing up breakfast shortly. You need to recover your strength and it won't do you any good to worry over your mother on an empty stomach," Takehito offered.

Naruto turned to the man with an empty expression. He wasn't sure why exactly, but something made him want to trust this man. _'They could've easily killed us but they took us in and looked after Mom and I while we were incapacitated. And the fact that mom is still alive means they don't bare us any ill will,'_ The blonde decided to take a leap of faith and trust man. He was really nice and far more normal than the other people he'd encountered ever since he work up.

"Yeah you're right I guess," Naruto aid dejectedly.

"There's no need to worry, I promise. Your mother will awaken soon. I'm sure of it," Takehito smiled at the boy.

Naruto wasn't sure why, but he found himself mimicking the man's expression. "Thanks. I really appreciate it," the blonde spoke. _'Maybe these are good people after all…'_ His features suddenly distorted and Takehito immediately noticed his discomfort.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" he queried.

"N-No nothing at all," Naruto replied. "But where is your bathroom?" he laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Takehito led the young boy down the stairs toward the dining room. It was there they found Hibiki and Hikari seated at the table, watching cartoons on the small television resting in the corner of the room. Upon entering, Hibiki turned to the scientist and smiled. "Good morning Sensei!" she waved.

"Hey," Hikari said nonchalantly, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Good morning girls," There's someone I'd like to meet," Takehito smiled. This here is Naruto-kun," he gestured, pointing to the blonde boy who appeared just behind him.

"Yo," the blonde offered a casual greeting, now clad in black sweatpants and a sleeveless orange hoodie.

Hikari scowled when she caught sight of the boy. "You!" she glared.

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself.

"Him?" Takehito gestured to the blonde.

"Yes you!" Hikari pointed an accusatory finger at the boy. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," The blonde formally introduced himself.

"I don't care who you are! I'll never forgive you for embarrassing me like that!"  
The young girl roared as sparks began to dance around her fingertips. Naruto would've adopted a defensive posture had it not been for the oppressive aura that enveloped the room. He glanced toward Takehito and flinched at the sight of the demonic mask hovering behind him.

"Now Hikari-chan…" the older man spoke. "Surely you aren't being rude to Naruto-kun here. He is our guest after all." His daunting smile was enough strike fear in the young girl's eyes.

"B-But Sensei! He-"

"No buts!" Takehito interrupted. "Naruto-kun is a guest here and he will be treated as such. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Hikari sighed. She saw the boy, now known as Naruto, smirking and it brought another scowl to her features.

Hibiki took it upon herself to cross the room and introduce herself. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san. My name is Hibiki," she spoke offering her hand in a friendly gesture. Naruto was skeptical at first, but shook her hand a nonetheless. The moment their hands touched, he felt a spark shoot through his system. It was small and went just as fast as it came, but Naruto picked up on it. _'The hell was that?'_ he thought to himself. Judging by the surprised look on Hibiki's face, he surmised that she felt it too.

Hibiki quickly pulled her hand away and stared at the boy in wonder. _'What was that? I've never felt anything like it before. Just who is this boy…?'_

Clearing her mind, Hibiki turned to her sister, who was still glaring at the blonde. "This is my twin sister Hikari. Don't mind her, she's just a bit hot-headed."

"Can it Hibiki!" the older twin spat.

Naruto merely nodded. "Nice to meet you Hikari-san," he greeted.

"Hmph!" Hikari grunted as she crossed her arms and focused her attention back the television.

' _Well someone sure is all butterflies and sunshine…'_ the blonde thought to himself.

Takehito carefully observed the confrontation between the children. The interaction between Hibiki and Naruto was what stood out the most to him. _'Well that was certainly peculiar. They've never met before today, yet seem to be connected in some way. Could it be…'_

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He looked toward the room's other entrance to see his wife emerge from the hallway.

"Oh? Everyone is here already," Miya spoke in surprise. "Well in that case, breakfast is ready"

Upon seeing the woman again, Naruto froze. _'It's the woman from earlier! I didn't think it were possible, but she's just as scary as mom!'_ Takehito quickly picked up on the boy's discomfort.

"Naruto-kun there's no need to be frightened. This here is my wife Miya," he introduced the woman.

Miya smiled and offered a slight bow to the young blonde. "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. You're more than welcome to stay here," she said merrily. The air around her seemed to darken and that same demonic mask from earlier hovered behind her. "Though I do ask that you don't cause any unnecessary destruction like earlier and ruin my house. We can't have the neighborhood thinking we're bad neighbors," she smiled.

Naruto felt a chill creep up his spine. Whatever genjutsu this woman was using, it certainly was effective. _'What the hell have I gotten myself into…?'_

* * *

And there you have it. I know it took me awhile to put out, but I'm definitely finishing this story. I don't when, or how long it will take me, but it's gonna happen.

Moving on, I had a few thoughts on to who Naruto should take on as a 4th Sekirei (He's going to have 4, no more, no less). I'm stuck between him keeping Miya, or picking up either Akitsu or Kusano. I feel like I could incorporate either into the plot. I'll be setting up a pole on my profile to see what you guys think. I'll leave it up for a week or so. At the same time, if anyone has an idea for a different Sekirei, PM with your reasoning and how they would fit into Naruto's little ensemble.

One big gripe about the last story was that it "wasn't a crossover" and that Naruto was "an OC using Naruto's name." Even when I made it more Naruto-like (Which I'll admit through the story for a loop) people still weren't satisfied. Hopefully I can conveyed a much better story this time around to please more folk. If not, can't say I didn't try :D

R+R and let me know what you guys think

-Chi

(P.S This chapter wasn't beta read so if anyone wan't to step up shoot me a PM. I'm telling you now, you'll have to be patient with me)


	4. Revelations

Hello again! Bet you guys didn't expect another chapter so soon! :D

Honestly, I didn't either. But after reading all the reviews I was filled with inspiration and spent the whole day writing.

* * *

Chapter III: Revelations

* * *

All was quiet at Izumo Inn. Naruto found himself sitting on the back porch silently meditating. He'd learned from Takehito that he was currently in Tokyo, the capitol of a country known as Japan. It seemed as though he was in a whole new era. But if they were indeed brought here by a Space-Time Ninjutsu, it could be a whole different world entirely. For one thing, he was glad that they spoke the same language as back in the Elemental Nations, the dialect known here as "Japanese."

As he sat, Naruto was taking in the sounds of the city. It was late in the morning and birds could be heard chirping away in the trees. There was also the occasional horn which came from a vehicle of sorts that Takehito called a "car".

"You can come out now," Naruto said suddenly, speaking to no one in particular. He'd learned the art of meditation from his godfather and one of the many benefits was obtaining a greater sense of one's surroundings. An awestruck Hibiki emerged from the house and sat beside the blonde. She was even more surprised to see that his eyes were closed.

"How did you know I was there?" she queried.

"I'm able to pick up anything in my surrounding by using chakra, to include other people," the blonde replied nonchalantly.

"What's chakra?" Hibiki asked curiously.

Naruto finally opened his eyes and turned to the girl, taking in her appearance. She was sporting denim shorts and a pink camisole with the number twelve printed on the front. "It's the life energy that flows through all living beings. It's what allows people to perform incredible feats such as jutsu and walking on walls," he explained.

"I find that hard to believe…" Hibiki stated skeptically. All of the Sekirei had incredible powers but none of them could walk on walls. To prove his point, Naruto rose to his feet and approached the house. He concentrated his chakra around his feet before carefully placing a foot on the wall. Getting a feel for the wood, he continued to scale the wall until he was five meters off the ground. He looked to Hibiki to see the girl staring at him in shock. "You were saying?" he smirked.

The Lightning Sekirei could only stare in disbelief. "H-How are you doing that!?"

Naruto simply flipped back down to the ground with a smile. "Like I said before, chakra. It makes even menial tasks seem effortless."

"Do you think you teach me?" Hibiki queried.

Naruto interest piqued at her words. He wasn't a sensor but even he could feel the girl possessed strong chakra, just like her sister. _'But it's uncontrolled and all over the place. I'm sure once she gets better control of her chakra even she will be able do something as easy as this,'_ he thought.

"Um…sure. See what you want to do is…"

* * *

Takehito watched the interaction between the two kids from across the yard. _'Incredible…he can even walk on walls!'_ the scientist thought in awe. He'd had a couple of theories about the young blonde, but couldn't be certain of anything quite yet. _'He has abilities strikingly similar to the Sekirei, yet very different at the same time. Certainly none of them could walk on walls like that. Could it be…he may be the secret to unlocking a Sekirei's true power!'_ he thought.

He and his coworkers had been dancing around the idea of using humans as limiters. They felt the girls were strong, but had yet to unlock their full potential. They'd begun research a few weeks ago under the project name "Ashikabi" but had yet to make much progress. But he felt that this boy could offer substantial data in their efforts.

"Takehito!"

The ashen-hair man was drawn out of his thought at the call of his name. He looked up his longtime friend Seo Kaoru standing on the ladder, pointing at something on the ground. "Welcome back to the land of the living! Now could you do me a favor and pass me the nails?"

Takehito chuckled sheepishly as he picked up the pail beside him. "Heh…sorry about that Seo. Got a lot on my mind right now," he said offering it to his friend.

"I can tell. You're never space out this much," Seo replied as he accepted the bucket of nails. He glanced over to the back porch and caught sight of the two children. "Does that boy you took in all of a sudden have anything to do with?" he queried, returning to the task at hand. He was certain Miya would let him have it if this window was repaired in a timely fashion.

"He does actually," Takehito answered truthfully. "He's so similar to the girls, yet so very different. I think he may be the key we've been looking for this whole time."

A low whistle escaped Seo as he hammered another board in place. "Sounds like caught a lucky break."

"Yeah maybe…" Takehito sighed. "But I won't know anything for sure until I run some tests. And with how uneasy Naruto-kun is, I doubt I'd even be able to."

"I don't know…he looks pretty chummy to me," Seo gestured toward the porch. Takehito followed his gaze spotted Hibiki lying on her back and Naruto sitting above her. On the wall. _'Hm…maybe they'll be able to get Naruto-kun to open up more. Well, Hibiki maybe…Hikari's got quite a temper. Hopefully she doesn't do anything too brash'_ He thought when he noticed the back door slide open. _'Speak of the devil…'_

* * *

Hikari let out a yawn as she carefully slid the door to the backyard first thing she noticed was her sister lying down on the patio with her feet placed against the side of the house. "Hibiki…what on earth are you doing?" she asked skeptically.

"Learning to walk on walls," the younger twin replied simply.

"But you do know…that's impossible right?"

"Naruto-san can do it," Hibiki stated, pointing up at the wall. Hikari looked up and was shocked to see said blonde casually sitting on the side of the house.

"Yo," he greeted. He noticed she was dressed in the same attire as her sister, only her shirt was violet with the number eleven printed on the front.

While the dumbstruck Hikari was staring at the blonde, Hibiki let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't think it's working Naruto-san."

"You just have to focus and concentrate just the right amount of chakra to your feet. Too much and you'll go flying. Too little and you won't stick at all," Naruto spoke sagely. He had to admit, it was actually fun being a teacher. He'd tried with Tsuki many times but the young girl had the attention span of a goldfish. He couldn't help but feel sullen at the thought of his missing sister. _'Tsuki-chan…I hope you're safe, wherever you are. I'll save you soon. I swear it!_ '

But if he were to be honest with himself, Naruto was a t loss for what to do. Somehow, he and his mother ended in some unknown far off place, with no idea as to how they'd gotten there. _'Ok well I don't know how. But I have a feeling mom might. I just hope she wakes up soon. Maybe I'll go check on her…'_ he mused.

"Oi!" a voice called out, drawing him from his thoughts. "How the hell are you doing that!?" he let out a sigh as he turned to see Hikari looking up at him expectantly.

"Magic," the blonde said simply.

"There's no such thing!" Hikari retorted.

"Sure there is! How do you think I'm sticking to the wall like such?" Naruto replied innocently.

"Don't patronize me you ass!" Hikari barked. The blonde was quickly getting on her last nerves.

"You said a mean word. Little girls shouldn't such language. It's bad manners," Naruto smirked, quoting Miya.

"You want to say that to my face!?" Hikari raised a fist at him.

Naruto let out another sigh as he turned toward Hibiki. "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much. Though you seem to get her really riled up compared to normal. Maybe she likes you," the younger twin shrugged. Hikari could only sputter in embarrassment as she attempted to form words while Naruto's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he queried.

"Well Takehito-sensei told that usually when someone is mean to somebody else, it could mean they like them but don't know how to express their feelings." It was something they saw commonly in the cartoons that aired on television.

"HIBIKI SHUT UP ALREADY!" an exasperated Hikari exclaimed. "Just who's side are you on anyway!?" the poor girl was nearly glowing red with embarrassment. She was doing her best to suppress the blush coloring her features but it didn't help that Naruto was staring at her curiously.

' _This hot-head…like me?'_ He thought. The whole ordeal was perplexing. He'd never had a girl have a crush on him before. _'Being mean to someone sure is a stupid way to show that you like them. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't cute though…'_ he thought as the memory of the purple clad girl dressed in the cat onesie blushing madly resurfaced in his mind. A small blush spread across the boy's checks.

The house suddenly began to shake violently, nearly causing Naruto to fall from his perch. _'What the hell was that!?'_ he thought in panic. He'd felt a powerful wave of chakra wash over the area. There was no evident assailant in sight, yet whoever it was they were close by. The only person he could think of that could manage such a feat was…

"Mom!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed. Naruto quickly flipped down to ground level and shot inside of the house, leaving the twins in a state of confusion.

"What was that about?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know, but let's go find out," Hikari said taking off after the blonde, her sister hot on her heels.

* * *

Miya flew up the staircase, clutching tightly onto her sword. Whoever was attacking somehow managed to make it inside of the house without her sensing them, which could only mean they were quite powerful. She rounded the corner and noticed the whole hallway was flooded with a foul aura. _'What sort of presence is this? It's almost…demonic,'_ she thought.

A door down the hall sudden blew apart, kicking up dust in its wake. Miya used her sleeve to shield her eyes and quickly settled into a defensive stance. She glanced down the hall to see a figure shrouded in a cloak of red energy. She was surprised to see it was none other than Naruto's mother. _'So she's awoken? But something isn't right with her…'_ Miya mused.

To say that Kushina was enraged would be quite the understatement. The last thing she remember was holding onto her son for dear life as her clan's scroll activated. She woke up moments ago and found her boy to be nowhere in sight, and with her chakra on the fritz, she couldn't even sense him nearby. That meant that someone had taken him and she wouldn't any mercy to anyone who harmed her baby. She emerged from the small room, cloaked in the power of the Nine-Tails. Her distraught state of her mind and building anger made it easy to draw on its chakra, even if she couldn't use her own.

Her eyes soon fell on a woman on the other side of the hall. She had long violaceous hair and was dressed like a traditional shrine maiden. She didn't missed the sword clutched tightly in the woman's hand.

" **You!"** Kushina pointed at the woman. " **Tell me where my son is…or I'll kill you!"**

Miya was put off slightly by the fiendish edge to the redhead's voice, but held her ground nonetheless. "Look, I mean you no harm. Your son is-"

"MOM!"

As if on cue, Naruto flew around the corner like a bat out of hell. Not bothered in the slightest at the sight of his mother's hellish appearance, he took off down the hall. Kushina's eyes widen in surprised at the sight of her son and she felt the power building within her evaporate, along with her anger. "Naruto!" She cried as she ran forward to meet her son. Naruto soon found himself tackled to the floor.

"Oh Naru-chan! I was so worried about you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kushina cried as she smothered her son in a motherly embrace.

"Me? I thought you'd never wake up!" Naruto exclaimed, fighting back the tears that began to well up in his eyes.

Miya quickly got over her shock at the scene of the mother showering her son in kisses. _'I see…she was just worried about her son. An understandable reaction considering what happened with Naruto-kun earlier.'_ She thought as she eased her stance. _'Even still, this woman is incredibly powerful, on par with Karasuba if I had to guess. I must be wary of her…'_ The pitter patter of feet behind her made Miya turn around to see the twins emerge from the staircase. Her husband and Seo appeared shortly after them.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Takehito asked, panic evident in his voice. That shockwave he felt earlier had led him to believe someone was attacking the house.

"Everything is just fine. Naruto-kun's mother has awoken," Miya stated, stepping to the side to reveal the redhead clutching onto the small blonde.

"Oh I see," Takehito nodded in understanding. "I felt your power earlier and thought you had found an intruder," He said. His wife merely shook her head.

"That wasn't me love," Miya stated.

"You mean…" Takehito began, simply earning a nod from his wife. _'And here I thought Naruto-kun was special. His mother must be something else to have an aura as strong as Miya's.'_ He stepped past his wife and carefully made way toward the duo sitting in the middle of the hallway. "Um…excuse m-"

A sharp clang echoed off the walls and Takehito could only stare in surprise. Miya was standing before him with her sword drawn, a scowl etched into her features. Down the way, Kushina had her hand raised and bore an equally resentful expression. A small thud reached his ears and Takehito glanced down to see a knife embedded in the floor. _'W-When did she…?'_

"No mom, it's ok! They're good people!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to calm his mother down. _'Where did that kunai come from…?'_ The blonde thought nervously. Kushina looked to her son and saw the pleading expression written across his features. "We ended up in their backyard last night and they took us in. Takehito-san even called in a doctor," the blonde quickly explained.

Looking into his eyes, Kushina could find no sign of deceit. Naruto could certainly be mischievous at times, but he wasn't a liar. "My apologies," she said turning toward the man who approached them. "I'm a bit on edge right now…" The woman with the sword continued to glare at her while the ashen-haired man let out a sheepish laugh.

"No harm, no foul," he said. "My name is Asama Takehito and what Naruto-kun says is true. We mean you no harm," the man introduced himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina and if what you say is true, then you have my thanks. My son means the world to me," Kushina stated, unintentionally tightening her hold on the boy.

"M-Mom…you're choking me…!" Naruto gasped.

"I can tell. He is quite special if I do say so myself," Takehito nodded. "This here is my wife Miya," he gestured to the woman behind him, who was still glaring at the redhead. "Please excuse her, she's just very cautious of my health," he chuckled. Miya slowly slid her sword back inside of its sheathe, keeping a watchful eye on the kunoichi.

"Not breathing…losing consciousness…" Naruto groaned.

Meanwhile, Seo and the twins watched the whole display with varying reactions.

' _She must be as strong as Miya!'_ the girls thought in awe.

' _She must be as strong as Miya!'_ Seo stared in horror. He could sense the tension in the air and it was damn near smothering him. _'They're like two vicious mama bears protecting their cubs…why can't everything just be normal whenever I come over here,'_ he groaned.

"Look you must be hungry. If you follow me downstairs I'm sure my wife can whip up some lunch for all of us," Takehito offered, hoping to ease the tension. If he stayed there any longer he was sure he'd only end up choking on it.

Kushina eyed the man suspiciously until she felt a tug on her sleeve. She glanced down to see a grinning Naruto give her a nod. Her son was usually a good judge of character so she decided to put her faith in him. "Sure. That sounds nice!"

"Excellent!" Takehito proclaimed, releasing a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding in. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starved!"

* * *

"Wow Miya-san your cooking is the greatest!" Naruto proclaimed as he scarfed down the food placed in front of him.

"I know right!" Seo agreed as he ate with the same vigor.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun. I do my best," the lady of the house chuckled.

"God he's such a pig…" Hikari said in disgust.

"I'll say," Kushina spoke up. "Naruto never once ate my cooking with such gusto before. It almost breaks my heart."

The blonde in question was sent into a coughing fit after nearly choking on his food. "Ano…but mom's cooking is heavenly, a true gift from the gods, second only to the divine power that is ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air for added effect.

"Nice save. But flattery won't save you this time my little Naru-chan," Kushina said saccharinely.

"MOM! I said don't call me that! I'm not a little kid anymore!" the blonde whined.

"But you'll always be my Naru-chan!" Kushina proclaimed, enveloping her son in a tight embrace. "No matter how old you get!"

"Moooooooooom!"

Everyone shared a laugh at the blonde's expense as he helplessly tried to escape his mother's clutches. Naruto finally managed to break free and shot a glare at Kushina. "Oh don't be like that Naru-chan."

"Hmph!" Naruto stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to his mother, eliciting a few giggles from Hibiki and Hikari.

"Oh I get it…" the redhead grinned mischievously. "You don't want me embarrassing you in front of your little girlfriends," she said.

"Mom!"

"WHAT!?"

"Ano…"

All of the adult burst into laughter at the children's various responses while the young ones sat quietly, blushing madly the entire time.

"To think you found not one, but two cuties. Twins at that. So scandalous of you. At this rate you'll end up like your godfather," Kushina chuckled, further embarrassing the blonde.

"Mooooooom!"

* * *

The room quieted down shortly after, much Naruto's delight, and they were all sitting around the table peacefully. "So where are we exactly?" Kushina posed the question.

"Ah I thought you might ask," Takehito responded. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Tokyo, the capitol city of Japan."

' _Japan? Never heard of such a place,'_ Kushina mused. But at least that confirmed that they weren't in the Elemental Nations anymore.

"Oh yeah Mom," Naruto spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask. What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting the man in the mask then everything went dark. Then I woke up here and Hikari attacked me."

"Oh you are such a liar!" Hikari spat in disbelief. "All I did what ask who you were and you went all psycho on me and my sister!"

"That a fact?"

"You're damn right it is!" Hikari retorted, earning a smack to the head courtesy of Miya.

"Language young lady!"

"You know, I wouldn't put it past my Naru-chan. He's always been the precarious type," Kushina spoke.

"Moom!" the blonde whined.

"Oh hush Naruto. And to answer your question, I used a forbidden fūinjutsu. It's called _**Aratana Hajimaru, The Scroll of New Beginnings**_."

"Scroll of New Beginnings?" Naruto queried.

"Yes. It was an experimental technique developed by the clan elders. It's a onetime use that's supposed to allow the user to start over in life. Though this isn't exactly what I expected," Kushina admitted. _'I thought it was take us to a previous point in time but it seems that it's transported us to a whole different era entirely,'_

"Fūinjutsu? You mean like the lost Shinobi Art of Sealing?" Takehito asked, piquing the redhead's interest.

"You've heard of it? Kushina questioned.

"I may have come across it once or twice in my studies." The scientist responded.

"Yes, Fūinjutsu was a specialty of our clan. We've devolved as many different techniques and over the course of my life, I've come to master the art. But even this technique is beyond my understanding. It was created well before my time and there's no record of it ever being used before now," Kushina explained.

"I see. So that explains how you ended up in our backyard," Takehito nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind my asking, what possessed you to use such a technique? From the way it sounds, it was only meant to be used in the direst of situations."

"We were attacked…by a man in a mask. He was trying to take Naruto away and I couldn't let that happen. We seemed to have escaped, but our family was split up in the process," Kushina said, sorrow evident in her tone.

"So there were more of you?" Miya asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, I had a younger daughter, Tsuki. We were accompanied by their aunt Shizune and godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade." Kushina explained.

' _Hm…we have a young intern by the name of Tsuki. But I don't Tobirama-san is related to the in the slightest.'_ Takehito mused.

"Wow that's quite a coincidence," Seo spoke. "Your godfather has the same name as my favorite author kid," he chuckled. This immediately caught the attention of the two Uzumaki.

"I would hardly call that _smut_ literature," Miya said distastefully. "But leave it to you Seo to find enjoyment in such things," she smiled at the man.

"You're so cruel Miya," he whined.

"Wait…these books…they wouldn't happen to be a series known as _Icha Icha_ would they?" Kushina queried.

"Yeah! You've heard of them?" Seo questioned.

"And the author…a tall middle-aged man, spiky white hair tied in a ponytail with red tattoos running down from his eyes?"

"Yep, that's Jiraiya-sama alright!" Seo acknowledged.

Naruto's eyes seemed to brighten at his words. "Ero-sennin!"

"Who say what now?"

"It seems that we didn't come here alone like I'd originally thought. The Jiraiya you speak of is same perverted bastard we were travelling with. He must've arrived shortly before us," Kushina explained. _'If Jiraiya is here then that means the others must be too. Just hold on a little bit longer Tsuki-chan. Mommy's coming!'_

"I highly doubt that." Seo responded. "Jiraiya-sama has been writing these books for years and he just recently retired after finishing his latest masterpiece, _Icha Icha Paradigm._ " He explained.

' _I see…so Jiraiya was indeed transported to the same place as us, only in a different time period. Does that mean the others met the same fate?'_ The redhead mused. It could be possible that the other's had yet to appear, or even worse, arrived at a point in time well before Jiraiya and met their fate already. Endless possibilities began to swarm the worried mother's head, only succeeding to the poor woman's uncertainty.

"Yosh!" a cry beside her drew Kushina from her thoughts and she turned to seem a pumped up Naruto. "If Ero-sennin is here, then that means Tsuki-chan, Baa-chan, and Shizune-neechan made it as well! We just have to find Ero-sennin first then go look for the others!" he proclaimed.

Kushina could only smile at the fire burning bright in her eldest's eyes. _'Maybe this is the so called 'Flame of Youth' Gai-kun is always ranting about,'_ she mused. She couldn't bring it upon herself to rain on the boy's parade with her own woes. _'If Naruto can see the positives in such a situation then I must do so as well!'_

"Well that good news at least. God knows you two could use it right about now," Takehito chuckled. He glanced at his watch and saw it was nearly 1300. "Oh my! I'll be late for work if I don't get a move on," he said rising to his feet. "Go gather your stuff girls. We leave in five minutes."

"Aww…do we have to?" the two droned.

"Now, now girls you both know this was a privilege. I could always have Miyajima-san look after you," He smiled eerily, the demonic mask floating just over his shoulder again.

"NO!" the both exclaimed in terror. That old woman was beyond crazy. They'd seen how Tsukiumi always trembled in fear and they wanted nothing to do with the geezer. The twins quickly shot out of the dining room and upstairs to gather their belongings.

"Neh…Mom," Naruto whispered to his mother. "You saw that too right…?"

"It seems I'm not the only one," Kushina responded.

"What do you think it is?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"I don't know baby but it's best we not provoke it."

Takehito sighed at the girls antics before turning to his two guests. "I was wondering if you two would like to accompany me. There's something that's been…pestering me ever since you two arrived."

"Pestering?" Kushina's eyebrow rose at his choice of words.

"Probably too strong of a word for the situation. More like…intriguing," Takehito quickly clarified. "You see, as I'm sure you've noticed, Hibiki and Hikari aren't you're typical little girls. They're unique compared to normal people, just like yourself and Naruto-kun. I originally thought you may have come from the same place but after listening to your story I see that's not the case. I wish nothing but the best for those girls and I feel like Naruto-kun here may be the answer to help unlocking their true potential," he explained.

"Me?" the blonde asked confusedly.

"Yes. You're more special that you think Naruto-kun. For all I know, you could be the key to changing the fate of this city, maybe even the world."

"Well…I don't know about all that now…" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. This man sure knew how to butter someone up.

' _He's right, I definitely sensed something was different about those girls,'_ Kushina thought to herself. After an hour or so, she'd felt her chakra begin to stabilize and also got a good feel for everyone else's. Takehito and Seo has just the amount one would expect for civilians. As usual, her Naru-chan was a powerhouse. But then there were the room's other three occupants. The young twins had a capacity similar to Kakashi's, from the last time she'd seem him at least, but it was wild and erratic. Then there was the woman, Miya. _'Her chakra is far greater than my own, maybe even more than Minato-kun. Just who are these people…?'_

"And pray tell, what exactly is it you want with my son?" Kushina asked, staring at the ashen-haired man expectantly.

"I simply wish to examine him, nothing dangerous of course. Just a series of tests. At most, I'd request a small sample of his blood to compare with the girls. I could be just the thing I need to further my research," Takehito explained.

"And what exactly is said research supposed to lead to?"

"The salvation of this world," Takehito replied, catching the woman by surprise. "Most people are in this field for the money or the fame, but none of that matters to me. I truly believe those girls, along with the others, and your son may be the key to the evolution of the human race," he spoke with absolute conviction.

Kushina could only stare at Takehito, blinking in disbelief. For the briefest of moments, she could've sworn she'd saw he husband standing behind the man. He was smiling at her warmly like he always used to whenever she felt uneasy. _'I can't sense any deceit in this man. Such a trait seems beyond his character, much like Minato-kun.'_ She wasn't sure why, but something made her want to trust this man.

Just then, Hibiki and Hikari came sliding into the room with small bags strapped to their backs. "We're ready Takehito-sensei!" they both proclaimed at the same time.

"Good, we'll be leaving shortly," the ashen-haired man smiled at them before turning his attention back to Kushina. "So what do you say? If anything, I could at least show you guys around the city, seeing as you'll be here for a while," he chuckled.

"Oh mom can we go please?" Naruto pleaded, staring at his more expectantly. Even if he was trained as an efficient killing machine, Naruto was still a kid at heart and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I don't see why not," Kushina sighed, finally giving in. _'It would be nice to know the lay of the land. After all, intelligence is the ability to adapt to change.'_

"Yosh!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly.

"Good to hear! Once you guys are ready, meet us out front and we'll be on our way," Takehito said happily. "Oh and Seo, make sure that window in finished in a timely fashion. It gets rather cold at night," He smiled at his best friend, the disturbing mask once again materializing behind him.

"I know, I know!" an exasperated Seo replied. _'Man, I really need to find some less daunting friends…'_ he sighed.

* * *

"Izumo huh? That's Takehito-kun's place isn't it?" a voice queried.

"Yes. He called me over last night to examine two people. According to him, they appeared in his backyard in a flash of light," Sahashi Takami explained. She was currently standing in the director's office recanting the events of last night to the man. "If I had to guess, the boy more than likely awake already but his mother may be out of commission for a few days."

"I see. Well this is wonderful news!" the man sitting behind the large mahogany desk y=threw his hands up in excitement. "Now run along now Takami-kun. I have important matters to tend to," he said before turning around to gaze out over the city.

"As you wish," Takami excused herself before stepping out of his office.

Shortly after she disappeared, a dark chuckle began to reverberate off the wall of the room. "To think after all this time you've finally decided to show your face… _Nine-Tails._ "

* * *

Welp, that does it for this time around. I would love nothing more to put out the next chapter as soon as possible, but think are going to be crazy at work this week. And then I'm going to moving to a new base in March so I have a lot of out processing to take care of. So bare with me for now.

Also, I've gotten a clear idea of how everyone feels in regards to Naruto's last Sekirei. At the same time, I feel the question posed went over some people's head as they want to change all of his Sekirei entirely. I can tell you all now that Hibiki and Hikari are confirmed and Uzume is definitely making a return. (Shout out to the person who posed Kazehana as an option to form Team Storm. The idea honestly crossed my mind when I began the first story but I settled on Uzume instead.)

I could close the poll now but I'll leave it open for a week as promised. And just to clarify, it isn't going to be the deciding factor. I'm just seeking the opinion of others on the matter. I still have final say and I think everyone will be please with my choice :D

Also, because I know someone is bound to ask, I don't know if Kushina is stronger than Miya. They might be on even ground if she still had Kurama sealed inside her, but I couldn't say for sure. That being said, she's still powerful and Miya doesn't know the full extent of her power, which why she's wary of her.

I think that's everything I had to cover...The next chapter will be the last before the big timeskip and the jump to where the original story started. I'm doing everything different of course so it'll take me a minute to work out the specifics.

Anyway, R+R and let me know what you guys think~

-Chi


	5. Misfortune

(Still no Beta so bare with me)

* * *

Chapter IV: Misfortune

* * *

"Amazing!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared in awe.

All around them were tall buildings that's stretched into the sky. The tallest ones he'd ever seen were in the Hidden Rain Village but even those dwarfed in comparison. Takehito had informed him that they were known as "skyscrapers", a fitting name, and there were some in the world that reached over a hundred floors.

Even Kushina herself was awestruck. The people of this world were certainly innovative compared to those in the Elemental Nations. Especially with these automobile vehicles. They were currently driving through the city in one of them towards Teito Tower, MBI's headquarters building. She was riding in the front seat with Takehito driving and the children sitting in the back.

They had made it a point to seal away all of their gear and switch more casual attire to better fit in. They kept the scrolls in their packs just in case trouble arose and they wouldn't be completely defenseless. Naruto had his face pressed against the window, staring out at the city in wonder. Hikari scoffed at the blonde's behavior.

"Jeez…could you act any more like a yokel? There are cities like this all over the world," she berated.

"Now, now Hikari no need to be rude. Our world is completely different from Naruto-kun's. This is all new to him and he's just taking it in," Takehito chastised. "Besides, I remember a certain someone being just as astounded the first time I took her out into the city."

"S-Sensei!" the older twin cried out in embarrassment, eliciting a few giggles from her sister.

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet, save for Naruto's random outbursts of bewilderment. They soon neared Teito Tower where Takehito pulled into a tunnel that led into the building's underground parking lot.

"This way," Takehito said as he led them to a nearby door. It slid open to reveal a small closet with many buttons lining the wall. After everyone was inside, Takehito pressed the one label 43. The door slid closed again and the room began to shift.

"Whoa! What kind of Earth-Style is this?" Naruto blurted in surprised.

"Earth-Style?" Hibiki looked at him curiously.

"You're mistaken love," Kushina spoke. "This isn't Earth-Style, it's an elevator. It moves between the different floors of a building," she explained. She couldn't exactly fault him for his lack of knowledge. They were constantly on the move, mostly sticking to small towns and villages and never staying one place for too long. Tanzaku Town was the largest city she'd ever taken them too and the tallest building was a three story casino. She never allowed them to visit such a place, even with Tsunade insinuating that her son was a good luck charm.

"huh? Never heard of it," Naruto said.

"That's because they're mostly common in larger cities. They're mostly for civilians. Not everyone can walk on walls," his mother smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess you're right," the blonde said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of him head.

The elevator continued to rise until eventually coming to a halt. The door opened to reveal a laboratory. Everyone exited the car and the twins offered a small bow Takehito. "We'll be off to our room now Sensei," Hibiki said.

"Alright girls, make sure you behave and try not to give Takami-Sensei any trouble," he replied.

"No promises!" Hikari exclaimed before taking off down the hall, a mischievous grin etched into her features. Takehito could only sigh. That was confirmation that we would find a complaint or two sitting on his desk later.

"Don't worry Sensei. I'll stop whatever plans aneki has in store," Hibiki reassured him.

"Please do!" he looked to the young girl expectantly.

Hibiki offered the man a smile before turning to Naruto. "It was nice meeting you Naruto-kun. I promise to practice every day until I can walk on walls just like you," she said.

"Likewise. I sure you'll get it down in no time," the blonde smiled sheepishly, completely unprepared for what happened next. Before he could react, Hibiki leaned in close a placed a soft kiss on his cheek, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Bye Takehito-Sensei, Kushina-san, Naruto-kun!" she said hurriedly before speeding off down the hall after her sister. Unbeknownst to them, she was blushing madly and breathing erratically. _'Why did I do that!? He probably going to think I'm weird now!'_ she thought frantically. She wasn't sure what exactly, but something inside her compelled her to kiss the boy, even if it was just a chaste one on the cheek. _'God I hope Hikari doesn't find out about this!'_ she thought as ran away from the trio.

Naruto simply stared in shock, slowly bringing a hand up to his cheek. _'So…soft…'_

"Oh ho ho, My little Naru-chan is quite the lady killer," Kushina snickered.

"Mom!"

While the kunoichi was teasing her son, Takehito was thinking over the sight he just witnessed. _'Hibiki and Hikari were only adjusted last month. Could they already be reacting to an Ashikabi? And if so, could it be possible that Naruto-kun is one? I must run tests! The Winging process is still experimental but I'm certain this boy will be vital in refining it.'_

Shortly after Kushina had her fun agonizing her son, Takehito led them both to his office. It was small, consisting of only a bookshelf and a desk where his computer rested. Behind the desk was a large window that overlooked the city.

"Kushina-san, with your permission, I'd like to run a few medical tests on Naruto-kun. I have reason to believe that he is somehow tied to Hibiki and Hikari and the others like them," the ashen-haired scientist explained.

"What do you stand to gain from examining my son?" the red-head asked, still wary of the man. She would admit his demeanor and the way he carried himself was very similar to her late husband, but she'd met a more than enough two-faced people in her life to be deceived by smiles and a good nature. After all, the life of a shinobi revolved around deception.

"Your skepticism is absolutely warranted, but believe me when I say I bear you and your son no ill will. You see, Hibiki, Hikari, and Miya are all special. There are 103 others just like them and they all possess great strength. Unfortunately, out of all of them Miya is the only one able to safely access her power. We have this idea for using special humans, known as Ashikabi, to act as limiters so that the other girls can reach their full potential," he explained.

"I believe that Naruto-kun may have unconsciously resonated with either Hibiki or Hikari in a way. If that's the case he may have the potential to be an Ashikabi. Or at the very least I would be able to see what exactly it takes for a person to become one."

Naruto was intrigued by his words. _'So Miya, Hibiki, and Hikari all have some special chakra that they can't control. And he thinks that it can be stabilized by adding another person's chakra into the mix.'_ Had he not seen Hikari's display earlier that morning, he would've thought the whole ordeal to be farfetched. There was also the fact that Miya had some incredible energy about her. She was suppressing a great deal of it, but it still rolled off her in waves.

"This all sounds interesting," he finally spoke. "I'd love to be of help in any way I can."

"Naruto don't just go rushing into things blindly!" his mother chastised.

"I know you're worried mom but I've thought this over. Ever since I woke up here, haven't been able to sense any abnormal levels of chakra in any of the people. Except for Miya, Hibiki, and Hikari. If what Takehito says it true then that means there are others out there, maybe even some that he doesn't know about. It would be in our best interest to befriend as many as we can rather than run into any unnecessary hostilities down the line," he spoke in a rare display of intellect.

Kushina was honestly surprised at her son's deduction. Contrary to his usual loud and brash demeanor, Naruto could be quite smart when he put his mind to it. _'Clever just like his father. Minato-kun would be proud,'_ she smiled at the thought. She had to admit he had sound reasoning. She had yet to see any implications that this world was more dangerous than the Elemental Nations but one could never be too sure. And it would be better to have allies should any pressing complications arise.

"Alright Naruto. I'll believe in your judgement," she said making the boy smile. "But I warn you," she spoke again, turning toward Takehito. "I'm entrusting my son in your care and should anything happen to him…" The air suddenly grew thick and the room itself seemed to darken. Takehito flinched when he saw the woman's glowing red eyes and maniacal smile. _"_ _ **I'll kill you,"**_ Kushina spoke in a sweet tone.

"U-Understood! I won't let a single hair on his head be harmed!" Takehito waved his arms defensively. _'My goodness, she's just as scary as Miya. Heaven forbid Karasuba ever runs into her…'_ The mere thought sent a chill down his spine. No. 4 was certainly the most sadistic out of all the active Sekirei, always looking for a strong opponent to cut down.

"Mom I'm not a little kid anymore! I know how to look out for myself," Naruto whined.

"I don't care. I've already lost one baby and I'm not about to lose another!" Kushina proclaimed as she pulled her son into a tight embrace, making the blonde groan.

Takehito could only smile at the motherly display. "If you'd like Kushina-san, you may use my computer. It's a machine that-'

"I know what a computer is," the red-head interrupted him. "Your world may be more technologically advanced than our, but we aren't complete Neanderthals," she dead panned.

"Heh right…" Takehito rubbed his head nervously. "I'll just log in for you then." He stepped behind his desk and booted up the desktop. After a short moment's wait, he inputted his credentials into the computer and signed onto a guest profile. The last thing he needed was for any classified data he kept stored to be compromised. Even if they were all encoded and password protected, he was still wary of the woman. Ninjas were known to be craft individuals.

"Here you go, you're all set," he said, offering his chair to the red-head. "The company runs on it's own private LAN so your connection to the web will be much faster than anywhere else."

Kushina nodded and took a seat behind the desk. "Should you need me or Naruto-kun for any reason, you can press this button here," Takehito pointed out a small blue pushbutton just to the right of the keyboard. "It will send a message directly to my pager and I'll call this phone immediately," he said gesturing to the small handset resting on a base just at the edge of the desk.

"I see. I'll be sure to use it if need be. Thank you Takehito-san," Kushina replied. Truth be told, she was going to ask to use the computer even if he hadn't offered. Now she would be able to research and find out what she could about this new realm they suddenly found themselves thrust into. If she was lucky, she'd be able to find some useful information on Jiraiya. If the old buzzard was really out there, then he was the only person they could actually trust.

"It's the least I could do. Hopefully you'll be able to find out something on your father. Seo is a big fan of his and I have his number programmed into the phone. I'm sure he'd be able to help if you asked," Takehito replied.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Kushina replied as she pulled up the web browser. She quickly peeked around the monitor and leveled her gaze at Naruto. "I don't want to hear about any of your high jinx."

"Whaa…"

"Don't give me that mister! We just got here and need to make a good impression. So no setting off ink bombs or dying people's hair!" she chastised, completely ignoring the blonde's innocent expression. The little punk was just as much of a prankster as herself when she was that age, only Naruto was much more innovative in his pranks.

Takehito looked at the boy carefully and could've sworn he saw a glint in those vibrant blue eyes, which left him terrified. _'Dear god…can you please just let the rest of this day be normal…'_

* * *

"Stick close Naruto, you don't want to get lost."

"Yes sir!"

The blonde had to jog to catch up with his companion. "So you really work here? This place is huge!" he exclaimed. He looked up to the older white-haired man who simply smiled. "Sure do, but it doesn't really seem that big to me," the man shrugged.

Takehito led his companion down a corridor where they stepped into a strange world full of vials, electronics, and other contraptions he'd never seen before. "Wow…what is this place?" Naruto queried as he stared in awe.

"This is my Lab Naruto, the place where I work," Takehito explained. They continued walking and turned down a hallway that was lined with a glass wall on one side. As they walked, Naruto notice that there were rooms on the other side of the glass.

In one room, he saw girl who wasn't much older than himself with long blonde hair. She was running about wildly screaming out "Keep your filthy hands away from me!" as water violently swarmed around her. It was then he noticed a man dressed in a coat like Takehito who was drenched to the bone.

' _Another girl like Hibiki and Hikari huh? From the looks of it, she specializes in Water-Style!'_ Naruto thought.

In the next room, he saw another young girl who had her auburn tresses pinned up in a side ponytail. She was singing cheerfully as she swung on a long, white cloth that hung from the ceiling. As they walked, he saw more and more rooms filled with young girls with all kinds of special abilities.

"Hey Takehito, are you guys training kunoichi here or something?" he queried.

The scientist spared the blonde a confused glance when a thought suddenly occurred to him. _'That's right, Naruto-kun is a ninja and a 'Kunoichi' is the female counterpart.'_

"Not exactly Naruto," he began. "Why we do have many remarkable young individuals such as yourself, we are not "training" them per se. Just helping them reach their full potential. I believe they will bring about the evolution of the human race."

"I see…" Naruto replied, pondering on the older man's words.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Naruto-kun," Takehito said, piquing the boy's interest.

"I'm listening…"

"Miya, Hibiki, Hikari, and the others…are not from this world," he spoke.

"Get out of town!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's true. Five years ago, the Director and Takami-san discovered a spaceship housing all of them. Minaka used the technological advances from the ship to establish MBI and build up his conglomerate," Takehito explained.

"So you mean they're like…aliens?" the young blond queried.

"Well technically, yes," Takehito answered. "But they so similar to us humans that it's hard to view them as such. Kind of like Superman."

"Superman?"

"He's an American comic book superhero, but I digest. The Sekirei, as we like to call them, are special beings. They have unique abilities which have only been seen in fantasy and science fiction. I honestly believe they can make this world a better place." Takehito explained.

"And you want to help them in said task?"

"Exactly! This is the one opportunity I've found in my life to make an impact on the world and I want to do my best to see it through," the ashen-haired man replied.

"I see, I see…" Naruto responded. _'Takehito sure is ambitious. But I can respect his ideals. He really wants to change the world…'_ the blonde pondered.

"Well what are we waiting for? You can't do much to change the world if we keep moseying about," he chuckled.

Takehito smiled at the blonde. _'As I suspected…you have such a big heart Naruto-kun.'_

"You're right Naruto-kun. Let's pick up the pace."

The two continued walking until Takehito came to a stop in front of a door. He entered in a code into the small keypad and the door slowly slid open. "This is my personal lab Naruto-kun. It's where I do most of my work."

Naruto gazed around the room and saw that the wall was lined with all sorts of monitors and machinery. In the center of the room he saw Takehito standing next to a table that was surrounded by more machines.

"Alright Naruto, hop on up," He said patting the center of the table. Naruto walked over and climb on top of the bench. "So what are we doing again?" he asked as Takehito began to fidget around with some of the apparatuses.

"I'm just going to run a few test on you. Nothing painful or anything, Takehito answered as he strapped a band around Naruto's arm.

Naruto shrugged but his eyes went wide at the sight of the needle moving towards his forearm. _'That's a big needle…'_ Even after being trained in many deadly shinobi arts, he wasn't exactly fond of needles. Takehito saw the blonde flinch and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I promised your mother I'd return you to her safe and sound and plan to do just that," he assured him. Naruto nodded, but still seemed withdrawn.

"How's about this, what do you say we go get some lunch afterwards? I know a good spot just down the street that serves amazing Ramen," he queried.

At this Naruto attitude picked up considerably. _'They have ramen here?! I'm starting to love this place more and more already!_ "You've got yourself a deal!"

"Alright then just hold still. You're going to feel a slight pinch," Takehito said as he inserted the needle in Naruto arm and started the intravenous therapy. Naruto winced as he felt his skin being pierced. He suddenly started to feel dizzy and turned to Takehito. "I feels funny…ya know…" the blonde slurred.

"That's because I gave you a sedative. I figured you wouldn't want to be awake for something boring like this. It should take effect any minute now so just relax and leave everything to me," Takehito smiled. But Naruto didn't catch anything he said. His words came out babbled and incoherent. A sense of vertigo overcame the blonde and he fell backwards into a blissful slumber.

* * *

"Oh man that was delicious! I needed a snack," Naruto exclaimed as they entered the Elevator. He let out a content sigh as he patted his now full stomach. _'Nothing like the taste of good ramen,'_

Takehito could only stare at the child in horror. Not twenty minutes ago he bore witness to the boy consuming _fifteen_ bowl of ramen. Never in his life had he seen a person consume such food. Even with the Sekirei, and they had twice the metabolism of a normal human. _'Where does he put it all…? And what did he mean by snack!?'_ Takehito found himself pondering as they ascended from the garage.

The elevator once again came to a stopon the 43rd floor and its passengers disembarked. After a quick lunch, Takehito had taken Naruto out for a small lunch, relatively speaking. He complete all of his tests and observations in a timely manner and it was now late into the afternoon. He figured it was best to return the boy to his mother before she began to worry. Upon entering Takehito's office they Kushina still sitting behind the desk, eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Hey mom," Naruto greeted jovially. He was met with silence. He made his way behind the desk to see that her attention was focus on an online article.

"Mom," he called out again. Still no response.

"Mom."

"Mom."

"Mommy."

"Mommy."

"Mama."

"Mama."

"Mom!"

"What!?" an irritated Kushina roared, finally turning away from screen. She was caught by surprise to see her soon standing next to her, grinning like a madman. She was so preoccupied with the story she'd been reading that she hadn't even noticed them return. "Oh you're back. I take it everything went well then?" she queried.

"Sure did! Takehito even took me out for ramen!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. Kushina's eyes widened at his words while Takehito paled. She glanced at the man to see the color completely drained from his face.

"It's a mistake I plan on never making again…" he said.

Kushina nodded and couldn't help but chuckle. She shared the same admiration for ramen as her son, but there was something unnatural about the amount the boy was able to put away. She'd spent years contemplating exactly where he put it all.

"Were you able to find out anything useful?" Takehito asked, drawing the woman away from her thoughts.

"Yes actually," Kushina responded, turning back to the computer. "The technology of this world still amazes me," she replied. The computers back in their world were used mostly for storing information and had limited searching capabilities. But the so called "World Wide Web" of this world was so expansive and has stores of databases everywhere. She was able to gain all sorts of insight pertaining to this world in the last three hours.

"I managed to track down Jiraiya to a small town a few hours north of the city. It seems he went into retirement a few years ago. Apparently there a so called "train" that could take us straight there. I figured we could leave once you guys got back but I don't have any money to pay for a ticket," she said dejectedly. She kept an emergency stash of a 100,000 ryo for emergencies but the currency of this world was completely different than their own.

"I figured as much. That's why I made it a point to stop by an ATM on our way back," Takehito said as he began digging around inside his coat pocket. A moment later, he withdrew a stack of bills and handed them to Kushina. "I think 25,000 yen should be enough to get you guys out of the city."

Kushina blinked in surprised as she took the money. "Takehito-san…I can't accept this. You've already done so much for us…"

"Nonsense," the ashen-haired man waved his hands. "You guys need it more than I do. Besides, with the amount MBI pays me and all the money I have saved away, I'll hardly miss it," he chuckled.

The redhead was at a loss for word. "T-Thank you Takehito-san. I won't forget this. I promise to pay you back any way I can!" she said adamantly.

"It's fine really. When did you plan on leaving?" Takehito asked.

"Well there's a train leaving at 1630," Kushina said as glanced toward her watched. She had used the clock on the computer to adjust it to the current time. "I wrote down directions to the station and if we leave now, we should make it just in time," she said.

"Great! Sounds like a plan. Allow me to walk you guys out," Takehito offered.

"Thank you again Takehito-san. I really appreciate this," Kushina said sincerely.

"It's nothing. I always made it a point to help out those in need whenever I can," the scientist smiled.

Kushina found herself replicating the gesture. _'He's so much like Minato-kun. I'm certain that they would get along if there ever met.'_

"Well we better get a move on. We're wasting daylight!" Naruto proclaimed as he picked up his backpack, eliciting a few chuckles from the adults.

* * *

"That should just about do it for today," Takehito sighed. After seeing off Kushina and Naruto, he'd returned to his office to analyze the data he'd gathered from Naruto earlier. "I knew he was similar, but I didn't expect his genome to be so similar to the Sekirei. And not just the younger ones, but also Miya herself…what could this mean?" he thought aloud.

Letting out a tired yawn, he shut down his computer. It was already well late into the night and he was certain his wife was worrying up a storm over him. His stomach let out a low growl, making him chuckle. _'I suppose there's no use pondering over it an empty stomach.'_ He thought as he rose from the chair and stretched out his body. After taking a few moments to make sure everything was squared away, Takehito secured his office. He was just about to head toward the elevator when he heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching. He look up do see a distressed Takami running towards him.

"Takehito…trouble…it's bad…out of control!" she panted.

"Calm down Takami. I can't understand you," the ashen haired man looked on in confusion.

"The Jinki! They're going haywire!" she exclaimed.

Takehito's eyes widened. _'That is trouble!_ '

Without sparing another thought, he took off down the hallway from which his colleague emerged. The Jinki were a set of eight crystals that were found aboard the Sekirei's ship. They had yet to figure out their exact use and how they were related to the Sekirei, but Miya once told him that they were capable of eradicating all of the Sekirei at once.

Takehito dashed down the corridors of the lab and finally came to the chamber where the Jinki were housed. The door opened to reveal Minaka frantically running around the large circular room, flailing his arms in panic. "Takehito-kun there you are!" he exclaimed. "You have to stop them!" the Jinki were being held in a glass case in the middle of the room. Takehito immediately noticed the saturation of energy that was filling the room.

"What happened?" Takehito spoke seriously as he stepped to the console.

"We don't know! I was just talking with Takami-kun and then they started going all nuclear! If anyone can fix this it's you!" the Director explained.

Takehito nodded at his words but was still at a loss. _'This doesn't make sense…they were stable until now. Why have they reacting all of a sudden?'_ He thought as he frantically began checking the different displays monitoring the crystals. There was a flash a light and a concussive shockwave enveloped the room, shattering the glass that held the Jinki and knocking the room's occupants of their feet. It was then Takami ran into the room and bore witness to the destruction.

"Takehito! What's going on!?"

"Takami-kun! The horror!" Minaka cried as he latched onto the woman.

"I don't know…" the ashen-haired man groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He looked toward the center of the room and noticed the Jinki growing brightly. The room began to shake and streaks of lightning danced across the walls. _'Oh no! Is this the power Miya spoke of!?"_ Takehito thought in horror as he rushed back to the console. "I think I can stop this!"

"What are you planning to do Takehito?" Takami queried. "And get off me you sniveling idiot!" She barked as she punched Minaka in the face, sending the man crashing into a wall.

"Tell me this, is there anyone else still in the building?" Takehito asked as he continued typing away.

"No, everyone else left over an hour ago. It's just us and all of the Sekirei," she responded.

"Good," Takehito nodded.

Takami noticed the gleam in his eye and knew he was up to something. "Takehito…just what are you trying to do?" she asked cautiously. Her colleague only sighed before sparing her a glance.

"I don't know how exactly, but the Jinki have begun charging a termination attack of sorts. It will wipe out all of the Sekirei here in the tower. The process is too far along to stop it but I may be able to redirect it," he explained.

"What do you mean by _redirect_?"

"As it stands, the resulting outburst will only affect the Sekirei and anyone with their genes, such as yourself and Minaka," he began. "I just might be able to minimize the range and invert the energy so that all of the Sekirei will be safe from harm."

Takami's eyes suddenly widened. ""B-But Takehito if you do that…you'll die!"

' _There! That should do it!'_ Takehito thought as he finished. He turned to Takami with a solemn expression. "We don't have much time Takami. All our years of work are about to be erased and I can't let that happen. I promised Miya that I would look after and protect her kin and that's exactly what I'm going to do. If it takes my life to save theirs, then so be it!" he spoke with determination.

"Takehito don't do it! There must be another way!" Takami pleaded to her friend.

"There's not Takami. At least this way, all of our work won't be in vain,"

"But what am I supposed to tell Miya?"

A smile spread across the man's face as thoughts of his wife filled his mind. "Tell her I'm sorry…" he said as he pulled a lever on the console. "And that I won't be home in time for dinner…"

"Takehito don't!"

But it was too late and Takami had to cover her eyes as the room was bathed in a blinding light.

* * *

"Huh? What? Where?" Naruto woke with a start. He was breathing heavily and glancing around in confusing. His eyes soon fell upon his mother, who was giving him an odd look.

"What's gotten into you?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" the blonde laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. _'Why do I feel this sense of foreboding? Like something bad is about to happen,'_ he pondered. He shook his head clear of such thoughts and looked out the window.

"Geez it's night already! How long was I out?" Naruto exclaimed.

"About four hours," Kushina responded. "And stop shouting. You're going to draw unnecessary attention," she scolded.

"Hehe sorry about that…" Naruto said, sheepishly rubbing his head.

' _He's so much like his father it's uncanny.'_ With each passing day, Kushina had begun to see more and more of her late husband within their son. He was shaping up to be a fine young man, albeit a bit weird at times, and had a promising future ahead of him. Thinking of the future, she couldn't help but wonder what this world had in store for them.

At first, she was wary of this place, especially after meeting Miya. Ever since they'd arrived she had yet to feel any other strong chakra signatures. There were a few abnormal ones at Teito Tower that she suspected to be the so called "Sekirei" that Takehito mentioned. They weren't exactly all that potent which led her to the conclusion that they must still be very young.

And while she surfing through the web earlier, she couldn't find any instances of humans with extraordinary abilities. That meant that the Sekirei were exclusive to Japan and MBI was keeping a tight lid on any information regarding them. _'Anything, we'll have to be wary of them. The rest of the world seem to be regular humans which makes it significantly safer than the Elemental Nations,'_ she thought.

They were finally in a place where they could settle down and finally lead peaceful lives. No was trying to kill them here and more importantly, no one was trying take her son away. They no longer had to live in a constant state of fear. _'He's all I have left…'_ the thought sullenly as she watched her son stare out the window. _'He's grown so much over the years. As much as I hate to admit it, he's not my little baby anymore…'_ It was at that moment she decide to tell him of his heritage.

"Hey Naruto…" She began. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes mom?" The blonde replied.

There was no one in this world that use it as a means to hurt them and she felt him more than old enough now. He deserved to know. "It's probably best if I start from the beginning. You see it all started when I was just about your age and first moved to the Hidden Leaf Village…"

* * *

Final Poll Results:

Miya - 48

Akitsu - 39

Other - 19

Kusano - 9

To reiterate, this wasn't to actually decide the 4th Sekirei, just me looking for opinions. I actually came up with something new altogether that I'm going to stick with and I think you guys will welcome it. (Before the swarms of questions arise, Akitsu is not a part of it)

But it's a good thing Miya beat out everyone else because I had an epiphany of how to tie in the two universes together. I'll admit it's kind of far out there, but not really at the same time. I can absolutely write it as believe. Still working out the finer details.

Anyway, this will mostly like be my final chapter until I move to Portugal and get set up at my new base over there. Leaving sometime next week. The next chapter will pick up where the first story began and go from there. (With a multitude of changes of course :D)

And I think that's it...yep...wait...no, yeah that's it! R+R everyone :D

-Chi

P.S For people that ask me questions in guest reviews, you're better off to just PM me. I can't respond to guest reviews .-.


	6. A Reunion of Sorts

So...I really drunk right now. No beta so bound to be mistakes. Sober Chi will look over it tomorrow hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter V: A Reunion of Sorts

* * *

" _Next stop, Shinjuku Station."_

The boy's ears perked at the sound of the automated voice. Even with the on ear headphones, he could easily pick up the voice. Not that he needed to try really. It was an unconscious result of all the training he'd received over the years.

' _Well then, guess this is my stop,'_ He yawned tiredly as he readjusted his bag. He was a young man of eighteen years, standing tall at 180 cm. On both cheeks he had three scars that strongly resembled whiskers. Atop his head sat a mop of spiky blonde locks that danced in the breeze. His face was rounded slightly, much like his mother's and his eyes opened to reveal the sparkling sapphire orbs which he'd inherited from his father.

He was clad in an orange sweatshirt and high-top sneakers with black cargo shorts. A simple black backpack hung off his shoulder. He quickly shuffled through the music on his phone as the train came to a stop. The door slowly slid open and people began to file out of the car. Taking in a deep breath, a grin spread across the boy's features.

' _Look out Tokyo, Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!'_

* * *

Miya quietly sipped her tea when she suddenly felt a chill claw up her spine. _'Heavens…what is this feeling?'_ she thought to herself. It wasn't one that made her fearful, but definitely troubled. Almost as if something bothersome was coming her way.

A low humming caught her ears and she turned to see one of her tenants, Uzume, skipping down the stairs. She was a young woman with a well-developed figure. She wore a pink and violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back and capri jeans.

"I'm going out for a bit Miya. I'll be back later!" she called out.

"Try to be back before dark Uzume," Miya called out to the girl. She was one of two tenants that she took on after her husband's…accident.

"Oh…Miya there's someone at the door!" Uzume called out.

' _Hm…that's weird'_ Miya thought to herself. It was rare that people actually stopped by. After all, she'd only had two tenants in the last eight years. With a sigh, she set her cup down and rose to her feet. She stepped into the hallway and made her way towards the doorway. She noticed that Uzume was already gone from sight. _'Kids these days…always in a rush,'_ she shook her head as she opened the door.

"Hey Miya!" a voice called out.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight and the first thing she caught sight of was bright orange. The sun was blinding her vision and soon a figure came into shape. He was rather tall and his hair seemed to blend in with the sun itself. As her eyes began to adjust, she caught sight of golden locks.

"Long time no see!" The man smiled at her.

Miya took a second to take in his full appearance. Orange attire, shaggy blonde locks, shinning blue eyes, an obnoxious smile.

"Naruto?"

"Duh! What other strapping young men do you know?" The blond smiled as he enveloped her in a hug. The older woman was at a loss for words. Ever since Naruto and Kushina arrived in their world years ago, they had made frequent visits after catching word of her husband's untimely passing. But she hadn't seen the young blonde in three years. Last she saw him, he barely reached her eye level and now he practically towered over her.

"It's good to see you too Naruto," Miya said, relaxing into his embrace. She had received word from Kushina that he would be attending and university in the capitol and she'd agreed to give him room and board.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another week," she queried.

"Yeah about that..." Naruto chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "You know mom can be a bit overbearing at times. Besides, I wanted to surprise you!"

"I'll say," Miya chuckled. "You've grown since I last saw you. I suppose I can't call you a runt anymore."

"That's right!" Naruto exclaimed, puffing out his chest. "I'm a man now and will be respected as such!"

"What was that?" Miya smiled at him.

The blonde immediately paled when he noticed the demon mask form behind the woman. _'Man I still can't dispel that damn thing. Just what kind of genjutsu is that!?'_

"Er...I mean mom said you had a room for me…?" he quickly corrected himself.

"Oh ok, that's what I thought I heard," Miya chuckled. Same old Naruto. Still as goofy as ever.

"I do. Your mother and I came to an agreement that you could stay here as long as you are enrolled in school," Miya stated.

"Awesome! That's one less problem to worry about. Now to get some lunch. I'm starving," Naruto groaned.

"Oh I was just about to make lunch. Shouldn't take me more than a few minutes," Miya offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm in the mood for some ramen," Naruto replied, salivating at the thought. "I have all year to look forward to your delicious cooking. I just stopped by to check in and drop off my bag," Naruto stated adjusting the pack hanging off his shoulder.

"I see. Well you can hang your backpack on the coat rack. But I'll have dinner ready in a few hours." Miya said.

"Come on Miya, it's me were talking about! I have metabolism for days!" The blonde proclaimed as he tossed his bag into the aforementioned coat rack.

"That you do," she chuckled. "Just make sure to stay out of trouble and not raise hell across the city." She warned.

"Ah man not you too! Come on, it's me!" Naruto poured.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Miya chastised, doing her best to stifle a giggle at the boy's distraught expression.

"I told you already Miya, I'm a man now. You have nothing to worry about!" Naruto yelled as he took off down the street. Miya shook her head at the boy as she picked up his bag. The least she could do was put it in his room for him. It felt fairly light but know him, it was probably filled with all sorts of things. She'd come to learn that shinobi were crafty individuals, especially Naruto.

But she still had an uneasy sense of foreboding. _'I'm sure there's nothing to worry about…right?'_

* * *

Naruto was casually walking down the street with his headphones over his ears. He was in the middle of Downtown Tokyo, where the city was most active this time of day. He'd been walking around for the past hour in search of his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. They by far had the greatest ramen he'd ever tasted in his life. He made sure to stop by every time he was in the city and now he would get to visit every day. The old man and his daughter practically treated him like family.

"Stop running!"

The blonde stopped in his tracks at the sudden yell. No one else around him seemed to react to it which left him to believe it was somewhere farther off. He quickly switched to the workout playlist on his phone as a grin spread across his features. _'Guess it's time to play Superman!'_

* * *

"Get back here!" a girl screamed as a bolt of electricity escaped her hands. She cursed when she missed her target. She was rather tall with a slender build. Her long black hair framed her face, casting a veil over her golden honey eye and fell down her backside where it split into twin ponytails. She wore a provocatively tight, violet leather suit that hugged her curves and accentuated her large assets.

She was chasing down a brunette wearing a white gi, a red thigh-length skirt, ankle-high brown boots, and thigh-high white stockings. She cast another bolt of lightning her way but the girl dodged yet again. "She's getting away Hikari!" a fellow pursuer called out. She was a carbon copy of her companion only her suit was fuchsia and her bust was not quite as large.

"Shut it Hibiki, don't you think I can see that!" Hikari snapped at her twin. They'd been chasing this girl for the past ten minutes in an attempt to take her out but their efforts were in vain. But luck seemed to finally give them a break as the girl turned down an alley only to meet a dead end. She turned around to flee only to come face to face with her assailants.

"Finally, we've got you now!" Hikari said, electricity sparking wildly in her palms.

"Hold still and we promise it won't be as painful," Hibiki said, sparks dancing across her hands. The duo advanced forward at a slow, menacing pace, much like a predator would against its cornered prey.

"What do you want from me?" the girl called out as she prepared to defend herself.

"We're going to take you out of course. Then will be one step closer to winning," Hibiki smirked.

"Well, I can't fight, at least not yet…I haven't found my Ashikabi yet!" the girl desperately exclaimed.

"Who cares, we want to fight now!" Hikari said launching another blast at the girl, this time finding its mark. She smirked as the girl shook violently and doubled over. It disappeared as fast as it came when she saw the girl stand back up shakily and take a defensive stance. "Just stay down and this will go so much easier!," Hikari growled charging up more lightning fist.

"Not until I find my Ashikabi!" the girl yelled defiantly.

"That's it, prepare to die!" the duo yelled at the same time. They rushed forward, lightning cracking wildly from their palms, with the intent to end the brunette's life. The girl staggered back a little as she contemplated hers options of escape. Her chances were thin as she realized there weren't too many. Reacting on instinct, she grasped her opponents' wrist and diverted them away from her body.

A cloud of dust clouded the alleyway as the twin's attacks exploded against the walls. The brunette used the distraction to make a timely escaped. She darted out of the dark alley only to crash into someone.

"Ugh!"

The two tumbled to the dirt in an unceremonious heap. She. shook her head to clear away the grogginess and felt a something poking against her nether regions. She turned to see a man blushing madly.

"Uh…I'm sorry ma'am! Are you ok!?"

* * *

Naruto was perched atop a nearby watching the events below play out before him. _'Well that's unexpected…never thought I'd see those two again,'_ He chuckled to himself. He then glanced at the woman they were chasing. _'Is she another one like them? Is so, why are they attacking her?'_ He continued to watch the awkward exchange between the woman and the man she crashed into when he noticed the twins emerge from the alleyway.

* * *

Hikari was beyond pissed. The buxom brunette grating on her last nerves. "We we're trying to let you off easy but now you're going to suffer!" she roared as purple lightning sparked tom life in her palm. Hibiki mimicked her sister and they interlocked fingers.

"Take this! _**Thunder Needles!**_ " the cried out in unison.

The girl tried to jump to her feet to defend against the incoming attack but she felt weak all of a sudden and began panting. No matter what she tried, her body refused to obey her.

"What the!?" the man cried out in panic. He was just trying to make it home after another long day of studying at the library. The last thing he expected was to end up face first into a random woman's panties and then be electrocuted by two others in BDSM costumes.

"Well that wasn't very nice…" he heard a voice above him.

Just as the torrent of electricity was about to strike them, a man appeared in front of them. He took the full brunt of the attack yet didn't seem to be affected in the slightest.

"Man that was refreshing!" he shivered with excitement.

The man was, for lack of a better word, shocked at what he'd just witnessed. The person before him was a blonde man, who couldn't be much older than himself, clad in orange and black. He bore a childish grin on his face as he turned towards them.

"You two might want to get out of here. I have a feeling things are about to heat up around here," Naruto spoke.

"R-Right!" Not wasting another second, the man scooped the brunette into his arms with strength he didn't even know he had and made a beeline down the abandoned street.

Hibiki and Hikari could only stare in shock. Some crazy human actually stepped in front of their attack. And not only that, he wasn't even affected by it.

"Why did you interfere!?" Hikari barked

We we're doing that girl a favor," Hibiki cosigned.

"Not a very nice one. You can't just go attacking people all willy nilly," The blonde said.

"Just who the hell do think you are?" Hikari roared. It was already annoying enough that the busty bimbo had evaded them long enough, and now some jackass was trying to play Captain-Save-A-Sekirei.

"Aww you guys really forgot me? Breaks my heart," the blonde said in mock hurt.

While her sister bantered back and forth with the mysterious assailant, Hibiki was looking over him with a critical eye. _'Forget him? Homura and Mutsu are the only male Sekirei I know of. He's obviously a Sekirei but I don't know his number. He's around our age but I've never seen her before…who is this clown?'_

"I see you're Lightning-Style is still as lackluster as ever," The blonde smirked as he waved his hand in a boredom, golden sparks dancing across her fingers.

"H-How did you do that?" Hikari gasped. As far as she knew, she and her sister were the only Sekirei with Lightning-based powers.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked before taking off down the street.

"Hikari don't let him escape!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!"

The duo quickly gave chase after the mysterious man. They were surprised that not only did he manage to match their speed but he was actually pulling ahead of them.

"Hurry up Hibiki he's getting away!" Hikari called out, increasing her speed.

"Right!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he casually strode down the road. _'Hm…they're actually pretty fast. Time to mix it up a bit,'_ Stopping on a dime, he planted his foot and gracefully leapt up to a nearby wall. "You guys are quick but that won't be enough," he smirked.

The twins slid to a stop and Hikari stared up at the blonde in annoyance. "Pompous bastard! I'll show you!" Much to Naruto's surprised, she scaled the face of the wall and ran right at him. His lapse in concentration nearly cost him his life whenthe enraged woman threw a roundhouse at his head. _'I didn't think they would actually learn wall-walking.'_

Quickly swiftly stepped under the blow and smirked. "Impressive. But not good enough," Naruto smirked as he settled into a defensive stance.

Hibiki watched as her sister exchanged blows with a puzzled expression. _'How…how can he walk on walls? I thought Aneki and I we're the only Sekirei able to do so…'_

Hikari clenched her teeth in anger as the blonde evaded another attack. He was being completely defensive, only blocking and sidestepping all of her attacks. She was getting more and more pissed off with each passing second. "Stand still you bastard!" she roared. She threw a haymaker only to be caught by the wrist.

"Still as cute as ever Hikari-Chan," Naruto said saccharinely as he playfully poked her nose. He immediately jumped away in time to avoid Hibiki's lightning-enhanced axe kick. She quickly moved to support her sister, who was breathing heavily.

"Hikari, are you alright?" the younger twin asked worriedly.

"I'm…fine," Hikari panted. _'What's wrong with me? Hibiki have had spars longer than this yet I feel drained. And why is it so hot all of a sudden?'_ Hibiki noticed her twin was sweating profusely but decided to take her word for it.

Naruto skidded to a halt and straightened his headphones. "My, my, I'm surprised you don't remember me. I must say, you girls have really grown over the years. Especially you Hikari-chan," He spoke as he shifted through the music on his phone, sparing a lecherous glance at her ample bosom. He couldn't help it. He was bound to pick up a few…unfavorable habits after living with his perverted godfather for eight years.

"Why you!" a red-faced Hikari babbled. She'd had enough of this prick. He was going to die by her hand. "Hibiki let's do it!" she barked.

"Hikari are you su-"

"Absolutely! This bastard has pissed me off long enough!" she roared.

Naruto's eyebrow rose when he noticed their chakra levels spike. _'This could be interesting…'_

Hibiki and Hikari held hands as they began to channel their energy and a cloak of lightning formed around the two. _**"Lightning Dragon Dance!"**_ they called out simultaneously. A beastly roar echoed throughout the area the duo conjured a dragon above them.

' _Oh my…'_ Naruto thought, actually worried for the first time. The ethereal beast growled at him before charging like a bat out of hell. Naruto's only option was to try and absorb it just like the last attack. Unfortunately, he had underestimated the combined power of their chakra. He'd managed to soak up most of the energy from the attack but the force behind it was still enough to knock him off his feet. The blonde was sent tumbling to the ground below where he crashed into an unsuspecting pedestrian.

It took a moment for the blonde to regain his senses and he felt his head resting on something soft and plushy, almost like a stuffed animal or pillow. He would've reveled in the feeling but he soon remembered the twins that had nearly blasted him into the next district. He rose to his feet and turned to help the other person up but was frozen in fear.

Well for one, they definitely weren't stuffed animals. No, instead they were a pair of large breasts. They belonged to a woman with bright golden hair and stunning blue eyes that rivaled his own. She had on high leather boots, black leggings that went about halfway up her thigh, a small white dress that barely went below her nether regions and revealed a lot of her ample bosom, and a long black cape that included long sleeves and a collar. She also wore an angry glare that was directed at Naruto. _"Oh boy…she's definitely pissed!'_

Before he could react, he was thrown roughly against the wall and held up by his throat, making it extremely difficult to breathe. "Wretched monkey! You have no regard for your surroundings!"

"Whoa listening lady, I'm really sorry! It was an accident!" he said waving his wands defensively. This lady sort of reminded him of his mother with the angry expression she wore.

"Hey Blondie, put him down!" Hikari roared, landing a few feet away. "He's our prey!" she panted. It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. Hibiki landed a moment later to support her sister. _'Something's not right with Hikari…she's never really this tired. Even I feel a bit faint. This all started when that m-"_ then it dawned on her. _'Wait…could it be…he's our…?'_

"You two…" the blonde woman began, releasing Naruto's shirt. "You the ones that have been going around eliminating unwinged Sekirei! How shameful!" she spat.

"So? What it to you?" Hikari scowled.

"Careful Hikari. That's No. 9 Tsukiumi, the Water Sekirei," her sister warned.

Naruto was surprised to hear the term. _'Sekirei huh? So she's just like them…only with Water-Style,'_ He thought to himself. It was then that he began to feel the strong chakra that rolled off the woman in waves. _'She's definitely a Sekirei as well. But her chakra is much more powerful than Hibiki and Hikari's. This could be a problem…'_

"Disgraceful strumpets. Let's she you try that against an unawakened Sekirei like myself," Tsukiumi spoke as water began to coalesce around her.

"Oh no…this could be a problem…" Hibiki said worriedly.

"Who cares! There's two of us and one of her. We have the number's advantage!" Hikari spoke with absolute conviction. She shrugged off her fatigue and charged at the blonde.

"Hikari wait!" the younger twin called out to her sister, only for her words to fall on deaf ears. She hated that her twin was so brash and hard-headed at times. The best she could do now was support her.

Naruto watched in awe as the trio clashed in the middle of the street. _'I just wanted to toy with them a bit. I didn't mean for thing to get out of hand,'_ he thought worriedly. He remembered Takehito saying that they were all practically related but the hostility we was witnessing firsthand let him to believe otherwise.

Tsukiumi nimbly eluded each and every attack the twins threw her way. She held back a scoff. It was merely child's play to her at this point. She sidestepped a kick thrown at her midsection and formed an orb of water in her palm. _**"Water Celebration!"**_

Hikari was caught by surprised and was sent flying by the attack while Hibiki just barely managed to avoid it. "Aneki!"

"You're next!" Tsukiumi glowered as an orbs of water began to from around her hand. _**"Water Arrow!"**_

Naruto's senses began to go haywire when he saw the attack directed towards the unsuspecting Hibiki. _'This has gotten way out of hand!'_ The younger twin turn to spot the needlelike blast of water honing in on her. Her body went rigid as she braced for the incoming volley. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist before water overwhelmed her senses and she was sent flying.

Her mind was spiraling in confusion before she crashed roughly onto the ground. Surprisingly, the impact wasn't as rough as she'd suspected. Confused, she lifted her head and found herself mesmerized by a pair of sparkling blue orbs.

"Heh…looks like I made it in time. You okay Hibiki-chan?" Naruto grunted, doing his best to ignore the pain. It was mostly stinging but he'd been hit by one of Jiraiya's Rasengans so it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"I-I'm fine…," Hibiki stammered, trying to hide her reddening features. "How do you know my name?" she queried.

"Well unlike you two Hibiki-chan, I could never forget a pretty face!" He beamed at was that moment that the young Sekirei felt a fire ignite in her soul.

"So you are they Ashikabi. Then I shall erase all of you from existence!" the Water Sekirei spat. A torrent of water surged around her and Naruto felt a spike in her chakra. _'Well that can't be anything good…'_ He thought cryptically. He was trying to think up a plan but the hot breath caressing his necked proved to distracting.

He spared a look towards the girl in his arms and noticed her face was completely flushed of color and she was panting heavily, almost as if she were burning up.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked as he stared down into her pleading honey orbs.

"It really is you…" she rasped. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his face when she reached up and caressed his cheek. It was hard to focus on the homicidal woman before him with Hibiki's alluring eyes drawing him in.

"After all this time, we finally found you…my dearest Ashikabi…"

"Wait what now-" his sentenced went unfinished as she suddenly pulled him down and pressed his lips to her own. Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden contact. There was something magical about the way her lips meshed with his. Her body then began to glow suddenly as a field of sparks erupted around the two of them. Static danced across Hibiki's form and converged to the seal as the base of her neck. Naruto's eyes widened as eight bolts of lightning arced out from her back, taking on the shape of wings.

Hibiki was in a state of bliss at the moment. She'd had an idea of what it might've felt like to be "winged" but it was way more intense than she ever expected. It felt as if she'd just ascended to the higher sky above. She slowly pulled away and stared affectionately ath the confused blonde, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Now and forever…" she whispered.

' _Oh no…they weren't winged already!'_ Tsukiumi thought apprehensively.

Hikari was staring incredulously at her sister and a greatly confused Naruto. _'Hibiki's been winged! Does that mean…'_

Without word or warning, she took off towards the pair and caught the downed Naruto in a flying tackle, crashing her lips against his in the process. Once again, the area was bathed in light as Hikari's body reacted in the same manner as her twin's. The same feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed her just as it did her sister moments before.

' _What in the actual fuck!?'_ Naruto thought as his senses were overwhelmed with euphoria yet again. One second these girls were trying to take his head off and the next they were showing their tongues down his throat. Like before, it lasted only a brief moment like before and Hikari pulled away.

"Now and forever…" she exhaled, passion dripping from her lips.

"I don't care if you two have been winged! The result will still be the same!" Tsukiumi roared defiantly. _**"Hydra Blast!"**_ All of the water she'd gathered violently surged forward.

The light soon faded and Hikari rose to her feet and took her place by her sister. "We have our wings now which means you are no match for us! Come on Hikari, let's finish this!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Gladly!"

They interlocked fingers and raised their hands skyward. _**"By the thunderstorm of our pact, our Ashikabi's perils will be destroyed!"**_ they chanted together. The clouds began to darken and lightning cracked across the sky. "Now take this, _**God Song!**_ " they cried out in unison as a bright flash enveloped the area.

"Wait!"

The sudden yell caught them off-guard and their aim was completely thrown off. Instead of the blonde woman before them, the large bolt of lightning struck a building beside her, completely leveling its side. By the time the light diminished, the woman was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it she got away!" Hikari barked. She turned to the source of the voice that caused their failure and lifted him off the ground and held him by his collar. "This is all your fault!" she growled with rage filled eyes.

Naruto ignored her furious glares and easily freed himself from her grip, still trying to piece together exactly what just took place. "Now wait just a minute! It was all fun and games first until that woman got involved. And then you two kiss me out of nowhere! What the hell is going on!?" he exclaimed.

"It's simple," Hibiki spoke. "We're Sekirei and you're our Ashikabi."

"Whosaywhatnow?"

* * *

Forgive my drunken self...

He pretty much does the most of the writing and I just quailty check it.

I don't know what to say really other than its been a long two weeks for me. Finally moved out of Korea and settled down on the tiny island of Terceira, Azores of the coast of Portugal. I'm pretty much just waiting to move into my new house at this point.

Storywise, It's progressing smoothly I'd have to say. Most likely won't draw it out like the last one so It'll be close to 100k words (give or take). The first act is finally complete and the final one is already planned out. Just have to figure out this middle one.

As stated before, the teams are set in stone so don't expect any big changes (Well...except one hehe)

Only thing left to say really is that Naruto (and all the chars from the verse) will be dumbed down in terms of power to make them fit in better. I mean not too much, but I can't just have Ten-Tails Obito and Six Paths Naruto running around laying waste to everything. I really don't intend to have the Nine-Tails be a game-changing factor really, mostly just Naruto's own skill. It sounds lame but it will work out (trust me on this!)

I'd like to thank the wonderful MickDunD for stepping up to Beta so there shouldn't be as many errors as before. I'm usually good about going back and reuploading the chapter after fixing any I spot.

As always, R+R and let me know what you think!

-(Sober) Chi


	7. Trials and Tribulations

_Beta: MickDunD_

* * *

Chapter VI: Trials and Tribulations

* * *

' _What the hell have I gotten myself into…?'_

Naruto had been pondering the thought for the last hour as the day's earlier events played over in his head. He boarded the train hastily after a long and drawn out send off from his mother. He then spend a boring six hours on said train before arriving in the capitol. From there, it only took him ten minutes to find Izumo Inn and check in with Miya. It was then he decided to reward himself with a nice bowl of ramen for all of the hard work and effort he'd put forth throughout the day when that scream caught his attention.

He determined it was then that his day just went to hell. He thought it was just your average mugging taking place and he could just swoop in and save the day. Nope. Three women were battling it out in the middle of the street.

The young blonde let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. _'Shika was right…women are troublesome,'_ He thought to himself as he shifted his gaze toward the other side of the room.

He was currently sitting in a restaurant that was celebrating its grand reopening. It was where the twins worked during the day to pass time, or so they say at least. He spotted a smiling Hikari taking down a family's order on a small notepad. Then there was Hibiki who was singing as she carried a birthday cake across the restaurant. _'This is so weird. After what I just witnessed, I could never peg them as hostesses, and rather popular ones at that.'_

Being the pupil of a renowned, self-proclaimed "Super Pervert", the frilly maid outfits they wore drew his attention. They were pretty much carbon copies with the only real difference between then was that Hibiki was wearing pink and Hikari was wearing purple. Well there was also her much more sizable bust…

"Here's your ramen Naruto-sama. On the house," Hibiki spoke as she set a bowl down in front of him.

"Uh…thanks," the blonde mumbled awkwardly. He hadn't even noticed approach.

"Anything for my Ashikabi," she said in a singsong tone. And just as quick as she came, she was gone.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure. _'I thought they might've been messing with me at first but I really think they don't remember me…'_ It was a bit of a blow to his ego, one he was not readily prepared for. He had come to terms with the fact that he himself was forgetful person at times, which was mostly due to outright laziness. He remembered stupid stuff like the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell and SOHCAHTOA from Calculus. But he never forgot a person, no matter how long or briefly he'd known them. _'Maybe something happened? It not every day that an interdimensional gateway opens up in front of you and people fall out. I mean that's not something that could be easily forgotten right!?'_

And hence why he found himself sitting alone. He'd reluctantly agreed to accompany the twins to work and wait for them. It was really bothering him how they could've forgotten him, yet he'd remembered them after all this time. _'Maybe it's something girls develop during puberty…like jumping to conclusions,'_ he thought. He also needed answers.

It was weird enough that they had kissed him and the whole light show that followed afterwards, but they also called him an Ashikabi, "theirs" to be more specific. The word sounded very familiar to him and it just rolled off the tongue, but he had no idea what the hell it was. _'Must be a Sekirei thing. I feel like I've heard Takehito mention it before.'_

"Geez, we give you free food and you let it go to waste," a voice scoffed at him.

"Huh?" the blonde replied unintelligibly. He looked up to see Hikari frowning at him. She was tapping her foot on the ground irritably with arms were crossed just under her ample bosom.

Naruto felt a trickle of blood pool in the back of his nostril as his inner pervert stirred at the sight of such supple cleavage. _'I shall not be tempted by your demonic charms this day!'_ he steeled his resolved as he leveled his gaze at the crevice between the Sekirei's breasts.

Hikari was turning red in anger and embarrassment. Her Ashikabi was blatantly gawking at her chest, and in public none the less. "You pig!" she roared.

"Wha-" Naruto's intense focus was broken by the outcry and before he could react, he felt a stinging pain reverberate across his cheek. The force behind the blow was enough to knock him out of his seat and send him careening into the large window that overlooked the street. _'This sure is some strong glass…'_ The blonde thought to himself.

Hikari huffed in annoyance and left her Ashikabi to pry himself loose from the window. It didn't take him long and afterwards he was surprised to see how late it was. "Oh man it's already night! Miya is going to skin me!" the blonde paled.

"Oh, there you are."

Naruto quickly detached himself from the window and turned to see Hibiki walking towards him. She was sporting denim shorts and a pink camisole with the number twelve printed on the front, much like she wore the first time they met. With the way it hugged her slender figure, he wouldn't be surprised if it was that same shirt from all those years ago.

"Sorry about Hikari. She's a bit…temperamental," the younger twin apologized.

"Yeah I'll say…" Naruto muttered as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Thank you for waiting Naruto-sama. As promised we will explain everything in due time," Hibiki said with a slight bow.

"Eh…don't worry about it," Naruto chuckled nervously. "And you can stop with all the formalities. You guys are like two years older than me." He just found it weird and a bit awkward how highly they thought of him, especially considering they tried to kill him earlier.

"But you're my Ashikabi…?" Hibiki stared at him in confusion. "What else would I call you?"

"See you tomorrow Mr. Igarashi!" Hikari waved as she emerged from the kitchen. Like her sister, she was sporting denim shorts and a tight fitting camisole with the number eleven printed on the front. She saw her sister staring blankly at their Ashikabi while the aforementioned blonde bore an absent expression.

"Well are we just going to stand here all day?" she spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

"Our lunch break is usually when we go out hunting for unwinged Sekirei. The less competition the better," Hibiki said.

"And we would've taken out that dumb bimbo if you hadn't intervened!" Hikari huffed in annoyance.

"I see…" Naruto nodded in understanding.

For the last hour he had been listening to the twins explain this so called "Sekirei Plan." Apparently, MBI released all 108 Sekirei into the city to take part in a battle royale. The winning Sekirei would be allowed to remain with their Ashikabi while the others were returned into stasis. In short, an Ashikabi are humans with unique genes that enable them to empower Sekirei thorough the exchange of DNA, most commonly by way of a kiss. Once this occurs, an everlasting bond is forged between Sekirei and Ashikabi.

' _What kind of sick bastard came up with an idea like this? Takehito would be sickened.'_

"So let me get this straight…you girls are supposed fight in some large battle royal?" he asked, earning a nod. "But to do that, you need an Ashikabi to help you get stronger?" he continued, earning another nod. _'This all sounds like something out of a manga…'_

"And I'm your Ashikabi?"

"Correct Naruto-sama," Hibiki said.

"Are you sure? I mean you could be mistaken. I'm not anything special really and you girls are pretty strong on your own-" Naruto went silent when he noticed the twins staring at him. He was taken aback by their pained expressions.

"The bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei isn't something that can be mistaken. There's only one person that we could possibly react to and that's you Naruto!" Hikari proclaimed.

"You're precious to us now Naruto-sama which means we'll always be at your side, now and forever!"

"Forever?" Naruto asked.

"Forever!" both reiterated.

Naruto was shocked at their words. They spoke with such conviction. He truly felt like an asshole right now. Here were two beautiful women who wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their days with him and he was just writing them off. He was sure that his godfather would knock him clear across all of Asia if he ever caught wind of this. _'It looks like I can't dissuade them…_

"Now and forever huh?" he repeated, letting the words set in his mind. "Even if I'm in the shower? Or how about using the restroom?" Naruto grinned. He laughed at seeing them stumbling over their words as their faces turned beet red.

"I-If that is what you w-want," Hikari finally said.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush madly. He was only kidding, he hadn't planned on them actually accepting his offer. Hikari smirked as she saw the flustered look on his face. Revenge never felt so good.

"Face it Naruto-kun, you're stuck with us whether you like it or not," Hibiki said.

"Yeah and we can always hunt you down again," Hikari smirked.

' _I'm actually inclined to believe that. Maybe I could just move to a new city…no, no, Mom would have my ass if I did that and I've already been accepted into the university. This too much for a guy my age! I haven't even experienced life yet! I can't be tied down like this!'_

"You say I'm you're Ashikabi huh…well then how about a test then," he spoke.

"What do you mean _test_?" Hibiki eyed him critically.

"Yeah what the hell are you talking about?" Hikari barked.

"It's just as I said. If you girls wish to call me your Ashikabi then I need to gauge your strength. I can't been seen with such weak Sekirei," He grinned.

"You bastard!" Hikari roared. Here they were pouring out their sole and this jackass had the nerve to call them weak.

"Fine then. What must we do to prove ourselves to you Naruto-sama?" Hibiki queried.

"Simple. You just have to take my headphones," the blonde said nonchalantly as he began scrolling through the music on his phone.

"Heh that's it? Too easy!" Hikari smirked, taking an offensive stance.

"Careful Hikari, Naruto-sama isn't a normal human!" Hibiki warned. From what she had seen earlier, he was just as powerful a Sekirei, maybe even stronger. _'But how can that be possible?'_

"So what if he has a few tricks up his sleeves. He's still just as squishy as any other human!" Hikari spat. Even if the blonde was her Ashikabi, she planned to set him straight. Just who the hell did he think he was, acting all superior to them?

"That's cute Hikari-chan. But unfortunately for you…" the blonde began as he slipped his headphones over his ears. Golden lightning began to spark wildly and dance across his skin. "I won't be holding back this time."

After having some time to think about it, he figured there wasn't a way he could escape this. Even if he hadn't run into the duo, there were still 106 Sekirei out there. With his heightened senses, he was bound to run into others eventually. Or worse, they could even react to them like the twins. And if that were to happen, having allies would definitely help.

' _And their element is lightning, just like me. Maybe we were fated to meet after all,'_ he chuckled at the thought. "Now are you girls just going to stand there all night? I have to be home soon or else my landlady will kill me."

"Tsk…We'll show you! Let's go Hibiki!"

"Right!"

Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets and stood firm as the twins dashed at him. "That's it. Now let's get wild!"

Hikari reached him first and she opened with a roundhouse aimed at his temple. The blonde merely sidestepped and stuck out his foot. Hikari tripped and was sent tumbling to the dirt. He quickly spun to avoid the jab Hibiki threw out.

"Taijutsu huh? Show me what you got Hibiki-chan!" he smirked.

The younger twin continued her close quarters assault but Naruto easily avoided all of her attacks. _'Damn it! Naruto-sama is fast. Hikari is much better at close range than I am,'_ she gritted her teeth in frustration. Naruto continued to dodge her attacks when he felt a presence behind him. He leaned back at the last moment as a pissed off Hikari flew past. Noticing the opening, Hibiki gathered energy into her fists.

" _ **Chain Lightning!"**_

' _I see…a joint attack.'_

Naruto quickly withdrew his hand from his pockets and used his momentum to summersault away. Hikari landed beside her sister and scoffed in annoyance. "Damn it!"

"Don't worry Hikari, we'll get him next time for sure!" Hibiki reassured her.

Naruto slid to a stop and readjusted his headphones. "Your Ninjutsu is strong. But so is mine!" he grinned. Electricity began to dance excitedly around his hand as he focused his chakra. _**"Lightning Flicker!"**_ The energy took the shape of a windmill shuriken and he launched it forward.

' _Fast!'_ Hibiki thought as she stepped in front of the incoming projectile. _**"Lightning Burst!"**_ she cried out. A field of electricity erupted around them and formed a barrier. Naruto's attack slammed into the impromptu shield with incredible force but Hibiki held strong. The blast fizzled out of existence shortly after and Hibiki dropped her guard.

"Not bad…"

A chill ran up the young Sekirei's spine as the hushed voice reached her ear. She glanced at her sister and spotted Naruto hovering just above her, his leg poised to strike. She was still trying to process the new turn of events while her body seemed to react on its own. Planting a foot in Hikari's side, she pushed off and forced her sister away. Naruto lashed out with an axe kick but hit nothing but air. _'What the…?'_

Hikari grunted in pain and nearly cursed her twin until she noticed her Ashikabi was open to a counterattack. _'Nice one Hibiki!'_ she smiled devilishly, channeling as much power she could muster into her fists. _**"Ruinous Impact!"**_

Naruto was defenseless to stop the devastating blow to his backside. He coughed up blood and was sent sailing into a nearby tree. A thunderous explosion echoed throughout the park and a dust cloud spread across the area. Hikari smirked victoriously until she'd realized what she'd done. _'Oh no!'_

"Hikari! You took it too far! We only needed to take his headphones, not kill him!" Hibiki exclaimed frantically.

"I-I know! I got caught up in the moment!" Hikari panicked. Sekirei were supposed to protect their Ashikabi from harm, not inflicted it upon them.

" **Hehe…"** a dark chuckled emanated from the dust cloud. Both girls were overcome with unease. A powerful wind pulsed, immediately dispersing the debris and revealing their Ashikabi. Naruto stood once again with his hands in his pockets. Hibiki was certain it was an illusion, but his eyes seemed to be glowing red.

"You girls aren't holding back and I can respect that. But it's time for me to end this…" He spoke calmly. He pulled his right hand from his pocket and held it in front of him. Light began to flicker around the appendage as the air around the blonde grew heavy. "Change of plans. If you manage to stop this next attack, then I'll gladly accept you as my Sekirei." As the blonde condensed his chakra, it began to manifest visually. "If not… _ **You'll die!**_ "

The Lightning Twins stared in horror at the immense power their Ashikabi was emitting. _'N-Naruto-sama…what kind of monster are you!?'_ Hibiki watched fearfully as lightning sparked erratically from the blonde's palm. An ear-piercing screech filled the air followed by what sounded like the chirping of birds.

' _Are all Ashikabi Like this!?'_ Hikari thought, willing her body to move but to no avail.

"H-Hikari…we have to do something!" Hibiki shouted at her sister.

"We have to use _it…"_

Hibiki's eyes widened in shock. "B-But…We could kill him!" she protested.

"And he could do the same to us! We don't have a choice!" Hikari spoked through gritted teeth. "He wants us to prove ourselves then fine! We'll show him the true extent of our power!" she spoke with absolute resolve.

The younger twin wanted to object but her sister was right. Their Ashikabi wanted them to prove their worth and it was time to put it all on the line. "Let's do it then!"

Naruto watched as the sisters interlocked fingers and their chakra spiked considerably. _'Interesting…'_ Not giving them the chance to gather their energy, he spiked his own chakra. "Hibiki-chan…Hikari-chan…It's now or never!" he proclaimed and flashed forward. Even with his enhanced speed, the Sekirei stood unperturbed.

"One way or another Naruto-sama…" Hibiki began.

"You will acknowledge us!" Hikari spat.

Purple Lightning erupted around the twins and condensed into a sphere in front of them. "Now witness our power! _**Evoke!"**_ they yelled simultaneously. Orb of lightning compressed and shot forward at the approaching blonde.

Naruto eye's widened in shock. _'Their resolve is unwavering…then it's time to show them my own!'_

"You'll have to do better than that! _**Chidori!**_ _"_ he called out, thrusting his arm forward. Another shriek penetrated the air as the attacks collided. Naruto struggled to push back the assault and was surprised to feel himself losing ground. _'Tsk…stronger than I thought,'_ he grunted. _'But I refuse to lose here!'_ He thought adamantly, feeling a power well up from within.

Hibiki and Hikari watched apprehensively as their Ashikabi took their attack head on. It was the strongest they could manage outside of their Norito and they had poured everything into it. They feared it might have been too much when they noticed the blonde was quickly becoming overwhelmed. But then they saw something that would forever be etched into their memory.

An orange mist exploded around Naruto and he began powering through their attack. With a final push, he thrusted his arm through the ball of energy, dissolving it completely. But he didn't stop there. He kept charging forward, his attack now stronger than ever, tainted by the orange aura. But that wasn't what frightened them the most. It was the blonde's haunting appearance.

His hair was shaggier and the whiskers marks on his cheeks grew more defined. His burning crimson eyes and sharp iris seemed to pierce their very soul.

"S-Strong…" Hikari whimpered.

"Naruto-sama…"

The twins could only watch in dread as the blonde closed in on them. His killer intent permeated the area and they couldn't find it in them to move. Naruto smirked maliciously as he drew near. _**"You girls…"**_ he spoke in a dark voice. The twins flinched and shut their eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable.

But both we surprised to feel strong arms wrap around their waists and they we're pulled into a warm hug. "Pass," Naruto spoke gently. Hibiki and Hikari were at a loss for words. One moment their Ashikabi was about to erase them from existence and the next he was holding them in a tender embrace.

"N-Naruto-sama…" Hibiki stammered.

"That's right. You two are pretty stubborn about this and won't let me off the hook so easily. I'm actually impressed with how far you two have come and acknowledge your strength. So I'll happily accept you as my Sekirei," he grinned. He was met with silence as the women stared at him in disbelief. "Come on now, you can't possibly think I was going to kill you. That was all just for show. I couldn't possibly hurt such pretty girl like yourselves, especially after you practically pour your heart out to me," he chuckled nervously.

He was again met with silence until small snivels reached his ears. He was caught off-guard by their pained expressions and the stream of tears flowing from their eyes. "Hey, hey no need for the waterworks!" he tried to reassure them. He was thrown off balance as the twins tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Naruto-sama!" Hibiki sobbed into his shoulder.

"You jackass!" Hikari pounded her small fist into his chest, trying her best to keep the tears at bay.

Naruto could only watch in awe as the two girls cried their hearts out. _'I guess I did take it too far by using Kurama's chakra…man I really feel like a jerk now,'_ he chastised himself. He hesitantly placed his hands on their backs and tried his best to console them. "I'm really sorry girls. I didn't mean to scare you like that…I got caught up in the moment…"

Naruto was too used to being around regular humans and he never really got the chance to make use of the skills he'd developed over the years. Sure, there was always training, but it wasn't quite the same. He could tell that his mother and godfather always held back in their sparring sessions and yet he still couldn't best them. He wanted nothing more than to push himself to his limits and the twins presented him with said opportunity. Unfortunately, it didn't go exactly how it played out in his head.

"I'm sorry Hibiki-chan, Hikari-chan…really I am," he said softly as he gently rubbed their backs. "I can be…hyperactive at times and I lost myself in the excitement. I didn't stop to consider how it was affecting you guys. I would never hurt you…"

A distraught Hibiki raised her head and stared into his eyes, trying to find any signs of deceit. Instead, she found herself memorized by shining orbs of sapphire. Despite the startling show he'd put on moments before, she wanted to believe that her Ashikabi was a good person. Having a malicious Ashikabi was the second worst thing a Sekirei could experience, just behind being forcibly winged.

"D-Do you mean it?" the younger twin asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I may be a little rough around the edges, but I'm not an asshole. Well not inherently at least. Besides, it's a man's job to protect women, not inflict harm upon them. And I'm the manliest of men you'll ever find!" Naruto grinned, brimming with confidence.

Hibiki couldn't help but giggle. _'Naruto-sama is quite the character. Maybe's he's not so bad afterall…'_

Hikari lifted her head and glared at the blonde. "I hate you!"

Naruto could sense the annoyance in her tone but he found her puffy cheeks and pouting face too adorable. "Whatever you say Hikari-chan," He smiled, patting her head.

"Stupid human…" she sulked. "You think you're so tough. I'm going to beat that stupid grin off your face one day!"

Naruto could only chuckle. "Cute as ever Hikari-chan," he said saccharinely, poking her on the nose. "I'm just awesome. I mean for girls, you put up a good fight. But I've had some extensive training so..I…" the words died in his throat when he felt a malevolent aura wash over him.

"For _Girls…_ " Hikari muttered darkly.

"Such arrogance _Naruto-sama_ …Looking down on us like such." Hibiki's voice was devoid of all emotion.

Naruto noticed the density of the air drop significantly and streaks of electricity began to dance across their bodies. For the briefest of moments, he could've sworn their eyes were glowing red, much like his mother's whenever she was angry. _'This can't be good…'_

"Whoa girls I didn't mean anything by that!" he waved his hands defensively. But when he saw lightning flash across the sky he knew he was past the point of no return.

"Come on let's talk this over. No need for violence!"

" _ **Know your place!"**_

* * *

Miya was peacefully sitting in the living room sipping tea as she watched her nightly soap operas. Tonight's episode was the climax when Kizuki finally discovered that his fiancée Soha was cheating on him with his best friend Kazuma. Oh the drama!

"S-Soha…how could you do this to me!"

"Kizuki! W-What are you doing here!?"

"Kazuma you bastard!"

"Whoa buddy calm down it's not what you thin-"

"I'll kill you!"

Miya was practically on the edge of her seat. She lived for drama like this. It was the only thing that entertained her ever since she'd been widowed. But just as she was getting into the show, she felt a powerful spike in energy. _'A Sekirei…no two. And their headed right towards the house."_

She had made it abundantly clear to Minaka that she would have no part in his childish game. She figured that it been two little birds that were battling too close to her home. It sickened her that her race had been reduced to a mere human's play things. But she couldn't find it in herself to get involved. Not since Takehito…

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD HAVE MERCY!"

The sudden shout broke her train of thought. "Was that…?" Another shrill screamed filled the air and she immediately jumped to her feat. _'Naruto! I promised Kushina I'd keep him out of trouble. I can't let him be involved in MBI's game!'_ Miya made a break for the back of the house where the energy was emanating from. She threw open the backdoor in time to see a distressed Naruto leap over the fence.

"I said I was sorry!"

" _ **Thunder Needles!"**_

Yet another ear-piercing scream escaped the blonde as she narrowly avoided the rain of spikes that landed around him. He spotted Miya standing on the porch and hope filled the young blonde's eyes. "Save me Miya!" he cried out, making a beeline for the house, like a child seeking out his mother for protection.

His Sekirei landed in the yard shortly after, their eyes overflowing with rage. "Running is useless _Naruto-sama_!" Hikari spat, she fired off another bolt of lightning at the retreating blonde.

She was surprised when a woman clad in a shrine maiden outfit flashed into existence and easily deflected the blow. Miya glared at the young women when her eyes widened in surprise. _"Hibiki…Hikari? He couldn't have…'_

Naruto quickly crawled behind Miya and tightly clutched her leg. "Oh thank god you're here Miya! Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan are being mean to me!" he cried out.

The aforementioned Sekirei stood defiantly before the violet-hair landlady. "Listen lady, I don't know who you are, but if you just hand over the blondie peacefully, no one has to get hurt," Hikari warned.

"Naruto-sama must be punished," Hibiki smiled sadistically.

"Naruto-sama?" Miya blinked in confusion. She glanced down at the groveling blonde and saw his skin had paled considerably. She left out a sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Naruto…please don't tell me…"

Naruto glanced at his landlady and felt his heart stop when he saw the ethereal mask staring back down at him. _'Ah! Not the genjutsu!'_

"Hehe, well you see oh great and powerful Miya-sama," He let out a nervous laugh. "I may or may not have been taking a peaceful stroll downtown, where I encountered Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan and maybe sort of, kind of, possibly became an Ashikabi," He smiled innocently.

Miya couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped as she rubbed her throbbing head. _'I miss when things were peaceful around here…'_

* * *

One of the few times you'll see the soft side of the twins. Naruto is energetic with a flair for the dramatic so naturally things got out of hand.

As for his strength, I'd put him at maybe...just after he finished his Elemental Chakra training in the manga. My Naruto will have a moveset similar to the on in my Divine story except he will only have Lightning Affinity. I don't plan on making him much stronger than this really but he will develop new techniques and such after spending more time with his Sekirei. Already have some joint attacks rolling around in my mind.

Welp, that's two Sekirei down and only three more to go!

I may get another chapter out before the weekend is over. Don't have internet yet so I'm stuck watching the anime I happen to have on discs. (Using my phone as a hotspot to upload this. Absolute hell on my data .-. )

Anyway, R+R and let me know what you think!

-Chi


	8. Obligation

_Beta: MickDunD_

* * *

Chapter VII: Obligation

* * *

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Ow!" Naruto cried out in pain.

Miya folded her arms across her chest and leveled a glare at the blonde. "Explain!" she demanded.

Naruto recoiled and rubbed his throbbing head. He spared a glance at the landlady and saw her foot tapping impatiently, awaiting an answer. The small wooden spoon she held was like a premonition for pain if his response wasn't to her satisfaction.

"I don't know! I ran into them downtown and stopped them from killing this woman. Then another chick showed up using water Ninjutsu and they kissed me, and then there was a flash a light!" He blurted.

' _I see…so he interrupted a fight between Sekirei. And in the midst of it all he ended up winging Hibiki and Hikari. Damn it Naruto I wanted to keep you out of this mess and you just had to make yourself an Ashikabi!'_ Miya gritted her teeth.

Naruto saw the troubled look on her face and feared he may have said something he shouldn't have. "A-Also…" he began apprehensively, catching Miya's attention. "I think there's something up with Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well…they don't seem to remember me at all. At first, I thought it was because they didn't recognize me and I figured I could jog their memory after being around them for a while. But no dice. Even if it has been awhile, I find it hard to believe you can just forget someone you saw fall out of a tear in the time-space continuum. And from the way they haphazardly threatened you earlier, I don't think they remember you either Miya," he explained.

Shocked wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he felt when he heard the twins take such a tone with Miya. She could easily erase their very existence on a whim and he was positive they knew that as well. But it also confirmed that there was indeed something up with his Sekirei.

"I see…" Miya said calmly. _'It's possible that they could've had their memories altered or even erased altogether. This is MBI's, no Minaka's doing…That bastard!'_

Naruto saw the glare set on his landlady's features and paled. "Please don't be mad at me Miya! Everything was happening so fast and I-"

"Calm down Naruto, I'm not going to hit you," Miya sighed, silencing the groveling blonde. "I can't fault you for what happened. What's done is done. Right now we need to focus on the present. Even if Hibiki and Hikari don't remember you, you're still their Ashikabi and now you must take responsibility."

"T-Take responsibility?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes. Tell me Naruto, did they mention the Sekirei Plan at all?"

"Sort of…something about a huge brawl between all of the Sekirei. I couldn't really make sense of it at the time," the blonde admitted.

"Something like that. Originally, The Sekirei Plan was a ploy set in motion by Minaka to stop other nations from obtaining the technology aboard our ship. Including myself, there were 5 guardians and it was our job to protect our sleeping kin from harm. But now it's been twisted into a sick game by Minaka and my kind are hell bent on destroying each other," Miya explained.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"Evolution. Minaka is now using the plan to determine the strongest out of all the Sekirei. He knows I won't cooperate so he's settling for the others. That's all I've been able to gather. I haven't been able to determine his endgame."

"How sick…Takehito would never have let this happen!" Naruto spat. The thought that someone would use the Sekirei so carelessly disgusted him. Miya smiled at the blonde's eagerness. _'Naruto…You're so much like my Takehito. If you set your mind to it, I'm certain you could bring down Minaka and MBI. Maybe it was fated that you and your mother landed in our backyard all those years ago…'_

Miya pulled at her collar when she felt the temperature in the room began to rise. _'Odd…I don't remember turning on the heat…'_ She exhaled deeply.

"This Minaka guys needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Not so fast," Miya giggled. "You still need to address the elephant in the room," She said gesturing to the doorway that led to the dining room.

"Hehe...right…"

* * *

Hibiki and Hikari were sitting at the small table, patiently awaiting their Ashikabi's return. After having a few minutes away from the obnoxious blonde, they'd mostly calmed down. Well Hibiki had at least.

"Stupid Naruto…wait until I get my hands on you!" the older twin seethed.

While her sister was busy contemplating all the ways she could dismember their Ashikabi, Hibiki was deep in thought. _'Who was that woman? Could she be another extraordinary human like Naruto-sama?'_

Just then Naruto came sliding into the room. "Sorry about that girls, had to clear up my rent arrangement with the Landlady," he laughed nervously.

Miya calmly walked into the room just behind him and offered a warm smile. "While I understand Naruto is your Ashikabi, you two should show more respect for people's property."

"What!?" Hikari blurted out.

"You know that we're Sekirei?" Hibiki asked in disbelief.

"Why of course. My husband used to work at MBI years ago and he would always yammer on and on about work. Normal girls don't shoot lightning from their fingertips so you must be Sekirei," Miya explained.

"Right…" the twins nodded dumbly.

"And knowing Naruto, he probably did or said something stupid to spark your ire."

"Hey!"

"You don't know the half of it…" Hibiki and Hikari spoke in unison, leveling a glare at their Ashikabi. Naruto flinched at their intense gaze and shuffled behind Miya.

"Regardless, violence is not permitted here at Izumo Inn, to included beating your Ashikabi to a pulp," she smiled. The demonic mask manifested behind her for extra emphasis.

"H-Hibiki you see that too right?" Hikari stammered, grabbing onto her sister.

"Y-Yeah what is that thing!?" Hibiki stuttered, holding onto her twin for dear life. Hibiki and Hikari were confident in their abilities but their instinct told them to be extremely wary of this woman. _'She's can't be human!'_ the both thought.

' _They see it too! So it's not a hallucination!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Now if you're going to be staying here, you should know the rules of the house," Miya spoke.

"Wait staying here? You mean-"

"Yes Naruto, staying here. They are your Sekirei and you're responsible for them. Now please don't interrupt me again," she smiled. The blonde felt his blood freeze the mask reappeared and grinned at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Now, as I was saying," Miya began again. "Violence is not permitted in my Inn. Neither is explicit relations between unmarried couples. And lastly, rent is due on the third of every month. I only accept cash, so your platinum MBI cards will be of no use here."

"Wait a minute, you said I was good to stay here Miya," Naruto interjected.

"That you are Naruto. I agreed to take you on because you and your mother are like family. But they will have to pay just like the other tenants."

"That won't be a problem Naruto-sama. We can use our earnings from the restaurant to cover any expenses," Hibiki reassured. At least now they would have something to spend the money on.

"Good to hear," Miya smiled. "I have a slight understanding behind the relationship between Ashikabi and Sekirei so I will permit you to share a room with Naruto. But at the first hint of indecency I'll separate you."

"Indecency?" Naruto spoke incredulously. "What kind of a person do you think I am Miya!?"

"One raging with hormones like every other boy your age. Besides, you could've been corrupted by that _heinous_ godfather of yours for all I know." Miya replied distastefully.

Naruto shuddered at the accusation. Jiraiya had made only one visit to Izumo Inn and it was his last. Miya had always been wary of him, considering he'd written that god awful smut he called a novel, but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for Kushina's sake. But the old pervert knew no bounds. He actually had the nerve to peep on Miya while she was bathing.

He would admit that his godfather had a nearly flawless technique when it came to spying, especially if his target was a woman. But the idiot never could contain his childish giggling. That was six years ago and he couldn't fault Miya for holding such a grudge. But to be lumped into the same boat as him was just down right humiliating.

"How could you think so little of me…" Naruto said glumly.

"Ignore him," Miya giggled. "Naruto has always been the dramatic type. I'm willing to overlook your first month's stay as a courtesy to your Ashikabi. But after that, I expected you to pay rent in a timely fashion."

"Yes ma'am," The twins bowed humbly.

"Miya! I'm home!" a voiced echoed from the front of the house. A moment later a woman with long brown hair came skipping into the dining room. Her eyes immediately fell on Hibiki and Hikari. She also took note of the strange blonde sulking in the corner of the room. "Oh we have guests?"

"Welcome home Uzume," Miya said warmly. "And actually, these are new tenants. Please welcome Hibiki and Hikari. The gloomy one in the corner is Naruto. They will be staying here with us from now on."

"I see. In that case, welcome to our humble abode!" the brunette grinned.

"Yo," Hikari said nonchalantly.

"Pleased to meet you," Hibiki greeted.

The two exchanged looks and came to the same conclusion. _'Sekirei.'_

' _So Miya's actually taken in an Ashikabi and his Sekirei. And here I thought she wanted nothing to do with MBI's game. This could be interesting.'_ Uzume thought. Sparing another glance at the young Ashikabi, she couldn't suppress the grin that spread across her features. _'He certainly is a cute one. I could just eat him up!'_

Naruto was finally distracted from his sorrow by the new arrival. He turned to face the buxom brunette and they locked eyes. If he were being honest with himself, he had to admit she was quite the looker. _'She kind looks like Tenten-senpai…only with longer hair and a lot more curves. But her smile is off putting…kind of like Jiraiya when he spots a pretty girl.'_ He shuddered at the thought.

"Yo! The name's Naruto," he offered a friendly wave. "Pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Uzume winked at the blonde. Naruto felt his face heating up while Hibiki and Hikari glowered at the woman.

"Back off! Blondie is off limits!" Hikari roared.

"Oh really? I don't see a ring on your finger. All's fair in love and war," Uzume smirked.

The two Sekirei locked eyes, both refusing to back down. They never noticed the red-eyed shadow that emerged behind them.

 _ **SMACK! SMACK!"**_

"Owwie!"

"My head!"

Hikari and Uzume were groveling on the floor, rubbing their heads in pain. Miya was standing just over them, lightly tapping a ladle against her hand. "Violence is not permitted at Izumo Inn," she said cheerfully.

During the excitement, Hibiki had subtly shifted towards her Ashikabi. "Naruto-sama…where did that ladle come from?" she asked blankly.

"She does that. It's best not to question it," he responded vacantly.

* * *

"This here is your room. It's a little small for three people but I'm sure you'll work something out," Miya said as she slid open the door.

Naruto stepped inside and glanced around the room. His Sekirei followed shortly after. The room was modest in size, square in shape and about four meters in length. It would definitely be a tight fit but he could make it work.

"Remember, explicit relations are strictly prohibited," Miya warned.

"Yes ma'am!" the three of them nodded enthusiastically.

After making sure she'd made her point clear, the lavender-haired woman made her way back down the hall towards the stairs. The trio sighed in relief. "Miya sure is scary," Naruto grumbled. He plopped down on the futon and let out a tired yawn. "Man…it's been such a long day." He closed his eyes peacefully. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched and opened his eyes to see his Sekirei staring at him expectantly.

"Oh right, what was I thinking," he rolled off the futon. "It's all yours. I've slept on a lot worse than a wooden floor," He rubbed his head in embarrassment. A great force slammed into his chest and he found himself pinned to the futon. "Oof!"

He looked up to see Hikari straddling him. She had a tight grip on his collar and was staring at him intensely. "Listen here you! You're our Ashikabi and ours alone you got that?"

"S-sure thing!" Naruto raised his hands defensively. "What's this all about anyway?"

"What she means Naruto-sama is that there are many other Sekirei out there and we don't want to share you," Hibiki clarified.

"We found you first so you'd better keep your grimy little hands to yourself!" Hikari proclaimed.

"Um…This wouldn't have anything to do with the incident with Uzume-san from earlier would it?" the blonde asked confusedly.

"N-No! Who cares about that dumb bimbo!" the older twin stammered, failing the stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks.

"I see…well you girls can trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about. Two superhuman girls are enough for me" Naruto said.

"Do you really mean that Naruto-sama?" Hibiki questioned.

"Of course I do. This whole Sekirei Plan is troublesome enough already as is. I can't fathom having anymore Sekirei," the blonde waved dismissively. He felt a sudden pull on his sweatshirt and found himself staring into a pair of glimmering honey orbs. "You promise?" Hikari eyed him critically.

"Of course! I never go back on my promises!" Naruto grinned.

"Good…" she whispered. Naruto was caught off guard when she mashed her lips against his own. Euphoria flooded his body and wings of light manifested from Hikari's back, throwing back the darkness. The moment of bliss was short lived as Hikari pulled away and gazed affectionately at her dumbfounded Ashikabi. "We're going to hold you to that."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto nodded dumbly. It was the best he could manage. His mind was too clouded with ecstasy for him to think straight. He didn't even resist when Hibiki gently placed her hands on his face. "Naruto-sama…" like her sister, she tenderly placed her lips against her Ashikabi's. Naruto's slumped in elation as he settled into the kiss. _'I could really get used to this…'_

Hibiki drew back and locked eyes with the blonde. "We're going to win the Sekirei Plan and ascend to the higher sky above. Then we can always be together, now and forever…"

Naruto took in the sight of his Sekirei. Hikari was shyly sitting in his lap, an expression that was extremely contradicting to her normal character. And then there was Hibiki who was affectionately running her fingers through his hair. _'Even though it's like we just met for the first time only a few hours ago, they really care about me…'_

A small chuckle escaped the blonde as a smile set on his features. "Now and forever huh? I like the sound of that. Then as your Ashikabi I promise to do everything in my power to help you succeed! We're a team now after all," he grinned.

The sound of his Sekirei's giggles was melodious to him. _'Yeah…I can definitely get used to this.'_

* * *

"For the love of…"

A door was roughly slid open and Uzume stepped into the dark hallway. It was well into the middle of the night and for the last 2 hours she had been kept awake by the grisly roars emanating from the room across the hall. "How the hell am I supposed to get any sleep…" she grumbled. The brunette stood in front of her neighbor's door and threw it open.

"Hey! I'm-" the words died in her throat at the sight before her. Naruto, the source of the ungodly snoring, was sprawled out on the small futon, wearing only in a pair of bright orange sweatpants. Even in low light Uzume could easily could easily make out his slim, yet muscled physique. Then there was Hibiki and Hikari who were latching on to either side of their Ashikabi. Both were clad in a bra and a pair of tight shorts, wearing pink and purple respectively.

' _How can they sleep so soundly with all that noise? Is this what it's like to have an Ashikabi?'_ Uzume pondered. _'I'll have to keep an eye on you Naruto-kun. I have a feeling things will start to get interesting around here…'_ She giggled before closing the door and silently slipped back into her own room.

* * *

Naruto was not happy. For what felt like hours, he'd been trying to navigate through a forest to find a way out. But no matter which path he took, he always ended up back where he started. "Damn it! This isn't getting me anywhere!" he growled in annoyance. In a fit of anger, he punched an unsuspecting oak tree and shattered its trunk.

A shrill scream reached his ears and the blonde was immediately on alert. "Who's there?" asked aloud. It was still dark our and the mist that had settle in wasn't really doing much to improve his visibility. It wasn't really much of an issue, considering he had been trained to heighten all of his senses so that he wouldn't be at a disadvantage in the event that one became a hindrance. But it was still annoying.

As he cautiously pushed his way through the thick underbrush, Naruto could've sworn he heard a faint whimpering. With no other leads to follow, he began moving in the directing from which the sound originated. The cries were steadily growing in volume and he soon found himself in a small alcove. Naruto had to shield his vision from the sudden change in lighting.

After allowing his eyes time to adjust, he spotted a young girl sitting in one of the trees. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a white dress with a ribbon tied in the back. "Hey…are you ok?" Naruto asked carefully. He feared she may get frightened and fall from the tree.

"Big Brother…is that you?" she asked hesitantly.

She turned to face him and Naruto was mesmerized by her bright green eyes. _'It…it can't be…'_ He eyed her in disbelief. "Tsuki-chan, is that you?"

"I'm stuck Big Brother. I don't know how to get down," the girl sniveled.

"Jump. I'll catch you!" Naruto raised his arms.

"I-I can't. I'm scared…"

"Don't worry. You big brother will catch you. I promise," he smiled warmly at her.

The child looked apprehensive at first but decided to throw caution to the wind. She squeezed her eyes shut and mustering up as much courage as she could, she jumped out of the tree. She felt herself falling for what seemed like an eternity until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small frame. She looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her.

"See? Told you I would catch you," he grinned.

The girl was flooded with happiness as she settled into the older blonde's embrace. "Thank you big brother!"

Naruto couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features, but he still felt uneasy. _'I knew it was too good to be true. This girl isn't Tsuki-chan. But even still, what's she doing out here all by herself?'_ he pondered.

His trained of thought was interrupted when the ground began to shake violently. "Huh? What's going on?" before he could process the new sequence of events, he felt the girl ripped from his arms by an unknown force.

"Ah! Big Brother help me!" she cried out, reaching out to him.

"No!" Naruto's body reacted automatically and he took her small hand in his own. He held onto her for dear life but the force pulling her away was too strong. The girl was suddenly snatched away and drawn towards a blinding light.

"Save me Big Brother!" she cried out, tears streaming from her eyes.

Naruto was channeling chakra into his legs, but no matter how fast he ran, she continued to pull away from him. "No wait!"

"Save me…Big Brother…"

"Wait!"

* * *

Naruto's jolted up as he awoke with a start. He was sweating profusely and breathing erratically. He began to take in his surroundings as he made an attempt to steady his breathing. It took a few moments but he finally remembered that this was the room Miya had assigned to him and his Sekirei. Speaking of which, he glanced down to see them sleeping soundly.

He couldn't help but smile at their peaceful expressions. It was a bit uncomfortable with how tightly they were gripping on to him, but he wasn't bothered by it much. He'd slept in much more rough circumstances. This was practically a godsend. _'Ero-Sennin would be groveling in jealousy if he knew about my current predicament,'_

But as happy as he was, Naruto's mind was plagued by the recent dream that troubled him for most of the night. _'It was just a dream…yet, it felt so real. Just who was that girl…?'_

He knew the uncanny resemblance she held to his own little sister was too good to be true. Ever since they first arrived in this world eight years ago, mother exalted every resource available to track down the rest of their family. Sadly, they hadn't made much progress for all of their effort. You could find almost anything on the internet these days, but there was no sign, hint, not trace of Tsunade, Tsuki, or Shizune.

Naruto tried not to let it bother him, but like every time he thought of the small blonde, he was overcome with sadness. _'What I wouldn't give to see that smile of yours again Tsuki-chan…'_ He wouldn't even care if she stole one of his kunai and sliced his hand open again, just as long as he could be around her. _'I made a vow to find you someday little sister, but I've failed miserably. I just hope that you're safe and sound, wherever you may be.'_

Pushing such sullen thoughts from his head, Naruto let out a yawn and stretched out his body. If he remembered correctly, today was Saturday and he had to pick up his class schedule today. School didn't start up for another week but it was best to get as much preparation as possible.

"It's kind of early," he yawned again. "I'm sure I have a couple mo- SWEET MOTHER OF GOD IT'S ALREADY 10:30!"

Naruto hopped to his feet and began frantically scrambling around the small room. "I was supposed to pick up my class schedule two hours ago!" As the blonde struggled to get dressed, he failed to notice his awakening Sekirei.

"I'm cold…" Hikari whined as she latched onto her sister.

"Naruto-sama…come back to bed," Hibiki pleaded, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Sorry girls but I have to go get my schedule. I just hope it's not too late," Naruto gritted his teeth as he hastily laced up his shoes. Without a second to spare, he snatched up his backpack and made a beeline for the door. "Go back to sleep Hibiki-chan. I'll be back in no time!" he called our before disappearing down the hall.

"Ok Naruto-sama…" Hibiki yawned before lying back down. She was making her best effort to fall back asleep but the new weight attached to her side was making it difficult. "Move over Hikari!" she pushed her sister away in annoyance.

"I'm cold Hibiki!" the older twin whined, reaching out to her sister as if she were a lifeline.

* * *

"Thanks again!" Naruto bowed humbly to the receptionist.

"Not a problem. Have a nice day!" she smiled.

"You too!" the blonde cried out. He zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder as he made his way towards the exit. Fate actually seemed to be on his side today. There was a malfunction in the university's security system that ended up delaying schedule pickups by an hour. By the time he got there, the line still stretched out into the courtyard.

The process was slowed down even further because only one secretary managed to make it to work on time ahead of the traffic. But things began to pick up once the other three arrived. In all, Naruto only had to wait for an hour. But with his music, it hardly felt like more than few a minutes had passed.

Naruto readjusted his bag and straightened his headphones as he made his way down the wide corridor. _'I got so caught up in this who Sekirei Plan ordeal that I completely forgot about school. Things are going to get hectic these next couple of months. I just hope Hibiki and Hikari will understand…'_ He finally reached the front door and stepped into the courtyard. Sparing a glance at his watch, he noted that it was just past noon. _'Damn, that took longer than I thought it would. Seeing as it's already lunchtime I might as well stop by Ichiraku's. I never did get that bowl of ramen.'_

Deciding to reward himself, the blonde set off in the direction of downtown towards his favorite restaurant. He rationalized that after all he been through in the last 24 hours, he deserved it.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Show yourself blondie!"

Naruto froze at the sudden shouts. Just when he thought he had found a moment of peace, his Sekirei made themselves known. He couldn't see them, but he felt them close by. He reasoned that it had something to do with the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi. _'If I just hold my breath and don't move, they won't see me…'_ he reasoned.

"Naruto-sama! I found him Hikari!" Hibiki proclaimed.

' _Damn it, so much for that plan…'_ the blonde mentally cursed. He turned around in time to see his Sekirei land in front of him.

"Where the hell were you!?" Hikari barked.

"We've been looking all over for you Naruto-sama!" Hibiki exclaimed.

Naruto gave them an awkward smile as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I've been here, waiting to pick up my schedule. Classes start in a week."

"Oh…" Hibiki said blankly. Ever since they woke up nearly half an hour ago, they'd been worried about their missing Ashikabi. For all they knew, some other Sekirei could've sunk their claws into him or worse, MBI.

"Well you could've left a note or something!" Hikari spat, forcefully poking him in the chest.

" _Who is that guy?"_

" _I don't know, I think he's a freshman,"_ two girls gossiped.

" _Oh man twins! That guy is so lucky!"_

" _I know right! I'd give anything to be in his shoes!"_

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle as he heard the many whispers begin to circulate throughout the courtyard. _'Oh man this is embarrassing. They're chewing me out in front of my peers and don't even seem to care!'_

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Hikari questioned. Her hands were resting on her hips and she stared at him expectantly. She was going for the whole annoyed and pissed off look but Naruto found it rather cute.

"Girls, calm down! Hibiki-chan, I told you this morning where I was going before I left," he waved his hands defensively. At this point they were starting to draw more and more attention and it was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"You did?" Hibiki questioned in confusion. Now that she thought about it, she did remember her Ashikabi getting dressed and saying something just before he left. It was right before she had to fight off her sister from clinging onto her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Naruto-sama!" the younger Sekirei bowed. "I was so tired that I must've forgotten. Please forgive me!"

"No, no it's alright Hibiki-chan. It's my fault really," the blonde laughed nervously. He quickly stepped forward and grabbed Hibiki by her shoulders. It was already weird enough that they referred to him as if he were they're master. He didn't need everyone at school to see it too. It was rather embarrassing and he had to attend classes with them for the next year.

"Look girls, don't worry about it. How about we go get some lunch? I'm rather starved," Naruto offered. He was met with enthusiastic nods from the twins. "Great! I know the perfect spot!" he exclaimed as he hurriedly ushered his Sekirei out of the school's courtyard, much to their confusion.

* * *

Forty minutes and seven bowls of ramen later, Naruto was strolling down the street with his Sekirei, patting in stomach in content. "Oh man! Nothing beats the taste of good quality ramen," he sighed.

"Naruto-sama sure has quite the appetite," Hibiki giggled.

"You're such a pig," Hikari scoffed.

The blonde ignored the insult and continued on his merry way. He'd spent majority of lunch trying to get to them know them better, in hopes finding out what happened to them. But it was wasted effort for the most part. They told him all about how they'd been developing their abilities over the last eight years and horror stories of their adjuster, Dr. Miyajima. Never once did they mention Miya or Takehito. _'MBI must be the ones who did this to them…I could understand if they didn't remember me, but to have no recollection of the person who watched over them for majority of their life…I promise girls, whatever they did to you, I'm going to fix it!"_

Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a man rounding the corner in front of him. They collided head first and fell to the ground unceremoniously.

"Ow!"

"My nose!"

Naruto rubbed his forehead and shook off the grogginess that overcame him. He looked up to see the person he crashed into was a boy not much older than himself. He had shaggy black hair and was dressed in jeans, a white shirt and a denim jacket. _'Have I seen him somewhere?'_

"You two again!" a feminine voice suddenly shouted.

"It's the BDSM twins!" the man said fearfully.

"What was that?!" Hibiki and Hikari growled.

Naruto felt their chakra spike and knew bad things were bound to follow after. He bounced to his and feet lifted them up by the back of their shirts. "Oh no you don't! You two have raised enough hell for the week," He chastised.

"N-Naruto-sama!" Hibiki cried out, desperately trying to push down her skirt.

"Put me down you idiot! Can't you see she's a Sekirei!?" Hikari roared.

"Huh?" the blonde responded unintelligibly.

He directed his attention to the duo before them and something clicked in his mind. _'Wait a minute…this is the girl they were chasing after yesterday. And this was the guy that got caught up in the middle. Small world,'_ he thought to himself. He figured the man couldn't be much older than himself, a year maybe, two at most.

"I-It's you!" the man exclaimed.

"Me?" Naruto looked around in confusion. He finally took note of Hibiki's predicament and set her back on her feet. His younger Sekirei was blushing madly as she adjusted her skirt. He could still feel Hikari thrashing about and decided it was best to keep her restrained for now.

"You're the one who stopped them yesterday," the man said, carefully dusting himself off.

"Are you hurt Minato-sama?" The girl asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Musubi," he reassured her. He turned his attention back towards the blonde and took note of how easily he was holding back the Lightning Sekirei. "Are you their Ashikabi?"

"Well…I am now," Naruto chuckled. Hikari nearly caught him with a stray elbow and he was forced to envelope her in a bear hug to keep her from lashing out again. "Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan can be scary and all but they're actually pretty harmless once you get to know them," he smiled.

"I'll show you harmless…" Hikari grumbled irritably, arms crossed over her ample chest. She'd given up on escaping her Ashikabi's clutches. He was bigger and despite his lean build, he was quite strong. The only thing she managed to succeed in was working up a sweat.

"Well I think they're pretty mean! Attacking other Sekirei who haven't found their Ashikabi yet is the worst!" Musubi yelled.

"You want to say that to my face!?" Hikari roared. She tried to lunge at the brunette but her Ashikabi's grip remained strong, much too her ire.

"Yeah about that…I'm still working on turning them into model citizens," Naruto laughed nervously. "So I take it you're this lovely lady's Ashikabi?" he queried, completely oblivious to the now blushing brunette.

"Oh? Yes I am. My Name is Sahashi Minato," the man introduced himself.

"And I'm No. 88 Musubi! I'm a fist type Sekirei!" the girl shouted exuberantly.

"Heh, I bet you are. The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And these two little wagtails are Hibiki and Hikari," the blonde introduced.

"Hi. I'm No. 12," Hibiki spoke up.

"Eleven," Hikari said dryly.

"Geez, cheer up Hikari-chan. Why can't you be more outgoing like Musubi-chan?" Naruto snickered.

"Why can't you be more like this dork? He doesn't seem to act like an idiot!" Hikari retorted with crossed arms.

"Touché…"

Minato watched on in bewilderment while Musubi giggled at their antics. "Naruto-san is funny."

"At least someone seems to think so…" he grumbled.

"Hn" Hikari grunted.

 _'They're like an old married couple…'_ Minato thought to himself. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san, but we really must get going. I kind of got evicted from my apartment and need to find a new place to live," Minato laughed sheepishly.

Musubi turned to him and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry so Minato-sama. I didn't mean to get you in trouble," she apologized.

"It's ok Musubi. I don't blame you in the slightest," He patted her head tenderly. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the two. _'If only my Sekirei were as nice as that…'_

"Hey listen…" Naruto interjected, catching the older boy's attention. "If you guys get desperate, you should check out Izumo Inn. The landlady is pretty scary, but she would never turn away those in need. Well, unless you were like a closet pervert or something."

"I-I would never!" Minato waved his hands defensively.

"Then you have nothing to worry about!" the blonde grinned. "Now if don't mind, we should really get going ourselves." He tightened his grip on Hikari and snaked his other arm around Hibiki's waist.

"Oh my!" the younger Sekirei shrieked as she was drawn closer to her Ashikabi.

"I hope we meet again someday. Ja ne!" With a friendly nod, Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and leapt into the air. Ignoring the frantic cries of his Sekirei, he gracefully landed on the roof of a nearby building and disappeared from sight.

"Bye Naruto-san!" Musubi waved.

Minato chuckled at the blonde's antics. "Well he sure is quite the character. Come on Musubi, let's get going."

"Ok!"

* * *

Oh a piece of candy! Oh a piece of candy! Oh a piece of-

Er...I mean...

So how about that chapter huh? As promised I gifted you with another one. Don't expect this be a regular thing though o 3o

Anywho, I told myself it wasn't going to make this that long of a story but my brain is always like, "Nah, I got another idea for you," and then I'm all like "Ooo...I can work with this!"

So...yeah.

Honestly couldn't say now how long it will be, but nothing of epic proportions. If this someone how makes it past 200k words I'll buy everyone Ice cream or something. I wouldn't hold me to that though o 3o

Like always, R+R and let me know what you think!

-Chi


	9. The Green Girl

Sorry for the wait guys. Ever since I finally got interwebs installed, I've been quite distracted. but the wait is finally over!

* * *

Chapter VIII: The Green Girl

* * *

Naruto shifted Hikari in to a position that was more comfortable and continued his leisurely stroll. She had argued that since he was so adamant about picking her up earlier then he should carry her for the rest of the day. It wasn't like he minded anyway. It was early into the evening and he was making his way back towards Izumo Inn, Hikari fastened to his back and Hibiki walking at his side.

"Hey Naruto, did you grow up in the city?" Hikari questioned.

"Nah, I grew up in a place called Konoha. It's about 6 hours south of the capitol. It's a small town of about 500 people or so." the blonde replied. He was honestly surprised to find a place with the same name as a great village from the Elemental nations. But it certainly lived up to its name. It was quiet rural community that was situated in the middle a forest away from the rest of civilization.

"So you moved here to attend college I assume?" Hibiki queried. MBI had made it a point to ensure that each Sekirei received a high school level education before they were released. With the Sekirei Plan, there wasn't really a need to pursue higher learning.

"Pretty much. Mom is a stickler for education. Her plan for me was to go to college, find a good job, start family, yada, yada, yada," Naruto waved dismissively. Now that he thought about it, he had yet to inform his mother of his current predicament. Considering she had wanted him to focus on his schoolwork and not chasing skirts, he couldn't find a way to break the news to her. _' Eh…what mom doesn't know won't hurt her…'_

"So your parents are still back in Konoha?" Hikari asked.

"Just my mom and godfather. My dad died in an accident just before I was born and my little sister was lost in a typhoon eight years ago," Naruto responded, doing his best to mask the hurt in his tone. One of the biggest surprises in life was learning that his father was none other than the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. He was in awe to be the son of one of the most powerful shinobi to ever walk the Earth, but at the same time, held a grudge against the man for sealing the demon in him.

He had spoken to his mother many a times on the subject and while he could understand his father's reasoning, it still didn't help trying to blend in as a normal child during his early years. All in all, he was content with his situation. He and Kurama had formed a…"mutual" understanding over the years.

"Oh…I sorry to hear," Hibiki apologized. Here she thought her Ashikabi lived a privileged life because of his unique abilities. Only to find out he'd face struggles just like any other human.

"It's nothing Hibiki-chan. Mom and I have since moved on. It hurts, but life keeps moving forward and you just have to accept it. I do plan to find out what happened to my sister so that my mom can be in peace. But for now I have you two to worry about keeping you two out of trouble," he said, eliciting giggles from his Sekirei.

"We aren't _that_ bad," Hikari spoke.

"Pfft! You we're trying to fry poor little Musubi the first time I met you!" the blonde retorted.

"She had it coming," Hibiki replied nonchalantly as she retrieved another piece of poki from her pocket. She had a weakness for the chocolatey snack and it was the one vice she allowed herself in life.

"Either way, I want you girls to promise me that you will stop going after unwinged Sekirei. It's not fair that they haven't gotten the chance to find their Ashikabi. How would you feel if a stronger Sekirei came along and eliminated you before you met me?" he questioned.

The twins were filled with remorse. From a strategic standpoint, it only made since to narrow down the competition as soon as possible. They had been released almost two weeks ago to go seek out their Ashikabi and had taken to hunting other Sekirei as a means to pass time. Now having actually found their destined one, they couldn't fathom life without him.

"We promise," they both replied solemnly.

Naruto immediately picked up in the regret in their tones. "Don't get me wrong, I can totally understand your reasoning. The less opposition, the better. But at the same time, you have to think that all of the Sekirei want nothing more than to find an Ashikabi of their own. And who are you to deny them that?" he explained.

"I guess that makes sense…" Hikari grumbled.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, we'll be on our best behavior," Hibiki said.

"That's another thing," Naruto spoke up. "Don't call me that anymore. I'm no more important than either of you. In the end, we're all cogs in the machine known as life."

Hibiki wanted to retort, but couldn't find the words to do so. _'Naruto-sama…'_ As obnoxious, exasperating, and downright annoying as their Ashikabi came off, he was quite a down to Earth person. In the short time she had known him, she could already tell he was a very caring person with a big heart.

"If you say so Naruto-kun," she smiled at him.

Hikari only scoffed as she popped another gummy in her mouth. "You have to earn that right first."

"Aw come one Hikari-chan, I'm your Ashikabi. That has to count for something right?" Naruto pouted.

"You're also an idiot Naruto- _kun_ ," she replied sarcastically.

"Ha! You said it. I'll chock that up as a victory!" the blonde chuckled.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Hikari whined as he began repeatedly slapping the back of the blonde's head.

"Ah stop Hikari-chan! I'm going to drop you if you keep this up!" he chuckled.

"Hmph!" the older twin grunted. "I hope you stub your toe on a sharp corner."

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt her equilibrium shift suddenly and she was staring into the eyes of her Ashikabi. "You take that back Hikari-chan? That's just evil!" Naruto exclaimed disbelievingly. Who would dare wish such a punishment on another person? What worried him most was the fact that he was just clumsy enough to do it.

"Never!" his Sekirei smirked triumphantly.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto exclaimed as he began tickling her sides.

"Ah! Stop it Naruto!" Hikari snorteded. But despite her pleas, the blonde kept up his playful assault.

Hibiki giggled as she watched suffer at the hands of their Ashikabi. This was a side of her sister she'd rarely seen and Naruto somehow managed to bring it out on a whim. _'Naruto-kun is an amazing person. I couldn't imagine having another Ashikabi,'_

"Stop…can't…breathe!" Hikari laughed as she brought her fist down on her Ashikabi's back. But it did little to deter him.

"Take it back then!" Naruto spoke as he continued his endeavor.

"Ok! Ok I give! I'm sorry!" Hikari squealed.

"Damn right you do!" Naruto smirked victoriously.

As much as she wanted to knock the blonde's head off his shoulders, she couldn't help but smile. "I hope you know this means war Naruto-kun." She didn't take kindly to admitting defeat. Even if he was her Ashikabi, she would have revenge.

"Bring it on Hikari-chan! You're talking to the No. 1 prankster in all of Konoha," Naruto chuckled darkly.

"We'll see about that…" Hikari grinned mischievously.

Hibiki brought her hands to her temple and let out a sigh. _'Damn it Aneki has that gleam in her eyes again. And Naruto-kun doesn't look like he's going to back down anytime soon…'_ It was trouble enough to handle her rascal of a sister and now she had to worry about her Ashikabi as well.

Ten minutes and endless promises of torment later, the trio found themselves outside the front gate of Izumo Inn.

"Finally home. My back was starting to give out three blocks ago," Naruto sighed in relief, earning a smack to the back of the head.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Hikari roared.

"You said it not me. I would never do such a thing!" the blonde grinned sheepishly.

"Ashikabi or not I'll kick your ass!" the older twin roared.

' _I'm surrounded by children…'_ Hibiki let out another sigh as she watched her sister beat down on their destined one. "No! Bad Naruto-kun! No biting! And don't pull his hair Hikari!"

* * *

"Man that hit the spot!" Naruto sighed contently.

It was late into the evening and he was sitting on the back porch of the inn watching the sun set. He wasn't the biggest fan of curry, but there was something about Miya's cooking that just made his taste buds explode. He made a mental note to try and convince her to make ramen sometime soon.

"What a day…" he spoke aloud as he leaned back on his elbows. _'I didn't make any progress on Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan's memory but I'll make them remember eventually. But at least I got to spend some time with them,'_ he reasoned. Throughout the day, he had learned quite a bit about his Sekirei and picked up on their habits.

Hikari was brash and short-tempered. And much like himself, she was very impulsive, often acting without thought. It was easy to get under skin and it was always amusing to see her get riled up. It was one of the things about her that he found adorable. But at the same time, she was quite remorseful if she was ever in the wrong. Perfect example of a tsundere.

Then there was Hibiki, the more calm and reserved of the two. She actually took the time to think situations through and didn't jump to her conclusions like her sister. She wasn't quick to anger like Hikari, but whenever she was it was frightening. A sadistic side of her emerged, almost as she was enjoying herself.

Naruto shivered at the thought. _'I certainly have some interesting Sekirei. But I suppose it wouldn't be much fun if they we're dull and catered to my every whim,'_ he mused.

The sound of the backdoor opening distracted him from his thoughts and he turned to see Hibiki exiting the house. "Oh hey Hibiki-chan," he waved before turning his attention back to the dimming horizon.

"Mind if I join you?" she queried, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Make yourself at home," the blonde gestured lazily.

Hibiki smiled as she walked to the edge of the porch and situated herself on her Ashikabi's lap.

"Comfortable?" Naruto queried with a raised eyebrow.

"I am now," Hibiki grinned.

Naruto felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks but quickly forced it away. "So where's Hikari-chan?"

"She's helping Miya with the dishes," Hibiki replied nonchalantly as she gazed upon the setting sun. She found the sight absolutely mesmerizing. Naruto disappeared just after dinner and Miya had "kindly" asked for help in cleaning the kitchen. Unfortunately for Hikari, they settled for rock-paper-scissors, a game in which she rarely bested her younger sister.

"I see. Well it's nice to see you girls are settling in well. This must be a big adjustment for you two. I know it is for me," Naruto chuckled. It wasn't every day you had women pledge their lives to you.

"It is, but it's nothing we can't handle. After all, we have you now." She responded.

The blonde couldn't help but smile. He sat upright and wrapped his arms around his Sekirei's slender frame. Hibiki was surprised at the sudden contact but quickly settled into his embrace. "I could say the same. Having the two around and dealing with this Sekirei Plan sounds infinitely more fun than wasting away in class for the next four years." Naruto never really fancied school. It was important and all, but he had way too much energy to sit around listening to dull lectures all day.

"So…you don't regret winging us?" Hibiki asked carefully.

"Heavens no!" Naruto shook his head vehemently. "I'll admit I was apprehensive at first but I've since warmed up to the idea. It's like they say, when like gives you lemons, make orange juice."

"I don't think that's quite how it goes Naruto-kun," Hibiki giggled. He could be so silly at times.

"Eh whatever. The important thing now is that I have you and Hikari-chan. We'll win this game of MBI's no matter what. Everyone will cower in fear at the might of Team Storm!" The blonde pumped his fisted excitedly.

Hibiki had to suppress the urge to smack her forehead at her Ashikabi's declaration. Ever since he made the connection in their names earlier and he had insisted upon calling themselves "Team Storm". Hikari had immediately shot the idea down, calling it "childish and stupid" and for once she agreed with her sister. But the blonde was adamant on making it a thing.

"We told you already Naruto-kun, it's not going to happen," she scolded playfully. "But putting that aside. I'm glad you're our Ashikabi. I fear for any other Sekirei that would've had to put up with your antics," she smirked.

"You wound me so Hibiki-chan," Naruto pouted. She could be just as mean as her twin whenever she wanted to.

Hibiki carefully shifted in his grasped and planted a chaste kiss on his nose. "You'll be alright when you get better." She giggled when the blonde turned red and started mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Eh tu Hibiki-chan? Careful now. Unlike Hikari-chan, you still have a chance to escape my wrath," Naruto leered.

Hibiki smirked at his words planted a small finger on his chest. "Bring it on Naruto-kun! I'm not afraid of-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sudden scream surprised them both and Hibiki subconsciously tightened her grip on her Ashikabi. "The hell was that?" Naruto asked as he glanced around the yard.

"Up there!" Hibiki pointed to the sky.

Naruto followed her gaze and spotted something falling towards them. As the blur rapidly drew closer, he began to make out the shape of two figures. "What the…"

Two bodies crashed down just beside the lone oak tree and the resulting explosion sent dirt and debris flying into the air. When the dust cleared, it revealed two familiar faces.

"I'm so sorry Minato-sama! I wasn't thinking! Are you alright?" Musubi asked worriedly as her Ashikabi coughed up a storm.

"I'm fine Musubi-chan, really," he reassured her. One moment they were standing in the park and she kissed him. The next thing he knew, they were both hovering high about the city in an affectionate embrace. It was like a scene out of a romantic novel until gravity reared its ugly head in.

"Thank goodness you aren't hurt," Musubi beamed in relief. It was hard to control her strength when he got excited.

Minato found himself mimicking his Sekirei's expression. She was only trying to assure him that things would work out for them and he couldn't fault her for that. Though that didn't make the experience any less terrifying. He was just glad to still be in one piece. "Where are we anyway?" Minato queried as he took in their new surroundings. His eyes soon fell upon Naruto and Hibiki, who were staring at them blankly.

"Oh it's you Naruto."

"Hi again Naruto-san!" Musubi waved excitedly.

The blonde could only stare at the duo in disbelief. _'What in the seven hells was that!? They literally fell from the sky!'_ He had a thing for high risk activities but even that was a bit much for him. "Um…are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Never been better. Just taking in the sights of the city," Minato laughed sheepishly.

"Uh huh…" Hibiki nodded dumbly. _Those two must be insane. I'm glad Naruto-kun isn't that reckless…'_

Just then, the backdoor flew open and Hikari emerged from the house. "What the hell was that!?"

A short moment later, Miya poked her head out from behind the doorframe. "Naruto you had better not be- Oh!" she was surprised to see a young man and woman sitting in a crater. She had been sure this was another one of Naruto's devious pranks. She would never forget the time he dyed her hair pink…

"It wasn't me Miya I swear!" Naruto waved his hands defensively. The last thing he wanted was to get on her bad side. He still remembered what she did to him the time he dyed her hair pink. A chill crept up his spine at the thought.

"I can see that Naruto. What happened?" the lavender-haired woman questioned. Her yard was ruined and she was going to get an answer out of someone, even if she had to beat it out of them.

"They um…" Naruto began, not sure how to explain it. "Well they just fell from the sky!"

"I'm not in the mood for your games Naruto," Miya leveled a stare at the young blonde.

"He's telling the truth Miya-san. They came crashing down out of nowhere," Hibiki assured her.

Miya nodded in understanding. Hibiki was always the more rational of the twins and never gave her a reason to distrust her. _'He must be another Ashikabi then. And that's his Sekirei,"_ she sighed. She just couldn't catch a break. First there was Naruto and the twins. Although she was familiar with all three of them, they were always troublesome to deal with. And now she had another nuisance on her hands.

"I must say Minato, you sure know how to make an entrance," Naruto smirked. "Still looking for a new place?"

"Yeah…haven't had much luck so far and the day s nearly over," the older boy sighed.

"Well you're in luck! I brought you some new tenants Miya," the blonde grinned at his landlady.

' _Is this retribution for all of those warships I destroyed long ago? This is retribution for all those warships I destroyed long ago. God I miss when things were quiet around here…"_ she sighed.

* * *

"Not this again…"Naruto grumbled to himself.

Once again, he found himself wandering a dense forest in the middle of the night. And just like the night before, he's been drifting aimlessly for what seemed like hours before stumbling upon a small glade. A melodious humming sound reached his ears and he found himself enthralled with the soft tone.

"Who's there?" he called out.

Once his eyes adjusted to the brighter atmosphere, he caught sight of a young girl. The same one in fact that appeared in his dream last night. She had been singing to herself whilst picking flowers and her eyes seem to light up the moment she caught sight of him. "Big Brother!"

With speed he found astonishing for someone of her age to possess, Naruto had to channel chakra into his legs to keep his balance after the smaller blonde slammed into him. "You came back for me brother!" she smiled.

"Of course I did. I would never think of leaving my precious little sister behind," Naruto grinned. He scooped her into his arms and situated himself on the ground before setting her in his lap. The girl's giggles echoed throughout the clearing as she felt her sides assaulted by the older blonde's gentle touch.

"Ah! No more Big Brother!" she shrieked in delight.

In an act of mercy, Naruto, ceased his attacked and set her down in front of him. "So what's your name little one?" He asked.

"Kusano!" the girl exclaimed as she jammed a small thumb into her chest. _'She's so much like Tsuki it's almost uncanny,'_ he chuckled at the thought.

"Well then Ku-chan, now that Big Brother Naruto has found you, it's up to me to protect you."

Kusano's eyes widened at his words. "Do you mean it Big Brother!?" she asked excitedly.

"I sure do!" he reassured her. "I won't let any harm come to you."

Ku was filled with so much happiness that she couldn't express it. Her body acted of its own accord and she tackled Naruto. "Oh Thank you so much Big Brother!" she squealed. Naruto felt her tiny arms latch around his neck and let out a soft chuckled as he steadied himself from the sudden contact.

Naruto's eyes soon squirmed in pain when he felt a sharp sting invade his torso. He glanced down to see a wide blade protruding out of Kusano's stomach and piercing his chest. "W-What…" he gasped in shock.

"Big…Brother…" Kusano muttered weakly. Before Naruto could even process the pain of the scythe-like blade, it was ripped free, splattering his blood across the ground and taking Kusano with it.

"Ku-chan!" the blonde called after her. He tried to give gave but the gash in his chest proved too cumbersome and he fell face first into the dirt. He could only watch in horror as the small child was pulled into the shadows.

"Help me…Big Brother…" she just barely managed to breathe out.

* * *

"Ku-chan!"

Naruto jolted awake. He was sweating profusely and his breathing was erratic. He rose into a sitting position and stared out into the darkness.

' _It's that girl again…why does she keep appearing in my dreams? Who is she?'_

It was the second night in a row that the young girl had come to him in his sleep. She bore a striking resemblance to his sister and just like the last time, she seemed to be in trouble. He had refrained from telling his Sekirei, in fear that they would accuse him of being some sick pervert who gets off on children. But at the same time, he felt that he and the girl were…connected.

' _Maybe I'm just overreacting. No more spicy ramen before bed,'_ He told himself before lying back down. Almost immediately, Hikari encircled her arms around his chest and snuggled into his side.

"Stop moving Naru…It's cold…" she groaned.

Naruto could only smile as he settled into his Sekirei's embrace. "As you wish Tsundere-chan," he chuckled.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Miya called out.

She stepped into the dining room carrying several trays filled with food and took in the sight of her tenants. Uzume, Hibiki, and Hikari were lazily watching the morning news. They were reporting on the abnormal plant growth that occurred in a nearby park. Minato and Musubi, her newest tenants, were quietly conversing amongst themselves. Kagari was more than likely still sleeping after working all night, which left only one missing.

"Where's Naruto?" Miya queried.

"That lazy bum? Probably still sleeping," Hikari scoffed.

"Naruto-kun isn't the most…cooperative person in the morning," Hibiki sighed. Their Ashikabi was a heavy sleeper. So much so, that one would think he were dead if it weren't for his boisterous snoring.

"I see…We'll just have to see about that," Miya smiled, picking up a small wooden spoon.

* * *

The twin began sweating when a dark aura began to envelope the landlady. They noticed the gleam in her eye and pain always seemed to follow afterwards.

"D-Don't worry Miya! I'll go fetch Naruto-kun!" Hibiki quickly interjected, hoping to quell the older woman's wrath.

"See to it then Hibiki. He knows how I feel about tardiness," the lavender-haired Sekirei said simply as she began setting the table.

Hibiki hurriedly fled up the room and ascended the stairs. As she drew closer to the top, a thunderous growl reached her ears and steadily increased in volume. She reached her room and carefully slid the door open.

Naruto was sprawled out on the futon, peacefully slumbering away. His mouth, the source of the ungodly rumbles, was hanging open and a stream of drool was running down the side of his face.

"Quite the charmer," Hibiki giggled as she approached the sleeping blonde. She crouched down beside him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready."

The blonde let out an uncomfortable groan and rolled away from her touch. "No…I don't wanna go to school Mama…I want to stay home and bake cookies with you…"

Hibiki let out another giggle and poked her Ashikabi's side. "No time for that Naruto-kun. You need to get ready for the day."

A small peep escaped the Sekirei when she felt her hand slapped away.

"No! I don't wanna…" Naruto whined childishly. A small tick appeared just above her eyebrow.

Naruto was overjoyed. He was just crowned the new king of Ramenopolis after saving the kingdom from the evil dragon, Dango. As the new ruler, he was entitled to as much ramen as he pleased. What more could one possibly wish for in life?

"Hear ye, hear ye! My first act as King is to name the queen," He bellowed and turned to his beloved with a smile. "And who better a choice than the widely adored…Hibiki-chan?" The world instantly evaporated around Naruto when he was violently jolted back into the real world. He looked around in panic and found himself back in his room at Izumo Inn. He fearfully recoiled at the sight of his Sekirei's eyes burning a hole into his very soul.

"Now you listen here! I refuse to let my Ashikabi be demolished because he's too stubborn to wake up in the morning! Now get you're going to get your lazy ass up, go downstairs, and enjoy the wonderful meal Miya has prepared for us!" Hibiki roared.

Naruto stared blankly at his younger Sekirei. Usually, Hikari was the one to lash out at him like so. To see Hibiki like this was just…frightening. "M-Morning Hibiki-chan! The weather outside looks lo-"

" _ **NOW!"**_

Hibiki was blinked in surprised when the blonde vanished from sight. She glanced around the room and spotted Naruto hurriedly throwing on clothes. "Hm…that was easier than I thought it would be…" she spoke to herself, making a mental note for future reference.

* * *

The residents of Izumo were eating in silence when an orange blur came sliding into the room.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto," Miya said calmly.

"Why of course Miya! I wouldn't dare miss out on your out-of-this-world cooking!" the blonde exclaimed.

Hibiki emerged from the hallway a moment later, making the blonde go pale. "Sorry about that Miya. Naruto-kun was as stubborn as ever but he's more than willing to cooperate now. Isn't that right _Naruto-kun?"_

The blonde felt something cold grasp onto his spine and he went rigid. He seemed to blur out of existence and reappeared behind his eldest Sekirei. Hikari could only stare incredulously at her sister. "Hibiki…what did you do?" she asked in wonder.

"Oh nothing. I just made Naruto-kun see reason." Hibiki grinned brightly. Small sparks danced across her form.

' _I must have her teach me her ways…'_ Hikari thought adamantly.

' _I always liked Hibiki. Finally, someone who can keep Naruto in check.'_ Miya smiled at the sight. "Now hurry up and eat Naruto. If I'm not mistaken, classes start in a few days and something tells me you're not quite fully prepared."

"Oh my God you're right!" Naruto exclaimed. He still needed to get supplies and pick up the syllabus he forgot at the school office yesterday. He jumped into the seat beside Hikari and hurriedly began scraping food onto his plate.

Minato stared at the blonde in shock. "You…you got into the university?"

"Yeah! It wash a pain in deh ash! Mom ish always riding me!" Naruto managed to say with a mouthful of food. He was quickly rewarded with a smack to the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Miya reprimanded him.

Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head, and glared at the lavender haired woman, eliciting giggles from his Sekirei and Uzume.

"I actually just took my entrance exam the day I ran into you guys and Musubi-chan. I'm supposed to go back today to find out my test scores," Minato spoke up.

"Really? Then we should head up there together! I kind of forgot to grab a syllabus yesterday," Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh a field trip!" Musubi yelled excitedly.

"We're coming too!" Hibiki and Hikari proclaimed. There was no way in hell they were going to let their Ashikabi venture out without them, even if he was strong enough as is on his own.

"Actually," Miya interjected. "There are chores to be done and I could use a hand around the house."

Uzume stretched and let out a yawn. "Oh look at the time! I have somewhere to be!" she said rising to her feet. She froze when she saw an evil mask grinning at her.

"You're not going anywhere until the house is clean," Miya smiled at the brunette.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Uzume cowered.

"Welp that settles it!" Naruto bounced to his feet. "You girls do your best and I'll see you later!"

"Naruto-kun!" the twins stared expectantly to their Ashikabi. The blonde was caught off-guard by their pouting expressions. _'Damn it I can't say no, not when their acting all cutesy like that!'_

"You two shook get going, unless you plan to stay and help," Miya said, turning her gaze toward the young Ashikabis.

"Let's get a move on it Minato! Time is of the essence!" Naruto blurted before dashing out of the room.

"R-Right!" Minato called out, hot on the blonde's heels.

"Minato-sama!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Despite the girl's cries, the duo made a beeline for the front door and fled the house. It would be a lot less scary to deal with the ire of their Sekirei rather than the wrath of the landlady. Miya nodded in satisfaction when she no longer felt the boys' immediate presence. She rose from the table and directed her attention at the younger Sekirei.

"Chop, Chop ladies! We have a lot of work to do and I plan to be done before my shows come on," she smiled.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Don't worry Minato…" Naruto reassured. "There's always next year!"

The two had just left the courtyard of the university where the scores of the entrance exams had been posted. Unfortunately, Minato had failed yet again and Naruto was doing his best to keep his friend's spirits high.

"I can't believe it…I've done nothing but study and I failed it for a second time…" Minato said sullenly.

"Heh…you know what they say, third time's a charm right?" Naruto chuckled nervously. He wasn't faring too well in his endeavor.

"What am I going to do? My mom will kill me when she finds out about this," Minato groaned. Naruto sympathized with the older boy. There was nothing in the world more terrifying than an angry mother.

"The way I see it, you'll have to get a job and start saving up money. All the while studying so you can pass the exam and get in next semester. I'll even help you," Naruto offered.

Minato glanced up at the blonde in surprise. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course! What are friends for!" Naruto grinned.

Minato felt anxiety subsiding and found himself mimicking the blonde's expression. "Thank Naruto. That really means a lot."

They shared a laugh when they both felt theirs pockets vibrate suddenly. Naruto pulled out his phone and stared at the screen in confusion. "Someone texted me?" He didn't recognize the number and never gave his own out to anyone since he arrived in the city. _'Who the hell sent this?'_

"You too?" Minato questioned. "How weird."

"Weird indeed," Naruto said as he began to read over the messaged.

 _Attention all Ashikabi,_

 _Tonight you will be presented with a golden opportunity! Located somewhere in the Botanical Gardens lies the Green Girl, a lost Sekirei searching for her Ashikabi. Will it turn out to be you? It's first come, first serve so you must hurry if you don't want to miss out!_

"What the heck is a Green Girl? Minato asked allowed.

"Well if this message is to be believed, she must be a Sekirei. Must be some kind of ploy by MBI," Naruto reasoned. Personally he wanted nothing to do with it. He had enough Sekirei as is. But just when he was about to dismiss the thought, a young blonde girl appeared in his mind. _'It's that girl again…'_ He couldn't quite put his finger on it, he had a feeling she was involved in all of this.

"Hey Minato want to go check it out?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously!?" Minato stared at the blonde disbelievingly.

"Yeah sure. Who knows, it could be fun!"

* * *

"Oh wow…didn't expect this place to be a fortress," Naruto observed from a distance.

After he and Minato returned home, he'd told Miya and his Sekirei above the message from MBI and about the strange dreams he'd been having lately. As to be expected, Hikari called him out on being a pervert. Luckily, Miya was around to keep the brazen Sekirei from beating him to a pulp.

She also explained that Sekirei would use any means to track down their Ashikabi. Appearing in their dreams was one such method that occurred subconsciously. And of course, Hibiki and Hikari were outraged at the idea of another Sekirei reacting to him, especially since he'd promised not to wing anymore.

But despite their pleas, Naruto had made his decision. This girl, even if she was a Sekirei, was but a mere child. If she was truly reaching out to him then he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he disregarded her cry for help.

And so just after dinner, he set out toward the Botanical Garden. His Sekirei were adamant about him not going, but the blonde was too stubborn. And yet they refused to let him venture out alone and raise hell.

"Ugh let's just get this over with! The new episode of "All My Heart" starts in an hour and I'm not going to miss it because of your late night shenanigans," Hikari grumbled. As much as she hated to admit it, Miya had got her hooked on the show. Tonight was the night Kizuki confronted Kazuma after their big fight!

"I don't know Naruto…those guards have guns. This is out of our league," Minato said apprehensively. He wasn't exactly sure why he followed the blonde on his quest. There was just something about Naruto that made you want to believe in him. But at the same time, a gun was a gun.

"Don't worry Minato-sama, Musubi will protect you!" the bubbly brunette proclaimed fiercely. Her words eased her Ashikabi's mind and he let out a soft chuckle at the fire that seemed to burn in her eyes.

"Nah…those soldiers are wearing MBI uniforms. They're most likely there to keep any wandering civilians away," Naruto reasoned. "I bet they'll let us pass once they realize we have our own Sekirei."

"I don't know Naruto…," Minato said apprehensively.

"Minato-san may be right Naruto-kun," Hibiki agreed. "We should proceed with caution."

"Oh come on guys! What could possibly happen?" Naruto grinned as he casually strolled up to the MBI blockade. "Hey guys we're here for-"

"Freeze!" one of the soldiers called out, pointing his rifle at the approaching blonde.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for violence!" Naruto waved his hands defensively. Dodging kunai and shuriken was one thing, but even he wasn't faster than a bullet. Well, not yet at least.

"This area is restricted. Turn away and return to your homes!" the guard ordered.

"No need for the fuss man!" Naruto approached cautiously. He kept his hands raised to show he meant no harm. "We're Ashikabi and we came here for the Green Gi-" The blonde was interrupted when the man suddenly struck him in the face with the butt of his rifle. "OW! My Nose!," he growled in annoyance. "Hey what the he-"

"This is your final warning. Leave now!" the guard bellowed, placing the barrel of his gun against Naruto's forehead. The young Ashikabi gulped nervously. "Oh look at the time…" he chuckled nervously. He felt a spike in chakra behind him and a grin quickly spread across his features. "Oh no…looks like you've made them angry…" Lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the night.

"And believe me, you won't like them when they're angry…"

The area was bathed in light and agonizing screams filled the air. Naruto, Minato, and Musubi had to shield their eyes from the sudden brightness. When it finally dimmed down and the dust cleared, Naruto whistled at the destruction caused by his Sekirei. All eight of the guards were on the ground, writhing in pain. Even the armored truck blocking the park entrance had been flipped over. He turned to see his Sekirei standing in front of the large gateway with scowls on their faces as they glared at the fallen soldiers.

"Man…" Naruto let out a low whistle. "I'm sure glad you girls are on our side." He smiled when he saw Hikari walking towards him but it quickly faded when he noticed her irate expression. The older twin growled as she brought her fist down on her Ashikabi's head.

"Ow!" Naruto recoiled in pain. "What the hell!"

"Stop being so reckless Naruto! You could've gotten hurt!" Hikari chastised.

"You hurt me more than any of them could have!" Naruto retorted.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot!"

"Naruto-kun, Hikari enough bickering! We need to focus on the situation at hand!" Hibiki roared at her bickering Ashikabi and sibling. "Naruto-kun, you were stubbornly persistent on finding this Sekirei and helping her so let's get this over with. I'm not going to be running around all night because of your senseless quarreling. Now we're going to go in this Forest, rescue the little girl, and go home so I can get some sleep. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes ma'am!" the two nodded in fear. Hibiki was normally so calm and collected. Seeing her angry side was almost akin to that weird demon mask that appears behind Miya whenever she got that glint in her eyes.

"So…we just have to go in there and find this _'Green Girl'_ before anyone else right?" Minato spoke up.

"That's the plan," Hibiki affirmed.

"Alright we'll find her in no time! Let's get going everybody!" Naruto exclaimed with a fist pump as he walked toward the park entrance. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hibiki holding him back. "Something on your mind Hibiki-chan?" he asked. She shook her head negative. "No I just think we should have our Norito ready, just in case."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess," Naruto mused. They had explained to him that a Norito was a special technique a Sekirei could use only after synchronizing with their Ashikabi. It was supposedly a very powerful attack but to him is just seemed like and excuse for them to kiss him.

Naruto pulled Hibiki in close and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her wings flashed into existence for a brief moment and she could feel the new power flowing throughout her body. Hikari approached and he did the same to her, eliciting the same response.

"Oh My turn, my turn!" Musubi exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed an unsuspecting Minato by his cheeks and pressed her lips to his own. Her wings of light appeared briefly before she pulled away. "Ok let's do this!" she exclaimed as they made their way into the garden.

* * *

A few minutes after Naruto and Minato's group entered the Botanical Gardens, a white limo pulled up. The doors opened and three young women stepped out. The first had long grey hair that ran down her back. She wore an elegant white dress with an open running down from her sternum to her belly button, revealing much of her cleavage. The second was a girl with brown hair and matching eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. A red ribbon was tied around her neck and she carried a large death scythe. The last girl had had short, light brown hair and she wore sleepy expression. She wore a long white dress with chains that ran between her cleavage to bind her clothes together. The most noticeable thing about her was that she had a crimson Sekirei mark on her forehead.

All three of them stood side by side as one of the windows of the Limo rolled down. "Taki, Yomi, Akitsu, I want you to bring me the green girl. Destroy anyone who gets in your way. Failure is not an option," came the voice of a young man.

"Yes Mikogami-sama," they all chorused before jumping away into the overgrown underbrush.

"Naruto are sure you know where you're going? It feels like we've been going in circles," Hikari groaned. They had been walking for nearly twenty minutes and had yet to find any trace of the so called "Green Girl."

"I'm positive. It sounds weird but it's almost as if she's calling out to me," Naruto replied.

"Well maybe she can call out a little louder so the rest of us can hear her!" Hikari complained.

"Oh stop acting like a big baby!" Hibiki chastised.

"I'm just saying Hibiki, it feels like we've been at this for hours and we're not exactly making any progress!" Hikari whined.

"I have to agree with Hikari-san, it does feel like we've been at this for a while," Minato said.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find the Green Girl in no time!" Musubi proclaimed, brimming with optimism as usual.

They continued to walk through the small forest in search of the lost Sekirei. But after a few more minutes of walking Naruto felt a sudden chill in the air. "Is it just me, or is anybody else cold all of a sudden?" He shivered whilst rubbing his arms. It was and odd change in weather, considering it was the middle of summer.

"Yeah I feel it too…" Minato said clutching his jacket close in an effort to ward off the sudden chill.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Hikari exclaimed as a thick mist suddenly rolled into the area and quickly surrounded them. Naruto shivered as he felt tiny water droplets latch onto his skin. He cursed himself for wearing shorts, but then again, it was still summer and it hadn't even rained in the past few weeks, making him wonder.

 _'Could this be the doing of a Sekirei? I mean I wouldn't be surprised…goddamn it I can't even see two feet in front of me!'_ he cursed. "I can't see anything! Where is everyone?" He yelled.

"Naruto is that you?" Minato called out to him.

"Naruto where are you?" Hikari's voice pierced through the fog.

"I'm over here Hikari-chan," Naruto called out as he stumbled in the general direction of her voice.

"We don't see you Naruto-kun," He heard Hibiki's voice. It sounded as if they were getting farther away. "Girls where are you? Girls? Girls?!" Naruto cursed when he didn't receive a reply. "Looks like I'm on my own then…" He said as he continued to advance slowly through the white fog.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?! Damn it's no use!" Hibiki growled pounding her fist against a nearby tree, frustrated at losing sight of their Ashikabi.

"This has to be a Sekirei's doing! Come one we have to find him before something bad happens!" Hikari exclaimed, voice filled with concern. She was sure that her Ashikabi was more than capable of handling himself but one could never be too sure.

"You should be more concerned with yourselves," a monotonous voice came from the fog.

Both girls were at full attention. They stood back to back, sparks arcing around their hands as they scanned their surroundings for the mystery assailant. All was quiet until they caught the sound of leaves crunching under the weight of someone's feet. "There!" Hikari exclaimed pointing to the outline of a figure emerging from the mist.

"Take this!" they called out in unison. Lightning raced from their fingertips toward the mystery figure only to be intercepted by a wall of ice. The mist around them slowly began to disperse and their vision returned. The wall of ice broke apart to reveal their opponent. "For Sekirei who can control lightning, you two sure are slow," the woman taunted.

"The discarded number? What the hell is she doing here?" Hikari asked.

"I'm here to claim the Green Girl for my master," Akitsu replied monotonously.

"Master? What master? You can't possibly mean an Ashikabi?" Hibiki queried.

"Yeah you're broken. You can't even be winged," Hikari spat.

"True, Mikogami-sama may not be able to place his mark on me but he told me himself that he wants me, so there for he is my Ashikabi and I will do anything and everything he asks of me," Akitsu replied as shards of ice began to form around her. "You two are in the way so I will dispose of you."

Hibiki and Hikari rolled to the side to dodge the incoming spears of ice. "Is that so?" Hikari smirked.

"I guess that means we'll just have to take you out first," Hibiki said as electricity sparked to life in her hands.

* * *

"Hey I can see again!" Naruto exclaimed as he neared the edge of the mist. His happiness was short lived as he realized he had no idea where he was. "Damn how am I supposed to find the girls now? All these trees look alike!" he groaned.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? An Ashikabi without his Sekirei." he heard a sultry voice behind him.

He spun around to see a girl in a black dress standing on the branch of a tree staring down at him. A large scythe was slung over her right shoulder. "A little boy like you shouldn't be wandering around alone at night in place like this," She said. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Who the hell are you calling a little boy?" He roared, face contorted as he waved his fist at her.

"Ooo and you're a feisty one too! I think we're going to have lots of fun together," She smiled sadistically. In one swift motion, she launched her scythe directly at him.

Naruto tilted his head slightly and casually sidestepped out of the weapon's trajectory. "Well that wasn't very nice."

"Oh poo, I missed," Yomi pouted.

Naruto cast a sidelong glance at the massive weapon lodged into the shrubbery next to him. "That sure looks pretty sharp. You could end up hurting someone if you're not careful."

"Well duh, that was the point," Yomi said as she jumped to the forest floor. "You're not like the other humans. It'll be fun to slice you up," she grinned sadistically.

Naruto just stared at her with a bored expression. "I mean you're more than welcome to try," He spoke lazily, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh ho ho I like you. I could careless about some silly rule against attacking Ashikabi. There's no one around, so who's to say you didn't slip and accidently fall on my scythe," she grinned.

The blonde's eyebrow rose at her words. _'Wait that's actually a rule?' And she doesn't care? Seems my girls aren't the only spunky Sekirei out there.'_

"Well…it's been fun but I really should get going now. My own Sekirei are probably worrying up a storm over me," Naruto waved as walked away. He had to find the Green Girl and soon. The last thing he wanted to do was keep Hibiki out all night and mess with her beauty sleep.

He felt a faint chakra signature emanating from the east and decided to head in that direction. He only managed to take a few steps before he was forced to dodge a blade aimed at his neck. "Someone sure is excited…" he called out over his shoulder.

Yomi was standing there, scythe in hand once again. "Oh I'm not done with you yet Ashikabi-kun. We're going to have lots of fun!"

"Is that so?" the blonde grinned. "Ok then love…let's dance!"

* * *

"Damn," Hikari cursed as she watch the spear of ice she evaded slam into a tree. "She's strong."

Hikari rushed Akitsu with lightning covered fists in an attempt to engage her in close-quarters combat. Akitsu swiftly dodged each of her strikes and even parried a few with her own hands, which she had encased in ice. Hibiki launched a tirade of lightning bolts at the ice Sekirei but each was block by walls of ice that sprang up out of nowhere. Akitsu was forced to stay on the defensive as the Lightning Twins came at her from all directions, moving in perfect coordination. Hikari continued her assault while Hibiki remained at a distanced sending blast of lightning at their enemy.

Hikari growled as the woman before her dodged yet another strike. But Akitsu backed straight into a tree, leaving her no room to run. "Now I got you! _**Ruinous Impact!**_ " Hikari yelled as she quickly closed the distance between them and delivered a bone-shattering punch to the ice Sekirei's jaw. Akitsu crashed through the tree and her body skipped across the ground a few times before sliding to a stop a few feet away. Hikari slouched as she bent over and rested hands on her knees, panting heavily. Hibiki soon landed next to her, equally fatigued. "That'll show you not to mess with us," Hikari smirked.

Her amused expression quickly shifted to a somber one as she saw Akitsu push herself to her feet as if nothing happened. "Is that the best you've got?" Akitsu asked, voice stoic as ever.

"You have to be kidding me?!" Hikari growled in frustration. She sent electricity to her fists again and was about to rush in again until she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder.

"Hikari need to go. We've wasted enough time as is! We need to go find Naruto-kun!"

"Alright, let's do it," Hikari nodded.

Akitsu watched as the twins before her clasped their hands together and raised them toward the heavens. _**"By the thunderstorm of our pact, our Ashikabi's perils will be destroyed!"**_ She heard them call out together. She heard the rumbling of thunder and looked up to see dark clouds rolling across the night sky. Not wanting to find out what their attack did, the Ice Sekirei quickly threw up as many walls of ice she could before encasing herself in a protective shell.

 _ **"Here comes God Song!"**_ Hibiki and Hikari yelled out in unison. An instant later, there was a thundering boom and light engulfed the area as a massive bolt of lightning struck down on the ice Sekirei's position. The walls of ice shattered and the surrounding earth exploded under the force of the lightning.

The light soon faded away and darkness reclaimed the land. There was a sizeable crater where the lightning had struck and the surrounding plant life was left singed by the immense heat. But in the middle of the crater there rested a crumbling dome of ice. Akitsu stepped out of her protective shell panting heavily. She glanced around to see that she was the only one left in the clearing. "It seems they got away…"

* * *

" _ **Reaper Chop!"**_

Naruto casually evaded the attack and chuckled when the scythe was embedded into a tree. "Oh close one! Maybe next time Sekirei-chan," he said saccharinely.

Yomi growled as she dislodged her weapon. Ashikabi were special but they were no different than regular humans. Yet this guy had spent the last five minutes evading her attacks as if it were child's play.

"Enough of this! Time to die!" she roared. _**"Night Hunt!"**_

Naruto's eyes widened when he sensed the chakra coalescing around the blade of her scythe. With a mighty roar, Yomi took one hard step and lunged at the blonde. _'Alright no more fun and games. Time to get serious,'_ he thought.

With her prey standing helpless in sight, Yomi let out a primal roar as she lashed out with her deathscythe. The blade tore through the blonde's torso, severing him in two. "Heh…silly Ashikabi. You should've known better to challenge someone as strong as mys- Huh?" Her victory was short-lived when Naruto's body suddenly transformed into a wooden log that had been cut cleanly down the middle. "What the hell?"

"Nice try love!"

Before she could react, Yomi felt a crushing impact to her jaw that sent her flying into the bushes. Naruto landed on his feet and a grin set upon his features. "Good ole substitution. Gets them every time!" he chuckled.

With his assailant dispatched, Naruto continued on his way. He continued to push through the undergrowth and stumbled upon a small clearing. "This looks familiar,'he said to himself, thinking back to his recent dreams. Maybe he was finally making some headway. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked aloud. A frown set upon his features when he was met with silence.

"Great…back to square one."

"Big Brother…is that you?" a voice hesitantly called out.

Naruto's head whipped around and his eyes fell upon a cherry blossom tree. High up in the branches was a small girl looking down at him. _'I knew it! It's just like in my dreams!'_

"I'm stuck Big Brother. I don't know how to get down," the girl sniveled.

"Jump. I'll catch you!" Naruto raised his arms.

"I-I can't. I'm scared…"

"Don't worry. You big brother will catch you. I promise," he smiled warmly at her.

And just as he'd seen before, the girl squeezed her eyes shut and she jumped out of the tree. Naruto easily caught her but didn't expect her tiny form to carry so much momentum. They end up crashing to the ground and he held her tightly against his chest. The girl looked up to see the older blonde smiling down at her.

"See? Told you I would catch you," he grinned.

"You came back for me brother!" she smiled.

"Of course I did ku-chan! I would never think of leaving my precious little sister behind," Naruto grinned. He scooped her into his arms and situated himself on the ground before setting her in his lap. The girl's giggles echoed throughout the clearing as she felt her sides assaulted by the older blonde's gentle touch.

"Ah! No more Big Brother!" she shrieked in delight.

"Now that Big Brother Naruto has found you, I'll protect you." He smiled at the young Sekirei.

Kusano's eyes widened at his words. "Do you mean it Big Brother!?" she asked excitedly.

"I sure do!" he reassured her. "I won't let any harm come to you."

Ku was filled with so much happiness that she couldn't express it. Her body acted of its own accord and she tackled Naruto. "Oh Thank you so much Big Brother!" she squealed. Naruto felt her tiny arms latch around his neck and let out a soft chuckled as he steadied himself from the sudden contact.

Naruto eyes widened and he felt his senses going haywire. He glanced up to see an enraged Yomi falling straight towards them, weapon poised to strike. _'Damn it! Not this again!'_

Little Kusano was caught up relishing in the older blonde's warmth that she was thrown into a state of confusion when her world began to spin. She shut her eyes in fear and a sickening squelch echoed throughout the glade.

"Naruto-kun!"

Kusano slowly opened her eyes and spotted her Naruto crouching over her. His face was contorted and blood was steadily staining his orange sweatshirt. Her eyes swelled when she finally noticed the giant blade sticking out of his shoulder.

"B-Big Brother!" she cried.

"Don't worry about me Ku-chan," Naruto strained out a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Silly Ashikabi…" Yomi smirked as she pulled her scythe out of the blonde's shoulder. She noticed two more Sekirei emerging from the trees and leapt away from the downed Ashikabi. _'Damn! Akitsu couldn't even manage to keep the others busy!"_

"Naruto-kun!" Hibiki slid next to her Ashikabi and moved to support him.

"You…you…idiot!" Hikari sobbed. They were supposed to keep their Ashikabi safe and now he was bleeding out before them.

"Big Brother…you're hurt!" Kusano said as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Girls, girl, I'm alright," Naruto tried to reassure them. The pained grunting didn't seem to help the situation.

"Alright? Alright!? You're covered in blood!" Hikari retorted.

"Oh this? It's nothing," he laughed sheepishly. "Now listen carefully, I need you two to take Ku-chan here and keep her safe. I'll get rid of our unwanted guest."

"But Naruto-kun! You're in no shape to fight!" Hibiki argued. "Let us handle this." She was going to teach that whore a lesson or laying her filthy hands on her Ashikabi.

"Exactly! I'll kill that bitch!" Hikari roared

"Ah, ah, ah! You two are going to set a bad example for Ku-chan," Naruto waved his finger disapprovingly. "Just look after Ku-chan while I take care of business," he said handing the small Sekirei over to Hibiki.

"No! Don't go Big Brother!" Kusano reached out for him.

Naruto felt like his heart was going to explode after staring into her pleading green eyes. _'Such cuteness…much adorableness!'_

"Don't you worry Ku-chan, I'm not going anywhere," he smiled, patting the young girl's head. "I'll be back before you know it. Naruto shakily rose to his feet and turned to face the scythe-wielding Sekirei. "Hibiki…" he spoke arduously tone. "Cover up Ku-chan's eyes. I don't want her witnessing what's about to happen…"

Hibiki was dismayed at her Ashikabi's words. She'd never heard him take such a serious tone before. She turned Kusano around and tightly held the smaller blonde to her chest.

"Still got some fight in you I see," Yomi smirked when she saw the Ashikabi rise to his feet once more. "How about I beat it out of you!"

"You know…" Naruto chortled. "It was fun at first…" An orange haze began to seep out of his pores and envelope his entire body. In a matter of seconds, the gruesome wound covering his shoulder was healed, almost as if it had never been there. _**"But now you're beginning to piss me off!"**_ Hibiki and Hikari shuddered at the malevolent aura that permeated the air.

"Hibiki…" Hikari whispered. "It's just like…"

"I know…" Hibiki nodded uneasily.

"I had a feeling you weren't like the other worthless humans out there. I'm going to enjoy cutting you to pieces!" Yomi sneered as she readied her weapon. "Now Ashikabi, why don't you just di-" The brunette fell silent when she felt a sudden breeze whisk through her hair. She hesitantly glanced down to see Naruto's foot just under her chin.

"You talk too much!"

The blonde forcefully thrusted his foot upward, sending the Sekirei flying. Naruto channeled chakra into his legs and leapt high into the air. The disoriented brunette quickly shook away the nausea clouding her brain and began searching for any sight of the blonde. "Bastard! Where are you!?" she growled.

"Too slow…"

Her body went rigid when a voice materialized behind her. She attempted to dodge only for a strong force to impact her side.

" _ **Lions Barrage!"**_

Yomi cried out in pained as Naruto bombarded her with a continuous assault of kicks. A final axe kick sent the brunette crashing to the ground. "I'm not done yet!" the blonde roared as he entered a freefall, lightning flickering to life in his palms. _**"Double Lightning Quake!"**_

Naruto slammed into Yomi's unmoving form, unleashing a torrent of electricity. Even with the ground acting as an insulator, his chakra sent the erratic energy out in shockwaves.

" _ **Lightning Burst!"**_

Hikari quickly erected a barrier around her twin. She wasn't worried about her sister in the slightest, considering they were both able to manipulate electricity with ease. But she was holding onto the younger Sekirei who would easily be electrocuted by the surge of energy their Ashikabi was putting out. He'd damn near gotten himself killed to rescue her and the one time he had ever actually asked something of them it was to protect her. And she refused to fail her Ashikabi a second time.

Naruto cut the flow of his chakra and the forest seemed to fall silent. He was breathing heavily as he stared down at the unconscious woman beneath him. There were two pronounced gashes tearing into the earth on opposite sides of her heads.

' _There are only two ways to eliminate a Sekirei. The first is to beat them so severely that they cease to function. And the second is if another Sekirei touches their crest and recites their Norito,'_ Hibiki's words echoed in his head. In the end, he took mercy on the girl.

Even if she had attacked and nearly killed him and Kusano, he just couldn't find it in himself to murder her in cold blood. _'Tsk…some Shinobi I'd make…'_

Hibiki and Hikari peered into the smokescreen with bated breath, hoping to catch sight of their Ashikabi. Kusano had finally managed to wiggle out of the older Sekirei's grasp and she too looked on apprehensively. The three Sekirei were steadily growing anxious until a familiar form emerged from the dust.

"Ow my back"! I need to stretch properly before using a move like that again," Naruto groaned as he rubbed his backside. His eyes soon fell upon his Sekirei gawking at him. "See girls? Told you I'd handle it!" he grinned.

"Big Brother!"

"Oof!"

He wasn't prepared for the human-sized projectile that slammed into his torso. He managed to steady himself and hold on to Kusano to keep her from falling. _'To be so small, she sure has a lot of strength,'_ he chuckled as the smaller blonde snuggled into his sweatshirt.

"Naruto-kun!"

Unlike little Kusano, Hibiki and Hikari were much bigger and there were two of them. They crashed into him and all four of them went crashing to the ground. "Ow! That hurt! You girls are acting like I'm going to disappear or something," he grunted.

"Don't ever doing something like that again!" Hikari scolded.

"We aren't going to lose our Ashikabi to his own foolhardiness!" Hibiki berated him.

They were putting up a resentful façade but he could clearly see the hurt in their eyes. "Geez, have some more faith in me," Naruto said softly. "But if it pleases you, I'll try to be more careful." The twins nodded sharply at his declaration.

"Besides, we found the Green Girl. Now we can finally go home," he smiled, gently patting the child nestled into his bosom.

Kusano responded to his touch lifted her head. "You finally found me Big Brother. I'm so happy!" she beamed.

Naruto found himself spell bound by the smaller blonde sitting on his chest. _'I can't handle such cuteness!'_

"Please…" Kusano spoke again. "Stay with me forever Big Brother…" Her body was heating up and her cheeks we completely flushed.

"Uh…" Naruto replied dumbly, not sure how to respond. He turned to his Sekirei, hoping to find an escape. Hibiki only smiled and nodded in approval while Hikari crossed her arms over her chest indignantly and turned her head.

"Please Big Brother…" Kusano spoke as she cupped his cheeks with her tiny hands. "Be Kusano's Ashikabi…"

Naruto didn't get the chance to voice his own opinion in the matter as her lips gently fell on his own. A luminescent green light filled the area as eight leaf-like wings manifested behind the small blonde, throwing back the darkness. Sparks danced across his nerves at the intoxicating kiss. _'I feel so dirty…God you have to believe me, I had nothing to do with this!'_

Kusano pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "Now…and forever…" she said sleepily. A yawn escaped the small Sekirei as she curled up into her Ashikabi's arms. Within a matter of seconds, she was sound asleep.

"I guess the all the activity has left her quite tired. She is still young after all," Hibiki analyzed.

"G-Girls… don't know…I mean it just happened-"

"No need to explain Naruto-kun," Hibiki raised a hand. "Displeasing as it is, this girl reacted to you and we have no right to punish you or her for that."

"Even if you broke your promise…" Hikari grumbled.

"Oh don't be like that Aneki. Just think of it as gaining a little sister. Someone who we can teach our ways and pass on knowledge to," Hibiki said.

Hikari rubbed her chin as the idea began to grow on her. "You know…I never thought of it like that…"

Naruto paled when he saw the look on his eldest Sekirei's face. "No I won't let you corrupt Ku-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as she scooped up the slumbering girl and took off.

"Get back here Naruto! I have all sorts of things to teach my new little sister!" Hikari roared.

Hibiki giggled as she watched her sister chase their Ashikabi in circles around the small alcove. _'Well at least Hikari approves. Ku-chan is much too young to be an object of Naruto-kun's affection. Just as long as no older Sekirei react to him, I'm sure we'll be fine,'_ she smiled. A thunderous crash resonated throughout the trees and a frown set upon the younger twin's features.

"Naruto-kun get down from there! Hikari put the lightning bolt down!"

* * *

A figure clad in white stood on a branch high above the clearing, watching the scene below.

"I was right about you Naruto-kun. you're not like the other Ashikabi out there." she grinned. "I'm going to have lots of fun with you," she licked her lips before evaporating into the shadows.

* * *

Not too far away, two shadows we're perched high in the trees watching over the group.

"Interesting, you're more impressive than I thought...Naruto-kun," the woman smirked.

"Ku-chan..." her companion whispered softly.

"Don't worry Shīna-kun. Kusano is in good hands now," the woman reassured him. "Naruto will keep her safe."

"But how can you be so certain?" he queried.

"Oh trust me, I know him very well. Now to see if he can pass my little test..." the woman smirked. "Come now Shīna-kun, "All My Heart" starts in ten minutes," She said before jumping away.

"Yes ma'am!" Shīna chuckled. His mistress never missed an episode of her favorite show. And tonight was the big confrontation between Kizuki and Kazuma. Casting one final, glance at the slumbering Sekirei and decided to trust in his master's judgement. "Wait for me milady!" he called out before leaping out into the darkness.

* * *

And there you have it! This chapter is up there in length with Chpater 11 of Divine (I'm too lazy to check which is longer)

I know Naruto seems rather...lax right now but things we'll begin to heat up in the next few chapters.

Who is this mysterious new Ashikabi? Can Naruto protect his newest Sekirei from Hikari's corruption? Will Miya ever find the peace she's sought after?

Find out in the Next Chapter of Thun-

Wait...can't be too careful with those damn copyright laws...

Just R+R like always and let me know what you think!

-Chi


	10. Another Feather

Beta: MickDunD (If you're interested in more Naruto/Sekirei shenanigans, check out his _Ashikabi of the Leaf_. It was an idea he brought up to me the other day and I ever so nicely convinced him to write it. I've read the first two chapters already and I love it. We've done a lot of brainstorming and I can't wait to see how far it goes)

* * *

Chapter IX: Another Feather

* * *

 _"I'm sorry Kizuki…I really am. It's just that-"_

 _"Save it Kazuma. We're done."_

The man could do nothing but watch as his childhood friend turned his back on him. How could he blame him though? He had committed the ultimate betrayal. We wanted to speak, but the words just wouldn't form. Instead, he watched as Kizuki's shadowy figure disappeared into the rainy night.

Miya was sitting on the edge of the couch, breath hitched at the events that had just unfolded. _'So sad…to see longtime friends torn apart like such…I can't wait for next weeks episode!'_

Just then, she heard the sound of the front door flying open followed by a cacophony of loud voices. Hikari came sliding into the room a moment later, breathing erratically. "Did I miss it?!"

"Sorry Hikari, it just went off. Maybe you can find it online somewhere," Miya replied.

"But I wanted to watch it live…" Hikari groaned as she slumped to the floor. Tonight was the big episode. Streaming it online wouldn't bring the same feeling of excitement as seeing it on television the first time it aired.

"Oh man…looks like we didn't make it in time," Naruto said as he entered the room. Looking at his sullen Sekirei he could tell that this was something that meant a lot to her. "Sorry about that Hikari-chan." He apologized. _'I'll have to make it up to her someday.'_

"Damn you Naruto! I missed my show because you had to go out late and whore yourself to other Sekirei!" she snapped at him.

"Whore myself!?" Naruto blanched. _'I take that back…'_

"I did not _whore_ myself! And I told you before we even left that you didn't have to come!" the blonde retorted.

"Well someone needs to keep your sorry ass out of trouble!" Hikari glared at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself. I'm not a little kid!"

"Could've fooled me!"

The two of them locked gazes and sparks seemed to ignite between their eyes. Tension filled the air until a malevolent aura washed over them. "Causing a ruckus in the middle of the night that is sure to wake the whole neighborhood would make us look like bad neighbors. And we certainly don't want that do we? Miya smiled at them.

"N-No Ma'am!" Naruto whimpered.

"Not at all!" Hikari cowered behind her Ashikabi.

Hibiki let out a sigh as she stepped into the room. "I can't even leave you two alone for five seconds…"

' _Finally…a sensible person,'_ Miya thought when she caught sight of the younger Sekirei. A small yawn filled the air and she finally noticed the head of blonde hair resting on Hibiki's shoulder. "Oh? And who is that?" she queried.

"Naruto's new Lolita…" Hikari scoffed.

"What!? Don't listen to her Miya! I rescued Ku-chan here from the Botanical Garden and she made me her Ashikabi. I did not plan for it to turn out like this!" Naruto hurriedly defended himself. The last thing he wanted was for Miya to associate him with his godfather.

"So she's the Sekirei mentioned in Minaka's message…" Miya observed. She approached Hibiki and began to analyze the little Sekirei fastened to her back. Hibiki had taken Kusano away from Naruto, much to his displeasure, in fear that the young Sekirei would get hurt in the midst of his and Hikari's antics.

"Well she sure is a young one. I never expected you to take after Jiraiya," Miya said. "And to think I had hopes for you…"

"Not you too Miya!" Naruto whined. "I'm not a pervert I swear! It just happened!"

Miya had to suppress a chuckle. It was always fun to get the blonde riled up for a change. _'Well it's another mouth to feed, but if anyone had gotten to her, I'm sure glad it was Naruto. One so young has no place in Minaka's game.´_ she thought approvingly.

"Nonetheless, she's your responsibility now Naruto. Now, where are Minato and Musubi?" Miya queried. If she wasn't mistaken, they had left together with Naruto and his Sekirei.

"Right here landlady-san," Minato's voice echoed. A moment later, he and Musubi emerged from the hallway. "Oh you're back already Naruto. We ran into some trouble but Musubi-chan took care of it. We sort of got lost in the forest and decided it was best to just return home," the older boy explained.

"Is that the Green Girl?!" Musubi asked elatedly as she ran over to Hibiki. Her eyes were brimming with excitement as she examined Kusano.

"Guys this here is Kusano, my newest Sekirei," Naruto introduced. "As you can see she's all tuckered out. I should really get her to bed."

"Oh no you don't!" Miya interjected. Everyone was surprised when she swiftly snatched the small blonde out of Hibiki grasp. What was even more surprising was that little Ku somehow managed to remain asleep during the sudden exchange. "As a precaution, Ku-chan will be stay in my room," she announced.

"Precaution?" Naruto sputtered. He couldn't believe it. This one little girl had somehow managed to flip his life upside down in the span of an hour. _'Why God, oh why? You know I'm now a pervert right? Right!?'_

He was broken away from his thoughts by a sudden weight landing on his back. "Hey everybody! What all the ruckus about?" a voice called out.

"What the...Uzume?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the brunette. "Um…what are you doing?"

"Oh my, you're so strong Naruto-kun! I may have finally found a man that can handle all of me," Uzume grinned. She giggled at the sight of the young Ashikabi turning red as he stumbled over his words. His Sekirei didn't find it the slightest bit amusing.

"Uzume! Get off of him!" Hikari roared.

"Naruto-kun is ours!" Hibiki asserted.

They never didn't like the busty brunette. She was always flirting with their Ashikabi, who was always too flabbergasted to defend himself.

' _I see now…Uzume must be reacting to Naruto. I shouldn't be surprised considering he has three Sekirei now. How troublesome…'_ Miya groaned at the thought.

" _Ours?_ " Uzume laughed. "And still, I see no ring on his finger. Naruto-kun is still fair game as far as I'm concerned," she smirked.

"I've had enough of this!" Hibiki snarled. She was sick of watching this flippant bitch sink her claws into _her_ Naruto-kun. "Take your grimy hands off him you slut!" The younger twin drew back her fist and threw out a fierce haymaker.

"Feisty!" Uzume smirked.

"Hibiki-chan wai-"

Naruto was knocked unconscious before the words ever left his mouth. Uzume had evaded the punch at the very last moment and it stuck home against the blonde's cheek. His body slumped to the ground and Uzume quickly detached herself so as not to fall with him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hikari exclaimed as we moved forward to catch her Ashikabi. The blonde was out like a light, but she was relieved to find he was still breathing. "Geez Hibiki! A bit much don't you think!?"

"I didn't mean to!" Hibiki said fearfully as she rushed to her Ashikabi's side. She just wanted to teach the brunette a lesson so that she would keep her distance from their Ashikabi. Unfortunately, it backfired in the worst of ways and now he was out cold.

"Just help me get him upstairs," Hikari said as she struggled to lift the blonde. He was already bigger and heavier than her, and now he was nothing but dead weight. Hibiki assisted her sister and using their combined strength, they were able to drag their Ashikabi out of the dining room.

Everything had happened so fast that Miya didn't even have time to react. Not that she could do much considering she still held Naruto's youngest Sekirei in her arms. _'Uzume always was a troublemaker,'_ she thought, noticing the brunette had made herself scarce after the commotion. _'I suppose there's no need to discipline Hibiki. Beating up your own Ashikabi is punishment enough. Not that Naruto didn't have it coming…'_ she thought cryptically. With a sigh, Miya adjusted Kusano in her arms to keep her from falling and turned to address the room's remaining occupants.

"You two should get get some rest as well. It's already late enough and I've had more than enough excitement for the day," Miya said as she made her way towards her own room.

"Hibiki and Hikari sure are scary…poor Naruto-san," Musubi mewled.

"Yeah…I'll say…" Minato agreed. He was just glad that he only had one Sekirei and she never lashed out at him like that. "Come on Musubi-chan. Let's go to bed."

"Ok!"

* * *

Naruto found himself in dank sewer, surrounded by darkness. "Man haven't been here in a while. Hibiki sure does pack a punch," he said to himself as he rubbed his sore jaw. "Guess I can pay the fox a visit while I'm here."

He set off down the corridor to his left and began navigating the familiar landscape that was his mind. It was a depressing sight but he'd gotten used to it over the years. He rounded a corner and entered an expansive room. He casually walked through the large red gate situated in the center of the room and looked around. "Now where is that fox?"

" **Naruto!"** a voice boomed from the darkness. Naruto felt something slammed into his shin and nearly fell over from the impact. He glanced down and spotted a small a fox with nine tails swiping away ferociously at his legs.

"Oh there you are Kurama!" he grinned. He bent down and lifted the tiny creature up by the scruff of its neck. "Still as snappy as ever I see."

The fox leveled a glare at the blonde and lashed out wildly with its claws. **"How dare you speak my name! Come closer so I can tear you to pieces!"** Kurama barked.

"Aw come on, you can't still be angry over that? I won fair and square after all," Naruto smirked.

" **Give me back my chakra so I can maul you! I will feast on your innards you stupid monkey! I'll tear you limb from lib! I'm going to rip off your head and skull fu-"**

"I brought your favorite snack," Naruto interrupted the demon's rant.

Kurama fell silent and eyed his jailor critically. **"Spiced jerky?"**

"Yep."

" **Tangy buffalo flavor?"**

"Just how you like it."

The fox seemed to think it over for a moment. **"You live to see another day Uzumaki…"**

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto chuckled as he set Kurama on the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few strip of jerky and tossed them at the fox. He grinned at the sight of the "Almighty Nine-Tailed Fox" happily munching away on a few pieces of dried meat.

A few years ago when he was sixteen, His mother had decided he was ready to absorb Kurama's chakra. For eight long years, he was plagued by violent outbursts from the beast's foul chakra, which usually surfaced whenever he got angry or upset. Kushina had explained that the only way to gain control was to separate the chakra from its source and make it his own. He was apprehensive at first, but luckily he had Kushina and Jiraiya at his side.

So one day, the three of them ventured far into the woods surrounding Konoha and began the tiresome and grueling process of extracting Kurama's chakra. For six long hours, they battle against the Nine-Tails who refused to go down without a fight. If it weren't for his mother's Adamantine Sealing Chains and Jiraiya's Senjutsu, they would never have succeeded.

In the end, Naruto managed to hit the fox with an experimental jutsu after Jiraiya knocked it over with a massive flaming Rasengan. Kushina was able to restain the beast with her chain just long enough for him to pull the chakra from Kurama's body. He tried to corrupt Naruto with his hatred, but Kushina's reassuring words were enough to keep her son from giving into the madness. Jiraiya quickly set a new seal in place and the Nine-Tails was locked away once more, utterly powerless. After all was said and done, the almighty Nine-Tails reduced to nothing more than a tiny kit as a result of losing all his power. And ever since that day, the beast had been on an endless tirade about ending his jailor's life. Naruto found it amusing some of the methods the fox had come up to kill him. It wasn't like he had much else to do in his spare time.

 **"Why are you here anyway?"** Kurama asked nonchalantly, his mouth stuff with jerky. He hated the blonde and his whore mother with every fiber of his being. Luckily for them, they were granted one additional day of life for every meaty treat Naruto presented.

"Well considering I'm here, I'm not conscious in the real world," Naruto sighed. He sat on the ground and scooped Kurama into his lap. The demon nearly tore into the blonde's throat for such an audacious act, until he felt a familiar sensation just behind his ear. _**'The one itch I can't scratch!'**_ Naruto smirked we he heard a guttural moan escape the small fox. About a year ago during one of Kurama's many failed attempts at "stripping the flesh from his very bones", he's discovered a feeble spot just behind the beast's left ear. A single scratch was all it took to leave the animal powerless in his arms.

"Everything just happened so fast. Uzume jumped me, Hikari-chan screamed, and the last thing I remember was Hibiki-chan's fist," he winced at the phantom pain in his face.

 **"Those floozies you feel the need to entertain?"** Kurama scoffed.

"Hey, they might be a little...rough around the edges but I'd hardly consider them floozies. Besides, life has gotten quite interesting ever since they came into the picture," the blonde Ashikabi smiled at the thought of his Sekirei.

 **"What did you did you think would happen when you found a mate, not to mention two? And to think they're twins,"** Kurama jeered. As much as he despised the blonde, he would admit the boy seemed to be blessed by Lady Luck herself. What he wouldn't give to have two vixens at his beck and call.

"Mate? What are going on about now?" Naruto drawled.

" **Geez, you really are an idiot aren't you?"** the fox sneered. **"Those girls reek of pheromones, so much that it burns my nose. Their about as fertile as a rabbit in heat!"**

"Whaaaat? You must be losing it Kurama. All this time in the dark must finally be getting to you," Naruto downplayed. _'I know the twins really care about me and all, but we just met, or at least to them we have. They couldn't possibly…'_

" **Speak my name one more time. I dare you, I double dare you! I will s-"**

"Well, I should really get going," Naruto interrupted. He set the irate kit on the ground and rose to his feet. "I always do enjoy our play dates," he grinned as he exited the cage.

" **Get back here! I'm not done with you!"** Kurama yipped. He extended his claws and pounced at the blonde, only to crash into an invisible force field.

"Until next time Kurama-chan," Naruto lazily waved over his shoulder.

" **Naruto!"** Kurama yipped, pawing at his irritated snout. **"I'm going to kill you and that whore mother of yours!"**

"I love you too Kurama-chan!" Naruto chuckled as he exited the chamber, leaving the demon to seethe in his animosity.

* * *

Naruto blinked as he regained consciousness, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. _'What time is it? I must've been out for at least two hours if I had to guess,'_ he guessed. Time always passed a lot slower in his mind than in the real world.

After finally coming to his senses, the first thing Naruto noticed were the warmth that enveloped his entire form. He felt a pair of slender arms encircling his chest and a soft snoring emanating from behind him. His head was resting on something soft and cushiony, almost like a pillow but not quite.

" _Habataitara….modoranai to itte_

 _Mezashita no wa…aoi aoi ano sora"_

A tuneful sound reached his ears and the young Ashikabi found himself entranced.

' _That's Hikari-chan!'_ He thought, finally noticing the lacy material and supple skin that clouded his vision. He felt his face heat up when he realized the delicate padding his head was resting on were her breasts. But surprisingly, the blonde remained calmed as he listened to his Sekirei's melodic singing.

" _Habataitara modorenai to itte_

 _Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

 _Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte_

 _Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

 _Aoi aoi ano sora_

 _Aoi aoi ano sora"_

Naruto was thrown for a loop. He never expected his eldest Sekirei to be a singer, let alone have such a beautiful voice. _'I knew you weren't as spiteful as you let on Hikari-chan,'_ he grinned. Naruto stayed silent, allowing himself to be entertained by Hikari's melody. He could feel her fingers gently combing through his hair and he relaxed into her touch.

"… _furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

 _Aoi aoi ano sora_

 _Aoi aoi ano sora…"_

Hikari let out a sigh as she finished her song. "Oh Naruto-kun…what are we going to do with you?" she asked aloud as she gazed at the moon through the open window. "You're such a pain in the ass at times…" she said as she continued to stroke her Ashikabi's head.

"I can't be that bad Hikari-chan," a voice reached her ears, making her freeze up. Her head snapped downwards to see her Ashikabi grinning at her.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, felling her face instantly heat up. "H-How long have you been awake!?"

"Enough to hear that angelic voice of yours. I never knew you could sing," Naruto smiled.

Hikari was at a loss for words. She was so caught in snuggling her sleeping Ashikabi that she never noticed that he'd woken up. It was one of the only times that he was actually peaceful and not grating her nerves.

"I…I…"

A soft chuckled escaped the blonde when saw his Sekirei stumbling over her words. He shifted his body so that he was lying on his back. Hibiki left out a soft moan at the sudden position and pulled herself closer to his body. "That was beautiful Hikari-chan. I wish I could see this side of you more often."

"It's nothing special really…just a hobby of mine," Hikari replied timidly, trying her best to hide her embarrassment. She had never sung for anyone other than her sister. She let out a squeal when she felt herself pulled down and found herself staring into the alluring azure eyes of her Ashikabi.

"I mean it Hikari-chan. I'm your Ashikabi and I want you to be yourself around me," Naruto said softly. "Plus, I would totally love to hear more of that beautiful voice of yours!"

Hikari giggled at his words, bringing a smile to the blonde's face. He felt her hands cup his cheeks and noticed she was peering at him with a somber expression.

"Naruto-kun…do you really think we have a chance? At winning the Sekirei Plan I mean?" she asked apprehensively. "You're strong and all, but there are some powerful Sekirei out there. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Naruto picked up on the uneasiness in her tone. "Of course I do Hikari-chan. You, me, Hibiki-chan, and now Ku-chan, will beat all the other Sekirei and Ashikabi out there, no matter how strong they are. The world will know the might of Team Storm!" he smirked.

"We told you already, we're not calling ourselves that," Hikari laughed at his silliness. As much as it annoyed her, it was one of his better traits and she actually found it adorable.

"Just you wait Hikari-chan, you guys will catch on to it eventually," Naruto chuckled. "But nonetheless, we'll be just fine. I'll protect you guys no matter what, even if it cost me my life." Naruto wasn't sure where those words came from, but it just felt right to say at the moment. In the short time he'd known them, he had really come to care for his Sekirei.

"That's the thing Naruto-kun, you don't have to. We're the ones protecting you, not the other way around," Hikari retorted. As noble and heroic as it sounded, it was still stupid of him to think that way.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Hikari-chan, but I can manage just fine on my own," Naruto snapped. He understood that they were concerned about him, but it starting to get annoying. He wasn't some child that needed to be coddled.

"You may be strong Naruto-kun, but you're not invincible! If something happens to you then we're done for!" Hikari spat.

"What are you going on about now Hikari?" Naruto questioned, exasperation evident in his tone.

"If an Ashikabi dies, then all of their Sekirei are terminated!" Hikari barked.

"W-What?" the blonde stammered. They failed to mention that little detail to him.

"Yes, if an Ashikabi perishes, then all of the Sekirei they have winged will meet the same fate. We're not only protecting you for your own safety Naruto-kun, but ours as well!" She noticed the blonde seemed to be musing over her words. "I know you want protect us, but if something happens to you then none of it would matter," Hikari spoke softly.

Naruto sighed tiredly. _'Damn I didn't know that…no wonder they're so adamant about following me everywhere._

"Do you see Naruto-kun? We do this because we love you!" Hikari exclaimed, catching her Ashikabi by surprise.

"L-Love me?" Naruto sputtered.

"Yes you big oaf! WE LOVE YOU! Why else do you think we would put up with your antics! I swear to God if you weren't my Ashikabi, I'd kill you myself!" Hikari huffed.

The blonde speechless. He'd never had a girl say something like that to him. His mind was struggling to process the information present before him. "H-Hikari-chan…I-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The shrill scream startled the two of them and Naruto found himself shrouded in darkness. Frightened, Hikari had tightened her grip on her Ashikabi buried his head between her breasts.

"Hikari-chan! Can't…breathe!"

The door slammed open and white blur flew into the room. "G-Ghost!" a tiny voice cried.

Naruto felt a new weight land on his chest and looked down to see his newest Sekirei trembling. "Ku-chan?" What's the matter?"

"T-There's a ghost big Brother! On the stairs!" Kusano stammered.

She had woken up in a strange room next to a woman she'd never seen before and panicked when she couldn't find her Ashikabi. It didn't help that the house was very dark. As she was climbing the staircase, a glimmer caught her eye and she spotted a ghostly figure dressed in white grinning at her. In her hysteria, Kusano scurried up the stairs and towards a door she felt he Ashikabi's presence residing behind.

"A ghost!?" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes, clutching the small Sekirei to his chest. There was only one thing in the world that scared him more than his mother when she was pissed off, and that was ghosts.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Hikari dead panned.

"H-Hikari-chan go check it out!" Naruto shakily ordered.

"You can't be serious! There's no such thing as gh-"

"This is no time to argue! It's a matter of life and death!" Naruto cried.

"Yeah, life and death!" Kusano echoed.

Hikari growled in annoyance as she rose to her feet. She stalked over to the open door and disappeared into the hallway. Silence reigned over the small room as the two blondes waited with bated breath.

"Hikari-chan…" Naruto called out hesitantly. He grew worried when no response came. _'Oh no…the ghost must've gotten her! How will I explain this to Hibiki-chan? Wait…what if it comes for us next!?'_ His train of thought was broken by heavy footsteps echoing from the hall. Little Kusano was shaking up a storm in his lap and Naruto himself wasn't fairing any better.

A flash of blue light illuminated the corridor, revealing a hellish figure with spiked hair. "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto and Kusano screamed in unison. Naruto scooped his the small Sekirei into his arms and was about to jumped out the window when the sound of laughter reached his ears. "Huh?"

"Oh man! You should've seen your faces!"

Naruto turned to see a chortling Hikari standing in the doorway, holding her sides.

"That wasn't funny Hikari!" Naruto frowned.

"Grr!" Kusano growled at the older Sekirei.

"You guys are such babies. There is no ghost. I can't believe you actually fe-" The Lightning Sekirei was muted by the horrifying sight before her. An Irate Hibiki was glaring at her with hateful bloodshot eyes.

"HIKARI SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" the younger twin barked.

Naruto snickered at seeing Hikari put in check. His amusement was short lived when Hibiki focused her bitter gaze on him. "You! Back in bed!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Naruto quickly set Kusano on her feet and slid on to the futon. Almost immediately, Hibiki wrapped her arms around his torso with an iron grip and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Uh…Hibi-"

"Shut it Naruto!"

The blonde closed his mouth and watched in amazement as Hibiki promptly fell asleep. _'Note to self: Stay on Hibiki-chan's good side.'_

"Um…Big Brother," Kusano spoke up meekly. "Can I sleep here with you?" she was staring at him with big, puppy dog eyes.

A smile spread across the Ashikabi's features. How could he possibly say no to such a cute face like that? "Sure thing Ku-chan."

"Yay!" she squealed in delight. She hurriedly leapt onto the futon and curled into a ball at Naruto's side.

"Hey you little brat that's my spot!" Hikari snapped. Kusano's eyebrow furrowed in annoyance and she stuck out her tongue, blowing raspberries at the older Sekirei.

"Why you!"

"Oh come now Hikari-chan, there's enough of me to go around," Naruto chuckled.

Hikari groaned at her Ashikabi's smug expression. _'I'm surrounded by children…'_

* * *

"Any side of a triangle must be shorter than the other two sided added together. Can anyone tell me why?"

The teacher glanced around the lecture hall and frowned. Most of them were either asleep or staring blankly out the window. Hell most of them looked half-dead. _'Damn college kids…if only the spent more time in the library and not the nightclub.'_ She noticed one boy in the front row had his head down and he was snoring rather obnoxiously.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" she exclaimed, slamming down a ruler next to the blonde's head.

"THE MITOCHONDRIA IS THE POWERHOUSE OF THE CELL!" Naruto blurted as he jolted awake. He glanced around in confusion and the whole class erupted into laughter. His eyes fell upon his professor who was staring down at him indignantly with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm afraid biology won't do you any good here Uzumaki. My classroom is not your personal bedchamber to please sleep on your own time and not waste mine," she reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto sat up straight. _'Just great…I'm already on Professor Yūhi's watch list. Now she's going to ride my ass all semester,'_ He groaned. Classes had only started a week ago, but he was already warn out. Between schoolwork and his Sekirei vying for his attention, the young Ashikabi was left drained.

First there was Kusano. The little blonde just had so much energy. She stuck to him like white on rice, even more so than the twins. Ever since the whole ghost scare, she'd taken to sleeping in his room as well, much to Miya's displeasure. He didn't mind really, except that the child couldn't sleep straight to save her life. He been woken up at least three time in the middle of the night by a tiny fist striking his face. But at least he didn't suffer the worst of it. Just the other day he and Hibiki had to stop Hikari from pulverizing the small blonde after she had woken up with a toes plugging her nostrils.

Watching the two of them go back and forth was always amusing. It was one of the few things he looked forward to after a long day at school. To think, that a 20 year old could actually be at odds with a girl 13 years her junior. He didn't know who to be more disappointed in, Kusano for antagonizing the older Sekirei, or Hikari for actually stooping to her level. But nonetheless, they were his girls.

" _Do you see Naruto-kun? We do this because we love you!"_

For the last few days, Hikari's words had been playing over in his head, like a broken record. He still didn't how to make sense of them. He was an 18 year old fresh out of high school. And they were supposedly aliens from outer space. What did he know about love? Hell, what did they know about love? _'It's only been two weeks since they came crashing into my otherwise normal life, but even still I really care about them. Even Ku-chan. She reminds me so much of Tsuki-chan. But they can't possibly mean that…can they?'_

"Uzumaki! Give me the definition of a derivative."

"Oh, uh…." The blonde stuttered. "The slope of the tangent line to a curve at a particular point on the curve. Since a curve represents a function, its derivative can also be thought of as the rate of change of the corresponding function at the given point."

"That is…correct," the professor nodded in surprise. "Try to stay focused please."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto nodded.

"Alright class, for tonight's homework I want you to complete the 50 problems on page 409 of your textbooks. And remember, you won't receive any credit unless you show your work" the teacher spoke, ignoring the symphony of groans that echoed throughout the lecture hall.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto called tiredly out as he kicked off his shoes. He was really beginning to hate college right about now. He had to do calculus homework, write an English essay and Biology paper about the structure of cells. All due by the end of the week. _'I don't think I can handle this for another four years…'_

"Big Brother!" A shrill voice exclaimed.

' _And then there's them…'_

He saw Hikari slide around the corner with Kusano hot on her heels. "Welcome home Naruto-kun!"

The blonde felt his heart sink when they ran at him. _'This is going to hurt…'_ Kusano reached him first and slammed into his legs, encircling her small arms around his waist. Then shortly after, Hikari crashed into his chest like a missile. He managed to catch her, but the momentum sent all three of them crashing to the floor. "Hey girls…" Naruto groaned in pain. The two Sekirei smiled happily at him before glowering at each other.

"Get off my Big Brother!" Kusano grunted as she tried to push away the older girl

"You little brat! He was my Ashikabi first!" Hikari barked.

"Girls…"

"Grr!" Kusano growled.

"You wanna go!?" Hikari roared.

A sigh escaped the exasperated blonde. _'Just another day at Izumo Inn…'_

Hibiki was sitting at the table in the dining room cutting up potatoes. Ever since they had moved in, she'd taken to helping Miya in the kitchen. It was peaceful, a good way to pass time, and the landlady was grateful for her assistance. She could hear what sounded like yelling and pained groans emanating from the hallway and she looked up to see her Ashikabi entering the room. She couldn't help but giggle at his helpless expression. Hikari was hanging off his neck with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist while Kusano had latched onto his leg. The two Sekirei were bickering back and forth, completely oblivious to the discomfort they were causing their Ashikabi.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun! How was your day?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh, same old, same old ya know," Naruto replied nonchalantly. "Hey Hibiki-chan, you mind helping me out? Ya know, in that special way of yours," he gestured to the quarrelling Sekirei weighing him down.

"Sure thing!" she smiled at him. **"Hikari! Kusano! Stop acting like unruly children!"**

The aforementioned girls froze in fear and quickly dismounted their Ashikabi. Naruto sighed in relief and shrugged the stiffness out of his shoulders. He crossed the room and planted a soft kiss on Hibiki's head. "Thanks Hibiki-chan, you're the best!" he grinned as he sat in the empty seat adjacent to her. Hikari and Kusano folded their arms across their chests and stared icily at the younger twin. They exchanged looks and agreed to an unspoken temporary truce. They had to get the upper hand over Hibiki. She was gaining way too much favor with their Ashikabi as of lately.

Miya emerged from the kitchen and she noticed Naruto sitting at the table. "Oh, you're home Naruto. Such perfect timing!" she smiled. "I need you to run to the store and pick up some butter and chicken stock. I need it to finish dinner."

"But I just got home Miya…" the blonde whined. "I'm tired and I got tons of homework to take care of." His head ached at the mere thought of doing so many calculus equations, not to mention having to show work on all of them. What the hell was the point of calculators then!?

"Be that as it may Naruto, without those ingredients I can't make dinner. Then everyone in the house will starve. Surely you don't want to see everyone go hungry?" she smiled darkly. Naruto saw the hanya mask hovering behind the lavender-haired woman but held his ground.

 _'Oh nonono! Not this time Miya!'_ he strengthened his resolve. "I could live with myself. There are plenty of less fortunate people out there that don't get the pleasure of eating meals on an everyday basis ya know," Naruto replied matter-of-factly. Miya stared blankly at the blonde and all three of his Sekirei stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

 _'Someone sure is feeling courageous today…'_ Miya thought. _'Fine then…in that case…'_

"And here I thought I could count on you to be the man of the house. Seems I was wrong. I'm sure Hibiki wouldn't mind getting it for me then. I mean, it's almost nightfall and heavens know what could happen, but at least I can depend on her to get things done," Miya sighed. A smirk split her features when she saw the young Ashikabi's eye twitch ever so slightly.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't have thought twice if she had berated him on his clumsiness or any other of his many faults, but to actually question his capacity as a man? _'I knew you could be wicked Miya, but that's just cold…'_

"Ya know what, fine!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his hands on the tabletop. "I'll go!" He rose to his feet and disappeared into the hallway, grumbling incoherently to himself as he walked.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna go too!" Kusano said excitedly. "Wait for me Big Brother!" she cried as chased after the older blonde.

"Then I'll go too," Hikari said turning to leave.

"Not so fast Hikari," Miya raised a finger. "I specifically remember asking you to mop the bathroom two hours ago. And it would just so happen that it still hasn't been mopped."

"I…uh…" Hikari struggled to form words.

"Am going to do what Miya ever so nicely asked of me. I'm even going to dust the living room because I'm feeling extra generous today!" Miya finished for the younger Sekirei.

"What!? That's not fair Miya! Dusting is Uzume's chore and he hasn't been here all day!" Hikari complained. She had actually meant to do it earlier until Kusano stole her phone and hid it somewhere in the house. It didn't help that the little demon turned if off beforehand and then stuck close to Miya all day acting all sweet and innocent.

"Uzume will be dealt with accordingly. Now chop chop, you have until dinner is ready or else you'll go hungry," Miya responded, shooing away the older twin. Hikari groaned as she stalked out of the room in a childish manner. Miya grinned triumphantly until she noticed Hibiki staring at her in awe.

"What? Is there something is the something on my face?" she asked in confusion.

"No, no, it's just…" Hibiki shook her head. "How did you get Naruto-kun to…"

The lilac-haired woman only smirked. "The thing you need to understand about men Hibiki, is that everything starts with their ego," she grinned as she made her way back towards the kitchen.

"I see…" Hibiki nodded in understanding. _'I must have her teach me her ways!'_

* * *

Naruto yawn tiredly as he exited the store. He was clutching a sack in one hand while Kusano happily took hold other his other hand. "Onward Big Brother!" she exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled as they set off.

The sky was streaked with orange as dusk settled upon the city. Naruto listened peacefully as Kusano skipped alongside him, humming a joyful tone. As tired and worn out as he was, it always made him happy to spend time with his Sekirei. They cut through a large courtyard when something set off Naruto's sense. He stopped abruptly, much to Kusano's confusion.

"What is it Big Brother?" she queried.

"You can come out now," he called out, scanning the surrounding area for any signs of movement. He didn't have to wait long and spotted a flicker of moment as a mysterious figure landed atop the memorial resting in the center of the plaza.

It was woman dressed in pure white silk. She wore thigh high boots, a mini-skirt, gloves that reached up past her forearms and a long white cloth that wrapped around her torso. Her head was covered by a hood that hid her face and a long white veil billowed in the wind around her body. "My, my, you're quite the observant one Ashikabi-kun," she spoke in a sultry tone.

' _A Sekirei…'_ Naruto's eyes narrowed. And just when he thought this day couldn't get any worse. "I won't let you hurt Ku-chan." He said, ushering the small Sekirei behind him.

"You're mistaken Ashikabi-kun, I have no interest in the child," the woman laughed. "I'm here for _you._ "

The blonde's eyebrow rose in curiosity. _'The hell is she going on about?'_ he thought, ignoring the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"I saw that little display you put on in the Botanical Gardens last week. And I must say, I'm quite impressed," the woman said as she leapt to the ground. She began to approach the blondes slowly. Her hips swayed in an alluring fashion that didn't go unnoticed by the young Ashikabi. "You're not like other humans. You're special Ashikabi-kun. Maybe you can give me a decent workout," she grinned.

"Look, I don't know what this is about, but we don't want any trouble. I'm just trying to get home so I can knock out this schoolwork," Naruto sighed. He was tired enough as is and he didn't need the extra stress right now.

"I see…" the woman tilted her head. "Well if you won't fight me, I can always eliminate that cute little Sekirei of yours. After all, there can only be one winner of the Sekirei plan," she eyed Kusano hiding behind her Ashikabi, grasping onto his shorts with a frightened look in her eyes.

Naruto's annoyance quickly turned to anger as he leveled a glare at the woman. He was hoping to settle things in a friendly manner but things never seem to turn out how he expected. He turned around and crouched down to Kusano's level. "Ku-chan I need you to hold onto this for me. I'm going to make this mean lady go away," he said placing the bag of groceries in her small hand.

"But Naruto…" she began apprehensively

"Don't worry Ku-chan," he smiled, patting her head softly. "I'll make this quick and then we can go home. And after dinner, you and I can watch a couple episodes of _Magical Girl Mizuki._ How's that sound?"

The smaller blonde beamed at the idea of watching her favorite show with her Ashikabi. "You're the bestest Big brother!" she hugged Naruto tightly, making him chuckle. "Now go, go! Make the bad lady disappear!" Kusano commanded as she turned Naruto around and began pushing him away.

"Alright, alright," the blonde grinned. As small and cute as she was, Kusano could be a little tyrant at times.

Naruto turned his attention back to the woman in white, who waiting patiently. "I see you accepted my challenge. Now show me what you're made of Ashikabi-kun," she settled into a deliberate stance.

Naruto rolled his shoulders and soon felt his muscles begin to loosen up. "You threatened my Sekirei. And for that…" he said blankly. The woman's eyes widened when he flashed out of existence. She leapt back and formed a circular shield with the cloth just in time to block a punch aimed at her chest.

"I won't show you any mercy!" Naruto materialized in front of her.

He lashed out with a roundhouse that was once again blocked by the hardened veils. The blonde pressed on with his assault, putting the woman on the defensive. She began to backpedal in an attempt to create some space but Naruto kept up with her step for step.

Despite the bombardment of punches and kicks he threw at the woman, she either managed to evade by the slimmest of margins or block with her veils. _'Damn she's agile. And that damn cloth of hers is as hard as steel. I need to try a different approach.'_

After ducking under a wild haymaker the Veiled Sekirei stepped forward, catching the blonde by surprise. "My turn!" Naruto felt the air expel from his lungs when she drove her knee into his stomach. He coughed violently and was oblivious to the sentient-like cloth taking the shape of a spear. "Guess you're not as special as I thought," the Sekirei said disappointingly as she pierced the blonde's heart. Her eyes widened when his body went up in a cloud of smoke.

" _ **Chidori Nagashi!"**_

The woman convulsed in pain as electricity coursed through her system. It quickly subsided and she spotted a heavily panting Naruto off to the side with his hands pressed to the ground. _'Why the hell do I feel so tired and queasy all of a sudden? I haven't felt this way since-'_ and then it hit him. _'No! No! This can_ _ **not**_ _be happening!'_

"Seems I made a slight miscalculation," the Veil Sekirei spoke as her breathing returned to normal. Her veil began to contort again before settling into the form of a short sword. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Kenjutsu huh?" Naruto grinned. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a black bracer covering his wrist. He channeled chakra into fingers and tapped the small incantation inscribed on the band. The Sekirei watched curiously as a small puff of smoke shrouded his hand. It dispelled seconds later and she was surprised to the blonde was now holding a sword of his own. Naruto was filled with nostalgia as he pulled the kodachi from its sheathe. _'It's been too long Shizuka-chan…'_ he thought. He twirled the blade in his hand, familiarizing himself with its weight before settling into a stance. "Two can play that game."

"Yes!" the Sekirei grinned excitedly. "Now let us dance!" she dashed at him.

"Gladly!"

Naruto stepped forward to meet her and their blades clashed with a resounding clang. Kusano watched on in a mixture of awe and fear as they two engaged in a carcinogenic waltz. _'Naruto-sama is so strong!'_

Naruto flourished his sword and deflected the lunging strike aimed at his heart. He spun the blade between his fingers and switched to a reverse grip. He went to cleave off the woman's head but she raised her own sword to block.

"You can do it Big Brother! Kick her butt!" Kusano yelled from the sideline. Naruto couldn't help but grin at his Sekirei's words of encouragement.

"That's quite the fanclub you go there," the Veil Sekirei panted as she struggled to overpower the blonde. Her body was growing hotter by the second and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breath. She could slowly feel her strength begin to fail her.

"You don't know the half of it," Naruto smirked when he felt the clothe begin to soften up. He batted away her sword and brought up his own. "This ends now!" The woman used the last of her energy to sidestep the attack and tackle the blonde to the ground. Naruto grunted as he hit the ground and a new weight fell on his chest. He quickly readied himself to defend against whatever the woman threw at him next, but left speechless when her hood fell off.

"Uzume!?"

The brunette was straddling him and staring down at him affectionately. "I knew you were the one Naruto-kun…" She whispered

"You're a Sekirei?" Naruto asked in disbelief. She was breathing erratically and a pink hue was steadily coloring her cheeks. The sensual gleam in her eyes was starting to make him feel very uncomfortable.

"I am. And I've finally found my Ashikabi…" Uzume moaned as she grasped the front of his sweatshirt.

"N-Now wait just a minute!" Naruto blushed. The brunette was slowly closing the distance between them. He tried to pull away but her grip remained firm. "Think about this Uzu-" Naruto stiffened as she pressed her body against him and mashed her lips against his own. She pulled him closer and slipped her tongue inside his mouth, slowly caressing his hair as she tasted him. Rays of light materialized from Uzume's back and reconstructed into a pair of silvery wings.

Uzume was thrust into a state of ecstasy as her lips meshed with the blonde's. She found the intense heat that radiated throughout her body absolutely intoxicating. Naruto too found the experience stimulating, but his mind and body were at odds. _'Oh no! oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm so dead!'_

The light soon faded and Uzume's wings dispersed as she pulled away from Naruto, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. "I'm yours, now and forever…Naruto-kun," she said collapsing against his chest. Naruto caught her in his arms and her light snores reached his ears. He heard shuffling behind him and turned to see Kusano scurrying across the courtyard.

"Big Brother! What happened? Are you ok? She asked worriedly as she look over her Ashikabi for any sign of injuries.

"I'm Fine Ku-chan…" he reassured her. "But it looks like Uzume is my Sekirei now…"

"A new big sister? Yay!" Kusano beamed.

Unfortunately, he Ashikabi didn't share her sentiments. _'This is bad…this is very bad! Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan are going to kill me!'_ The idea of his enraged Sekirei terrified him more than Kurama's endless promises of death. Naruto simply laid there in silence with a blank expression as his youngest Sekirei gleefully pranced around them.

' _Maybe I should flee the country and just take Ku-chan with me. I hear Hawaii looks beautiful this time of year…'_ he deliberated as he watched the sun gradually dip behind the horizon.

* * *

And yet another chapter comes to a close. Uzume has finally joined the flock!

Just one more then I can get to the first few major fights of the story -giggles in anticipation-

As always, R+R and let me know what you guys think! :D

-Chi


	11. Blast From The Past

Ok. I'll admit I've been starting to get ambitious with my chapter lengths. This was originally going to be longer but I got lazy.

* * *

Chapter X: Blast From The Past

* * *

' _A faucet is turned on and water flows out at a rate of v(t) = t³ - 1/2t² + 4 liters per minute, where t is the number of minutes since the faucet was turned on. To the nearest liter, how much water flows out of the faucet during the first two minutes the faucet is turned on?'_

"Uzume! I was watching that!" Hikari roared.

' _Um…I'll just move onto the next one. A ball is thrown at the ground from the top of a tall building. The speed of the ball in meters per second is v(t) = 9.8t + v0, where t denotes the number of seconds since the ball has been thrown and v0 is the initial speed of the ball (also in meters per second). If the ball travels 25 meters during the first 2 seconds after it is thrown, what was the initial speed of the ball?'_

"I wanna watch Magical Girl Mizuki!" Kusano cried.

' _Just…need…to focus! Matsuda leaves for a trip at 1500 (time t = 0) and drives with velocity v(t) = 60-'_

"Hikari! Act your damn age! She's seven for crying out loud!" Hibiki barked.

Naruto gritted his teeth and the pencil in his hand snapped in two. Stressed wasn't a strong enough word to explain how he felt.

It all started a week ago whenever he returned home after Miya sent him out for groceries. Hibiki had greeted him at the door and she wasn't too happy to scantily clad woman in his arms. She was even more displeased to find out it was Uzume. But what really set her over the edge was when she learned that the brunette had been winged by him. Kusano was so giddy at the thought that she took it upon herself to share it with the world.

Needless to say, his Sekirei let him have it that night. For 30 long minutes, he had to listen to Hibiki and Hikari gripe, groan, and complain about how he betrayed them and went back on his promise. Any attempted to explain himself resulted in more yelling and frustration. It got to the point where Miya had to step in and ever so sweetly inform them that they were being bad neighbors.

And that was the start of the young Ashikabi's troubles. That night and for the next two after, he slept on the couch downstairs. It wasn't very comfortable compared to his usual accommodations so he didn't get very much sleep. Then he had to wake up at 0700 in the morning to make it to school where he spent the next nine hours in listening to lectures and studying in the library.

And everyday he had to come home to his rambunctious flock of Sekirei. They were always so loud and full of energy that he found it next to impossible to get any work done at home. _'I haven't slept in 4 four days…I have this Calculus worksheet due in the morning and a Psych paper to turn in the day after. God, If could jus-'_

"Big Brother! Hikari-nee is being mean again!" Kusano came sliding into the room. She quickly crossed over to him and tucked herself away in her Ashikabi's lap. Less than a second later, a distraught Hikari appeared in the doorway. "Where is that little brat!? Do you see this Naruto-kun? She got gum in my hair!"

"Hikari stop moving around so much! You're only going to make it worse!" Hibiki chastised.

Naruto felt a weight land on his backside and a pair of arms circle around his neck. "Hi Narukun! Did ya miss me?" Uzume kissed his cheek.

Naruto's body went rigid and he felt his eye twitch.

"Come here you brat! I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born!"

"Nyah~"

"I can't help you if you don't sit still Hikari!"

"Say something Naru-kun! Don't be like tha-"

"For the love of God just shut up already!" the blonde snapped. His Sekirei were left rattled after his sudden outburst. "Can never find any damn peace and quiet here!" he spat. Naruto forcefully shrugged away from Uzume and rose to his feet.

"And what crawled up your ass?" Hikari glowered at her Ashikabi.

"I'm not in the mood Hikari," Naruto spoke tonelessly as he snatched his jacket off the back of his desk chair. He needed some fresh air. He turned to leave the room but found himself rooted by a hand on his shoulder. "Well tough cookies! You think you can-"

Hikari fell silent when she found herself staring into a pair of ferocious crimson eyes. **"I'm not. In. the mood!"** Naruto barked. His Sekirei watched in distraught as their Ashikabi stormed out the room. The blonde stormed down the staircase where he ran into Miya.

"What was all that noi-"

She was surprised when Naruto stalked past her and towards the front door. "And where do you think you're going?" she snapped.

"Out!" Naruto spat before slamming the door behind him.

Miya could only stare at the door in shock. She heard shuffling behind her and turned to see the blonde's Sekirei huddling on the staircase. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know. Naruto-kun just snapped…" Hibiki spoke up,

"He was so…angry. I've never seen him like that before," Hikari said.

"I see…" Miya responded. She felt the sinister chakra within Naruto flare up, which only happened whenever he was angry or upset. From what Kushina had told her, he'd gain significant control over it but he still had episodes whenever he was too distressed. Looking at Naruto's Sekirei, she had to admit he'd gone through significant life changes in the last month compared to other boys his age.

He now had four girls emotionally attached to him, all of them vying for his attention. They were a boisterous and highly spirited bunch, matching their Ashikabi's own energetic temperament. _'They don't even what's happening to him…'_ Miya thought. She'd seen signs and thought nothing of it at first, but it was clearly worse than she thought.

Naruto was tired, both mentally and physically. He hadn't been sleeping much for the last few days, if the dark circles under his eyes were any indication. When not at school, the restless blonde was usually holed up in his room, working on some project or another. He was slowly becoming a shell of his former self. _'Oh Naruto…if only I had noticed what was happening sooner…'_

"Where did Big Brother go?" Kusano asked. She was frightened by Naruto's outburst but she couldn't help but worry about her Ashikabi.

"We should go find him. There's no telling how many Sekirei are prowling about at this hour," Uzume said. For once, the twins actually agreed with the brunette.

"She's right," Hibiki said. "If we leave now, we should be able to catch him. He couldn't have made it too far." The three older Sekirei made their way towards the door, only to be stopped by Miya.

"What gives Miya? We have to find Naruto-kun before he gets hurt!" Hikari exclaimed.

"As I'm sure he's told you many times before, Naruto can take care of himself. I know you girls are worried about him, but Naruto needs to be on his own right now." The lavender-haired woman said.

"What are you talking about? He needs us!" Hibiki retorted.

"No, not right now he doesn't," Miya shook her head. "You girls can't see it, but your Ashikabi is very stressed out right now. Between focusing on school and keeping his Sekirei entertained, it's beginning to take a toll on Naruto. Lively as he is, even he has his limits," she explained, noticing the downcast expression of the girls.

"Now, now, no need to be so muddled. You girls are not at fault," she quickly reassured them. "You were raised with one calling in life, and that was the Sekirei Plan. To go out and find the one you're destined to be with. But you have to understand Naruto is a regular human, well mostly, and he has school and other matters to attend to. Just give him some time alone to sort things out. He'll come back around after he's cooled off a bit."

Hibiki stared blankly at her hands as she listened to the older woman's words. _'Naruto-kun...how long have you been suffering like this?'_ she thought to herself. _'We've only been thinking of ourselves and failed to see what it was doing to you...'_

He was their Ashikabi and yet they hounded him for his antics. But that's just who he was. Loud, obnoxious, hyperactive, annoying, and a knucklehead. He was also very caring, going out of his way to accommodate them and they hadn't much for him in return. It didn't help that the blonde was so secretive. Anytime they asked about his past he either kited around their questions, gave vague responses, or changed the subject entirely. Naruto was easy going but not the easiest to get to open up.

"Um...Miya," Hibiki began hesitantly. "You've known Naruto-kun for a while now haven't you?"

"Oh goodness, I've known Naruto going on about...nine years now," the landlady replied.

"Then maybe you can tell us more about blondie then. He's more tight-lipped than a domestic violence victim."

"HIKARI!" Hibiki roared, bringing her fist down atop the older twin's head. "You can't say that!"

"Well it's true!" Hikari groaned.

Miya giggled at the twins' antics. They were just as inappropriate and asinine as their Ashikabi. "I supposed I could do that."

"REALLY!?"

She was taken aback slightly by the four pairs of enlarged eyes staring up at her expectantly. _'Oh Naruto you big, lovable oaf…these girls are completely infatuated with you.'_ It wouldn't hurt to tell his Sekirei a little bit about his background. But there were something that would be best if they heard it from the blonde itself.

"Hm let's see…well it all started one night eight years ago after my husband got home from work…"

* * *

Naruto stared out into city in silence, letting the wind wisps through his hair. After storming out of the house, he ran into Minato who was returning home with his own gaggle of Sekirei. He pumped Chakra into his legs and leapt out into the city to avoid they're prying questions. He just wanted to be alone. And now the blonde found himself sitting in a construction site of an unfinished skyscraper overlooking the capitol.

It turns out the ghost Kusano saw was her imagination after all. There was a woman named Matsu taking refuge in a secret room on the second floor of Izumo Inn. She had long red hair like his mother's and wore a pair of thick glasses. She was glad in a white dress reminiscent of a cheongsam with detached sleeves which led little Ku-chan to think she was a ghost.

Matsu was probably more of a carnal deviant than Jiraiya, and that was saying something. He and Minato finally managed to reach the bath before the girls and were enjoying a quality soak. That was until Naruto suddenly found himself paralyzed. The bath was soon filled with perverted giggles and he heard a woman's voice. He could faintly make out the words exchanged between her and Minato before a bright light filled the room. That was when Miya and their Sekirei burst in and all hell broke loose.

Turns out that Matsu herself was a Sekirei, No. 2 in fact. She had the power ability to analyze any electronic device on a telepathic level. She was a computer genius and hacker which allowed her to take control of just about anything. And just when he thought life couldn't get any crazier, Tsukiumi entered the picture.

She was the Water-Style Sekirei that was there when he winged Hibiki and Hikari. She was highly aggressive and much like Hikari, she had a short temper. But unlike his Sekirei, Tsukiumi completely rejected the idea having an Ashikabi. She even went as far as to make an attempt on Minato's life. _'Man that was a troublesome day…'_

Naruto glanced down at his phone and saw it was just after midnight. "Another sleepless night…" he sighed. Not that it really mattered at this point. He hadn't slept a wink in the last week. School was weighing down on him a hell of a lot more than he originally expected. It didn't help that his Sekirei were all over him and seeking his attention every other minute.

' _Oh girls…'_ he thought remorsefully. He hadn't meant to snap at them earlier. He was just so bitter these days and it just so happened that their innocent bickering sent him over the edge. _'I should go talk to them. No doubt their probably worried,'_ he told himself. He felt that after an hour, he was calm enough to have a civil conversation without biting someone's head off. Some sleep would do wonders for his mood, but Naruto had learned that in life, you don't always get everything you ask for.

"Well look at this…a Falconer without his birds of prey."

Naruto picked up two presences approaching from behind. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't even sensed them until now. _'No…I would've smelled them. Some form of genjutsu maybe?'_ he reasoned.

"It's well past curfew. A kid like you should be tucked away in bed by now," a woman spoke.

"Piss off," Naruto retorted. He just couldn't find a moment of peace. No matter where he went, someone always managed to find him. Whether it be his Sekirei or a complete stranger.

"You certainly are a feisty one," the woman chuckled.

"Look, I'm not interested. I already have enough Sekirei as is. So leave me alone already," Naruto waved dismissively.

"Oh I'm well aware of that. This one just so happens to be the cutest of the bunch."

"Big Brother!"

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He hesitantly turned around and spotted a quivering Kusano reaching out to him. She was being held back by young boy shrouded in black. Standing next to him was a hooded woman dressed in matching attire.

"Let her go!" Naruto snarled.

"You're more than welcome to try and make me," the woman stepped forward, removing her hood. She was young, early twenties if he had to guess. She had wavy blonde hair that trickled down her back and vibrant green eyes.

Naruto was already in a foul mood and this woman was only pissing him off even more. He flared his chakra only to have the woman wave a finger at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you care about your little Sekirei that is. See, Shiina-kun's powers are a bit…corrosive," she said.

The boy raised his hand and fired off a dark orb of energy. Naruto was surprised to see that the girder it impacted begin to disintegrate at an alarming rate. "What do you want?" he narrowed his eyes at the older blonde.

"A simple test really. It's not every day you come across someone else trained in the Shinobi Arts."

"What?!" Naruto was caught by surprise.

"You thought you were the only one? How cute," the woman chuckled. She reached behind her back and withdrew a small tantō. "Now let's see which of us is stronger."

"I don't have time for your games. Let Ku-chan go!" Naruto snarled.

"Oh really?" she smirked. "Well you can either fight me or let our Sekirei duke it out. I must warn you though, Shiina-kun is no slacker." Her smug expression quickly changed to one of shock when she saw glint in the darkness. She brought up her blade to block another that was aimed at her neck.

"I'll kill you then!" Naruto barked.

"You're more than welcome to try!"

The two clashed all across the abandoned worksite. Naruto had to hand it to the woman, she was quite handy with a blade. Whoever trained her must've been very skilled themselves. _'That doesn't mean she's a ninja though,'_ he reasoned. The woman summersaulted away to create distance and Naruto began channeling chakra into his hands.

" _ **Lightning Flicker!"**_

A fūma shuriken conjured from electricity torn across the ground on a beeline for his opponent. His eyes widened when a wall of wind erected around the woman. His jutsu dispersed immediately after crashing into the barrier.

"Your Lightning chakra won't do you any good here," she laughed.

' _Damn it! So she really is a ninja. And what's worse it that her Wind-Style cancels out my lightning. This just even more troublesome…'_ He didn't know who this woman was or how she was trained in the Shinobi Arts, but he was going to get answers. Naruto flourished his blade and charged.

"Not so fast! _**Water-Style: Water Bomb jutsu!**_ " the woman called out. A torrent of water spewed forth from her mouth to intercept the rapidly approaching blonde.

' _She knows Water- Style too!?'_ Naruto thought as the jutsu slammed into him. The woman cut the flow of her chakra and saw a shredded plank where younger blonde stood before. _"_ _ **Dancing Leaf Shadow!"**_ before the kunoichi could react, a powerful force struck her chin and sent her flying. Naruto had managed to disarm as well and cast aside the small scanty weapon before channeling his chakra once more.

" _ **Chidori Eisō!"**_ (Hehe) Lightning sparked to life in his palm and he thrusted his hand forward. The electrified chakra took on a spear-like shape and shot towards the defenseless woman. After training in shape transformation, Naruto learned he could extend the range of his signature jutsu.

The kunoichi flipped in midair, just barely avoiding the attack and smirked. "Not bad." She coated her hands in wind chakra and took hold of Naruto's jutsu, much to his surprise. "Try this on for size!" Using the spear of lightning as leverage, she launched herself at the younger Ashikabi.

' _That can't be good…'_ Naruto thought, sensing chakra building up in her leg.

"Try this on for size! _**Heaven Spear Kick!**_ "

The entire area shattered in a thunderous explosion. The girders groaned in agony as they caved in. The construction site completely collapsed, taking out a few of the upper floors as well. Naruto flashed into existence on the side of the building. He was panting heavily as a shroud of lightning chakra danced across his body. _'Damn that was a close one. I would've been done for if it weren't for my_ _ **Lightning Cloak**_ _.'_

According to Jiraiya, it was a jutsu used by the Land of Lightning's Raikage. By channeling lightning chakra throughout one's body, the user can electrically stimulate their nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. So much in fact that the Raikage was able to keep up with his father's infamous _**Flying Thunder God**_. But Naruto was no Raikage. The best he could manage was the first stage, which effectively tripled his normal speed.

' _Where is that bitch? I need to get Ku-chan back!'_ he thought frantically. Ever since he'd started fighting with the mystery Ashikabi, he'd lost track of his Sekirei and hers as well. Finding Kusano was his top priority right now. A flare of chakra alerted his senses and he glanced upwards to see the kunoichi sprinting down the side of the building.

"I'm not done with you yet Naru-chan!" She exclaimed. Her hand was encased in chakra and she slashed at his shoulder, but Naruto easily avoided the blow with his enhanced agility. He appeared again several meters away with a scowl marring his features.

"Interesting…" the woman spoke. "Let's see what holds up longer, my strength or your speed."

"I'm done playing games!" Naruto roared. The blue chakra shrouding his form bled an ominous shade of crimson and settled into the shape of fox. **"Return Ku-chan now!"**

' _This isn't good…he's beginning to tap into the Nine-Tails chakra! I may have taken things too far…'_ The kunoichi thought worriedly. She formed the ram hand sign and the rhombus-shaped seal on her forehead began to glow. "I have to end this quickly _ **Reserve Seal: Release!"**_ The air around her pulsed and the glass under her feet cracked at the sudden increase in pressure. Her eyes fell on the younger blonde who crouched down into a four-point stance. _'Don't worry Naruto. I won't let you lose yourself to madness,'_

Naruto let out a dark chuckle as he cracked his knuckles. _**"**_ **I'm going to rip out your throat!"**

On a nearby rooftop, the boy named Shiina watched as his mistress clashed with the other Ashikabi. _'This power of his…it feels demonic. How can they possibly be alike…?'_ He flinched when Naruto sent his Ashikabi crashing down to the street below. He was barely able to restrain himself from dismantling the blonde on a cellular level. _No…she told me that she could handle him and not to intervene unless things got too dire,'_ Shiina thought when he saw his Ashikabi pull herself out a pile of rubble. _'Please be careful…'_

Naruto crouched low and chakra exploded in his hand. The concrete beneath him began to crack and the windows of the surrounding cars shattered.

The woman grunted in pain as she rose to her feet. She spotted Naruto darting towards her, lightning arcing out violently around him. "Sorry about Naru-chan," she whispered as chakra began to circulate in her palm. The surge of energy that kicked up a cloud of dust. She rushed ahead to meet the feral blonde as mass of chakra in her hand compressed into a ball.

" _ **Chidori!"**_ Naruto roared, aiming to pierce his opponents' heart.

" _ **Rasengan!"**_ the woman intercepted his attack with her own.

The air around the two blondes rippled as they clashed. The ensuing shockwave devastated everything within a ten meter radius. _'How the fuck does she know Dad's jutsu!?_ Naruto growled in annoyance. He began channeling more demonic chakra in an effort to overpower his opponent.

' _Oh no…it's getting worse!'_ the woman thought frantically as she started losing ground. It was then she noticed a second tail emerging from the boy's backside. _'Time to end this. I only have one shot!'_

She forced more chakra into her jutsu and the mass of spiraling energy quickly began to destabilize. With one final thrust, the woman pushed away just as the jutsu imploded in on itself. She was knocked back by the resulting blast but managed to stand her ground by channeling chakra into her feet.

Naruto lie on his back, groaning in pain. The veil of crimson chakra enveloping his form mitigated most of the force behind the blast, but it still hurt like hell. _'Fuck answers! I'm going to kill her!'_ He bounced to his feet only to find the woman standing before him. The fingers on her left hand were afire with an ominous purple flame.

" ** _Five Elements Seal!"_**

Naruto strained out a gasp when the woman's burning fingers slammed into his gut. His body went limp as the Nine-Tails' Chakra was forced out of his body. _'What…is this…?'_ The blonde collapsed to the ground, writing in pain. Darkness was beginning to creep into the corners of his eyes and took all of what little energy he had left to stay awake. He could faintly make out the woman's voice just above him. She was conversing with another person, more than likely her Sekirei from earlier. His senses were quickly fading by the second but he managed to catch one last utterance before their both their presences vanished completely.

"Sorry Aniki…but you left me no choice…"

' _Aniki? The only person that ever called me that was-'_

"Naruto-kun!"

His train of thought was broken by the sudden call of him name. The young Ashikabi felt something soft lift his head from the ground. Muddled voices reached his ears and the last thing he caught sight of were a glistening pair of aurous orbs before floating out of consciousness.

* * *

That first part was from personal experience. Taking classes while working as a shift worker in the military is a pain in the ass. At least the workload at my new base isn't as bad but when I was at Guam, I went a week without sleep. I was so grouchy that they made me take a week of leave for R+R. Good times...

Any who, I'd give a brief explanation/reasoning but I don't think people read my notes much...ah well. I want the speculation to eat away at you (Insert Evil Laugh)

Like always, R + R, and let me know what you think!

-Chi


	12. A Desperate Plea

Sorry for the wait guys! Nothing like having a complete emotional breakdown at work to help you get your life on track hehe. But I'm out of my slump now and present you with another chapter!

* * *

Chapter XI: A Desperate Plea

* * *

"Can we take them out now?" a small voice whined.

"Not yet Ku-chan. They have to stay in there for another ten minutes."

Miya let out a yawn before glancing at the clock. It was a little after midnight and she found herself in the kitchen tending to a batch of cookies. She spared a glance at the small blonde standing beside her. Kusano was staring impatiently at the oven, determination burning in her eyes.

It was about fifteen minutes ago that they felt a powerful surge of energy. Miya immediately recognized it as the Nine-Tails chakra residing within Naruto. But before she could make a move, his three eldest Sekirei were out the door and on the prowl for their Ashikabi. Kusano was hot on their heels until Miya held the little Sekirei back, much to her displeasure.

Naruto was already in a fragile state of mind and some poor soul actually managed to set him off. ' _Hibiki, Hikari, and Uzume must've sensed it as well. Oh Naruto…'_ Miya thought worriedly. It was only a matter of time before his Sekirei found out and it would be far better to hear it from him rather than seeing him go berserk.

She had witnessed it only once before, about three years ago. Kushina had finally convinced her to come out to Konoha for a visit and she reluctantly agreed, with the promise that Jiraiya was kept on a tight leash. That particular weekend, the old pervert had been working with Naruto to control the demon power residing within him. But something went very wrong after Jiraiya adjusted Naruto's seal and the blonde went berserk.

Shaking the unsettling thoughts from her head, she focused her attention on Naruto's youngest Sekirei. For now, the least she could do was keep Kusano sheltered. The small blonde wasn't pleased at being left behind and came up with the idea of making a midnight snack for her Ashikabi. Naruto had left without eating dinner after all and with his metabolism, that boy worked up an appetite by just simply breathing.

"Can we take them out noooooow?" Kusano whined.

"No Ku-chan, they're not ready ye-"

Miya was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming open and a throng of voices echoing from the front of the house. Kusano disappeared into the hallway and Miya found herself tailing the younger Sekirei. She stepped into the foyer and her eyes widened.

Hikari and Uzume were dragging an unconscious Naruto into the house while Hibiki held the door open. Kusano was running circles around them trying to assess their Ashikabi. It didn't help that they were all yelling unintelligibly. "Girls…girls… **girls**!" the landlady roared, snapping the younger Sekirei to attention. "Now that I have your attention, what happened?"

"We don't know…there was a woman and she had a Sekirei with her. By the time we reached Naruto-kun, she was gone," Hibiki said.

"Whoever she was, I'll kill the bitch! She thinks she can just mess with my Ashikabi!?" Hikari barked. She was boiling with rage and sparks began to dance across her skin.

"Now Hikari, don't do anything brash. What's important is that Naruto is safe and unharmed," Miya pointed out.

"Unharmed?" Uzume sputtered. She gently took hold of her Ashikabi's head and pressed her cheek to his own. "You see that? Naruto-kun's beautiful face is all bruised up now. I'm with Hikari-chan on this one. I say we track that bitch down and show her what happens when you mess with our Ashikabi," the brunette said spitefully.

"Hell yeah!" Hikari pumped her fist in the air. She wasn't particularly fond of the Veil Sekirei but they shared the same Ashikabi and had been adopted into their ragtag family so they were practically sisters now. And just like Hibiki and even little Kusano, she had the best interests for their Ashikabi in mind.

"Hikari don't get ahead of yourself. And Uzume, don't get her riled up!" Miya chastised. The last thing she needed was a bunch of vindictive Sekirei running around the house. "Think rationally about this. If she left your Ashikabi in a state like this, then this woman isn't someone to be trifled with."

Miya had to admit that she was actually astounded by the new turn of events. Naruto was obnoxious and a bit cocky, but he certainly wasn't as slacker, especially when it came to training.

"Miya is right. Naruto is safe now and we need to make sure he stays that way." Hibiki interjected.

"I agree with Hibiki as well. You girls should get him to bed. God knows the last time he's had a decent night's rest." Miya said. She couldn't help but smile at seeing the peaceful expression on the boy's face.

"But I made cookies for Big Brother!" Kusano pouted. Uzume's eyes seemed to light up at her words. "You made cookies Ku-chan? What kind?!" she asked excitedly.

"Cinnamon chocolate chip!" the small blonde replied with equal vigor.

Uzume carefully passed on their slumbering Ashikabi to Hibiki taking Kusano's hand in her own. "Come on Ku-chan! We can wash down those cookies with a nice tall glass of milk!"

"Ok!"

Miya shook her head at their antics before turning her attention back to the twins. "You guys might want to get him to bed. We baked enough for everyone but you know how gluttonous Uzume can be," she chuckled.

"Um…Miya…" Hibiki spoke up hesitantly.

"Yes Hibiki, what is it?"

"I…I think there's something wrong with Naruto-kun."

"Oh?" Miya's eyebrow rose. _'Seems I was right. They're already catching on.'_

"I thought this was another one of his weird tricks at first," Hikari began. "But this is different. An orange mist leaks out of his body and it changes him."

"His nails and teeth grow longer and his whiskers are more pronounced." Hibiki added. "But the scariest thing are his eyes. They become slitted and turn a haunting shade of crimson. I'm worried about him…"

Miya let out a tired sigh as she brought her hand to her forehead. _'Dammit Naruto…'_ she cursed the young Ashikabi.

"Is he…some sort of demon?" Hikari asked apprehensively. The idea seemed ludicrous but considering Naruto's abilities and those of the numerous Sekirei running about, it couldn't be too farfetched. There had to be _some_ explanation for their Ashikabi's powers.

"No, I assure you Naruto is completely human. His situation is just…complicated," Miya said. Seeing the dispirited looks on the twins' face, she knew her words didn't do much to reassure them. "Look girls, it's not my place to tell. Once Naruto wakes up, ask him about it. It's a very sensitive subject so just be patient with him."

Hibiki took a moment to contemplate the older Sekirei's words. _'Naruto-kun is too secretive about his past…could this have something to do with it?'_ Naruto's soft snoring reached her ears and brought a smile to her face. "Come on Hikari. Let's get Naruto-kun upstairs."

"Yeah. He's actually heavier than he looks." Hikari grunted as she shifted the sleeping blonde in her arms. She wasn't the strongest of Sekirei when it came to terms of physical prowess, but she certainly wasn't weak by any means. Lifting a normal human was as easy as picking up a feather but right now her Ashikabi weighed about as much as a car. _'For such a scrawny person you sure are a fatass Naruto.'_

"Right," Hibiki said, adjusting Naruto on her shoulder. Hikari was right, he was quite heavier than she remembered. "Thanks for the advice Miya. We'll be sure to talk it over with Naruto-kun in the morning," she bowed slightly.

"No problem. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go make sure Uzume and Ku-chan don't indulge on all of those cookies. It's not healthy to eat so many sweets before bed," Miya said before making her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Ku-chan!"

Naruto woke with a start. His body jolted into an upright position and he glanced around the room frantically.

"Not so loud Naru-kun…" a soft voice groaned.

He glanced down to see a drowsy Uzume rubbing her eyes tiredly. They locked gazes momentarily before hers widened in surprised. "Naru-kun! You're awake!" she chirped.

"Oof!" Naruto grunted as the brunette tackled him. Before he could even gather his thoughts, he felt a soft touch on his lips and euphoria circulated throughout his system. Uzume pulled away and stared into his confused eyes. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Uzume-chan, really. But Ku-chan is-"

"Big Brother!"

Naruto eyes grew wide and he turned his gaze toward the door. His youngest Sekirei was standing in the threshold, beaming at him with excitement. "You woke up!" Kusano yelped when she found herself lifted off her feet and pulled into a crushing embrace.

"Oh Ku-chan! I'm so glad you're alright!" Naruto cried.

Kusano watched in confusion as tears spilled forth from the older blonde's eyes. Even Uzume was taken aback by the sudden waterworks from their Ashikabi. "What's wrong? Why are you crying Big Brother?"

"I…I thought I'd lost you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Can't…breathe…!" Kusano gasped.

"Aw where's my hug?" Uzume pouted. Naruto turned to the brunette and noticed something was amiss. "Where are Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan?" Kusano finally broke free from Naruto's clutches and took in a much needed breath of air.

"Hibiki-nee is downstairs and Hikari-nee got into a fight with Miss Miya," she said.

"A fight!?" Naruto blanched. "That can't be good!" He swept Kusano off her feet again and threw her on his back before dashing out of the room.

"Ah wait for me!" Uzume called after the fleeing blondes.

Naruto rounded the corner and leapt straight to the bottom of the staircase. He made a break for the back of the house where he sensed Hikari's chakra. The whole time Kusano was squealing in delight. As he sped down the hallway, he nearly crashed into Tsukiumi who was emerging from the dining room.

"Out of the way!"

"What the…Ah!" the Water Sekirei shrieked, barely managing to jump back out of Naruto's way.

"Sorry about that Tsukiumi!" he called over his shoulder.

"You ruffian!" She raised her fist at the other blonde. "I swear, how Miya puts up with such a temerarious Ashikabi and his audacious Sekirei is beyond me," she snorted.

"Oh? Naruto is finally awake I see," Minato poked his head out into the hall. "Hopefully he's feeling better."

"Whatever. Just don't forget he's an Ashikabi after all and only one can emerge victorious," the blonde spoke before walking away.

Minato was left alone to ponder his Sekirei's words. _'She's right…I remember Musubi-chan telling me that only one Ashikabi can win the Sekirei Plan. But that mean Naruto and I…our Sekirei will have to fight each other?'_ He thought. _'No…I won't accept that. There has to be another way!'_

* * *

" _ **Lightning Fang!"**_

Miya effortlessly sidestepped the bolts of electricity sent her way and lashed out with her bokken. "You're getting sloppy again Hikari," she chastised.

The aforementioned Sekirei somersaulted away and readied herself once more. "I'll show you sloppy!" Hikari roared as she held up her hand. _**"Violet Bolt!"**_ Purple lightning exploded from her palm.

Miya evaded the attack but was surprised when it continued to chase after here. _'Interesting…her control isn't as good as Hibiki's but she's getting better,'_ she analyzed.

Even if both the twins had substantial command over the volatile element, each had varying degrees of mastery. Hikari was able use lightning to augment her physical prowess, increasing her strength and speed. That alongside her aggressive personality made her a powerhouse at close quarters. Hibiki was the better of the two at manipulating Lightning outside of her body and wreaking havoc at distance. Her calculative mind and refined control made her a force of destruction from far away. It something she'd noticed about the twins after watching them train over the years.

' _They really are two peas in a pod. Separate they're exceptional but together they're extraordinary. You sure know how to pick them Naruto.'_

Miya quickly grew tired of playing cat and mouse and began channeling energy into her bokken. The wooden sword glowed purple and she swatted the lightning bolt, dispersing it immediately. Hikari could only stare in awe. _'Just how strong is the Landlady!?'_

"You're getting better Hikari," Miya said as she flourished her bokken and tucked it under her arm. A pained grunt reached her ears and she shook her head, "Nothing has changed in the last eight years. You can't sneak up on me Naruto."

The aforementioned blonde chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his sternum. "Oh just you wait Miya. I'll catch you slipping one of these days," he grinned. Ever since Miya had made an offhand remark about how no one could sneak up on her, Naruto made it his mission to prove her wrong.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Huh?"

Hikari slammed into his chest and knocked the wind out of him. "Hello to you too Hikari-chan," he grunted. All of his Sekirei were keen on full body tackles and he had to train himself to be ready at all times. Hikari nuzzled into his chest before pulling away suddenly and punching him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Hikari admonished him.

"Ok jeez! Just stop hitting me," Naruto whined, earning a punch to the chest.

"I'll hit you as much as I want!" Hikari roared as she began flailing her Ashikabi.

"Miya! Do you not see this open display of violence that's being committed here!?"

"Huh? You say something Naruto?" the lady of Izumo Inn responded nonchalantly.

' _Curse you and you cool attitude Miya!'_ Naruto mentally cursed.

"Oh I thought I heard someone fussing over nothing," Hibiki said from the back door. "Glad you're awake Naruto-kun." She smiled. Her eyebrow arched in confusion when a white veil fell from the sky and latched on to the unsuspecting blonde. Naruto soon found himself bound tightly by textiles and lifted into the air.

"Now I can have you all to myself Naru-kun~" Uzume sang.

"Well I must admit this is rather kinky," Naruto said blankly.

"Uzume!" Hikari shouted at the brunette sitting on the roof. Kusano also glared at the older Sekirei and stomped her tiny foot indignantly. Roots burst out of the ground and took hold of Naruto's ankles.

"Ku-chan not you too!" the blonde exclaimed.

"My Big Brother!" Kusano growled. She was using her vines in an attempt to take back her Ashikabi.

"Oh ho ho so that's how you want to play it Ku-chan!" Uzume smirked. She always did like a challenge.

"Girls! There's enough of me to go around!" Naruto strained out. He didn't particularly fancy being in the middle of a tug-o-war between his Sekirei, especially one that was literally tearing him apart.

A grin crossed Miya's features and she shook her head at the display. "Well at least everything is back to normal. Hopefully it stays that way," she said to herself as she made her way back inside the house.

"Naru-tan!" a voice called from inside. Matsu slid into the doorway a few seconds later. "There's someone at- Oh…" She fell silent at the sight before her. She didn't know the details but it looked like a softcore BDSM scene. "Oh ho ho! Shame you're not my Ashikabi Naru-tan. We could've conducted some _exciting_ experiments," Matsu grinned seductively.

"Cut it out Matsu. What do you want with our Ashikabi?" Hibiki eyed the redhead critically. She had no shame whatsoever.

"Oh, right! There's someone at the door for Naru-tan. She said something about or whatever," Matsu waved her hands before returning inside.

' _Family? Who could it be…?'_ Hibiki pondered. The wails of her Ashikabi reached her ears and Hibiki decided to put an end to their shenanigans. "Uzume, Ku-chan, drop him. Naruto-kun has company."

"B-But-"

"No buts Ku. Drop him," Hibiki ordered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Aw you're no fun Hibiki," Uzume pouted as she released her hold on their Ashikabi.

Naruto hurriedly untangled himself and made a beeline for the door. "Thanks Hibiki-chan you're the best!" he grinned, kissing her cheek as he ran past.

"Wait for me Brother!" Kusano yelled, stumbling her way towards the house.

"I love it when he plays hard to get!" Uzume licked her lips. She swung off the side of the roof and into an open window.

"You keep your dirty hands off my Naruto-kun!" Hikari chased after the brunette.

"You know he's our Ashikabi as well right?" Hibiki called out.

"Shut it Hibiki!"

"You're acting like she's trying to corrupt him or something."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Hibiki let out a sigh and shook her head. Ever since Uzume and Kusano came into the picture, she'd become rather possessive of their Ashikabi. Thought she had to admit, it was rather amusing to watch. Her sister getting all riled up and flustered because of a boy. There wasn't a time in the day the trio weren't seeking the attention of their Ashikabi. _'Maybe this is what Miya was talking about…'_

With a sigh, Hibiki set off towards the house. She had to save Naruto from the others before he suffered a nervous breakdown. _Again._

Naruto slid down the hallway and into the foyer, careful not to drop the smaller blonde hanging on his back. "Onward Brother!" Ku commanded.

"Right away Milady!" Naruto chuckled as he stepped to the front door.

' _There she goes being all tyrannical again,'_ He thought as he opened the front door. _'I who could be-'_

" _ **Five Elements Unseal!"**_

Before he could react, Naruto felt something slam into his gut and a burning sensation radiated throughout his body. "The hell!" he grunted, doubling over in pain.

"Aniki!" Ku carefully slid off his back and looked over her Ashikabi worriedly.

Naruto noticed two pairs of shoes before him and strained to look up. He was a woman waving her hands with a sheepish grin plastered on her features. "You!" he spat, recognizing the woman from the night before.

"Now, now Naru-chan, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I'm here to make amends." The woman said.

Ku growled at the woman for hurting her Ashikabi but her anger immediately evaporated when she noticed the boy standing just behind the woman. "Sh-Shiina?"

"Hey Ku," the ashen haired youth smiled at her. "Long time, no see."

"Shiina!" the small Sekirei beamed. She crashed into Shiina's side and hugged him tightly, eliciting a chuckle from the boy. He'd been worried sick ever since he caught word of another Sekirei attacking Kusano on one of her trips outside the tower but was relieved to find out she escaped. Their reunion was cut short by a fist slamming into the boy's face that sent him careening across the yard.

"Shiina!" the woman ran to her Sekirei's side. He was sporting a bloody nose, but for the most part he was still in good health. Confusion spread across Ku's face and she glanced up to see Naruto leveling a glare at the duo.

"Stay away from my Sekirei!" he spat.

Just then, Uzume and Hikari appeared in the doorway. "What is it Naru-kun? We heard yelling," The brunette queried, glancing around for any signs of trouble.

"You!" Hikari pointed accusingly at the blonde woman. She was there the night before when they found Naruto lying in the street. "I'll kill you for hurting my Naruto-kun!" she roared vindictively.

"Uzume, take Ku-chan back inside and watch over her," Naruto spoke in a calm, yet firm tone.

"You can count on me Naru-kun," the Veil Sekirei replied, a serious expression etched onto her features. She scooped the smaller Sekirei into her arms and a strip of white cloth swam in the air around the two of them, acting as a sentry.

Not willing to give his opponents the opportunity to recover, Naruto made his way across the yard, summoning his sword as he walked. An irate Hikari was fell in step just behind her Ashikabi, amethyst sparks dancing wildly across her fingers.

The woman felt a wave of killer intent wash over them and turned to see Naruto and his Sekirei stalking towards them. At least that was until white and purple blur stopped them in their tracks. "You are not to incite violence on Inn grounds," Miya frowned as she swatted Naruto and Hikari with a small wooden spoon.

"Ow!" they both cried out in pain.

"Why'd you hit me Miya? I didn't even do anything," the blond whined. "Besides, she attacked me last night and I want answers!"

Miya cast a look at the woman and young boy sitting on the ground behind her. If she had to guess, his broken nose was Naruto's doing, maybe even Hikari. She met her gaze with a firm one, patiently awaiting an explanation.

"Naru-chan is as testy as ever I see," she sighed. "And here I just wanted to make everything right."

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto snarled. It was already bad enough his own mother insisted upon treating him like a child. How was he going to make people fear him by the masses if his enemies referred to him in such a frivolous manner?

"What else would I call you?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side as she stared at him. "It's what Mama calls you all the time so I don't see why I can't."

"W-What?"

"Geez, Aniki. Baa-chan always said you could be slow at times, but to not even recognize you own sister is just mean!" she said in a mock hurt tone, crossing her arms over her ample chest. All eyes turned Naruto who could only stare back with an equally dumbfounded expression.

"What?"

* * *

Miya hummed a soft tune as she exited the kitchen. She gracefully maneuvered down the hall, careful not to drop the tray full of refreshments and slid into the dining room. The many occupants spread out all over the

First there was woman named Tsuki. She was fairly young, maybe a couple years older than Naruto. She had shimmering green eyes and glossy blonde hair that ran down her back in waves. She wore a green knitted sweater that hid her very sizable bust and stretched down to her upper thighs where it was met by black leggings that covered the rest of her legs. To her left sat a teenage boy white light grey hair very reminiscent of her late husband's. His name was Shiina and he was the buxom blonde's Sekirei.

Sitting just behind them was a man who bore a striking resemblance to Minato. He even wore the same jeans, white shirt, and denim jacket as well. Next to him was a short-haired blonde who wore a blue long sleeved blouse with a white collar, a matching ruffled skirt, and white stockings that stopped just above her knees.

Then there was Naruto. He sat on the opposite site of the table wearing a frown. Ku was situated in his lap, mimicking his expression with her arms folded across her chest. The twins were flanking both sides of their Ashikabi, meticulously watching the other group. Uzume had attached herself to Naruto's back, her arms draped over his shoulders. The mischievous grin splitting her features was enough to make Miya feel uneasy.

Lastly there was Minato and his flock crowded around the end of the table. They all sat in confusion as the two blondes just stared at each other. Minato didn't want to get involved in their family feud but his presence was requested by Tsuki.

"I've brought refreshments," Miya said, setting the tray of tea on the table.

"It smells great Miya-san!" Tsuki exclaimed as she poured herself a cup.

"Why thank you. It's nice to see that one of Kushina's kids actually has manners," Miya chuckled.

"Oh ha ha Miya," Naruto snorted. "I don't care what this woman says, she's _not_ my sister."

"Geez Aniki, you're all grumpy now. You're not still upset about that time I cut open your hand on your birthday are you?" Tsuki pouted.

"H-How do you know about that?" Naruto's eyes widened. _'That happened before we even got to this world…'_

"How do think?" she stared at the other blonde expectantly.

"That means nothing," Naruto replied stubbornly.

"Ok well how about Gama-chan, the stuffed frog you used to sleep with every night until you were eight?" Tsuki countered.

"Gama-chan!?" Hikari chortled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto sputtered, a red hue coloring his cheeks.

"Ok then. How about the time Baa-chan took you gambling and the man in the dress-"

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD WE PROMISED NEVER TO TALK ABOUT THAT!" Naruto exclaimed. The poor blonde was now sporting a full blush.

"Well do you believe me now?"

"Yes…I do. But how?" Naruto stammered, not exactly sure how to feel. He was at a loss for words. All this time searching for his long lost little sister, and she just pops up out of the blue. Only she wasn't so little anymore.

"It's hard to explain. How old are you now Aniki?" Tsuki queried.

"I'll be 19 in two months."

"Huh? More like _Otōto_ I should say." She chuckled. "I just turned 25 myself."

' _25?'_ Naruto thought. _'That means she's been here for nearly 20 years…'_

"It's so nice to see you Naruto. But that's not why I'm here," Tsuki stated in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you in years! What could be more important than family? Naruto asked in confusion. This was all too much to take in right now.

"I need your help Naruto. This is Haruka Shigi and No. 95 Kuno and they're trying to get out of city," she replied, gesturing to the man and woman behind her.

"Out of the city?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What do you need my help for? They can just take the train or something."

"You idiot!" Hikari roared, smacking her Ashikabi upside the head. "Forgive him, he can be forgetful at times," she apologized on his behalf.

"You don't know the half of it," Tsuki chuckled.

"Why'd you hit me!?" Naruto growled.

"Because you-"

"Naruto-kun, do you remember the Director's broadcast from a few days ago?" Hibiki interrupted her twin. The last thing she wanted to hear was their childish squabbling.

"Sure I guess…" the blonde grumbled.

"The Sekirei Plan has entered Phase II. MBI has locked down the city and instituted Martial Law. Ashikabi and Sekirei aren't allowed to leave under any circumstances."

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell? How can they stop us from leaving?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Machine guns, tanks, helicopters, a small army of grunts. And that's not including the Disciplinary Squad," Tsuki answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh…that's uh…definitely quite the deterrent," Naruto winced. "But what the hell is a Disciplinary Squad? Are they going to come around smack our hands with rulers if they we break the rules?" he chuckled.

"Of course not! That's just silly Naruto," Tsuki laughed with her brother. "They'll just kill you and all of your Sekirei."

"W-What?" Naruto paled.

"She's right Naruto-kun. The Disciplinary Squad are no joke," Hikari spoke up.

"They're a group of Sekirei under the command of MBI and they hunt down all who oppose or try to escape from the Sekirei Plan," Hibiki explained.

"Their basically Spec Ops for MBI, but really their nothing more than dogs," Uzume snorted.

"It sounds like they're pretty strong," Minato interjected. "I mean to be able to take on any of the Sekirei."

After all, he'd seen what Naruto's and his own Sekirei were capable of and it was quite scary. Not to mention Naruto himself. _'No normal person can do stuff like that…just who is he?'_ Ever since he witnessed what Naruto had done to that Sekirei in the Botanical Gardens he'd been very wary of the blonde.

"Quite strong indeed. There's three of them and their Ashikabi is an MBI employee named Ichinomiya Natsuo. First there's No. 105 Benitsubasa. She's a mixed martial artist that's quick to anger. Then there's No. 104 Haihane, a statistical butcher and this kitten has got claws. And Lastly there's-"

"Karasuba-sama!" Musubi beamed.

"Who now?" Naruto asked.

"Karasuba, The Black Sekirei and current leader of the Disciplinary Squad," Miya spoke distastefully. "She's sold, ruthless, and easily excited at the thought of battle. She kills others for sport which one of the reasons she's the second most dangerous thing MBI ever unleashed."

"Only the second?" Minato queried. "I'd hate to see that the first was," he shivered at the thought.

"Well No. 1 was the strongest of all the Sekirei before she disappeared. Rumor has it that she had a falling out with MBI years ago and hasn't been seen since. No one has seen or heard from her ever since. Hell, no one even knows what she looks like except the Director, a handful of workers, and the first five Sekirei," Tsukiumi explained.

"Oh really? I'm sure she'll turn up someday. You never know, she might even be closer than you think," Naruto smirked. A chill crept up his spine and he noticed Miya giving him a hard stare. _'R-Right…no one else can know…'_

"Of course, I'm just speculating here! She could've just disappeared off the face of the earth for all we know!" he laughed nervously.

"Either way, MBI's grunts can be dealt with. It the Disciplinary Squad that we have to worry about. I can't handle them on my own Naruto. That's why I need you guys' help." Tsuki said.

"Well when you put it like that," the blonde smiled. "My answer is no."

"Great! I was thinking we cou- what?"

"I said no," Naruto reiterated, maintaining his cheerful expression.

"But Aniki!" Tsuki whined. She stared expectantly at Naruto with glistening eyes.

"You can save it Tsuki, You're not nearly as cute as you were for that to work on me," Naruto dead panned, making the older blonde fault at his words. "This isn't my problem and I don't intend on making it so."

"Wait Naruto just hear me out-"

"I already have and I've made my decision. If MBI and this Discipline Squad are as dangerous as you say they are then I'm not going to put my girls in danger. I have no qualms with them and I'm sorry Haruka or whatever, but I don't know you that well to go risking life and limb on your behalf," Naruto spoke adamantly. "Besides, why should I help you after what you did?" he glared at this sister. Family or not, what she did was crooked and completely uncalled for.

"I see…you're right, I was in the wrong," Tsuki sighed in defeat. "It just I haven't seen you in so long. I thought my prank was innocent and didn't even think to consider the repercussions of my actions. I'm sorry Naruto, I really am," She bowed.

Naruto watched her suspiciously. _'This is definitely Tsuki-chan alright. She always did take things too far. And yet she was always remorseful for her actions. But even still…'_

"Look Tsuki-chan, I can forgive you for that because we're family. Eventually that is. But that doesn't change my decision." Naruto sighed. "I feel for you guys, I really do. But this isn't my fight. I'm all for helping people, but the stakes are too high this time." Naruto rose to his feet and sat Kusano down in his spot. He needed some air. "I'm sorry Tsuki, I really am," he said before exiting the room.

"Wait for me Brother!" Ku called out. She was about to chase after him, only to be stopped by Hibiki.

"Let's give Naruto-kun some time alone," she said softly.

"Ok…" Ku was a little downtrodden but complied nonetheless.

"Naruto wait!" Tsuki ran after her brother.

"Man this is so annoying," Hikari scoffed. "You should've just let us defeat you the first time," she glared at Kuno.

"She's right you know. We could've spared you the trouble. The Sekirei Plan is no place for cowards," Hibiki cosigned.

"You're wrong!" Musubi interjected, staring down the twins with a fierce expression. "Kuno-san went out and find her Ashikabi just like we did and that makes her brave!"

"Musubi is right. I don't know much about this game but if there's one thing I've learned it's that the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi is precious. I'm happy for you guys and I'll do everything in my power to help you guys protect that bond," Minato spoke up.

"Yay! Minato-sama is the bestest!" Musubi exclaimed.

"Hmph, as irksome as they are, I must agree with these harlots," Tsukiumi snorted.

"WHAT WAS THAT BLONDIE!?" the twins roared.

"Sekirei are meant to fight, not to run away sniveling at the first sign of danger," the blonde scoffed.

"Oh come on Tsukiumi, not every Sekirei is built for fighting. I mean look at Matsu and Ku," Minato argued.

"Kusano is but a child and though Matsu is no fighter, that big brain of hers would prove a thousand times more useful than a Sekirei who just cowers behind her Ashikabi!" the Water Sekirei spat. She gestured to Kuno who shrank in fear behind Haruka to prove her point. "Exactly what I mean. I'll have nothing to do with such shenanigans."

"Tsukiumi wai-" Minato's words fell on deaf ears and he could only watch helplessly as his Sekirei left the room. "Well that's a shame…"

"Do…do you really mean that Minato?" Haruka asked cautiously.

"Well of course. I can tell your Sekirei must mean a lot to you if you're willing to defy even MBI. It's not right that Sekirei should be forced to fight each other," he replied with absolute conviction.

"Thank you so much Minato!" Haruka bowed humbly. "You have no idea how much this means to us!"

"No, no it's fine really. Anything I can do to help," The raven-haired Ashikabi rubbed his head sheepishly. "But Tsuki-san is right, we won't stand any chance without Naruto's help," he admitted. "If we're lucky, she can still convince him."

"Ha fat chance!" Hikari snorted, rising to her feet. "Naruto-kun is the most stubborn person I know."

"Aneki is right, Naruto-kun isn't easily convinced," Hibiki said.

"You never know, he might have a change of heart," Matsu argued.

"Not likely," Hikari scoffed as she left the room.

* * *

"Deal!"

"I'm glad you've come to see reason."

The two blondes shook hands to solidify the agreement. Tsuki had to admit, her brother was still as stubborn as ever.

Naruto had to admit, she sure knew how to strike a deal. Ever since he'd confirmed that this was indeed his sister, something had been bugging him. Where had she been all this time? How did she get by? And why was she not so little anymore? It didn't help that she was being so closed-mouthed about the subject. The only thing he managed to squeeze out of her was that'd she'd been with Tsunade for the last 20 years. At least it was good to know another member of their family was safe and sound.

Eventually they settled on the agreement, that she would disclose information about her past in exchange for his help. _'Damn her…You may be older Tsuki but you're still as annoying as ever.'_ She always knew how to manipulate things to get her way, and this time was no different.

He hated being forced to barter his services just so that he could catch up with his sister. She was really twisting his arm on this one and wasn't giving him much of a choice. The certificate for a lifetime supply of ramen she threw in also did a lot to sway his decision. _'I'll play your game Tsuki…'_

Truth be told, he could probably escape the city with his own Sekirei. Return to Konoha and live in peace, relatively speaking of course. But that would be the same as admitting defeat and there was no chance in hell he would ever do that. Besides, MBI be damned, his mother would have his head if he dropped out of school.

And if he was being honest with himself, he hadn't completely written off the idea. They would have to fight the Disciplinary Squad, who were supposedly the strongest Sekirei around. _'I kind of want to see for myself. I mean after all, we would have to face off against them eventually if the Sekirei Plan continues as MBI planned…'_

"Tsuki-chan…why are you doing this? These people don't owe you anything," he questioned.

"You're right, they don't," Tsuki sighed as she sat down next to her brother. "But one doesn't need a reason to help people. You just do it from the kindness of your heart."

"This is totally different though. You're trying to go up against a powerful conglomerate for the sake of two people you barely know. This could end very badly," Naruto argued. Just maybe, he would be able to convince her to give up this foolish endeavor.

"Whatever happened to that 'Hero of Justice' nonsense you used to go on about when we were little?" Tsuki grinned.

"That's just it, it was nonsense," Naruto sighed. "I was a kid then, a foolish, naïve kid. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for helping people, it's just…"

"Naruto…I understand your apprehension. I just wanted to be like dad I guess," Tsuki admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Baa-chan told me all about him. She said he was a bit shrewd, but he never did anything without reason. Even when he became the most fear shinobi in all of the land, he never took advantage of his reputation. His unwavering loyalty to Konoha, his friends, and most importantly, his family is what led him to become so strong and eventually the Fourth Hokage." She said.

"I can see a lot of him in you Naruto. I've witnessed firsthand how much you care for your Sekirei and I can tell you've do anything for them. Especially little Ku. She reminds me so much of my younger self that I see why you winged her," Tsuki chuckled.

"And you just had to get all mushy and sentimental on me…" Naruto sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He cared a lot about his Sekirei and would do anything to protect them. _'Even mom said the same thing about me. Am I really so much like dad? I've never even met the man and yet he's apparently such a big influence in my life.'_ His father was always a sore subject for the blonde to discuss. On one hand, he gave life to him but on the other he sealed an evil, crotchety, good for nothing demon inside of him.

' _ **I WILL RIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR VERY BO-'**_

' _Yeah, yeah!'_

I take it mom is doing well?" Tsuki asked.

"Oh my god mom!" Naruto blurted, digging in his pockets. "She's been worried sick! I gotta tell her. She needs to-"

"No you can't!" Tsuki exclaimed, snatching away her brother's phone. "You can _not_ tell mom!"

"What!? Why not?" Naruto questioned.

"She just can't! Not right now at least…" Tsuki replied, hurt evident in her tone. "Look Naruto, I'll tell mom when I'm ready. So promise me you won't tell her," she pleaded.

"I bet you don't even have a good reason. You're just scared," Naruto grinned.

"Promise me!"

"Alright, alright I promise," the blonde chuckled. He couldn't really blame her. His mother had been worried sick about his "lost" sister for the last eight years. When she finds out not only has Tsuki been alive and well, but also kept it a secret all this time, there would be hell to pay. _'And now she's got me caught up in her life. Oh man mom is going to have my head!'_

"Geez you're all secretive and it's beginning to grate on my nerves. Who are you and what have you done with my cute little sister?" Naruto's eyes narrowed in annoyance. His ire was further increased when Tsuki latched on to his back.

"She grew up into the smart and sexy woman you see before you now," she beamed, rubbing her cheek against his own. Naruto could feel her ample breasts squishing against his back and turned green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Naruto groaned as she shifted out of her grasp.

"Oh don't be like that Naru-chan!" Tsuki whined. "It's been so long since we last saw each other. Don't push me away now!"

"Ugh you're still as annoying as ever," Naruto snorted.

"But Tsuki wants a hug from the best big brother in the whole wide world!" She lunged at Naruto only for him to swiftly jump away.

"Let me love you Naru-chan!" Tsuki cried childishly, chasing after her brother.

"Go away!" Naruto roared as he fled the clingy older blonde.

Unbeknownst to the quarrelling siblings, Hibiki and Hikari watched on blankly as their Ashikabi ran circles around the backyard in an effort to escape his sister.

"What is that idiot up to now?" Hikari dead panned.

"I don't…know exactly…" Hibiki replied, equally lost.

"I bet she catches him."

"I'll take you up on that."

* * *

-yawn-

Drunk me no longer writes chapters since he always falls asleep so you're stuck with me o 3o

So I've been watching Sekirei all day and decided on a sudden change to the story, one I think most, if not everyone, will like. But I will say this next chapter will be a bit lengthy and gritty. It'll be the turning point of the story as well. No promises on when it'll be out (inspiration strikes me at the weirdest of times and comes as fast as it goes) but hopefully it won't take as long as this one.

Besides, I get to go home on leave next month and my birthday is coming up -throws confetti- so I'll have tons of free time then!

And I noticed a lot of people (everyone) hates Tsuki o 3o For starters, she's replacing Shikamaru, for anyone that read the original.

That's just how I imagined her when I originally wrote her four years ago (My God it's been a long time...) Chapter 6 of my Divine story is where she first appears and offers more insight. She's very much like young Naruto and she's very childish. I can promise you nothing like that will happen again though. For now, she'll just be an enigma to Naruto and the others.

I think that's everything...Oh wait...no that was it...I think...hopefully...should be...

Like always, R+R! (I patiently await your thanks/praise/gripes/annoyances/complaints/etc.)

-Chi


	13. Something in the Wind

Nothing like crippling depression to get the creative juices flowing.

A/N: Meant to put this in earlier but I'm still taking ideas for the story. Feel free to add me on Discord (listed on my profile, same picture as on here as well). It's honestly the best way to reach me because i don't check PMs here often. I will say though that if it pertains to Naruto gaining new Sekirei (ESPECIALLY Akitsu) I'm won't even read it. Naruto's flock is set in stone at this time. Mostly just talking about small things (New jutsu, creative new ways to use powers, etc.) If I would have to go out my way and change my original direction for the story then I most likely wont incorporate it. But I can say that if I like it enough I'm open to doing a one shot. The "No New Sekirei" still applies to that as well. Everyone keeps asking for Akitsu but It'll _never_ happen. Majority of the Sekirei stories I've read give her to the protagonist and I refuse to hop on the bandwagon.

Lastly, I know I get distracted easily and I can put off writing so don't be afraid to shoot me a reminder message. But please don't be a dick about it because just ignore it and delete you. I'll also answer any questions that might have people confused. If it's something that I will address in future chapters I'll tell you. Any hoot, forgive my rambling. Now shoo, shoo, get back to the story o 3o

* * *

Chapter XII: Something in the Wind

* * *

"Get off!"

"Aww Naru-chan don't be like that,"

"Your boobs are touching me! Oh god I'm gonna be sick."

Naruto began to turn a ghastly shade of green and collapsed to the ground. Tsuki could only laugh with glee as she nuzzled her brother. Suddenly the blonde clutching popped in a cloud of smoke.

"Oof! Owwie…" Tsuki fell to the dirt, rubbing her knees.

Naruto reappeared on the porch gasping for air. "Gross! You and your girl cooties!"

Hibiki and Hikari burst into laughter at their Ashikabi's predicament. "You don't seem to mind our _'cooties'_ Naruto-kun," Hibiki smirked.

"T-That's different!" The blonde blushed. The backdoor slid open and a flash of white slammed into Naruto. _'She's getting stronger..'_ he winced.

"Big Brother!" Kusano exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. The small Sekirei had nearly knocked her Ashikabi over but Naruto was able to keep his footing. Had it been one of the others, it would've been a completely different story.

"Why hello to you too Ku-chan," he grinned.

"Tsuki-sama are you hurt?" Shina queried as he helped his mistress to her feet.

"I'll be fine," Tsuki dusted herself off. "Seems as though I've been replaced." She couldn't help but smile at watching the two younger blondes. "I don't mean interrupt your fun but I think it would be a good idea to come up with a plan for tomorrow night," Tsuki spoke up.

"Tomorrow night?!"

"That soon?"

The twins stared at the kunoichi incredulously. Even Naruto himself was surprised. "Well yeah. We have to move ASAP. MBI is bound to notice this many Ashikabi gathered in one place and it's only a matter of time before the catch onto us."

"Hard to argue with that logic I guess," Naruto mused.

* * *

Naruto held his youngest Sekirei's hand as they walked down the hall. The smell of food reached he nose and he let out a delighted sigh. _'Miya must have already stated on dinner. Good thing too because I'm starved,'_ he mused as he slid open the door to the dining room.

Purple clouded his vision and Naruto suddenly found it difficult to breath. "My, my, little Naru-kun isn't so little anymore," a voice purred.

"Hey! Blondie is ours so hands off!" Hibiki spat.

"But I haven't seen my little Naru-kun is so long," the woman pouted as she held the blonde's face in her cleavage.

Tre twins were starting to grow angrier with each passing second. Naruto finally managed to free himself but struggled to catch his breath. "Damn it...Kazehana...you're trying...to get me killed!"

The woman only smirked at the flustered Ashikabi. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail by a thin purple ribbon. She had a slim, curvaceous figure that was hugged by a very short purple Chinese dress that split down the middle, revealing a fair amount of her cleavage and exposing her belly button.

"Forgive me Naru-kun, it's just I haven't seen you in years. _'And my how you've grown,'_ Kazehana gushed as she took a swig from the bottle in here hand. She was honestly quite surprised. Last she'd seen him was nearly 5 years ago when he spent his summer vacation here at the Inn. He seemed like such a runt back then, barely reaching her breasts. And here he stood nearly 10 cm above her as a young man. _'And a rather handsome one at that...'_

"Yeah well, it's nice to see you too nee-chan," Naruto spoke. The violet-haired Sekirei hadn't changed one bit since the last he saw her. Right after freshman year he'd managed to convince his mom to let him spend his summer vacation with Miya. It was then he first met Kazehana. She was living at the Inn at the time and she made it her mission to terrorize the pubescent young blonde. It was absolute hell on his raging hormones.

"A simple hello would suffice ya know," he leveled an annoyed glance at the Wind Sekirei. What was it with all of them and full body tackles?

"Er hmm!"

Naruto turned around to see his Sekirei, each leveling a glare at him. Of course little Ku was much too cute and failing miserably to keep up the angry facade. "Oh right! Girls this here is Kazehana, an old friend of Miya's. She's a Sekirei as well," he explained.

"No. 3 to be exact," the older woman smirked.

Uzume's eyes went wide. "Wait...you don't mean the Sekirei of Wind and one of the original Discipline Squad members do you?!"

"The very same~!" Kazehana sang as she took another swig of sake.

"I don't care what number she is, Naruto-kun is OUR Ashikabi," Hikari spat as she possessively wrapped her arms around Naruto's own. "Come now Naru-chan. We have business to attend to!"

"Aww not you too Hikari-chan," the blonde whined as he allowed himself to be drug inside the dining room. Uzume skipped after them while Hibiki pushed past Kazehana, eying the older Sekirei critically.

"My, my, quite a testy bunch," She giggled. _'I think I'll have some fun tonight.'_ Kazehana slipped into the room and situated herself in the corner.

Naruto was sitting at the edge of the table with Kusano nestle in his lap. The twins sat on either side of him while Uzume hung off his back. Minato and his Sekirei sat adjacent to them while Haruka and Kuno just directly across from them. Tsuki took a seat at the opposite edge of the table and reached into her bag.

"So through some recon, this is what I've been able to come up with," Tsuki began as she spread a large map of the city across the table. "For the most part, the city can be split into 4 sectors with a powerful Ashikabi over each. The south is controlled by some kid name Hayato Mikogami. A spoiled brat of you ask me but rumor has it he has a member of the original Discipline Squad in his ranks. To the east resides Higa Izumi, head of Higa Industries. He has some rather formidable Sekirei and connections all over the city. Not much is known about the Ashikabi to the west other than his name, Sanada Nishi."

"What about the North?" Minato queried.

"While there's no word of an Ashikabi controlling the north, rumor has it there some sort of demon in the area that MBI doesn't like to trouble themselves with," Tsuki answered. Naruto spared a glance at the lavender-haired landlady and immediately felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"Anyway, I've decided our best chance is to escape through the north. There's a far less chance of running into other Ashikabi and we can use a bridge to get out of the city and MBI's jurisdiction," Tsuki explained. She noticed her brother raise his hand with a puzzled expression. "Yes Naruto?"

"Uh...didn't you just say MBI completely closed off all access out of the city?" The younger blonde questioned.

"Yes I did, which is true. Ashikabi and Sekirei are banned from all forms of commercial travel," Tsuki responded. "But there's a small bridge that the metro runs across to get in and out of the city. It's likely to have very minimal security."

"So we just sneak across?" Minato interjected.

"If only it were that simple. There's a possibility of a train coming so in order to prevent that someone will have to take out the power station. But that would alert MBI and cause them to heighten security so someone would have to draw their attention with a distraction while Haruka and Kuno escape across he bridge," Tsuki explained.

"So if I got this right," Naruto began. "You want to split up into 3 teams. One to take out the power station, one to distract MBI's forces; and one to escort Haruka and Kuno out of the city?" He asked, receiving a nod from his sister.

"I totally call dibs on the power station!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. It wasn't every day that he got to blow shit up.

"Actually Naruto, that'll be my job," Tsuki interjected.

"Wait that's no-"

"Just hear me out," Tsuki interrupted. "Shina's power are the exact opposite of Kusano's. Where she brings life, he brings decay. The two us are more likely to escape in the ensuing chaos. You on the other hand have 3 combat capable Sekirei along with yourself. You're are better prepared for a fight than Minato. He and Musubi can escort Haruka and Kuno."

"Tsuki-san's logic is sound," Hibiki spoke for the first time. They certainly had an exceptional Ashikabi, one with a mischievous streak. The last thing she wanted to think about was him blowing stuff up.

"I think it's a sound plan," Minato said. He never really was big on physical altercation. "Tsukiumi-chan refuses to help so I doubt I could provide a very good distraction," he admitted.

"Well when you put it like that..." Naruto grumbled aloud. He felt a tiny pair a hands on his face and looked down to see his youngest Sekirei grinning at him.

"Cheer up Big Brother!" She beamed. Naruto returned her expression and enveloped the small Sekirei in a hug.

"Hey no fair! I want some love too!" Uzume whined. She pressed her full weight against her Ashikabi's back, causing all three of them to fall over onto Hikari.

"Ow! Damn it Uzume! Get off!" The older twin barked. The whole room erupted into laughter while Hibiki could only shake her head. But it didn't stop the small smile that graced her features. _'What would we ever you without you Naruto-kun?'_

Kazehana stood back with her bottle of sake, watching the jubilation in the room. _'You were so cute back then. And now you're grown up,'_ she thought as she watched Naruto interact with his Sekirei. She had to admit, she got her kicks from teasing the young boy when he was younger. It was always so cute how flustered and red he got.

"Ow! Hibiki-Chan Hikari bit me! You can play that game!"

"You better n- Ow!"

A giggle escaped the violet-haired woman. As nostalgic as all of that was, she couldn't help but see the blonde in a new light. _'He's a man now...'_ the mere thought ignited a flame in her chest.

"Elbow Drop!"

Naruto stares up in horror as Uzume flexed her arm and tapped her elbow. "Sweet mother of god Uzume-chan no!"

* * *

After Miya managed to keep Naruto and his Sekirei from demolishing her house, they all gathered around the table to feast on the dinner she had prepare. It was Kazehana's idea to throw a party in Haruka and Kuno's honor. Of course she then went on a drunken tirade about true love and happiness. After dinner everyone had migrated to the living room. At Ku's behest, everyone had gathered around for a game of Uno. Everyone save for Kazehana, Naruto, and Hibiki, who sat in her Ashikabi's lap.

"I spy with my little eye..." Naruto mused. "Something orange."

"Too easy Naruto-kun. Hikari's scrunchie," Hibiki smirked.

"Ok then fine. Something yellow."

"The star on Uzume's shirt."

"Green."

"Ku's eyes."

"Blue."

"The skip card Haruka just put down,"

"Red."

"The power button on the TV remote."

"Beautiful."

Hibiki was blindsided this time. She glanced back at her Ashikabi and found herself staring into a pair of vibrant sapphire orbs. "N-N-Naruto-kun..."

"Well I like to think of myself as strikingly handsome but this time you're wrong my pretty," the blonde said saccharinely, planting a kiss on the blushing Sekirei's nose.

"You idiot," Hibiki exclaimed as she punched him in the arm, turning redder by the second.

Kazehana found it increasingly difficult to breathe as she watched the display of affection between the two. _'What is this heat in my bosom? My body just keep getting hotter and hotter.'  
_  
"You ok there nee-chan? You look a little flushed," Naruto queried.

"What me? I'm perfectly fine," the Wind Sekirei waved dismissively. "I think the alcohol is finally kicking in," she chuckled.

"Oh, well if you say so. I hate worrying about my precious people," Naruto said, concern still written across his features.

 _'P-Precious...'_ Kazehana couldn't take it anymore. Her body felt like it was on fire. She could take him now and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop her.

"Uno out!"

"Oh dear, it looks like Ku wins again," Miya giggled.

"Are you kidding me?!" an exasperated Hikari tossed her cards in the air. Ku bounced to her feet and made a beeline for her Ashikabi.

"Look Big Brother I won!" She beamed.

"I saw! I'm so proud of you Ku!" He gently set Hibiki aside and scooped the smaller blonde into his arms. "I think that calls for a reward!" Kusano's wails of laughter filled the room as Naruto tickled her sides.

Kazehana managed to catch her breathe but she could still feel her body temperature rising. _'I need some air...me of all people,'_

"Oi! Ku cheated," Hikari barked. "I want a rematch, all or nothing."

"Geez, Hikari-chan is such a sore loser huh Ku?" Naruto smirked. Ku responded by blowing a raspberry at her big sister figure, much to her ire. "Fine we'll take you on together, right Ku?"

"Right!"

* * *

"Ugh...my back," Naruto groaned as he stepped into the dark hallway. As much as he cared for his girls, it got too hot as times when they all dog piled him for bed. He opened the lone window in the hallway and swung up to the roof. He just needed a couple minutes of fresh air before returning to bed.

"Much better," sighed in relief. He was sprawled out on the roof staring up into the night sky. He loved the feeling of wind rushing through his hair. A particularly strong gust caught him off guard and nearly swept the blonde into the air. "The hell?" he scanned the roof until his eyes fell upon a woman clad in purple.

"Oh it's just you Nee-chan," Naruto said dismissively and returned to his stargazing.

Kazehana's playful grin shifted to a pout. "You're so boring now Naru-kun. I remember we used to have fun," she said kneeling down beside the blonde.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I am _not_ boring!" he quickly retorted. "And what do you mean by fun?! You used to terrorize me with your body! All the time! It got to the point Miya had to threaten to kick you out," Naruto exclaimed.

"But not once did you make a complaint~"

"W-Well…t-that's-" Naruto snorted in annoyance at not being able to form a thought and rolled over onto his side, turning his back to the Wind Sekirei. Kazehana giggled at the childish display before a somber expression set upon her features.

"Can I ask you a serious question Naruto?"

"Hmph," the blonde grunted. Thought he had to admit he was intrigued. Her word lack their usual sensual undertone and she actually used his name this time.

"Your Sekirei, do you care about them?"

Puzzled, Naruto turned to face her. "Well of course I do. They mean the world to me."

"Sure, but anyone can say that. I've come across some rather distasteful Ashikabi. Most of them are just in this because they believe there's some kind of big prize for winning," Kazehana countered.

"I don't care about some dumb prize, especially if it's from MBI. I'm in this so that I don't lose any of them. I…I don't think I could handle it…" Naruto said a bit downtrodden. It was true, he had gotten so used to his Sekirei being around that he couldn't imagine life without them. He would do anything to stay with them.

Kazehana felt a flame spark to life inside her chest again. "You almost sound like you love them…"

"T-That's because I do…" Naruto replied, turning bright red. He had to admit, it was nice to finally say it out loud. He was done lying to himself. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"But you have 4…?"

"That doesn't matter to me. I love each of them for who they are. Hikari's personality is a reflection of my own, albeit more angry. Uzume is provocative and playful. Hibiki is strong-willed and determined, but at the same time can't her girly-girl impulses. And I Ku is just like Tsuki when I'd lost her. They're all special and I love them all the same," the blonde proclaimed.

"I see…" Kazehana's weak voice reached him. "Well…do you think you could ever love me…?"

"W-What?" Naruto gaze snapped to the woman to see her crawling towards him. The poor Ashikabi couldn't bring himself to move as Kazehana collapsed onto his chest. His eyes widened when he felt just how hot her body was.

"K-Kazehana you're burning up!"

"Oh Naru-kun…" she moaned weakly. "I can't take it anymore…" The wind began to pick up around the duo as she tightly clutched the blonde's shirt.

"Kazehana wait!" Naruto cried out. _'this can_ _ **NOT**_ _be happening!'_

But his words fell on deaf ears. Kazehana crashed her lips against his own and the area exploded with light. Naruto felt euphoria surge throughout his body. It was a lot more intense than any of the previous awakenings. He folded his arms across the small of buxom Sekirei's back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kazehana let out a moan and used her tongue to part his lips. At the same time, eight amethyst wings burst forth from her back. With a mighty flap, the gales of wind enveloping them intensified. Kazehana finally pulled away and the tempest subsided. She stared into Naruto's eyes as her own began to gloss over.

"Now and forever…My dearest Ashikabi…" Her body slumped and she promptly fell asleep in the blonde's arms. Naruto could only stare at his newest Sekirei in a mixture of shock and bewilderment.

"You had better have a _**damn**_ good explanation for this…" a voice seethed.

The young Ashikabi went rigid and slowly turned his neck. He spotted his eldest Sekirei standing on the roof, each with varying degrees of agitation. Purple sparks danced wildly down Hikari's arm, Hibiki eyes were glowing red and Uzume's usual playful expression was substituted by an otherworldly glower. All of them look ready to kill.

"W-W-Wait girls I can explain!" Naruto panicked. _'At least I hope so…'_

* * *

So...I sure everyone guessed what would happen from the title alone.

I really like Kazehana and with where I want to take this story, I like the idea of her being in Naruto's flock much better. Gonna do my best to have the next chapter up before the month is over but I can't promise anything. I really wanted to write out chapter through the bridge escape but you guys deserve a new chapter ASAP. Baby steps I guess. Dealing with a _**lot**_ of life changing stuff but I am definitely inspired to start up writing again. Like always, R+R and I'll see you all next time~

-Chi


	14. A Plan Set in Motion

So special shoutout to the guest Axcel for his review. And that's not meant to be sarcastic, I actually do like reviews like that. Questioning my logic without outright maliciously attacking. I think people are trying to compare my Naruto to canon too much. I like to think i keep majority of his personality intact only I don't make him as agonizingly ignorant. If there's one thing i know very well its the Narutoverse (the main story, not so much as the hundred of fillers).

For the first complaint, Not even canon Naruto was trained in Fuinjutsu. Maybe basic stuff from the academy but to the same degree as hiss parents. Now, Had I given him a special, one-of-a-kind sword, then it would most definitely have protective measures. But it's just a generic blade. Secondly, I think it can be agreed upon Hikari is quite stubborn. Some random boy (or anyone for that matter really) she's never met is making demands. That's not going to sit well with her. Also my Naruto isn't some blood thirsty savage that hates the world because he was tortured growing up.

The last few criticisms would be true for older Naruto. But he's only 10 at that point in time and Miya is vastly superior in strength to him. And had the first person her encountered after waking up been Miya or Takehito, then maybe. But instead he was met with a younger and much more brash/hot-headed Hikari.

But alas, I've taken up too much time. I'll save the rest for after the chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter XIII: A Plan Set in Motion

* * *

 _ **ZAP!**_

"Ow! You said we were holding back Hikari!" Naruto glared at his Sekirei.

"Hmph!" the older twin huffed. "I was holding back. You're just a lot weaker than you let on."

"Why you-"

"You left yourself open Naru~kun."

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt something snake around his ankle. He was snatched off his feet and tossed across the yard like a ragdoll. The blonde somersaulted and slid to a stop. "Good one Uzume-chan. Seems I need step up my game," he glanced at the smirking brunette. He channeled chakra into his fingertips and touched the bracer on his wrist. There was a small puff of smoke and bokken fell into his hand. It was shorter than normal and covered in seals.

" _ **Scatterbolt!"**_

Purple lighting struck Naruto's position, scorching the ground. But instead of the blonde there was a charred wooden log was in his place, much to Hibiki's annoyance. She figured it was best to attack her Ashikabi to keep him on the defensive but now he was on the move.

"Congratulations girls," a voice said from above. All three Sekirei glanced up to the roof to spot their Ashikabi sporting a mischievous smirk. "You've all made it to level 2. Let's turn things up a notch!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped into the fray.

Miya sat on the porch with Kusano, quietly eating rice balls with the excitable blonde. At Naruto's behest, she agreed to see over their training. He wanted an assessment of everyone's abilities before heading into a fight. Of course, he forbade Ku from all fighting, as she was much too young.

' _Five Sekirei, four of which are combat capable. You certainly have quite the flock on your hands Naruto,'_ Miya thought. _'But still, Kazehana of all people…'_

* * *

Miya woke with a start. She felt a large pulse of energy nearby, one strong enough to stir her for her slumber. "Whatever it was, it was close by," she mused. She could already sense Uzume and the Twins making their way to the roof where she could also sense Naruto and Kazehana.

"Wait…don tell me!"

With agility that she'd not put to use in what felt like a millennium, Miya raced outside and leapt onto the roof.

"W-W-Wait girls I can explain!" Naruto panicked.

Under the light of the moon, Miya could make out Naruto sitting on the tiles holding on to something clad in purple. Upon closer inspection, she was able to slowly make out the form of Kazehana.

"You damn well better Naruto!" Hikari spat as she began to approach the duo.

"What's going on here?" Miya spoke up, making her presence known. The animosity in the air was almost palpable and she wasn't about to let them destroy her house. Not to mention wake up the entire neighborhood.

"Ok Miya thank god! I-I..she uh..and t-they-"

"Breathe Naruto. I can understand you even less than I normally do," she spoke.

The blonde took a deep breath and calmed himself. He sparred a glance at his Sekirei and they still looked ready to kill. He knew it was Miya alone that stood between him and absolute death.

"Ok so boom. I came out to the roof like I usually do when it get too hot. I was relaxing, minding my own business, when Kazehana showed up. We talked and then just-"

"She reacted to you," Miya finished. "I see."

"Y-Yeah! It all happened so fast. I couldn't even move!" the young Ashikabi proclaimed. "It was the same as the others just…so much more intense."

"Why you!"

Naruto winced when a bolt of lightning sailed across roof but it was deflected into the night sky. He opened his eyes to see Miya standing over them clutching onto a ladle. _'I don't know where Miya keeps those but I'm sure glad she does!'_

My goodness Naruto, you're always getting into some kind of trouble," the lavender-haired woman sighed. "But this I can't hold you responsible for."

"Look I alr- wait. You can't?" Naruto was puzzled and at a loss for words. _'Huh…usually it's always my fault.'_

"Of course you can! That pig made the choice to put his dirty mouth on that whore!" Hikari spat.

"While I too look down on Kazehana's…alluring mannerisms, she's certainly not a whore. I've known them both for quite some time and Naruto would never push himself on a girl. Heck, he didn't even get his first kiss until he was 16."

"M-MIYA!"

"Oh hush, I don't know why you're being so shy about it," she waved off the now flustered blonde. "I assume this wasn't properly explained to you girls, which would also mean Naruto wouldn't know either," She began. "An Ashikabi's power is determined by the number of Sekirei they have at their disposal and the bond they all share. The stronger an Ashikabi is, the more likely it is for an unawakened Sekirei to react to them. Naruto you had four. Though I must say, I'm surprised that it was Kazehana of all people…"

"Really? I mean if I'm being honest I keep forgetting she's a Sekirei when I think about that summer I spent here. Was she against the idea?" Naruto queried.

"That's her tale to tell not mine. What I can tell is that single number Sekirei are fare more powerful than the other so it can be said that their awakenings would be just as extreme," Miya yawned. "Anyway, everyone off to bed. Yelling on the roof in the middle of the night is making us look like bad neighbors." Fatigue was beginning to creep back into her system and she needed her beauty rest. With sharp look and an eerie smile, she bid them all good night. Miya descended to the ground and disappeared back inside the house, blissfully ignoring the young Ashikabi's wails of pain.

* * *

" _ **Chidori Eisō!"** (-Insert childish giggle-)_

The sharp cry brought Miya back to her senses. She spotted a spear of lightning lash out from Naruto's hand and make a beeline for Uzume. Hikari suddenly appeared in front of the brunette and knocked it away with her own lightning-covered hands.

As she watched on, she noticed that they we're all smiling. Well, Naruto had more of an obnoxious grin. _'They are all quite strong in their own right. And practically inseparable.'_ Miya couldn't help but smile at the bond shared between the blonde and his Sekirei. But she was still apprehensive. _'No matter how strong you are now, I'm not certain if it'll be enough. After all, they are taking_ _ **her**_ _on…'_

"Geez, they never take a break do they?" they voice drew Miya from her thought and she glanced over to see Kazehana taking a swig from a bottle of sake. "Too be young and have so much energy again," the Wind Sekirei chuckled, taking a seat next to Kusano.

"Well we both know Naruto has always been like that. And the younger Sekirei are always eager to fight." Miya turned her attention back to the ensuing scrimmage and took a sip from her tea.

"Naru~kun seems a lot stronger than he did back then. Color me impressed," Kazehana smirked as she watched her Ashikabi. The way he wielded a sword was almost like a graceful waltz.

"I haven't seen him go all out yet but Naruto has definitely grown by leaps and bounds. And to be fair, your wind powers cancel out his lightning. Not to mention your constant teasing of the poor boy."

"Oh please, the little degenerate secretly enjoyed it. And besides, he got what was coming to him. Or have you forgotten what he did to our hair?" Kazehana smirked.

"Oh I could never forget such a thing," Miya smiled. The air around her significantly dropped in temperature and an all too familiar hanyō mask hovered over her shoulder grinning at the unsuspecting Blonde.

"So Miya I have to ask…"

Miya immediately noticed her junior's words lacked their usual impish edge to them. "What is it Kazehana?"

"We're both acquainted with younger, bratty Naruto. But what do you think of him now as a man? Do you think he can really take on the Discipline Squad, let alone win the game?" the wind Sekirei queried apprehensively.

"Honestly…I can't say for certain if he can win. While I haven't sensed anyone like such within the city, there could be another human out there with abilities similar to Naruto's hiding out there. And if they we're to have their on Sekirei it could be problematic," Miya said in earnest. She was quick to pick up on Kazehana's down trodden expression. "But, What I can say about Naruto is that once he sets his mind to something, he puts all of his energy into it. And as it stand, his current goal is winning the Sekirei Plan. Not for money, or fame. He simply doesn't want to lose any of his Sekirei."

" _I don't care about some dumb prize, especially if it's from MBI. I'm in this so that I don't lose any of them. I…I don't think I could handle it…they're all special and I love them all the same!"_

Kazehana could hear her Ashikabi's words from the previous night echoing in her head. _'I see…so even Miya was able to pick up on it. I knew I was right to choose you Naru~kun.'_

"There's the fact that wind you as his Sekirei, he has one less weakness to worry about, probably one of his greatest after all." Miya added, referring to her wind powers. "My Kazehana you sounds mighty reluctant. If you're so apprehensive about the boy why did pledge yourself to him. And don't play coy with me, we both know who the culprit was last night." Miya's stern gaze only elicited a giggle from the buxom Sekirei and she took another sip from the bottle.

"Not in the slightest. I feel safe enough to say that I trust Naruto with everything that I am. I guess you could say it's not him per say, but more rather humans. We've both seen what feeble creatures they can be. Even the Director showed his true colors."

"That man is _not_ human," Miya spat.

"We could both agree there," Kazehana chuckled. "My affections we're simply misplaced. He was the one that gave us life after all. I saw him as a god and felt obliged to serve his every whim." The words tasted like bile rising up in the back of her throat. It was the first time she'd admitted to herself and out loud to someone else. "But Naruto…Naruto is different. It's just something about him that just makes you want to believe in him. He reminds me so much of Takehito…"

"I know what you mean…" Miya replied wistfully. Even though she had come to terms with her husband's death a long time ago, she still missed him greatly. But she couldn't deny that Naruto bore many of the same qualities that her husband did. He was kind, lovable, and unwaveringly loyal. He's always putting the needs of those he cares about above his own.

"Heavens me…what in the world is that?"

Miya was once again drawn from her thoughts by Kazehana's words. She was staring out into the backyard in bewilderment. Miya followed her gaze and her eyes fell on Naruto. But more specifically, the mass of electricity accumulating in his palm. "Oh dear…this could prove troublesome."

A smirk spread across Naruto's features as he stabbed his bokken into the dirt. Sparks began dance wildly across his body and converged into his open palm. "Hope you're ready for this one girls!" It was Hikari that step up to his challenge, her confident smirk match Naruto's own.

"Neat trick Naruto-kun, but I can do it too." Naruto was taken by surprise when a cry of shrieking birds pierced the air. Lightning that bled shades of amethyst burst to like Hikari's hand. She was just as amazed as her Ashikabi. She had never felt so much raw power in her hand before. "What do you call this anyway?

' _Wow…she's seen my technique once and has already been able to replicate it?! Hikari-chan is amazing,'_ Naruto thought excitedly. "This is _**Chidori**_ , a gift left behind for me by my father. Mom said it was originally used for Assassination, but I use it to serve other needs as well. I'm impressed you managed to recreate it so easily, but it's nothing but a cheap imitation," he smirked.

Naruto was right and Hikari knew it. She was able to give shape to the energy, but with so much of it, it was proving difficult to control on her own. _'I've never tried something like this on my own before. Usually Hibiki and I work together when performing high level techniques. But I won't be beaten, even if it is Naruto-kun!'_

"We'll see about that!" Hikari sprung forward, making a beeline for her Ashikabi. With the energy in her hand rapidly breaking down, she had to dispose of it as soon as possible. Naruto's chakra surged and he burst forth to meet his Sekirei head on.

"Time for some tough love Hikari-chan!"

"I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face Naruto-kun!"

" _ **CHIDORI!"**_

Their cries were drowned out by the clashing sparks, Hikari's dark struggling against Naruto's light. _'Hikari-chan is strong and she's not backing down,'_ Naruto mused as he pumped more chakra into his hand. The amount of energy they were letting off began to discharge violently.

"This is starting to get out of hand…Uzume stand behind me," Hibiki said as she erected an aegis of electricity around herself and the brunette. At the same time, Kazehana formed a barrier of wind around herself, Miya, and Kusano. The small blonde was hiding behind her leg, staring at the spectacle before her equal parts amazed and horrified.

"They're going to destroy the whole neighborhood at this rate," Kazehana watched in awe. Never in her life had she seen a human with so much power. _'Just what are you Naruto-kun…'_

"No, I've ensured Naruto has taken all necessary precautions," Miya smiled knowingly. Last week Kushina sent a package full of paper seals and instructions for Naruto. After he placed them all over the house, he explained that they we're infused by with a special Fūinjutsu formula that formed a barrier around anything they were attached to and also cause them to self-repair. It was a safety precaution in the event that Naruto's training became too…catastrophic. There were also four of Naruto's shadow clones post at every corner of the property erecting yet another barrier to keep the construction confined and prevent collateral damage.

Hikari felt herself losing ground and began to panic. _'Naruto-kun is too strong. At this rate…'_ Naruto was slowly pushing his Sekirei back but he knew he had to end it soon. But before he could make his move, he felt something tighten around his ankle yet again.

"Hook, line, and sinker~!"

"huh?"

Naruto lost his balance when Uzume gave a sharp tug on the veil tied around his leg. He was so caught up in battling Hikari that she was able to easily sneak up on him. Naruto's technique evaporated as and he fell backwards. His eyes widened when he saw Hikari still charging at him, a maniacal gleam shining through her eyes.

"You're mine now Naruto-kun!" She roared as she thrusted her hand forward. Naruto flinch, bracing for the incoming blow. But it never came. He was snatched up by the front of his shirt and found himself starring into pools of golden honey.

"I win!"

With a smirk, Hikari brought his lips up to her own in. Naruto was alarmed and confused but eventually settled into the gentle kiss. The area was briefly bathed in light by the emergence of Hikari's wings. She pulled away and grinned victoriously at her Ashikabi.

"Huh…guess I lost this time," Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his head. A smiling Uzume landed beside Hikari, bouncing with excitement.

"I got you again Naru~kun," she sang.

"You sure did Uzume-chan. You're pretty sneaky with those towels of yours."

"Nooo they're veils, not towels Naru-kun!" the brunette whined.

"Are you hurt Naruto-kun?" Hibiki appeared beside her sister and helped the blonde to his feet. It annoyed her greatly that neither her sister nor Ashikabi understood the concept of holding back.

"I'm fine Hibiki-chan, honest," Naruto said as he dusted himself off. "You girls are amazing. We're so gonna kick butt tonight!" His childish fist pump elicited giggles from his Sekirei.

"My, my…quite the spectacle."

Naruto looked up to see his sister standing on the fence, smiling down at him. "Oh Tsuki? When'd you get here?"

"Just now actually." The jubilant expression gracing her features quickly shifted to one of hesitance. "We have a problem…"

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN LASER?!"

Tsuki flinched at her brother's outburst. "Yes, it's just as I said. An informant of mine disclosed to me that MBI has a satellite network monitoring the city, one of which is equipped with an orbital laser.

"A fucking laser?! How the hell are we supposed to get past a laser?! In space! A space laser!"

"Naruto would you please shut up already," Tsuki snapped, annoyed by the younger blonde's hysterics. "That's why I'm here now. So we can come up with a new plan," the older blonde sighed. Her eyes fell on Minato who seemed to be deep in thought. "Something on your mind Minato?"

"Huh what?!" the nervous boy snapped to attention at the call of his name. "Oh…well I was just thinking that Matsu might be able to help. She's pretty tech savvy," he offered.

"I don't know…" Naruto rubbed his chin apprehensively. "This is MBI we're talking about here. They have tons of money which means they'll have the best security money can buy and then some."

"I resent that Naru-tan," a voice echoed from the ceiling. One of the tiles slid aside and the aforementioned Sekirei popped into view. "I hold dominion over all things technological." She pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Besides, who do you think put together the backbone of that security system?"

"Well, if you're confident you can take it offline then I would be most grateful if you could lend us a hand," Tsuki offered a slight bow to Matsu.

"I'd really appreciate it as well Matsu-chan," Minato appealed to his Sekirei.

The redhead seemed to mull over the idea for a few seconds then offered a smile. "Okay, but only because you asked so nicely Mina-tan. But at most, I can get you 20 minutes before MBI regains control."

"That should be more than enough time. Thank you very much Matsu-san," Tsuki spoke up.

"Oh it's nothing really," the redhead dismissed her. "Besides, this means Minato is indebted to me and we get to performs all kinds of _exciting_ experiments!"

"Wait what?!"

The No.2 Sekirei disappeared from sight, lecherous giggles trailing after her. "Well, I guess that's settled." Minato let out a sigh as he pushed himself to his feet. "If you guys would excuse me, I want to get some more studying in before tonight. 1900 right?"

"On the dot," Tsuki affirmed.

"Right, we'll be there. I'll catch you later Naruto." With that, Minato ascended the staircase. Naruto waved to his friend before turning his attention back to his sister. "Guess I'll go take a nap. I didn't get very much sleep last night," he groaned as he rubbed his back. He was still sore from sleeping on the roof. _'Geez I swear to god for as long as I live, I'm never doing anything to piss them off ever again!'_

"Actually before you go Naruto, I have something to give you," Tsuki interjected. She rummaged around inside her purse for a brief moment and pulled out 3 sealing tags. "These are for you. Specially made by Baa-chan herself," she handed them to her brother. "I take it you know what they're for…"

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded grimly. "I hoping it never comes to that."

"But if you go past 3 these will be useless. You know that right? At that point, I'm not sure if even I can stop you…" She could remember that night vividly. She had made a grave mistake in sparking her brother's anger. He made it abundantly clear just how much he cared about his Sekirei.

"I know. It's only ever happened once, and that was because Ero-Sennin tampered with the seal. This was also before we managed to separate Kurama from his chakra. I got this Sis," he reassured her. He had managed to attain greater control over the Nine-Tails chakra but had yet to assimilate it as his own.

He could successfully channel the energy, but the more he used, the more taxing it was on his psyche. Kurama's chakra was very malicious in nature, praying upon negative emotions such a grief and anger. If he didn't keep a level head, he could easily lose himself and descend into madness. _'Ero-Sennin nearly died the last time…'_

Naruto shook his head clear of such thoughts and turned back to his sister. "Thanks for these Tsuki. I'll attach one over the seal before we set off tonight. You should get back to your Sekirei. And I'm sorry. Ya know…for punching him. In the face."

"Don't worry about it," the older blonde waved him off. "But, if you every touch my Shiina-kun again It won't end well for you," she smiled.

"Heh. I didn't realize you were into shotas."

"Says the guy with harem that includes a loli."

" _Neh, neh, it would be quite troublesome for you if mom happened to find out you've been hiding away all these years."_

" _Probably not as inconvenient for your Sekirei if you we're to go missing."_

" _ **Is that a challenge?"**_

Unbeknownst to the bickering blondes, Miya was passing by carrying tray of refreshments. _'My goodness, they might as well been twins. I couldn't imagine raising the both of them on my own. You're a stronger woman than I Kushina,'_ she chuckled before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Tsuki found herself checking her watch yet again. She and Shina were stationed atop a building across from the power station. Minato had passed out headsets from Matsu so that they would be able to keep in touch during the operation. Everyone was already in position. All that was left was for Matsu to disable the satellite and give the signal.

"Tsuki-sama…"

The blonde turned to see her Sekirei looking up at her. "What is it Shiina-kun?" She turned to the ashen-haired boy. "You know how I feel about you calling me that," she frowned.

"R-Right, I'm sorry. It's just that… Naruto-san is out there and he'll be taking on the Discipline Squad…"

She was quick to pick up on the boy's apprehension. "It's ok to be afraid Shiina-kun. It's what reminds us that no matter how strong or how much power we have, we're still only human." She ruffled his hair, much to Shiina's annoyance. "There's no need to worry about my brother. He's stubborn and cares about his Sekirei too much to lose. And I know for sure little Ku has a special place in his heart." Tsuki could sense the uneasiness plaguing her Sekirei and determination set on his features.

"Man I'm boooooooored,"

"Naruto shut up you're gonna draw attention to us!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Ow!"

A sigh escaped the blonde. Her brother was just as restless as ever. But she expected it considering he had the biggest role out of anyone. His job was to stage a fake escape attempt on the other side of town and draw the Discipline Squad. The idea was that MBI would be so busy dealing with Naruto and his Sekirei that Haruka and Kuno would be able to quietly slip out of the city. Just then Matsu voice came over the radio.

"Ok I'm ready. Is everyone in position?"

This is Evac, we're in position," Minato responded.

"Hell Raiser, ready to rumble!" Naruto yelled.

"Wither here, ready whenever," Tsuki acknowledged.

"In that case, commence the Operation!" Matsu exclaimed.

"Alright girls, time to kick some ass!"

"Right!"

Tsuki couldn't help but smile at her brother's excitement. She turned to her own Sekirei, gently placing her hands on his cheeks. She planted a soft kiss on Shiina's lips, causing his wings to manifest. She pulled back and gave a gentle smile. "I'm counting on my Reaper~!"

"Yes ma 'am!" the teen nodded. He refused to his mistress down. _**"Corpse of my pledge, wither away by the cross of my Ashikabi."**_ Shiina's pale will-o'-the-wisp wings began to flicker as he held out his hand. _**"World End Garden!"**_ The walls of the power station began to crumble and the building collapsed in on itself. There was a sudden explosion that lit up the night sky. Tsuki stared into the blistering flames, admiring her Sekirei's handiwork.

"And so it begins…"

* * *

An MBI trooper was standing vigilantly at his post on the bridge. It was his job to ensure that only authorized personnel were let in and out of the city and to prevent any Ashikabi or Sekirei from escaping. He was hoping that after tonight, the higher ups would recognize his efforts and give him that promotion to Sergeant that he so desperately wanted. He was busy scanning his surroundings when a loud explosion echoed from deep within the city. "What the hell was that?" he asked turning to his fellow guard.

"Beats me. Maybe it's some Sekirei fighting it out," the other guard shrugged.

The guard only nodded but something didn't feel right to him. He'd had this feeling in his gut ever since that morning that today would bring excitement. He'd hope it would be the positive kind, but thinking back on the day's events, it seemed he was wrong. It was then he spotted someone approaching the bridge. "Halt!" he exclaimed as he pointed his gun at the individual. The young blonde stopped immediately and raised his hands defensively in front of him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa no need to get all trigger happy," Naruto spoke. "I'm just looking to visit family out in the countryside for a few days."

The guard eyed the blonde critically. "Son, I'm going to need to slowly proceed this way. No sudden movements," the guard ordered as he kept his gun trained on the young man. Naruto carefully made his way toward the guard's position, making sure to keep his hands up too show that he was defenseless. But just as he was about to reach the checkpoint, one of the other guards called out suddenly.

. "No wait! I checked the database and this guy is an Ashikabi!" he exclaimed. Naruto froze as the guns were trained on him once again, this time with a series of red lasers targeting him.

"Well then, Guess the jig's up. Wanna see a magic trick?" without waiting for a response, Naruto's body burst, covering the bridge in a thick smokescreen.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The squad leader commanded. "Even if he is an Ashikabi, he's still a civilian and must be detained accordingly. He had already put in the call for the Discipline Squad to deal with any Sekirei that showed up too.

"You boys look all worked up," a feminine voice came from the smoke cloud. As it began to dissipate, the men we're stunned by the gaggle of naked blondes. "Come play with us~!" The soldiers were helplessly stupefied at the erotic display before them. There was a faint crackling and the air became on the bridge became charged with electricity, And that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

' _So you finally make a move Uzumaki…I suppose it's time I make mines as well.'_

"What the hell is going on?" Takami yelled, bursting through the large, ornate office doors. "First the surveillance satellites were hacked into, then the power station to the trains blew up, and now the Western checkpoint is being attacked!" she said as she read from the tablet in her hand. She looked to Minaka for answers only to see him giggling. "You bastard…You knew something like this was going to happen?"

Minaka only continued to look out over the city as he spoke. "My dear Takami…I'm the Game Master. I have to count on some of the players making the occasional improvised move. It makes the game more excitable, not to mention far more enjoyable," he said with a laugh. "Silly players. Who's to say I can't make improvised moves as well?" he grinned.

* * *

OK so bear with me here

Firstly, the whole thing with Chidori isn't something I just threw in. It's an idea that I had for Divine. As it stands, I'm honestly not certain if I'm going to finish that story but if I ever decide I'm not, then I will come back and update this chapter accordingly to explain. I promise its not an ass pull o 3o

Also, for anyone that read the original, this is where things will start to deviate yet again. I know how I want the next...3 chapters to go. I also know how I want the ending to go (mostly) Its just the in between that has me drawing a few blanks.

And apologies on the late upload. I was supposed to have it ready Saturday but I was playing the Monster Hunter World beta all weekend. The next one might be rather lengthy but it will be action packed. Lastly, if there's any ideas anyone has for fights they'd like to see I'm open to ideas if I can incorporate them. Some I've probably already thought of and am saving them for later chapters) I think that's it...

As always, criticism welcome ( doesn't even have to be constructive , be respectful about it) and feel free to PM me with questions. R+R, and subscribe to my ch- er I mean let me know what you think.

-Chi


	15. The Discipline Squad

A little bit later than promised because I had to cut the original chapter in half. So this is basically part one lol

* * *

 _Chapter XIV: The Discipline Squad_

* * *

Naruto sat atop a light pole overlooking the bridge, brimming with satisfaction. He was happily stuffing his face with chips as he watched his Sekirei weave a web of carnage throughout MBI's forces. It was like watching a destructive orchestra, one in which he was the conductor. "That right my pretties! Destroy everything in your wake!" He exclaimed as he burst into maniacal laughter, causing his Sekirei to sweat drop.

' _Naruto-kun is having too much fun with this…'_ Hibiki thought.

' _That idiot! He's treating this like some sort of game!'_ Hikari grumbled.

' _Naru~kun seems to be enjoying himself,'_ Uzume giggled.

A whirring sound reached the blonde's ears and he turned to see two obscure objects approaching from the horizon. As they drew closer, he was finally able to make out their shape. "Are those…helicopters?! They actually sent Attack Choppers?!"

"Humph! This is mere child's play," Kazehana smirked as she waved her hand dismissively. Both aircraft were struck by a rogue whirlwind that sent this spiraling into the aby.

"Nice work Kazehana-chan!" Naruto exclaimed from his vantage point.

"Anything for the new big fish in my life~!" she blew a kiss at her Ashikabi. Naruto felt a gentle breeze caress his cheek and the young blonde's face began to heat up. "Why that- who does she think she is?!" Hikari grumbled. She had this uneasy feeling that the older Sekirei had gained more favor than her with her Ashikabi. _'I refuse to lose to her!'_

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here? A bunch of runaways," a voice called out. Hikari shifted her gaze and spotted a girl with long pink hair put up in a side ponytail wearing a black, long-sleeved kimono-like shirt with a red bow tied around her waist. She was accompanied by a girl in similar attire, only her clothes were tattered. She had messy shoulder-length silver hair and her hands were encased in a pair of menacing claws. "Well that's just great. Runaways are our specialty," the Rosen-haired girl said.

"They must be the Discipline Squad," Hibiki landed beside her sister.

"Damn right we are! I'm No. 105: Benitsubasa, the Red Sekirei," the girl with the pink hair said.

"And I'm No. 104: Haihane, the Blue Sekirei," the girl armed with the claws stated.

"Tch…they don't look so tough," Hikari scoffed.

"Oh I love it when they've got spunk," Benitsubasa smirked as she settled into a fighting stance. "It's makes beating them into submission all the more fun!" Her eyebrow furrowed in annoyance at the defiant Sekirei. "Wait they aren't afraid of us...I don't like it,"

"What's there to fear about a girl built like a middle schooler," Hikari snorted.

"W-What?!"

Haihane did her best to hide her amusement but could t keep herself from snickering. "You are built like a washboard after all."

Benitsubasa's face grew redder with embarrassment and she felt her anger rising. "That's it! You're dead!" In the blink of an eye, she appear before Hikari, much to the older twin's surprise. She just barely managed to raise her guard to block the incoming jab aimed at her head.

The lightning Sekirei grunted in pain as she was sent sliding backwards from the force of the blow. _'She hits just as hard as Musubi, maybe even harder,'_ she analyzed. Over the last few weeks, she had done quite a bit of sparring with the buxom brunette as well as her Ashikabi. It had done wonders to improve speed, stamina, and proficiency in close-quarters combat but she could tell right off the bat that the Red Sekirei was a much more adept fighter. _'I'll have to be careful,'_

"I'll show you not to mess with the Discipline Squad!" the Red Sekirei barked as she charged at her prey.

"You're annoying." Hikari bolted forward to meet her opponent.

The two clashed, causing a shockwave to rock the bridge. Hibiki made a move to help her older sister but had to jump away to avoid getting her head taken off. A scowl spread across her face and she leveled a glare at the assailant.

"You're fight is with me little bird," Haihane grinned, licking the tip of her bladed claw.

" _ **Little bird?**_ " Hibiki growled. Her palm ignited with purple energy and she cast it at the Blue Sekirei. In an impressive show of speed, she dashed forward under the lightning and closed the distance between them, much to Hibiki's surprise.

"You're mine," Haihane crowed. She slashed at the petrified Sekirei, but the attack stop just short of her face. "What the hell?" she snarl, noticing a long white cloth holding her arm in place.

Hibiki quickly recovered and delivered a crushing roundhouse that sent the Blue Sekirei sailing. "Thanks for help Uzume."

"But of course! What are sisters for?" the brunette smiled. Their attention turned back to the recovering Haihane, who just managed to stand.

"Sekirei battle are meant to be one-on-one," she spat out the blood pooling in her mouth.

"Well I'm certainly not going to let you harm one my sisters. Naru-kun would be upset," Uzume gave a fake pout. "Guess that means we'll both just have to take you out." Uzume's entire demeanor changed as she spoke. No longer were her word full of their usual mirth. "Hibiki I'll engage her up close. See if you can hit her from a distance when you see an opening."

"Right!" the younger twin affirmed.

"Is that so?" Haihane shot forward once more, only to be intercepted by the Veil Sekirei. "In that case, there's no need to hold back!"

* * *

"Oh man things are starting to heat up!" Naruto exclaimed as he scarfed down a handful of popcorn.

"Indeed it is," Kazehana spoke. She was seated next to the blonde, watching the action unfold below. She was tasked with protecting their Ashikabi. "But there's still no sign of Karasuba…"

"Yeah…I figured she would've shown up with the other two," Naruto mused. Ever since they arrived at the bridge, he'd been scanning for incoming chakra signatures. He was able to pick up Benitsubasa and Haihane, but there was no trace of the Black Sekirei. "I'm sure she's bound to show up. Until then I'll conserve my energy and place my trust in the others."

"If you say so Naru-kun," the Wind Sekirei spoke as she watched him down a whole bottle of soda. All she could do was place her trust in her Ashikabi.

"For now, it's our job to cheer on the others. COME ON HIKARI-CHAN KICK HER ASS!" Naruto bellowed out.

The aforementioned Sekirei's eye twitched in annoyance as she ducked under a kick aimed at her head, sparing a short glance at the blonde. He was beaming at her, his teach covered in chocolate, and giving her a thumbs up. _'Where the hell is he getting all those snacks from?!'_

"Where do you think you're looking?" Hikari snapped back to reality and saw her opponent throw a right cross. She went to block but her eyes widened when she realized it was only a faint. "How sloppy!" Benitsubasa smirked as she drove her foot into the defenseless Sekirei's side.

Hikari skipped across the bridge before crashing into a railing. "Damnit…she definitely hits harder than Musubi," The lightning Sekirei let out a pained grunt.

"My, my, Hikari-chan," Kazehana looked down at the younger Sekirei. "I thought your love for Naru-kun was stronger than this?" she teased. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he felt a finger on his lips. "Don't worry, if you get terminated, I'll be here to ease our Ashikabi's pain," she smirked.

"Kazehana what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto snapped at his newest Sekirei.

"Pay attention now Naru-kun, you don't want to miss this," she smiled as she watched Hikari rise to her feet.

A haunting chuckle emanated from the Lightning Sekirei. "First this floozy shows up, sinking her claws into _my_ Ashikabi," she growled. The air around her grew dense as static rolled across her body. "Then MBI's annoying dogs show up." Lightning arced out of Hikari's body, dancing wildly across the bridge. **" _You're all starting to piss me off!"_**

"Seems like you still got some fight in you," Benitsubasa smirked as she flexed her flingers. "I was beginning to-" Her words caught in her throat when Hikari suddenly appeared before her, shrouded in a cloak of purple lightning.

"You talk too much!" Hikari summoned all of her strength and drove her knee into the Red Sekirei's stomach. Benitsubasa's eyes rolled to the back of her head from the strike to her solar plexus. Not giving her time to recover, Hikari charged her fist with energy.

" _ **Ruinious Impact!"**_

Benitsubasa's body exploded backwards from the devastating blow and she was sent crashing in the guard post. Naruto watched the action from above, dumbfounded by his Sekirei's display of power. "Whoa…Hikari-chan has gotten way stronger. I know the girls have been doing some sparing with Miya, but geez!"

"You're wrong Naruto-kun," Kazehana shook her head. "Training doesn't do anything for a Sekirei except help them hone their abilities. A Sekirei's true power comes from their emotions. As cheesy as it sounds, love is the strongest of them all," She giggled.

"I see…" Naruto nodded as he stuffed his face with more popcorn. _'Things sure are getting interesting. I wonder how Hibiki-chan and Uzume-chan are doing…'_

* * *

Back on the bridge, the group had picked up their pace considerably. Musubi was sprinting as she dragged along a flustered Kuno, who seemed to flap aimlessly in the wind behind her. Minato, who had Kusano on his back, and Haruka were doing their best to keep up with her insane pace. They were about halfway across by now and it wouldn't be long before they reached the other side. They kept running when Musubi suddenly called spoke. "Everyone stop!" the group halted immediately, but were confused.

"What is it Musubi-chan?" Minato queried.

"There's someone out there. I can feel it," the brunette responded as she scanned the area.

"Oh my…and here I thought I had concealed my presence completely," A voice echoed from the darkness.

A hooded figure materialized in from of them. He was clad in a dark cloak and wore an orange mask that spiraled out from the right eye hole. "My, my, you're a perceptive little bird."

"Who are you?" Minato questioned.

"I'm just passing through," the man said nonchalantly. His gaze fell on Kuno, who was staring at him fearfully. "So you're the one that's trying to get away," he appeared in front of her. Before anyone could even register his movements, the masked man drove a sharpened rod into the unsuspecting girl's forehead. A paralyzed Haruka watched his Sekirei's lifeless body slump to the ground.

"K-Kuno…"

The words just barely escaped the young Ashikabi's mouth when he felt something sharp run across his throat. He turned to Minato as saw his fellow Ashikabi staring at him in horror. Haruka brought his hands up to his neck and felt a gash. The last thing he saw before everything went black we're his own blood soaked hands. Minato stood unmoving, crippled with fear as he watched the life fade from Haruka's eyes.

"Now that the unpleasantries are out of the way…" The figure turned to the remaining Ashikabi.

"Why you!" Musubi charged the man. She threw a hook but was shocked when her fist passed through his head. It was like he wasn't even there. "W-What?"

"Now, Now, little feather, let's not get to hasty," He brought his hand down on the back up the brunette's, neck, knocking her out instantly.

"Please don't hurt my Sekirei!" Minato exclaimed at the man. In the blink of an eye, the man closed the distance between them, seizing Minato by his throat. "You have nothing to worry about. I have use for you after all… _son_."

"W-What?!"

Minato found his gaze draw to the single eye hole of the mask. Within, he saw a glowing red circle that was overlaid with an intricate black pattern. His body went limp as he slipped into unconsciousness. The space around Minato's body began to distort before vanishing from sight. The man turned to the downed Sekirei and her body disappeared in the same fashion.

"Well that takes care of that. Now to grab his other two," He said aloud as he gazed out at the city skyline. "Karasuba should have arrived by now. I suppose I should make haste before she kills the poor boy. I still need the Nine-Tails." The space in front of the man's eye began to spin and he stepped into the vortex, dark chuckles echoing throughout the darkness.

* * *

" _ **Wolf Fang!"**_

Haihane pounced at her target with incredible speed. Uzume stepped to the side, just barely avoiding the barbed claws. Haihane pivoted and followed up by slashing at the brunette's ankles. Uzume leapt away gave a tug on one of her veils.

"Since you see some fond of sharp objects…" the cloth spiraled around her wrist and hardened into the shape of a spear. "Let's see how like this!" Uzume charged at the Blue Sekirei. Haihane found herself on the defensive, backpedaling to avoid the sharpened textile affixed to her opponent's arm. Her eyes widened when her ears picked up a crackling sound.

" _ **Raven Hunt!"**_

Three bolts of purple lightning burst out from behind Uzume, each taking on the shape of a bird. Uzume poised her spear to strike, and converged on the ashen haired woman's position. Haihane swatted the first two bolts away with her claws and just barely managed to block the attack aimed at her jugular.

"Not bad," Haihane smirked. "But it's no enough."

Uzume matched her expression with equal vigor. "But you're exactly where we want you."

"Wha-"

White suddenly clouded Haihane's vison as Uzume's veils swirled around her. She tried to to move but her movements were restricted by the cloths. The Blue Sekirei growled as she struggled to escape her bindings. "What the hell are these things?!"

"You've been caught in the spider's web…" Uzume snickered as she leapt away. Haihane's eyes left the troublesome brunette and fell upon Hibiki. The younger twin had an irate expression and purple sparks surged around her.

"And now to move in for the kill!"

* * *

Benitsubasa bit back a curse. Whatever the purple bimbo chugging the sake said, it seemed to light a fire in the Lightning Sekirei. 'What the hell is going on? Why is she so strong all of a sudden?!' She brought her arm up to block a punch aimed at her shoulder, only to wince from the impact. 'Enough of this!' She was done holding back.

Hikari lashed out with her leg, only for it to be caught by the Red Sekirei. "This ends now!" Hikari's eyes widened at the amount of energy gathering in the pinkette's hand. "PULVERIZER!" Benitsubasa drove her fist into the older twin's face with all of her strength. She was going to make an example out of the lightning-user. What she hadn't counted on was the clone exploding and the torrent of electricity that surged through her system.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing!"

Benitsubasa felt a presence behind her, but her body refused to obey. Hikari spun into existence, sparks humming around her leg. The spinning back kick sent the pinkette sailing over the edge of the bridge. A disgruntled Hikari dusted herself off as she watched her opponent struggle to stand.

"YES! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Naruto shouted from his perch.

' _God he's so annoying…'_ She internally grumbled as she tried to ignore the rising heat in her cheeks. She filled with happiness at her Ashikabi's appraisal, not that she would ever admit it out loud to him.

"What was that?" Kazehana asked, genuinely surprised by the turn of events.

"That my dearie was a lightning clone," Naruto said matter of factly. "It's a Ninjutsu that I taught Hikari-chan." His Sekirei had come to him last week asking him to teach her to make a shadow clone. Of course the thought of teaching his Sekirei Ninjutsu made the blonde swell with pride. But rather than a normal shadow clone, he taught her to make a lighting one instead. He figured it would be a lot easier for her to pick up and he was right.

"Ooo…" Kazehana marveled at the technique. "You'll have to teach me sometime too Naruto~sama," she purred.

"S-Sure thing Kazehana-chan," the blonde stammered out.

" _ **Lightning Flicker!"**_

Naruto's attention was drawn to the other side of the bridge. He saw Haihane bound tightly by a throng of Uzume's veil, struggling to break free. There was a flash of light and he spotted a glowing shuriken spin to life in Hibiki's hand. It tore across the ground, carving through the concrete like a hot knife through butter as it made a beeline for the bound Sekirei. It struck Haihane with the force of a lightning bolt and the Blue Sekirei convulsed violently before collapsing to the ground.

Uzume cautiously approached the down Sekirei, making certain to not loosen her grip in the slightest. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the woman was unconscious. "Phew! That was quite the workout!" she breathed out.

"Indeed," Hibiki panted, appearing beside the brunette. The Discipline Squad was just as strong as they were rumored to be, maybe even stronger. But she and her fellow Sekirei had managed to work together to bring the Blue Sekirei down.

"THAT WAS AWESOME HIBIKI-CHAN! NICE WORK UZUME-CHAN!"

They turned her gaze to the other side of the bridge to see their Ashikabi beaming at them. Uzume waved back to him with equal fervor while Hibiki smiled.

"My, my, you all are an excitable lot."

Both Sekirei tensed at the new voice. They spun on a dime and saw a woman standing one of the many struts above the bridge. She was clad in the same outfit as the other Discipline Squad members. She had a mane of long grey hair that was tied in a ponytail and a nodachi strapped to her him. Underneath her arm was an unconscious Benitsubasa who was drenched to the bone.

"You even managed to take out these two," She dropped her teammate and the Red Sekirei fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "How shameful…"

"She's here," Kazehana said flatly, violet eyes narrowing at the woman.

"So that's the Black Sekirei…" Naruto analyzed. He noticed Kazehana's usual mirthful demeanor immediately evaporated. Hibiki and Uzume leapt to Hikari's side, taking up defensive stances.

"So you're the group that's been raising hell for MBI. Normally this is the part I'm supposed to warn you to turn back," Karasuba smirked. She stepped off the strut and gracefully descended to ground level. "But I think I'll just kill you all now," she smiled.

"Still bloodthirsty as ever I see Karasuba," Kazehana spoke distastefully.

"And still knocking back bottles of sake like a fat sailor I see Kazehana. I'm surprised you don't look like one," Karasuba fired back.

"Ha!" the Wind Sekirei laughed, flipping her hair. "My love for my Ashikabi just burns the calories right off."

"Too bad he's going to die. Along with the rest of these little birds!"

"I'm sitting right here ya know," Naruto interjected as he lowered his hood.

"Ah how rude of me. You deserve to know the name of your executioner. No. 4 Karasuba, at your service," the ashen-haired woman offered a slight bow.

"Executioner huh?" Naruto smirked. He swung off the light pole, landing in front of his Sekirei. "And here I thought we could all play nicely."

"Well if you're a good little monkey, I'll give you a swift death," Karasuba chuckled, drawing her blade.

"I'll pass," Naruto yawned as he stretched out his body. "I'm kind of allergic to dying ya know," he said casually, eliciting a giggle from his eldest Sekirei.

A devilish grin crossed the Black Sekirei's features as she looked the boy over. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and matching pants with an orange, sleeveless jacket over it. He was wearing black fingerless gloves and she also took notice of the uchigatana that was tucked into the orange sash encircling his waist.

"You girls did great. Now rest up," Naruto said as he reached behind him and unsheathed his own sword, rolling his shoulders as he did. "I'll take it from here."

"I like this monkey. He's got spunk," Karasuba chuckled.

"Monkey? I've always been told I was very fox-like," The blonde grinned, rubbing his whiskers.

"An animal nonetheless. But I supposed I can play with you for a bit. If you keep me entertained enough, I'll kill your Sekirei first so that they don't have to watch their beloved Ashikabi die." Karasuba spun her blade in her hand before settling into a stance.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you then Karasuba-san," Naruto offered a mock a salute with an accompanying grin. Without warning, his body blurred out of sight.

He phased back into existence behind Karasuba, bringing his blade down on the woman's neck. A resounding clang echoed across the bridge when their sword met. _'He's a quick one,'_ Karasuba thought. She forced her blade upwards, pushing the blonde Ashikabi away. 'But not fast enough,'

Naruto slid away and just barely managed to bring his sword up in time to block the strike aimed at his heart. The Black Sekirei smiled malevolently as she tried to break his guard. But it was her eyes that unnerved him the most, or more specifically her right one. It was red with 3 distinct tomoe around the pupil. 'What the hell is that?"

"Come now Ashikabi-san, it's no fun if you can't keep up."

"Ha! In that case let's dance!"

The two flashed out of sight and the sound of clashing metal filled the air.

"So fast!" Uzume watched in awe. Hikari too was dumbfounded by the speed at which their Ashikabi was moving. They were moving so quickly that she couldn't even keep up. Hibiki was watching the fight critically but she too was unable to keep track of them.

"Kazehana…" the younger twin began, uncertainty evident in her tone. "Is Naruto-kun going to be alright?"

The buxom Sekirei was so caught up in the spectacle that she almost didn't hear Hibiki. "I'll be honest with you Hibiki, I…I don't know. Karasuba and Mutsu have some of the best swordsmanship I've ever seen, second only to Mi- er I mean No. 1," Kazehana quickly caught herself. She knew Naruto was aware of her identity but didn't want to chance invoking Miya's wrath if his Sekirei didn't. "But Naru-kun is amazing. He's improved significantly since I last saw him. As it stands, I don't think anyone else would stand a chance. He just have to place our trust in him," she said before turning her attention back to the fight.

Unlike the others, she could see them clear as day. She herself was amazed that her Ashikabi was able to match pace with the Black Sekirei. They were trading blow for blow and Naruto showed no signs of backing down. Compared to his younger self, his moves were sharper and much more defined. _'Do your best Naru-kun…and please come back to us,'_

Naruto growled in annoyance as their blades clashed yet again. No matter was he tried, he just couldn't seem to get past the woman's defenses. _'Her Kenjutsu is even better than mom's…it's like she can see every move I make, even before I make it!'_ His blade slid off of hers and Naruto spun it in his hand, reversing his grip. He lashed out at her neck once more, only this time Karasuba parried the blow, much to the blonde's surprise.

"How disappointing."

Naruto was too caught off guard to defend himself against the ashen-haired Sekirei's uppercut and he was sent rocketing into the sky. He quickly recovered and glanced down to see Karasuba smirking at him. He spread out his arms and began channeling his chakra. "Let's see how you like this!" Golden lightning sparked to life in his palm and began to spin rapidly. _**"Twin Lightning Flicker!"**_

The projectiles closed in on their target at breakneck speeds and she jumped up to meet them. She slashed through both with precision accuracy but her eyes narrowed at a sudden glint in the darkness. She flourished her blade, deflecting Naruto's own with ease. "And here I thought you cou-" Her words caught in her mouth when Naruto suddenly appeared before her, his body was encased in a shroud of yellow lightning. Her right eye began to spin rapidly but his fist was already an inch away from her face.

" _ **Lightning Straight!"**_

Naruto's Sekirei watched in awe as what looked to be a bolt of lightning struck the bridge and thunder resounded across night sky.

' _Oh my…'_

' _I'm definitely getting him to teach me that!'_

' _We officially have the coolest Ashikabi ever!'_

' _Naru~kun is so manly~!'_

Naruto landed on the bridge, panting heavily as his Lightning Armor dispersed. He was somehow able to push past his limits and make it to the second stage, albeit just barely. But doing so had drained a significant portion of his chakra. He'd hit Karasuba using all the strength he could muster while moving at the fastest speed his body could handle. _'Oh man…I might've overdid it by adding more chakra to my fist but it was worth it.'_

"I see now…"

The blonde went stiff at the haunting voice. The Black Sekirei materialized before him, catching the young Ashikabi off guard. Still recovering from the use of his Lightning Armor, Naruto was powerless to resist Karasuba as she snatched him by his throat. "Color me impressed."

"Well I did say I would do my best not to disappoint," Naruto managed to chuckle between breaths. He'd hit the woman so hard her ponytail came loose, leaving her ashen tresses to dance in the wind. Her left cheek was slightly swollen and a trickle of blood streamed down her face from her scalp.

"That you did. But you're still quite boring as you are now," Karasuba spoke, tightening her grip around the boy's neck. "Show me your true power!"

"The hell are you-"

Naruto's words died in his throat when he saw her right eye start to spin, the three tomoe morphing into a tri-pointed star with interlocking edges. Naruto was lulled into a trance as the shaped appeared in his own eyes. Karasuba grinned as the technique started to take affect and she noticed the blonde's Sekirei closing in on them. "You little birds finally deci-"

Naruto's body exploded with crimson energy, throwing back all five Sekirei.

* * *

-Insert maniacal laugh-

That's right I did it!

I'm going to explain it here (even though I know full well people are still going to ask about it) in hopes of saving myself some grief. Maybe. Yes that was a Sharingan, and yes it was a Mangekyo. No, she will not be able to use any known Sharingan ability. Fun fact, for those that did not know, Susano'o is the only power that is universal to the Mangekyo Sharingan. And even the user must be in possession of both eyes (hence why Obito never used it. Kakashi could because Obito's spirit possessed his body, briefly enabling him to use both Mangekyo). Amaterasu is exclusive to Itachi's right eye, Sasuke's left, and Indra himself (though this is only in the anime). Itachi is the only person to have ever wielded Tsukuyomi. Even Madara himself wasn't shown to be using a specific power, just Susano'o and the Rinnegan. Izanami and Izanagi are in fact (and based on what knowledge is available) _**not** _ limited to the Sharigan. It states that they can only be cast by those genetically related to the Sage of Six Paths. The Uchiha use the Sharingan as a medium for both genjutsu (which is why it becomes permanently blinded in the case of Izanagi), and it is assumed that they are the only ones that can. In theory, Naruto could use both techniques had he the knowledge and means. But its unknown how it would affect him.

 _ **TL:DR Karasuba has a Mangekyo, she won't be doing the same stuff as in the show.**_

Ok so there's no reason to do a poll it seems lol. You guys have been heard: Akitsu shall soon join the fray. But that's not all!

The only other names to pop up more than once (other than hers) were Yahan and Saki, both for their espionage abilities. The way I see it, Saki is like having the regular Sharigan, and Yahan is the Mangekyo (we're already on this train of thought so why not lol). She can hide in the shadows (literally) and is therefore a much better candidate for subterfuge. So with that in mind, I've decided Naruto gets two new Sekirei instead. Luckily for me, I anticipated this and have already begun thinking of how to go about it. Before anyone asks, you'll be seeing everyone's favorite brunette icicle soon. Like, make an appearance next chapter, and winged in the one after.

For those that read the previous story, I will not be having Naruto wing Miya again. I have something else in mind for her so Yahan will be her replacement. So Naruto's final flock will be Hibiki, Hikari, Kusano, Uzume, Kazehana, Akitsu, and Yahan. The last thing I'll leave you guys with is that if you have any cool ideas for combination techniques for Naruto and his Sekirei or with one another, I'm all ears. I have a few in mind but fresh ideas are always nice.

I think I covered everything...I"m gonna go back to writing while inspiration still strikes me. As always, R + R!

-Chi


End file.
